Explosions Happen
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: There are many things that could cause an explosion, but No bots can surpass these two bots at causing explosions. Don't even try. Wheeljack and Unicronia cannot be surpassed in that field. Whether they do it on purpose or not. "I wish I could blow up like you. You're just so elegant when you do it."
1. Oh pit no

**A/N: This is the first place winner on the Poll! It took longer to get out because I wanted this one to be awesome, and longish. I have been watching a new show called "Reaper" It's fragging awesome! I love it. I have also been doing nothing but playing minecraft for days now. If you don't have it. BUY IT!**

**There is nothing more calming than writing Fanfiction, and drinking a strawberry daiquiri. Just saying. Especially if my mom made the delicious fruity rummy beverage! Yumm!**

* * *

Ratchet was about ready to offline himself when he got the news, which was kindly kept secret from him until one of the Chevy twins let it slip. It seemed everybody on base knew, except him. Optimus Prime was behind this, and unfortunately, Optimus was a hard mech to find when he didn't want to be found.

Fortunately, for Ratchet, Optimus would have to refuel at some point in time, and at the moment Ratchet had taken it upon himself to guard the Energon dispenser. Not one ounce of energon was to leave the dispenser until Ratchet got a chance to confront Optimus Prime.

"Come on! I'm going to offline from starvation!" Sideswipe moaned.

"Primus forbid you go a shift without energon!" Ratchet retorted.

"Ratchet, don't pull us into your battle with boss bot!" Sunstreaker lectured.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at Sunstreaker's tone. "Did you know of the new bot coming to Earth?" he questioned.

"Yeah." The two answered simultaneously.

"Did you inform me of the problem?"

"No, but in our defense we had orders not to!" Sideswipe defended.

Ratchet couldn't argue with that. It was miracle those two even followed the orders. The best course of action was to let them have the energon, but the best course of action could go slag itself! He wanted the Prime, and he got what he wanted, most of the time. "Then this fight is not only between me and Optimus, but everyone who kept it from me."

"Ok, we get it. You're upset about the new bot, but it's not our fault! It's not like we called the fragging bot here!" Sunstreaker growled.

"You're right. It's not your fault, but until I speak with Optimus, nobody is getting a drop of energon!"

"Frag it!" Sideswipe cursed.

"Fine!" Sunstreaker yelled walking away. It's not like he needed the dispenser anyways. They could just drink their stash of highgrade.

* * *

Ratchet stood in front of Optimus inside the Med bay. "Look at this!' He called over his shoulder to Jolt. "Optimus finally came to talk to me. It only took a stray Decepticon ripping off an Audio receptor."

Optimus sighed. He would rather have his other audio receptor ripped off than to be sitting here right now. "Ratchet, old friend, I am sorry, but I didn't want you to react like…well…this."

"When were you going to tell me! Huh? You weren't were you!"

"Ratchet, I would never keep something like this from you. For long anyways. I was going to tell you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! The bot arrives tomorrow!" Ratchet growled.

"I am aware."

Ratchet narrowed his optics, and leaned in close to Optimus' faceplates. "I do not appreciate another Wheeljack on base!"

Optimus released a long held in sigh after realizing he had been forgiven. Ratchet began to quietly work on his audio receptor. "You're lucky it was a clean cut. It actually looks like none of the inner wires were harmed. I won't have to completely reconstruct a new one, I can simply reattach the wires, and weld this thing back on."

"Thank you, Ratchet."

"Have you told Wheeljack about the new bot? the two were close friends."

Optimus stiffened, and was silent for a moment. "He knows now."

"You just told him?"

Optimus shrugged. "We were going to tell him with you."

_**BOOM**_

"Great." Ratchet moaned. "He just literally exploded with excitement." Ratchet connected one last wire, and stepped back. "Are you receiving audio from your right side?"

Optimus nodded. "Perhaps you should check on Wheeljack after you finish with me."

"First Aid is gathering the fragger's pieces as we speak." Ratchet began welding the Audio receptor back in place, and stepped back to examine his work. "Your free to go."

* * *

Wheeljack stood giddily on the landing coordinates. He couldn't wait for the new bot to land! When they landed, it only meant more fun for him. He looked up to the sky in excitement as the ball of metal and flame flew through the sky. A huge grin formed under his battle mask.

Suddenly the ball of metal veered away from the landing zone. Wheeljack cocked his head to the side. "What the hell are they doing?" The small dark haired man beside him voiced everybody else's thought aloud.

"Hmm, I don't know, Lennox." Wheeljack answered.

Lennox gave out a sigh. "Pack up, and follow them!"

Wheeljack laughed as the other Autobots transformed, and the humans scrambled around. He quickly transformed and revved his engine, effectively earning a fender bender from Ratchet, and giggles from the Arcee triplets.

* * *

The drive wasn't a long one. The new bot had landed only 30 miles from the original coordinates. When the group arrived at the landing site they were surprised. They expected a little damage, but the forest area was trashed.

Parts of trees were on fire, the ones closes to the crater were pushed down onto the ground away from the giant hole from the force of the landing. The grass around crater had started to burn as well.

And in the center of all the chaos, inside a crater, sat a primarily silver femme with blue accents. Her armor was covered with black soot, and she looked dazed. Her cerulean optics flickered for a moment, but quickly regained their steady glow.

Ratchet was the first to transform, and rush over to the femme. He looked down at her, and released a sigh. "What's broken?"

The femme frowned, and held up her left servo. It hung from her wrist, and swung from the small cable that kept it attached.

"That's it?" Ratchet asked surprised pulling out a welder. The femme shook her helm. Ratchet groaned. "Well, what else?"

The femme reached behind her, and pulled out a pede, some stray wires, an audio receptor, some cables that looked like they came with the pede, and three digits.

Ratchet threw the welder to the ground. "That's it! I quit! I refuse to fix her anymore!" The femme looked surprised, and began mouthing words, but ended up sighing midway through her silent sentence. Ratchet growled. "Your voice box too!"

The femme frowned.

Wheeljack stepped forward. "It's ok! I will be her official translater! I don't look like it, but I am very capable of reading mouthplates!"

The femme looked exited and began mouthing words even though no sound came out.

Wheeljack's optics widened. "What do you mean! How could you say anything like that!" The femme cocked her helm to the side. "You just told me to go frag Ratchet in the rec room!"

The femme began waving her good servo in front of her faceplates, and shaking her helm.

"You did too!"

Ratchet smacked Wheeljack upside the helm. "She doesn't need a translator! She has her comm. system. Right?" Ratchet turned to the femme, who had a guilty look on her face. "Oh frag my life." Ratchet moaned.

* * *

Ratchet stood up from bending over the femme's neck for so long. "There. Your vocal processor should be fixed now. Try it."

"Th-Thank you, R-Ratchet."

"I'm going to fix your pede first, and Wheeljack is going to work on your servo, so if it explodes again, he did it."

The femme smiled. "N-Nice to know."

Ratchet walked over to the table with all of the femme's broken pieces on it. "Unicronia." Ratchet called.

"Y-Yes?"

"What did you do to cause all this damage?" He didn't want to know, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"I, well, I, I was u-um, trying to finish my proton displacer."

"And what happened?"

"I sp-split an atom."

Ratchet groaned. "Seriously!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Ratchet growled as walked out of the Med bay.

"Where's he going?" Unicronia panicked. "That fragger! He's just going to leave me here? What a tin can!"

"Um, Unicronia?"

Unicronia's optics flew to the doorway where Wheeljack stood. "Wheeljack!"

"Glad to see you're still, well, you."

"Ratchet is being a fragging glitch cause I make one mistake!" Unicronia complained.

Wheeljack let out a chuckle. "Come on. You know he means well. Besides he sent me in to get started on your servo." He made his way to the spread of parts. "You really let yourself have it, huh?" He grabbed the servo and walked back over to the femme.

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny." Unicronia let out sigh, and stared up at the ceiling. "How long until you fix it?"

"Well. It's not really that bad, so probably about a day or so. I should have it attached by tomorrow anyhow." Wheeljack started examining the hand. "You haven't met a lot of the bots on base, huh, Shut in?"

"Don't call me that. I just don't like other bots too much. I'm anti-social."

"Well, I'm an inventor, yet I'm doing a medics job."

Unicronia laughed. "You probably owe him. You blow up enough!"

"Look who's talking!"

"I wish I could blow up like you. You're just so elegant when you do it."

"W-What?" Wheeljack dropped Unicronia's servo.

"Well, when I blow up, Ratchet has to finish ripping this out of place. When you blow up, everything just falls apart. The explosion gods love you. They really do." Unicronia smiled.

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm. "Well, thanks! It means a lot!" He bent over to pick up the servo when he heard a wolf whistle. He shot straight up, and looked over to Unicronia, whose helm was facing away from him. He shook his head, and bent down to pick the servo up again. Another wolf whistle. He quickly grabbed the servo, and shot up. "Stop that!"

Unicronia burst into giggles. "Sorry, but you know you have the perfect aft!"

Wheeljack looked away. "Well, yeah, Ratchet had to craft at it so much I just asked him to make it as perfect as he could."

"Maybe I should get him to look at mine too?"

"I was just kidding!"

Unicronia giggled again. "I know."

Wheeljack let out sigh. "Good, cause if you really asked Ratchet to do that, you might not make it back." The two started laughing.

"What are you idiots doing?" The room went silent as Ratchet leaned against the doorway. He looked between the two, and sighed. "If you two keep doing that every time I walk in, I might start to think you two are always making fun of me."

"Sorry Ratchet, Unicronia isn't really social." Wheeljack smiled.

"I know." Ratchet nodded.

"I have the pieces for your pede, Unicronia. I should have it ready in a couple of hours."

Unicronia nodded. Wheeljack seemed puzzled. "If you could finish the pede in a couple hours, why do I have to fix the servo?"

"Because you're a dirty glitch." Ratchet answered as he walked over to table of broken parts.

Wheeljack shrugged. "I can't really argue with that."

"Wh-Wheeljack?" Unicronia looked over to him.

"Yes?~"

"Can y-you go get me some energon?" She asked.

"Sure!" Wheeljack skipped off down the hall.

"I could have gotten you some energon while I was out." Ratchet mumbled.

"I-I know. I j-just didn't get the chance to ask."

Ratchet nodded, and started working on the hand again.

* * *

Wheeljack skipped down the hall to the rec room. He would be doing this a lot. Unicronia didn't like going out in public. She hated it.

Wheeljack waved at a couple of mechs as he passed them. He could probably guess how the femme would spend all her time. In the lab, working on her strange inventions, and research. She was an evil genius, and Wheeljack loved it! Okay she wasn't so much evil, as she was reckless.

"Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack turned his helm, and looked over to the silver mech. "Sideswipe! What can I do for you?"

"I need your awesome magnetizer!"

Wheeljack frowned under his mask. "Why? It's still in the prototype phase. It needs to be tested."

"I can test it for you!" Sideswipe seemed exited.

"Promise you won't hurt anybody?"

"Promise!"

"It's in my lab on the work bench."

"Thank you!" The silver mech raced out of the Rec room. No doubt headed for Wheeljack's lab.

Wheeljack walked over to the energon dispenser, and grabbed a cube. "Jackie! Didn't you just have a cube?"

"Wheeljack turned to the mech. "Oh, Smokescreen! This is for Unicronia!"

"The femme you use to always hang out with?"

"Yeah, she's in Med bay."

"She's the new bot that landed?"

"Uh-huh! Well, I gotta get going!" Wheeljack raced out of the Rec room heading for the Med bay.

"Wheeljack!"

It seemed everyone wanted to talk to him today. Oh well, Wheeljack couldn't say he didn't enjoy a good conversation. "Lennox, how can I help you?"

"How's the new bot?"

"She is fine. I was just about to take her some energon. Would you like to join?"

"No, I was headed to the shooting range. Some of the guys were planning a memorial for Ironhide."

"I see. Do you know if Sparks was planning on going? I need to show her help with something." Wheeljack wondered.

"I don't know, but If I see her I'll tell her you asked for her."

"Thank you, Lennox." Wheeljack continued his way to the Med bay, leaving the human male to the Memorial.

* * *

**A/N: That's right! Sparks is back! Mostly cause I missed her so much. She is my baby. My first Transformers O.C. I Wuv her. RAWR. That's I love you in Decepticon. Funny though. It also means "I will murder your children" , so I would be careful of how I use that new information.**


	2. Parts that need fixing!

**A/N: My dogs want to send you messages, if you understand them tell me what they mean.**

**Turtle:ftsei,oufri;upo;**

**Curl:*ccvc v,c /bghmbv kljkjk v**

**Abby: xz (She didn't have much to say. She took one step on the keyboard, and thought she was in trouble)**

**Tinkie: bklki-003**

…**.**

**Anyways. My mom and dad left me a note this morning that said "Ninja, We left. Will be back tomorrow. Water your grandma's yard, and take care of the dogs. Love Mom, and Dad (even though he had no part in the writing process)" **

**I have no idea where they had gone off to. All I know is that they left, and will be back tomorrow, and that I'm supposed to water my grandmother's yard while the county is under a water shortage… Oh well. Guess I know why I got a strawberry daiquiri yesterday.**

* * *

Unicronia waited patiently for Wheeljack to return, but let's face it, she was better at being shy than she was at being patient. She was becoming restless, squirming around on the berth, and letting out sighs. She was beginning to annoy Ratchet.

Every time the femme moved Ratchet would start squeezing the pede. By the time the femme started letting out sighs Ratchet was already fed up. He threw the pede to the ground, Startling Unicronia. "Listen up! You just pulled the last straw! If so much as twitch a digit or make any kind of noise I will weld your mouthplates shut, and cut off all control you have over your body!"

Unicronia stared at Ratchet mouthplates wide open, and Optics glowing brightly in shock. Wheeljack skipped merrily into the Med bay, and watched the two bots have their stare off. "I brought Energon!" he cheered.

Unicronia's helm slowly turned to him. She bowed her helm in thanks as Wheeljack walked over, and handed her the cube.

Ratchet once again started working on the pede, and Wheeljack wondered over to the table and grabbed the servo he was supposed to be working on. "What can I do to this?" Wheeljack asked thoughtfully.

"You will do nothing but fix it! If I find you messed with that servo in any way I will kick your aft!" Ratchet threatened.

Wheeljack let out some chuckles. "I guess I'll be fixing this thing then." He grabbed the parts he needed and began working. "Did you know there's a memorial for Ironhide?"

"I do." Ratchet answered curtly.

"Oh. When is Sparks next shift?" Wheeljack continued questioning.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Why are you asking so many questions? What do you want?"

"Well, I think I might have built a machine that can create a deadly electrical shorage in a Cybertronian."

Ratchet looked over to Wheeljack. "What?"

"I need to test it on someone first, to see if it works, so I was going to ask Sparks."

"What were you going to do? Offline her?"

"If she agreed, yeah."

Ratchet grabbed a wrench and smacked the mech. "Son of glitch! Are you stupid?"

"I'm one of the smartest people I know!"

"That says a lot about the people you know, Wheeljack!" Ratchet shot back sarcastically.

"I know you!" Wheeljack pointed out. "And Prime, and Perceptor, and Unicronia!"

"Unicronia is on a berth because she decided to split an atom inside of her pod."

"I know Prime and Perceptor!" Wheeljack corrected.

Unicronia was about to say something, but Ratchet cut her off. "Remember what I said, femme!"

Wheeljack looked between the two. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Ratchet answered as he continued working on the pede. Wheeljack looked over to Unicronia, who only looked up to the ceiling, effectively ignoring him.

* * *

Wheeljack hummed as he sat in the rec room rebuilding Unicronia's servo. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He was actually almost finished. All he had to do was reattach some digits, and install the thing. "Where did I put that digit?"

"This one?"

Wheeljack looked up. "Yes! Thank you, Bluestreak!"

"What are you doing? Are you making a new servo for yourself, just in case yours explodes again? You know, you're pretty lucky that you don't offline in those explosions. I would have offlined if I always exploded."

"Never thought about it." Wheeljack answered. "And this one isn't for me. It's for Unicronia."

"The new bot? I haven't met her yet. Is she nice? What does she look like? Do you think she'll like me? What if she doesn't like me? What's her name? What does she like to do?" The questions flowed out of Bluestreak, and Wheeljack was getting scared that they wouldn't stop.

"Yeah, her name is Unicronia. She's nice after you get to know her, but she is pretty shy. She is silver with a little bit of blue. I'm not really sure if she'll like you, or if she likes anybody really. She's not that social. She likes to make stuff. She'll make almost anything you can think of."

"Where is she? Is she ok? Why do you have her servo? Did she explode?"

"She's in Med bay. She'll be fine, and yeah she exploded."

"Hey! Blue!" Sunstreaker called from the entryway. "You coming or not!"

"Oh! Coming!" Blue waved at the yellow mech. "Sorry I gotta go, Wheeljack!"

"Goodbye!" Wheeljack waved goodbye to the young mech. "Oh! I finished without even noticing." Wheeljack smiled under his mask. "Better go get this thing installed.

* * *

Wheeljack snuck around the corner into the Med bay. Ratchet had not been in a good mood today. Apparently somebody painted him to look like Megatron. As funny as it was, Wheeljack didn't want to offline today.

Wheeljack looked over to Unicronia's berth. She was in recharge. Good, easier for him to get in, and get out.

"Wheeljack, What the frag are you doing sneaking around like that?"

Wheeljack jumped, and let out a girlish shriek. "Ratchet! Don't offline me! I only need to replace Unicronia's servo!"

"Why would I offline you? I already got my servos onto Sideswipe for painting me, and I got the paint removed."

"Oh." Wheeljack stood up straight, and walked over to Unicronia. "I guess I'll get to work."

"As soon as you finish she is free to go. I finished all the scans I need." Ratchet waved Wheeljack off, and walked into his office that was attached to the Med bay.


	3. Sunny the menace

**A/N: Take two! I already wrote this chapter, but because I'm stupid I accidentally saved over it with a version that only had the first sentence. So! Now I have to start all over again! ALL THE FRAG OVER AGAIN! Damn it! **

**I'm eating my emergency chocolate as I write this. The direction on the box say, and I'm not joking, "For immediate relief of: Chocolate Cravings, Lovesickness, Exam Pressure, Mild Anxiety and Extreme Hunger. **

**Directions for use: Tear open wrapper, break off desired dosage, and consume. Alternatively massage into the affected area. Repeat dosage as required until finished. If symptoms persist consult your local confectioner."**

**XD I love my parents for getting this for me.**

**Oh! And my cat finally came back! I don't know if I told you guys but my cat, Cow, went missing about two or three weeks ago. She finally popped up, and looks so skinny and weak. So we locked her in a room, with a bunch of food, and tuna, and milk, and water. We're hoping she eats a little, but with four dogs in the house it's hard to calm her down.**

* * *

Unicronia onlined her optics to Wheeljack attaching her new servo. "Hm. It doesn't look to bad."

"Of course not! I made it myself!" Wheeljack joked.

Unicronia smiled. "Am I free yet?"

"As soon as I finish. Done!" Wheeljack watched as Unicronia tested the new hand.

"Pretty good." Unicronia jumped off the berth. "Where's the lab?"

Wheeljack grabbed her servo. "Allow me to lead the way!" Wheeljack pulled the femme through the halls, and different hangars until he reached the main lab. "Here it is! I'll lead the way inside!" Wheeljack opened the door, and Unicronia gasped.

"What the frag did you do to the lab!"

Broken beakers and test tubes littered the floor. Some unknown substance was dripping off a counter, and data pads were thrown everywhere. There were a couple of unfinished inventions on the tables and floor. There were even holes in the walls, and ceiling. "Heh, Explosions."

"They happen." Unicronia immediately began picking up datapads, and scraping the unknown substances into test tubes so she could identify them. "Can you go get some plaster so I can fix the walls, and ceiling?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "Sure."

Unicronia watched as he left the room. She released a sigh. "This is going to take forever." She looked up to the ceiling. "Is that a chair stuck to the light?" She quickly shook her head. "Crazy mech."

* * *

Wheeljack carried the small human sized containers of plaster. Unicronia would be upset that it was all he could find, but he couldn't help it. It was all the base had. He opened the lab door, and dropped all of the plaster. The lab was beautiful. Fully organized, and not one unknown substance was dripping onto anything else. Unicronia stood on the center worktable trying to get the chair off the light fixture.

"How did you get this thing up here?"

"Um," Wheeljack shook his head to get his thoughts straight. "Big explosion. I don't know how it ended up there. The whole thing is blurry really."

Unicronia laughed. "Maybe I don't want to blow up like you. My explosions are pretty inelegant, but I can remember the whole thing, analyze it, and find out what I did wrong."

Wheeljack laughed. "That's why we make a good team!"

"That, and neither of us mind exploding much."

"Yeah, it's hard to find a partner who doesn't mind exploding."

Unicronia giggled. "Did you know the earth has a substance called C4?"

"Been there, exploded that."

"I want to try it. Well that and the H-bomb."

"I haven't had the chance to try the H-bomb." Wheeljack confessed.

"Then we can make it." Unicronia announced.

"The first project after being back together?" Wheeljack's face mask uncovered showing his wide smile.

"Cover your face back up before you blast it to pieces! You know how explosion prone you are!"

Wheeljack laughed. "Naw! The lab's all clean now. Nothing could possibl-"

"Finish that sentence, and something will go wrong!"

"Sorry, I forgot!"

Unicronia smiled. "How long do we have before bots start to try to meet me?"

A knock came from the door, and Wheeljack covered his face again. "None."

Wheeljack opened the door, and two mechs zoomed into the room. A silver one, and a golden one. "We are just going to hide here for a while." The silver one let out a chuckle. "And who is this?" He asked walking up to Unicronia.

"This is Unicronia!" Wheeljack introduced her.

"You mean like Unicron?" The golden one raised an optic ridge.

"Sounds dangerous!" The silver looked over her. "The name's Sideswipe, and that," He pointed to the golden one, "Is Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker humphed, and turned away. Unicronia didn't answer. "She's kind of shy." Wheeljack explained.

"With a name like hers I don't see why. Nobody would even want to go near her." Sunstreaker grumbled.

Unicronia frowned. The golden one got on her nerves. "Wh-wheeljack, Do you know wh-where my room is?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Come on! I'll take you!" Wheeljack looked over to the twins. "Don't touch anything! Unicronia just got finished straightening everything out!"

The two left the room, and Wheeljack lead Unicronia to her room. "I'm right next door, so feel free to visit me!"

"That is horrible living arrangements. Surely they know we'll blow everything up." Unicronia brought a digit up to her chin.

Wheeljack laughed. "Nah! They put us together so when they have to call construction bots it will be all in the same area!"

"That makes sense!"

"Here we are!" Wheeljack stopped in front of the room. "Call me if you need anything! Oh! The default code is zero zero zero zero. So, you can change it when you get inside."

"Thank you Wheeljack."

"Anytime!" Wheeljack ran back down the hall waving at her.

Unicronia gave a short wave before going inside the room. It was small, but she didn't need much room. She would probably be living in the Lab anyways. There was a berth, some shelves, and a small desk.

Unicronia pulled out dummy from one of the old training rooms on Cybertron. She always kept one with her. It helped calm her nerves. She put on the ground and started kicking and punching it. "Stupid Stunstreaker! It's not like a chose my name! I'll offline you! It will be great! Awesome! Empowering!" She started huffing. Giving one last punch to head of the dummy, she turned away, and sat on the berth, and she was calm once again.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but when I get upset at someone I throw darts at a picture of their face. It makes me feel better. Great in fact. I can even face them, and not want to kill them, because I already did! Plus it helps relieve stress. **

**(Secret, but at the moment I have a picture of the facebook logo. It won't let me log in!)**


	4. KREMZEEK

**I laughed as I wrote this. I don't know why, but I felt… well, I don't know how to explain it. I didn't feel evil, but it was pretty damn close.**

**Lol I'm always careful when I spell couch, because one time my friend was trying to motivate me to get a job so I could buy my motorcycle, and she wrote in a note "Get your lazy ass off the coach!" The teacher caught her passing the note, and I laughed my ass off. I don't think the teacher even knew who the note was for!**

* * *

Unicronia sat in the lab studying one of the substances she found on the main lab table. It was strange. She couldn't place it, but it seemed familiar. She leaned back away from the Cybertronian sized microscope, and let out a sigh. How long was she planning on naming all the different substances?

Wheeljack hummed as he tinkered with a new invention. "Any luck?" He asked.

"None. It's strange. I know what it is, but… I don't. Does that make sense?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "I don't know. I just became an inventor to make things go boom!"

Unicronia laughed. "For some reason, I doubt that."

"What? Why?"

"Because, if you only did it to make things go boom, then all those experiments that worked wouldn't be accomplishments, they would be failures."

Wheeljack shrugged. "What can you do? Everybody fails sometimes."

Unicronia walked up to Wheeljack. "What are you working on?"

"It's what I want to test on the pretender, Sparks." Wheeljack looked excited to talk about it. "Ratchet's been trying to find out what it is for forever now, but I give him a different answer every time."

"Ok, but what is it?"

"Well, Sparks has been complaining about not getting a lot of recharge because of her new sparkling, so what I have here is an instant re-energizer!"

Unicronia glanced over to Wheeljack. "Impressive. How does it work? Does it use electricity, or does it just give the processor the feeling of being energized?"

Wheeljack cocked his head to the side. "That's what we're going to find out. Sparks is supposed to arrive any minute now."

Unicronia jumped up into the air. "I love testing things!"

Wheeljack crossed his arms. "It's my invention. I'm testing it."

"It's ok, I also like watching your inventions explode!"

"Ha. Ha." Wheeljack laughed dully. "Your inventions are just as bad! Remember that one that was supposed to be able to convert different minerals into energon? Didn't work to well did it?"

Unicronia frowned. "I didn't know we were reopening old wounds."

"You started it!"

"Well, I'm ending it!"

Unicronia glanced down to small, sleek black femme. She had two small black Antenna like objects on her helm, and wheels on the bottom of her pedes. "Wh-who are you?"

"Sparks. I don't like introductions, so can we get this test started?"

Wheeljack bounced up to Sparks. "Of course! Now, I need you to stand still, while I shoot you with this laser."

Sparks looked slightly disgruntled. "Excuse me?"

"It won't hurt! It's going to help energize you! I swear!" Wheeljack aimed the gun like invention, and pulled the trigger. The laser that flew out went straight for Sparks, but slowly curved down to the floor in front of her.

The yellow beam hit the floor and small electrical sparks sprang up off the ground forming a round sort of creature. "KREMZEEK!"

Unicronia stared at the thing. "Kremzeek?"

The small bundle of electricity began bouncing around. "KREMZEEK! KREMZEEK! KREMZEEK!"

It bounced right up to Sparks, and entered her chest plating. "Whoa! What's it doing!" Sparks began to fritz and fell over.

The yellow thing jumped out of her chest, and gave a wicked smile. "KREMZEEK!"

Unicronia's optics widened. "Get it away!" She ran behind Wheeljack.

"Don't hide behind me!" Wheeljack pushed Unicronia in front of him.

"What the pit!" Unicronia shoved Wheeljack in front of her, and ran for one of the shelves she put up. "You're supposed to be a mech!" She quickly grabbed four spherical objects, and tossed them into the air.

The objects began floating, one above Unicronia, and three by her feet. Static began coming out of the orbs until they formed an energy shield. "What's that?" Wheeljack yelled as he started climbing onto one of the lab tables to get away from the yellow menace.

"It's a shield. It was specifically made to protect me from pure energy blasts while I was creating the ion blasters on Omega Supreme."

"Do you think I can fit in there?"

Unicronia rolled her optics. She lifted her arm, and opened a panel. Inside the panel showed data inputted by the shield. She adjusted some of the energy levels and expanded the shields diameter. "I guess."

Wheeljack jumped down, and ran into the shield. "Do you think it'll work with this thing?"

"Who knows, Wheeljack. But I'm pretty sure your pretender friend is a goner."

Wheeljack looked down to Sparks. "She was such a loyal guinea pig."

Unicronia looked over to Wheeljack. "You are messed up."

"You were once my guinea pig. Nowhere near as loyal as she was."

Unicronia looked around. "Where did that thing go?"

Wheeljack started to look around as well. "Umm, I think it left."

"How would it-?" Unicronia stopped mid-sentence as her optics landed on the open door. "Oh." Unicronia immediately went to one of the lab tables.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making something to help us capture the pit spawn."

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that? It's pure energy. It's not like we can just suck it up like one of those human vacuum cleaners." Unicronia and Wheeljack locked optics. "Or can we?"

* * *

Sunstreaker sat in the rec room drinking some energon. There weren't many bots there. Bluestreak, Sideswipe, and Prowl were the only other ones. And it just so happened that the only reason Prowl was there was to lecture the three on magnetizing all his data pads to his walls.

Bluestreak's wings twitched as he saw the cutest thing ever bounce into the rec room. "Prowl! What is that? Isn't it cute? It's the cutest thing I've ever seen! Can we keep him? I'll take care of him, and love him, and feed him, and let him chew up my berth, and Sunny can teach it to paint, a-"

"Blue, I don't see what you're talking about." Prowl looked at the younger bot with a worried expression.

"It's right over there!" Bluestreak pointed to the door way. "Oh, it's gone. Where did it go? Can we go look for it! It was small, and yellow! It had some pointy parts, but all in all it reminded me of Sunny!"

Sunstreaker looked over to Bluestreak in disgust. "Don't compare me with small disgusting creatures! And don't involve me in your fantasies about the small creatures!"

"Aw! But Sunny! He loves you!" Sideswipe joked.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh! There it went!" Bluestreak jumped off the couch, and went running after the small yellow thing.

"Blue!" Prowl yelled. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker jumped up, and chased after him. "I wasn't done with what I wanted to say!" Prowl yelled after the three.

* * *

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak finally cornered the small creature after half an hour of chasing it. "What do you think it is?" Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker reached down to touch it. "I don't know."

The little yellow creature narrowed it eyes as Sunstreaker reached down, and jumped onto his arm, and started running up it, aiming for the chest. Bluestreak and Sideswipe watched as the thing seemed to be absorbed into Sunstreaker's chest.

As soon as the thing disappeared inside, Sunstreaker started to convulse. His optics began shorting out, and as soon as he went into stasis lock the yellow creature popped out, and went bouncing down the hall yelling, "KREEEMMMMZZZZEEEEEKKKKK~!"

"I don't want it anymore!" Bluestreak yelled.


	5. Gotcha!

**A/N: I am very sleep deprived, so I decided to start writing this as 2:30 A.M finally finish at 4:02 A.m. Enjoy, cause I'm passing out on my bed right now, and Waking up at 7 A.M. YAY THREE HOURS OF SLEEP! more than yesterday.**

* * *

Unicronia flinched as the lab door opened, and Ratchet burst in. "WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON?"

Wheeljack turned at put a cute expression on his face. "Technical difficulties?"

"What are you two inside?"

"An energy shield." Wheeljack answered.

"Does this have somethi-" Ratchet looked down. "What is Sparks doing on the ground?"

"Technical difficulties?"

Ratchet growled. "You two did this!" Unicronia jumped, and hid behind Wheeljack. "Don't you hide from me!" Unicronia shuffled out from behind Wheeljack. "Listen you two. I have a total of thirteen bots in the Med bay, fourteen if you include Sparks, which I'm not, because I'm going to pretend like I didn't see her. What the frag is going on?"

"Wh-Wheeljack did it!" Unicronia shouted, and pointed to Wheeljack.

"Unicronia! I trusted you!"

"I-I'm sorry Wheeljack. It had to be done. You were getting out of control with power!" Unicronia shouted. Ratchet held back his anger.

"I trusted you, and you betrayed that trust." Wheeljack pulled out a screwdriver. "Now you must… screw that in, it's been driving me crazy." Wheeljack handed Unicronia the screwdriver, and pointed to a loose screw on what looked like a giant hand held vacuum cleaner.

"O-oh, thanks I didn't notice it."

"I WILL OFFLINE YOU TWO IF THIS PROBLEM IS NOT FIXED WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HOURS!" Ratchet yelled as stomped out of the room.

Unicronia looked over to Wheeljack. "Should we have told him that we have it under control, and that this invention is finished?"

"Naw. He's better off not knowing." Wheeljack shrugged.

* * *

Wheeljack and Unicronia peeked out from behind the doorway, and watched the tiny yellow being as it bounced around the small closet yelling, "KREMZEEK! KREMZEEK!"

Unicronia passed the dust buster, officially named Kremzeekinator, to Wheeljack. "You brought this thing into the world, you can take him out."

"What! I can't possibly offline something that cute!"

"It's not cute! It's a demon! A demon made of pure energy!" A thoughtful look came over her face. "Could you get overcharged with that thing?"

Wheeljack looked down to Unicronia. "I don't really know. Though, that would be an excellent next project."

"No! We have to make an H-bomb first."

"Okay, it will make a good next, next project."

Unicronia nodded. She glanced up to him, and gave him the cutest smile he'd ever seen. "It's been a pleasure."

"What?" Wheeljack gave her a confused look. Unicronia just smiled, and shoved him into the tiny room with the Kremzeek, and no protection, except for the Kremzeekinator. "Oh."

* * *

Unicronia stood outside the door of the closet, and listened to the loud bangs, and femme-ish screams Wheeljack let out. A few humans, and other bots passed by and gave her strange looks, but she just nodded to them and blocked the door to the closet.

Finally the small room went silent. Unicronia stood in the doorway, and opened the door. The tiny creature bounced through the door, and bounced off her energy shield. It looked aggravated, and kept trying to get through the shield.

Unicronia bent down to get a better look at the Kremzeek. "You are pretty cute."

"KREMZEEK!" The Kremzeek gave one final yell as it smashed into the shield one last time. It shook its head, and gave a growl. "Kreeemmmzeeekkk!" It yelled as it bounced down the hall.

Unicronia glanced into the small closet. Wheeljack laid on the ground, Kremzeekinator in one hand, and a Data pad in the other. Unicronia picked up the data pad, and gave it a quick look over. She typed in a password, 1 2 3 4, and gained access to the contents.

_The last Will and Testaments of Wheeljack._

_I would like body to be exploded. All my inventions, and my lab will go to Unicronia. All of my personal belongings should be given to my closest friends: Perceptor, Ratchet, and Unicronia. I would like for my processor to be put into a museum of some sort, and on the plaque it should read, "Processor of Wheeljack. Greatest inventor to ever live. Not one of his inventions exploded. Ever."_

_I wish for all of my credits to be given to the NEST base, and I would like my aft, before you blow up my body, to go to Ratchet. He said, and I quote, "If you offline because one of your inventions, I'm taking your aft, and I'm nailing it up on the wall of my Med bay as a warning to other patients!"_

_That's really-_

That's all it said. "Hmm." Unicronia subspaced the data pad, and grabbed Wheeljack's pedes. She slowly began pulling him towards the Med bay.

* * *

Ratchet glared at the now awake and functioning Wheeljack, and Unicronia. "Get this fixed now."

Wheeljack gave a smile. "Of course!"

"I'm not joking, Wheeljack!"

"I know."

"I'm serious! Right now!"

Wheeljack frowned under his mask. "Fine." Wheeljack climbed off the berth, and slowly made his way out of the Med bay, Unicronia on his heels. "What now?"

"The only reason the Kremzeekinator didn't work was because you didn't use it." Unicronia mumbled.

"But it was cute! It just looked at me with slanted eyes!"

"Fine, if you can't do it, I will." Unicronia pulled out the Kremzeekinator, and slanted her optics. "This means war."

* * *

Unicronia crouched and Wheeljack stood outside of their lab. "Is it in there?" Wheeljack asked in a Whisper.

"Yeah, I'm jumping in, and when I do, I want you to close the door. Only open it when the room is silent for 20 seconds, or you hear me tap at the door three times in a fast sequence. Tap! Not bang!"

Wheeljack nodded. "Right. Good luck! And don't let his cuteness get to you!"

Unicronia nodded, and barrel rolled into the lab. She heard the door close behind her. She quickly locked her optics on the small yellow being that was standing on top of one of the side work tables. "Hey little fellow. Remember me?"

The Kremzeek's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, he remembers me." Unicronia pulled up the Kremzeekinator. "I'm your worst nightmare!" She ran towards the thing.

The Kremzeek jumped over her, and knocked over some beakers. Unicronia frowned. She just cleaned this place! "KREMZEEEK!"

"Oh, pit no!" Unicronia deactivated her energy shield. She needed it down so she could get the stupid Kremzeek inside the damned Kremzeekinator. "Come on over here. It's okay, I'm not going to suck you into this thing."

"KREMZEEK!"

Unicronia gave one last lunge towards the thing, and activated the Kremzeekinator. "KREEEEEMMMMMMZeeeeekkkkk!" The thing finally went inside the invention.

Unicronia collapsed on the ground, and looked up at the ceiling. "Why is that fragging chair still up there?"

The door slowly opened. "Unicronia? Is it safe?"

"We're good!"

"Yeah!" Wheeljack cheered. "So what do we do with it now?"

Unicronia sat up. "I don't know. Maybe we should take it to Ratchet."

Wheeljack Shrugged. "Sounds good to me." Wheeljack offered her a servo. Unicronia smiled, and accepted it.

"Thanks." She smiled as he helped pull her to her feet.

"No problem."

* * *

Ratchet looked at the dust buster. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"You told us to catch it, and we did!"

Ratchet sighed. "Yeah, whatever." He waved the two off. "I guess I just put you with the rest of the screw ups." Ratchet made his way to the second storage closet of the Med bay.

The door slid open, and revealed all sorts of creatures in glass containers. There was one that looked like miniature dinosaur. It was in a cage with a piece of what a human called "Steak". Another cage had a rock type creature. It could only be compared to what humans called "Armadillos".

Ratchet sighed, as emptied the creature into a sealed glass cylinder, and attached it to a generator. "You like making electricity right?"

"KREMZEEK!"

"Good. Have fun." Ratchet walked out of the room, and released another sigh. How did he always get stuck with the creatures those two unintentionally made?

"Anything else you need me to do?"

Ratchet looked over to Jolt. "Yeah, could you go in there, and finish cleaning out those fragging cages?"

"Yeah. I guess." Jolt shrugged.

Good thing Jolt liked the creatures.


	6. Do Not Disturb

**A/N: I personally love this chapter. It took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with it, but I got it. **

* * *

Unicronia laid on top of one of the Lab tables. She had been working on an experiment for a total of 72 hours straight, and quite frankly she was too lazy to go back to her room. She offlined her optics, and relaxed her frame. Pure bliss.

Unfortunately, the bliss only lasted for a total of 3 seconds. The lab door opened, and Wheeljack burst through. "Ratchet said I'm free to work! You gotta admit that last explosion was awesome!"

"Wheeljack," Unicronia sat up. "You have 10 seconds to leave the lab, or I will hunt. You. Down."

Wheeljack slowly backed out. "I'll be back in a couple of hours!" He let out nervous chuckles before sprinting down the hall.

Unicronia nodded to herself, and once again laid back down, and offlined her optics. She quickly started her recharge programs, and fell into stasis.

* * *

Wheeljack slowly made his way to the rec room. Nobody wanted to mess with Unicronia when she was recharge deprived. He had seen many a bot fall to the servos of a cranky Unicronia. A shiver ran up his spine. "Not cool. Now what am I supposed to do with my day?"

"Hey! Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack turned to the bot yelling his name. "Ah, Jazz. What can I do for you?"

"Well, ah was wonderin if ya seen Sparks."

"Hmm. No I haven't. Did she disappear?"

"Ah think she ran off with Annabelle, but it's hard ta tell."

"Oh, Is she not answering you?"

Jazz shrugged. "Naw, Ah'll just keep asking around. Thanks!" Jazz waved as he ran off down the hall.

Wheeljack sighed and walked into the rec room. Empty. How could not one bot be in there? Wheeljack unshielded his faceplates, and walked up to the energon dispenser. He was going to ask Unicronia to get some with him, but screw it. He let the energon pour out into an energon cube, then sat down at a small table.

"Who's that mech?"

Wheeljack looked up and saw Mirage, and hound walk in. He could have sworn he was in here alone.

"Ay ay aye! Is that Wheeljack?" Mirage asked. Wheeljack gave a sheepish wave. "Chico! You need to stop hiding your face!"

"He, well you know, walking time bomb, I have to protect what Primus blessed me with!"

Hound and Mirage let out some laughter. "I thought you would be in your lab around this time." Hound commented.

"It's dangerous in there."

"New experiment?"

"No."

"Did something blow up, and cause poisonous gas to go everywhere?"

"No, worse."

"Chico, what could be worse than that?" Mirage sat down on a chair next to Wheeljack.

"Unicronia with no recharge."

"Ah, you mean the new femme. She is muy caliente! Yo interfaz que!"

Wheeljack and Hound just stared at Mirage. "Did you just not only say she was hot, but that you would interface her?" Hound raised an optic ridge.

"Si!"

Wheeljack sighed. "No use. I've been trying to flirt with her for years. She is just so dense. I don't think she knows when somebody is trying to go out on a date with her. I have been unintentionally denied for vorns."

"Have you ever thought that she just doesn't like you, chico?"

"I have, but then she hits me, and I remember that when she hits me, it means she cares."

"I don't think that's what it means." Hound commented.

"Heh, believe me, if you get to know her like I do, you'll wish I was kidding." Wheeljack emptied his energon cube, and snapped his mask closed. "Well, I have to get going. I don't know where, but most likely the med bay."

"Por que?"

"If I blow up, people won't have to move me so far." Wheeljack shrugged and walked out of the rec room.

"I hope he was joking." Hound muttered.

"Probably not."

* * *

Ratchet spared the green, red, and white mech a glance as he worked on a glitched out Prowl. "If you explode, I will offline you."

"I know." Wheeljack muttered as he started welding on the small object he was working on.

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"Optimus Prime raped you when you were a sparkling."

"I know."

"WHEELJACK!" Ratchet yelled.

"I know."

Ratchet sighed. "UNICRONIA! PUT YOUR ARMOR BACK ON!"

"WHERE?" Wheeljack dropped his little invention on the ground, and started looking for an armor-less Unicronia.

"Pervert."

"Raaatttcccchhhheettt! That was mean." He whined.

"I was talking to you."

"Huh? You were? I'm sorry. I'm trying to fix this thing so that when I explode it will pull all the soot dust inside. That way I don't have to let my lab air out for a couple of orns."

"Why are you in here? I promised myself I didn't want to know, but I can't take it."

"Unicronia is cranky. She is recharging on one of the lab tables, and if I wake her up, I might offline."

Ratchet sighed. "Doesn't she have her own quarters?"

"She doesn't use them. She likes recharging with her sparklings."

"Sparklings?"

"Her inventions." Wheeljack explained bending over to grab his tiny cube off the ground. Ratchet let out a chuckle as his friend quickly snapped up. "I forgot, she's not in here."

"I don't want to know, Wheeljack."

"Ratchet, what time is it? My internal clock is broke… again."

"It's almost noon." Ratchet answered. "And I'm still not going to fix it."

"Fine, it's just going to have to be 4:44 all the time. You know, the Japanese believe the number four is associated with death, and 4:44 is supposed to be the time of death."

"Get out, Wheeljack."

"Okay." Wheeljack waved as he left the med bay. That was one strange bot.

* * *

Wheeljack snuck into his shared lab. He peeked through the door, and immediately spotted "The beast". He slowly tip toed through the lab until he dropped his cube invention from earlier. It bounced three times.

*_BANG*_ Wheeljack's optics widened and looked over to The beast.

_*BANG* _He flinched back, and got ready to run.

_*BANG* _The small cube seemed to be bouncing right towards the lab table The beast was laying on.

_*RATTLE RATTLE* _Frag! It hit the table!

The beast groaned, and shifted position before sitting up. "Wheeljack? What are you doing? How long was I in recharge?"

"Um, about 5 Earth hours."

"Wheeljack! You told me that you were going to wake me up in a couple of hours! Not five!"

"I'm sorry, Unicronia!"

"It's cool. Wanna see what I'm working on?"

"Hmm, sure. "

Unicronia smiled, and pulled herself off the lab table. "Well, you see, I was online looking up books to read to kids, the baby goats, because I wanted to see if you read to a goat if it would learn the earths languages, but all I found was children books. So, I bought the book "The Lorax". I read it, and it seems to be talking about a tree that apparently went extinct. It was called the Truffula tree!"

Unicronia walked over to something covered up by a sheet. "So, as a gift to the humans for allowing me to stay, I created the tree!" Unicrionia pulled the sheet off the tree's. There were three in all. They had long thin tree trunks with fuzzes on the top. Each one was a different color, Pink, Orange, and yellow.

"Wow! I'm sure they'll love it!" Wheeljack smiled.

"I want to chop one down, and see if this Lorax guy comes out!"

"Is that on the list of future experiments?"

"Pit no! Get your own fuzzy guy!" Unicronia yelled grabbing her three trees and walking out of the lab. No doubt going to give her gifts to the humans.

* * *

**A/N: I love the lorax. That is another reason I'm becoming a genetic engineer. I will genetically engineer a truffula tree. When the movie came out, and Ihop said they were handing out tree seeds I though they meant truffula seeds, so I ran up there, and tried to get one. You can imagine how crushed I was when I found out truffula tree's aren't real. I SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE THINKING THEY WERE!**


	7. Failure

**A/N: Yeah, I just did this. WHAT! probably not the best chapter, but Unicronia gonna go places tonight... maybe... maybe not... who knows... I do... but you have to read...  
**

* * *

Unicronia looked over her invention plans, and gave a curt nod. "I like them."

"Hmm, what?" Wheeljack peeked over her shoulder, but Unicronia quickly covered the design paper. She quickly shook her head, and pushed him off of her. "Why can't I look at them?" Wheeljack whined.

"Because." Unicronia rolled the papers up, and stuffed them into her subspace.

"Aw! That's not a good reason!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not a good reason!" Unicronia yelled.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you said it wasn't!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Wheeljack shrugged.

Unicronia frowned. "What I wouldn't do for Perceptor to be here."

"Well, you wouldn't interface with Ratchet."

"I might. He has a nice body build. He is only a couple of vorns older than me."

Wheeljack stared at her. "What?"

"He is only a couple of vorns older than me."

"No, not that part!"

"He is kind of cute." Unicronia shrugged, and grabbed a data pad.

"You think Ratchet is… cute?"

"In his own violent way, yeah."

Wheeljack watched her for a moment. "You're not joking are you?"

Unicronia began playing with the data pad. "No. Why would I joke about somebody being cute? This bot named Mirage introduced himself to me This morning. He was also cute."

"NO!" Wheeljack covered his already covered mouthplates.

"What's wrong?" Unicronia gave him a strange look.

"It's just, well, Mirage is actually a jerk, yeah! He's a berth jumper!"

"That's fine, it's not like I was actually looking for a relationship. I just though he was cute."

Wheeljack couldn't believe he just said that. He would have to apologize to Mirage later. "Are you ever going to get into a relationship? I mean you've never even dated, well not since I've known you."

"I don't think this is something we should be talking about. That's kind of embarrassing."

"I was just saying. You should give relationships a try. Give a mech a try. You never know."

"Wheeljack, I have never been in a relationship before in my life, except for Shiney, and he was a stuffed doll. I offlined him after my old friend kissed him."

"What happened to your friend?"

"We haven't talked since I offlined Shiney."

Wheeljack laughed. "You just have to find a nice, cute, loveable mech that you can talk to, and still be comfortable with."

Unicronia smiled. "You're right. You know I think I'll do that. Thanks Jackie."

"Anytime Unicron."

"I don't like that name."

"Jackie is a girl name."

"Unicron is the bearer of destruction!"

"Well at least it isn't a girl name!" Wheeljack pouted.

Unicronia groaned. "I am a femme, I don't mind girl names, but boy names. That is just cruel."

Wheeljack laughed. "Nice to know."

"I'm going to go get some energon."

"I just got some, but I can go with you if you want."

"No, It's okay. I can go by myself. Thanks though." Unicronia waved as she ran out of the room.

Wheeljack frowned at leaned against a lab table, causing a beaker to fall over. "Slag!" Wheeljack ran to grab something to clean it up, but in the process knocked over another chemical. "Frag."

_***BOOM***_

* * *

Unicronia ignored the explosion, and ran to the rec room. She really hoped he was still there. She ran through the door, and looked around. "Hey! Chica!" She glanced around, and finally found Mirage.

The sleek red mech waved her over, and stood up. "There you are! I thought you stood me up! Que no haría eso, ¿verdad?"

"N-no." Unicronia looked away shyly. She was going to stand him up, but Wheeljack had the decency to talk her out of it.

"Adorable." Mirage lifted her chin up with one of his digits. " your face is too pretty for you to look away."

"Um, t-thank you." She didn't like this.

Mirage pulled out a chair, so Unicronia took the hint, and pulled out her own chair, and sat down. She looked up to Mirage who seemed surprised, but ended up sitting down anyways.

Unicronia shrugged. He could have sat down before her.

"Have you had any energon yet, chica?"

"Oh, n-no."

Mirage smiled. "Then I shall get you some. Pardon." Mirage stood up, and made his way to the energon dispenser.

Unicronia gulped and looked around. Maybe she shouldn't have done this. She is the most anti-social, and the most socially awkward bod she knew. Maybe she should go. Yeah, she could just up and leave.

"Chica, I have returned!" Mirage set an energon cube down in front of her. "Do not be shy, please, drink." Mirage sat down, and took a sip of his own energon.

Unicronia let out a nervous smile. "Yeah." She took a quick sip, and gently set the cube down.

_I can just tell him I forgot to leave Wheeljack with Ratchet._

_No! You have to do this! Wheeljack told you that you need this, Unicronia!_

_Shut up, Glitch! I'm not ready!_

_I'm going to cry because you said that!_

_What the frag am I doing arguing with myself. Oh frag, Mirage is giving me a strange look._

Mirage stared at her with a worried sort of face. Unicronia straightened up.

"You were making weird faces."

"I-I was arguing with myself."

Mirage nodded. "I see."

"I have to go! I forgot to leave Wheeljack with Ratchet, and you know how he gets when he's alone." She started looking around nervously. "SORRY!" She quickly jumped up, and ran out of the room.

* * *

Wheeljack entered the lab, and saw Unicronia with frown on her face while building something. "Unicronia, are you okay?"

"Shut up. I just want to explode in peace."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I just got out of Med bay, and Ratchet is not in a good mood."

"Good." Unicronia pressed a button on the giant ovalish item.

_***BOOM***_

Black slime went everywhere. "Look even my invention is broken, just like my spark."

Wheeljack awkwardly looked around. "I'm confused."

"I went to meet Mirage for energon. He offered, and I tried to tell him no this morning, but he said he would be waiting. So went after you gave me the pep talk, and I totally blew it. I started arguing silently with myself, and made all these faces at him."

"Did he leave?"

"No, I told him I forgot to leave you with Ratchet, and I left."

"Oh." Wheeljack started wiping some of the black goo off Unicronia's face. "How about you try Ratchet next?"

"I'm never going after a Mech ever again! I'm thinking about going after Arcee next."

Wheeljack froze. "WHAT!"

"I was just kidding. Arcee is too peppy for me."

"Yeah, you would be better with somebody way tougher."

Unicronia let out a sigh. "That was supposed to be a Hydrogen Bomb. It didn't work. I think I forgot the Hydrogen."

Wheeljack looked at the where the giant oval object was. "It's okay. We can try again."

"That Lorax guy didn't show up either."

"What a glitch."

"I know." Unicronia agreed. "I'm going to go clean up. Can you clean the lab for me. The mess from your explosion is all around too."

"Yeah." Wheeljack nodded as Unicron slowly slouched out of the room. "Poor femme. I told you it had to be somebody you're comfortable around. Why couldn't you just ask me?"


	8. Well Ratchet is hot!

**A/N: So has anyone found out about the good news. No, you haven't? Oh, you don't know what news I'm talking about.**

**TRANSFORMERS: FALL OF CYBERTRON IS BEING RELEASED A WEEK EARLY! That is fragging right! It is coming out on August 21****st**** instead of the 28****th****! I AM SO FRAGGING HAPPY! Now instead of coming out on the second day of school, it is coming out 6 days before school. That should be long enough to finish the main storyline. (probably not)**

**Oh gosh! I got onto my internet to upload this chapter, but I got distracted by a story I still had up. I started reading it, and reading it, and reading it, then I remembered what I got on here for. Frag you short attention span!  
**

* * *

Ratchet stomped through the halls, his optics blazing with the flames of the pit. He kicked Wheeljack's lab door open. "WHEELJACK!" The sight he saw made him freeze. His body relaxed, and let out a laugh. "What the pit are you doing?"

Wheeljack stared at Ratchet in shock. He looked down to the giant flower in his hand, and quickly hid it behind his back. "Nothing."

"So you definitely weren't about to pluck one of those petals off the plant?"

"N-no! How could you think that! I was just, just testing my growth beam!" Wheeljack shrunk under Ratchet's glance. "What can I do for you?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Did you, or did you not lock Unicronia in the hallway storage closet?"

Wheeljack looked down at his pedes. "I did no such thing."

"Wheeljack." Ratchet warned.

"She was going to do something stupid."

"And that gave you a right to lock her in the closet?"

"She was going to get offlined if she went through with it!" Wheeljack yelled.

Ratchet sighed. "Do not lock bots in closets. Do you understand me, Wheeljack?"

"Yes." Wheeljack looked down at his flower.

"Wheeljack, you better apologize to her too!"

"I will."

Ratchet shook his helm. "What has gotten into you? You and Unicronia already act so weird, but these last couple of weeks you both have exploded five times each, Unicronia doesn't seem to want anything to do with you, and I have ten times more work than usual!"

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it."

Ratchet growled. "You better." He turned and stomped out of the room.

In truth, Wheeljack didn't really know what was going on. After Unicronia had that date failure, she has been avoiding him, and also seemed dead set on telling Ratchet he was cute. Ratchet isn't cute! Ratchet is like a, a, well, stupid old mech! Yeah, that's right. Stupid old mech.

Wheeljack sighed, and pulled the giant flower up to his face. He grabbed one of the petals, and pulled. "She loves me," He grabbed another, "She loves me not."

Finally when he got down to the last petal he let out sad groan. "She loves me not. Frag it!" Wheeljack let out a sigh, and threw the giant flowers stem to the ground. "Why not! What's wrong with me?"

"Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack turned to the door, and watched as First Aid slowly entered the room. "Yeah?"

"There you are! Unicronia asked me to bring these to you. She said she didn't want to come in here." First aid passed over some data pads. "What are they?"

Wheeljack gave a quick scan over, and let out a devastating sigh. "She is splitting custody of the lab. I only get it on weekends, and holidays."

First Aid laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Wheeljack gave him a sad look. "No. She wants me sign them, and move my stuff out as soon as possible."

"She can't do that, can she?" First Aid looked confused.

"No, but she will. I have to go talk to her. Where was she?"

"Um, she was with Arcee."

"Seriously?" Wheeljack looked at First Aid with shock. "She chose Arcee over me!" Wheeljack ran out of the lab, but quickly turned around. "Where exactly are they?"

"Training room." First Aid pointed to the left.

"Thanks!" Wheeljack yelled as he ran back out of the room.

* * *

Unicronia sat in the training room, and watched as Arcee took out different training droids. Usually Unicronia wouldn't be hanging out with Arcee, but a couple of weeks ago Arcee caught her in the wash racks and the two talked for a bit. Somehow, Arcee had gotten her to spill about Ratchet being cute, and now was trying to set the two up. Unicronia didn't really mind, but she just thought he was cute, she didn't want to date the mech.

Then there was Wheeljack. Every time Arcee sent her into the med bay to tell Ratchet, Wheeljack would be there to stop her. She was happy for that, but after a while Wheeljack started following her everywhere! One time he almost went into the femme wash racks!

Finally, Arcee had enough. Only about thirty minutes ago Arcee typed on a data pad, and told Unicronia to give it to somebody and tell them to take it to Wheeljack. It just so happened the next person to walk in was First Aid. So, Unicronia handed it to him told him what Arcee told her to say.

Arcee walked over to Unicronia and sat down next to her. "Fun, huh?"

"No."

"What? You don't like the training room?"

"Well, I'm not really a fighter. I invent stuff, test it out on the fighters, and then, if it works, I let the fighters use it. I also like to blow up, but wheeljack is way better at that than me."

"Do you like Wheeljack?" Arcee began elbowing Unicronia in the side.

"N-no! He's- Well we, um-"

"You like him!" Arcee laughed. "I know he likes you. I've trying to get you tell Ratchet he is cute because quite frankly Wheeljack is the cutest jealous mech around."

"He's not jealous! He's just worried Ratchet would murder me." Unicronia stood up, and looked away from Arcee.

"Please! You can't be that dense. Wheeljack totally likes you!"

"He does not!"

"He doesn't what?" Unicronia jumped as the voice randomly popped into the conversation.

"Sides! Tell Unicronia that Wheeljack is hopelessly in love with her."

Sideswipe turned to Unicronia. "Wheeljack wants to frag you." Unicronia choked. Arcee punched Sideswipe in the arm. "What! He does!"

"You idiot! That's not what I told you to say!"

"Love and fragging are the same thing!"

"Actually they aren't." Arcee yelled.

"Prove it!" Sideswipe challenged.

"Do you frag your brother?" Unicronia asked.

Sideswipe froze. "Different love!"

Arcee burst out into laughter. "This is why we need to hang out more, Chronie"

The three turned as the training room doors burst open. Wheeljack ran through, and stopped in front of Unicronia. "Please don't take the lab away!"

"Huh?"

"I don't want custody of the lab only on weekends! I want to be in the lab all the time! I wanna explode with you, and make stuff with you, and I wanna hang out with you like we always do!"

"Um, Wheeljack, what are you talking about?"

"First aid brought custody arrangements for the lab! You're avoiding me because you heard what I said the other day right? I'm sorry! You weren't meant to hear that, and I don't want things to get weird! You can have Ratchet!"

Unicronia stood there, and let everything sink in. "Oh, well, we can still share the lab. And I want you to know I understand. You were just trying to protect our friendship."

Wheeljack smiled. "Yeah."

"So, I'll give up on Ratchet."

"Seriously!" Wheeljack started to get giddy.

"Yeah, you can have him. You should have just said that you liked Ratchet."

"What?" Wheeljack froze.

"I was trying to tell Arcee that I only though he was cute. I didn't want to date him or anything. You guys are a much better match anyways."

Wheeljack groaned. "Thanks."

"What did you say while you were in the lab after I left?"

Wheeljack stood up straight. She didn't hear. Of course she didn't. If she had, he wouldn't be in the middle of this misunderstanding. "Nothing. I was just saying how hot Ratchet was."

"How what I was?"

Wheeljack jumped, and looked over to Ratchet, who was standing in the doorway. "Ratchet!"

"I came over here to see if things were sorted out between you and Unicronia."

"I'm sorry!" Wheeljack yelled.

Ratchet slowly walked forward, a wrench clutched dangerously in his servo. "I dare you to call me hot one more time, you pervert!"

"Ratchet, I told you I was only going through your things that one time, because I thought I lost my digit in there!"

*****_**CLANG CLANG BAM CLANG***_

"NO RATCHET! IT HURTS!"

_***CLANG BAM BAM CLANG***_

"GOOD!"

Unicronia's optics didn't leave the carnage in front of her. This was why Wheeljack didn't want her to tell Ratchet he was cute.

Arcee grabbed Unicronia and Sideswipe. She quickly pulled the two out of the room. "It's dangerous in there. Do you two want to go watch a human movie or something?"

"Please." Unicronia sighed.

Sideswipe shrugged. "Sure, but I want to watch that one with all the explosions."

"Which one?" Arcee asked.

"There's more than one?" Unicronia piped up.

"Any of them." Sideswipe skated forward. "I'm going to go invite Sunny."

"I think I'll go to my lab instead." Unicronia started sneaking off.

Arcee grabbed her. "You think Sunstreaker's cute, don't you!"

"NOOO!" Unicronia screamed as Arcee started talking about future plans to bring the two together, and dragging her towards the rec room.


	9. All fixed

**A/N: I'm sorry. This chapter feels sucky, and it makes me feel like I got nowhere. On the bright side I got on my motorcycle for the first time! I LIVE! LOL It was fun! I just have to sign up for the actual classes then I can legally drive my motorcycle anywhere I want. Except highways. My Daddy won't let me on highways.**

* * *

Unicronia sat miserably inside her and Wheeljack's shared lab. Wheeljack was off with Ratchet, getting fixed from his major beating. It really wasn't that bad of a beating. Okay, that was a lie. Ratchet has as much work as when Wheeljack blows himself up, which is impressive.

Unicronia poked the old gelatinous energon. It needed to be recycled, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it in the bin. Instead, she continued to poke it. She barely reacted when the lab doors opened. It was probably Arcee again, trying to hook Unicronia and Sunstreaker up.

"What the frag are you doing?"

Unicronia twirled around on her stool and looked at the golden mech in shock. "N-nothing!"

Sunstreaker looked at the old energon. "Why the frag are you poking that? It's disgusting!" Sunstreaker grabbed the old cube of energon, and threw it into the recycling bin.

"I-I was, was, bored."

"So, you were poking old slagging energon?"

"Y-yes."

Sunstreaker rolled forward. "Forget it." Unicronia stood up off her stool and backed away from the yellow front liner. "Now listen, spawn of Unicron, I don't like you. I never will. So, stop trying to get Arcee to set us up."

Unicronia nodded profusely. Sunstreaker huffed, and turned to leave. "Oh, and leave my brother alone too." He warned as he left the room.

Unicronia's optics narrowed. "Pretty mech has claws, huh?" She turned and sat back onto her stool. "I loathe that guy. He's such a… oh, what do humans call it? Oh, yeah! BASTARD!" Unicronia banged her fist onto the table. "Threatening me like that! I should just build something to trap him inside, and let him rot!" Unicronia let out a sigh. "No. Control yourself, Unicronia. You are past that part of your life." Unicronia slapped her servo. "You are not a mad scientist trying to take over the world!"

Unicronia let out a groan, and her helm slammed against the lab table. "Primus, just frag me now! Get it over with!"

* * *

Ratchet worked on Wheeljack, making it as painful as possible. "What the frag is your problem, Wheeljack."

"I'm in love, but I think I have been as the humans call it, Friend zoned."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "I swear to Primus if you are talking about me I will slag you."

"No. I'm talking about Unicronia. I bet as soon as Perceptor gets here she is going to try to get a date with him too."

"I doubt that. Unicronia is dense. She is getting to her mid-life crisis, as the humans call it."

Wheeljack groaned. "No, Ratchet. Mid-life crisis was when she decided to go run into a decepticon base, and blow half of it up. This isn't a mid-life crisis. I think she's lonely."

Ratchet stopped popping the dents that were spread across Wheeljack's armor. "That is plausible. She may be getting lonely. Perhaps she feels the need to find a bondmate, or Arcee has something to do with it."

"She started before Arcee. She went on a date with Mirage. MIRAGE, of all mechs!"

Ratchet chuckled. "He came in and asked if something was wrong with his faceplates. Did you know she ran out on him?"

"Yeah, she told him she forgot to bring me here so you could watch after me."

Ratchet smiled. "I went to the academy with you two. We have been friends for a long time. Did you know she went on a date with a seeker one time."

Wheeljack looked up to him. "WHAT?"

"Yes. I swore to her that I would not disclose names though."

Wheeljack sighed. "She called you cute."

"She always called me cute. I told her to stop after I decided I was too old for her to be telling me that."

"Seriously!"

Ratchet chuckled. "If you like her, tell her."

Wheeljack groaned. "What if she doesn't like me? It would ruin our friendship."

"Sparkling. Mech up, and tell her. If you don't, I will." Ratchet popped one last dent. "You're done."

Wheeljack frowned, and sat up. "Thanks for beating the scrap out of me for no reason."

"I had a reason."

"What?"

"Remember a really long time ago?" Ratchet asked. Wheeljack shrugged. "When I told you, if you ever lock Unicronia in a closet again I would be your aft until you were scrap?"

"Oh. Yeah. It was after I locked Unicronia in a closet with nothing but a cube of high grade. I was overcharged when I did it, so I forgot she was there."

Ratchet nodded. "I don't make threats. Only promises."

"Thanks Ratchet." Wheeljack stood up off the berth, and stretched. "I have stuff to blow up."

Ratchet snorted. "Watch yourself."

* * *

Unicronia peeked into the rec room. She was looking out for four bots in particular. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mirage, and Arcee. She didn't want to be around any of them. There were only three bots in the rec room; Smokescreen, Blaster, and Jazz. Safe.

Unicronia slipped inside, and sprinted for the energon dispenser. She quickly grabbed a cube, and waited impatiently as the energon slowly filled the cube. When it finally did, she exited the room, much how she entered. As fast as she could.

Unicronia let out a sigh, as she walked back to her lab. Being social was stressful, and she didn't like it. She hated dealing with bots.

Unicronia finally reached her lab and walked inside.

"Oh! Hey you brought me energon, huh?"

Unicronia jumped when the happy voice reached her audio receptors. Wheeljack was sitting at a lab table, his face uncovered, smiling. She smiled at him, and passed the cube over to him. "You can have it. It took a lot of courage to get that, and in the process I lost my appetite."

Wheeljack frowned. "That's not good." He pulled out a circular object. "Wanna help test it?"

"Will I explode?"

"Eh, most likely."

Unicronia smiled. "I'll help test it!"


	10. Robot Dog

**A/N: Sorry. I know I told somebody that I was going update yesterday, but the vet put my cat to sleep yesterday. She had Liver disease. The second animal we lost to it. :( Quite frankly, I didn't feel like doing anything yesterday.**

* * *

Unicronia and Wheeljack sat quietly in their lab, each working on a different experiment. "Slag." Unicronia cursed grabbed a small fire extinguisher, and extinguishing the fire that had combusted in the fuel tank of her experiment.

Wheeljack turned to spare her glance. "Whatcha doin?"

"I'm making something for a human."

"What kind of something."

"The human's child wants a dog, but he has allergies. I owe him."

"What do you owe him for?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Unicronia turned around and stared a Wheeljack.

"Just curious."

"You know what the humans say. 'Curiosity killed the cat'."

"Satisfaction brought it back." Wheeljack shot back.

Unicronia stayed silent for a moment. "How long have you been waiting to use that against me?"

"A while."

Unicronia laughed. "Nice to know." She turned back around, and stared fixing her wiring mistake on the robotic dog. "Hey, You and Ratchet made the Dinobots, right?"

Wheeljack shrugged, and started tinkering with the broken microwave a soldier brought in. "Yeah."

"How did you get the wiring to go by the tank without it exploding?"

"Ratchet did that. You know everything I touch explodes at some point."

Unicronia nodded. "I know. Hmm, maybe the wires are just too close to the energon."

Wheeljack glanced over to Unicronia and watched as she worked on the tiny robotic dog. "You going to make it talk?"

"It will bark, like any normal dog."

"Why not make it talk?"

"Because dogs don't talk."

"How do you know?" Wheeljack stood up, and grabbed a data pad. "Watch this."

Wheeljack brought up youtube, and started a search for talking animal videos. Unicronia sat back, and watched as the dog talked. She shuttered her optics for a second as the video finished, and Wheeljack exited out. "Wheeljack, that was obviously edited."

"If you say so."

Unicronia stared at him. "Wasn't it?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "Was it?"

Unicronia looked between the robotic dog, and Wheeljack. "I would feel bad if this guy couldn't talk, and all the rest could."

"I would too."

"Can you go get me pieces for a vocal processor, please?"

Wheeljack smiled. "Of course!" He walked out of the room smiling, and running for Ratchet. "Ratchet! Ratchet! Ratchet!" He stormed through the Med bay, and slid to a stop in front of Ratchet.

"What!" Ratchet screamed.

"I need things for a vocal processor!"

"Why?" Ratchet gave Wheeljack a suspicious glare.

"It's for Unicronia! It would be preferable if it was small. About the size of Sparks'."

"Because 'for Unicronia' is a great explanation." Ratchet crossed his servos.

"Ratchet, if you don't give us one, then we'll have to build one ourselves. Do you really want us to explode, again?"

Ratchet sighed. "Fine. I've learned not to ask anyways." Ratchet walked in one of his storage rooms, and began digging. "You're lucky, Sparks doesn't break her vocal processor often." He commented as he walked out of the room, and passed the small unit over to Wheeljack.

"Aren't I?"

"Now, if that is all, GET OUT!"

Wheeljack sprinted out of the Med bay before wrenches were thrown. He continued his sprint all the way back to the lab. "I GOT IT!"

Unicronia turned to look at Wheeljack. "Good. Set it right there, and then finish working on your experiment."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"Yes."

"Oh, alright." Wheeljack set the vocal processor right where Unicronia motioned, and then sat down at his lab table. "Did you figure out the fire?"

"Don't worry. I fixed it. I rerouted the wires around the fuel tank, and they work just as well, only without the miniature explosions."

Wheeljack chuckled. "That was my favorite feature though."

Unicronia's helm turned to the side. She quicly swirled around on her stool. "Have you ever thought that our cravings for explosions are unhealthy?"

"No, but now that you mention it… What if it's a glitch or something?"

Unicronia frowned. "I don't like thinking I have a glitch. How about we say that we are the normal ones, and everybody else has a glitch that causes them to not want to explode?"

Wheeljack nodded. "I like the way you think, femme."

"Why, thank you, mech."

"Anytime, femme."

"Sure thing, _mech_."

"Just ask, _femme_."

"I will_, mech_!"

"Alright them, _femme_!"

"Why are we doing this, _mech_?"

"I don't know, _femme_."

"Stop. You're being creepy."

Wheeljack let out a chuckle. "Sorry…_femme!_"

"I will cut you!" Unicronia yelled.

Wheeljack stared at her. "Where did that come from?"

"I saw it on a show."

"Oh."

Unicronia turned back around, and began working on the robot dog again. Wheeljack watched as she messed with wires, and turned her helm ever so slightly when she ran into a problem. It was cute. She was cute, and he was hopelessly captivated.

"Wheeljack."

"Huh?" Wheeljack stared at Unicronia as she stared at him. She gave him a strange look.

"Are you okay? You've been staring into space forever now."

"OH JUST KISS!"

The two quickly turned to the door. Sideswipe stood there with his servos crossed. "The sexual tension in here is incredible."

Wheeljack looked away awkwardly. "What do you want, Sideswipe?"

"I need a hiding place."

Unicronia stood up quickly. "Not here! I have a… understanding, with Sunstreaker." She began pushing the wheeler out of the room.

"Woah! I need sanctuary!"

"No!"

"I helped you!"

"No!"

"Oh, come on, Prowl will offline me!"

"No!"

"Will you not stop using 'No!' as an answer!"

"No! Wait, yes!"

Wheeljack laughed as Unicronia failed miserably to push Sideswipe out. She was almost making a forty five degree angle with the ground, and her pedes were sliding across the ground. Sideswipe stood in place, and stared a Wheeljack. "What's so funny?"

"Come on in, Sides. You can hide in that closet, and if Prowl comes looking for you I'll set off an escape explosion."

Sideswipe smiled. "That's what I'm talking about!' Sideswipe backed up, and allowed Unicronia to collide with the ground. "See, Chronie, that is how a true friend acts." Sideswipe rolled into the closet, and Wheeljack locked him in.

"See, Unicronia. That is how you get a hostage."

"What!" Sideswipe yelled.

Unicronia smiled. "Oh, I see. Should I be taking notes?"

"Of course!" Wheeljack smiled, and sat down at his lab table. "Right after you finish that dog.

"Wheeljack?"

"Yes, Unicronia?"

"I think I broke something. I can't get up."

Wheeljack laughed. "You're so old! You shouldn't be doing heavy lifting!"

"I'm serious, Wheeljack. I can't get up."

Wheeljack stared down at her. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Can you move at all?"

"No."

Wheeljack smiled. "I think one of your main wires came out of place. I'll take you Ratchet." Wheeljack got up, and scooped Unicronia off the floor, and threw her over his shoulder. "Sides, if anybody comes in here just scream really loud, okay?"

"Frag you, Wheeljack!"

"Alright, as soon as I get back!" Wheeljack called smiling.

* * *

Unicronia sat on the berth. Ratchet stared at her. "How the frag did you do that?"

"I don't know."

"You ripped your mobility mechanisms energon line right out. How the frag do you do that?"

"Ratchet, I don't know."

Ratchet glared at her. "I put it back in place. Don't do anything strenuous for a while, and you should be fine."

Unicronia slid off the berth. "This is embarrassing. Wheeljack carried me all the way here, and all we got were wolf whistles."

Ratchet smirked. "You still have that crush on Wheeljack?"

"No offense Ratchet, you're cute, but Wheeljack's better."

Ratchet snorted. "Thank you."

"Can I ask you something, Ratchet?"

"What?"

"Do you have a glitch?"

Ratchet sat there for a moment. "No."

"As I suspected. Ratchet, I would get yourself checked. I have to go get to work on a robot dog."

"What robot dog?"

"A soldier asked for one. I owe him so I'm making him one."

"Are you using any Cybertronian technology?"

"the only Cybertronian tech I'm using is the vocal processor, and the fuel."

Ratchet gave her a curious glance. "Why does a dog need a vocal processor?"

"Because they can talk."

"Animals can't talk."

"That's not true. Wheeljack showed me a video."

Ratchet nodded, and peeked outside the med bay. "You," he pointed to a human, "Come here."

The human walked in. "What's up, Ratchet?"

"Tell this dumbaft that dogs can't talk."

The human stared at Unicronia. "You think dogs talk?"

"I-I know they do."

"Dude, they don't talk. Stop being a dork."

Unicronia looked at the man. "How am I being a whale's penis?"

The man looked her in shock. "What?"

"You called me a whale's penis."

Ratchet facepalmed. "Dork is a human term for a fool."

"Oh."

The human looked at Unicronia. "Does it really mean Whale penis?"

"Yes. That is what my internal dictionary says it is."

"Awsome." The man laughed, and walked off.

"I suppose you want your vocal processor back." Unicronia glanced over to Ratchet.

"You can keep it. Make sure the man signs a document saying that if he lets any of technology be known in the public, that we will throw him into the depths of outer space."

"In those words?"

"Sugar coat it."

"Oh, Okay." Unicronia waved as she left the room. "How do I sugar coat words?" She mumbled to herself as she ran back into her and Wheeljack's lab.


	11. Stuck

**A/N: If you have never played the mind game it is a game where you say a word, and then the next word that comes to mind, and the next word, and so on. It's suppose to be a good technique for going to sleep. Never works for me.**

* * *

Unicronia stared at the closet door. She began making faces, and sticking out her glossa. Wheeljack sat at his lab table staring at her. She quickly turned and began wiggling her aft. Wheeljack sighed. "Alight. I give. What are you doing?"

Unicronia stared at him. "Ratchet told me to tease Sideswipe." Wheeljack smiled, and nodded for her to continue. She began more strange faces, and finally she stopped. "He's really quiet for a bot that is locked in a closet."

"He's not in there." Wheeljack smirked.

"What?"

"Prowl came and got him after I got back from taking you to Ratchet."

"So I have been standing in front of an empty closet doing weird stuff for no reason?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Yep."

Unicronia walked over to her lab table. "Fair enough. Did you know dogs really don't talk?"

Wheeljack froze. "You don't say?"

"Yeah, Ratchet told me."

Wheeljack stood up. "I've been caught."

"Yes, you have."

Wheeljack smiled. "Oh well."

"I just finished the dog, so, what do you want to do?"

Wheeljack smiled. "I have an invention to test."

Unicronia stood up and walked over to his work station. "What does it do?"

"Well, I lost my prototype for my phaser."

"You mean the thing that allows bots to walk through solid objects?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Yep. I lost it, and so I started working on my new one. You know how the last one had issues."

Unicronia smiled at the memory of Wheeljack's servo being stuck in the wall. "Yeah."

"Well, I think I fixed it."

Unicronia smiled. "Let me see it. I'll test it."

Wheeljack passed it over to Unicronia. It attached to her chassis with claw like attachments. Unicronia smiled, and Wheeljack activated it. Unicronia immediately fell through the floor. Wheeljack stared at where Unicronia used to be. "Do we have a basement?"

* * *

"Oof!" Unicronia landed on the ground with a thud. She looked around at the group of bots staring at her. "D-Do I know you guys?"

One shook their helm. "No."

Unicronia nodded. "A-Alright then. Is there an exit?"

The same bot pointed to a giant set of stairs. Unicronia nodded again. "Well, thank you." She slowly made her way up the stairs, and exited in front of the Rec room. "I always thought that door was a closet."

"Unicronia?"

Unicronia looked to her left. Arcee stood there giving her a strange look. "Arcee."

"Did you just walk out of that closet?"

"I don't think it's a closet."

Arcee gave her a concerned look. "I think I'll just take you to Ratchet."

"No. I really don't think that's a closet."

"No, you really need to go see Ratchet. What's attached to your chassis?"

"A phaser."

"A what?"

"Wheeljack made it. I'm testing it."

Arcee nodded, and wrapped her arm around Unicronia's back. "Okay, forget about going to Ratchet." She pulled Unicronia over to Rec room entrance. "See him. Over there." She pointed to a Green mech. "His name is Hound, and you are going to flirt with him." Arcee pushed Unicronia into the room.

Unicronia stumbled into the room, and collided with something. "I'm sorry!" Unicronia looked up to the owner of the voice. Primus hates her. It was Hound. "I'm Hound. I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"I-it's my fault! I-I'm Unicronia. I was shoved in here by that." She motioned her helm to Arcee who was obviously watching the two.

Hound laughed. "Arcee has issues."

Unicronia smiled. "Yes, she does. I have to go find Wheeljack." She waved and ran out.

Arcee ran after her. "Do you like him? Is he nice?"

"He's nice. I don't like him." Unicronia continued to run to the lab.

Arcee let out a groan, and stopped following her. "I'LL KEEP TRYING UNTIL I FIND YOU SOMEBODY!"

"Okay!" Unicronia laughed and continued running.

* * *

Unicronia slid into the lab, almost colliding with Wheeljack. "Did you know there's this room full of mechs under here?"

Wheeljack uncovered his face and gave her a strange look. "Are you okay, Unicronia?"

"No, I'm serious. If you go into the door across from the rec room it leads into a room full of creepy mechs."

Wheeljack continued to stare at her. "Okay, if my invention doesn't work, just tell me."

"No! It works great! We should show Ratchet!"

Wheeljack smiled. "Alright." He shrugged and grabbed her around the waist. "But first." Wheeljack slowly leaned forward. He looked right into her optics, and began rubbing her faceplates. "You have dust allover your face."

Unicronia jumped, and began wiping off her faceplates. "Is it better?"

Wheeljack gave her a thumbs up before snapping closed his battle mask. "Much."

Unicronia gave a cheeky grin before running with wheeljack to the Med bay.

* * *

"Are you ready for this, Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked for the fiftieth time.

"Yes! Just get the fragging thing over with!"

"Okay." Unicronia smiled, and began to walk to the wall. She jumped up, and took a flying leap through the wall. As soon as the top part of her body made it through she felt the wall solidify around her waist. "Frag." She felt her legs dangle on the other side of the wall. She glanced up, and caught sight of confused looking Prime.

"Hello, Unicronia." He greeted from his desk.

"Hi Prime."

"Do you need anything?"

"No. Just hanging out." Prime smiled at Unicronia. "Actually, Did you know there is this creepy group of mechs under the base?"

Optimus gave her a strange look. "I was not aware."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

Unicronia nodded. "Fair enough." Both of their attention went to the door as a pounding knock reverberated off the walls.

The door opened to reveal a worried looking Wheeljack, and a laughing Ratchet. "I'm sorry, Prime." Wheeljack interrupted. "Unicronia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just hanging out." Unicronia rested her elbows on the wall, and used her servos to hold her head up. Wheeljack's head fins flashed happily. "Ratchet, I swear if you don't stop recording, I'll blow myself up." Unicronia threatened.

Ratchet continued to laugh. "I'm done recording." He slowly got a hold of himself. "You should have seen yourself. You dove, and halfway through you just jerked to a stop." Ratchet wiped his optics. "It was great."

"You're an awful bot."

Prime stood up from his desk. "Can you guys get her out of my wall?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "We might have to knock the wall out."

Unicronia frowned. "Or I can just remain Prime's wall pet. He can feed me, and I can become his loyal companion."

Prime smiled. "I have to refuse that offer. It would not look very professional when representatives from other countries come into my office, and see a femme stuck in my wall."

"I won't bite."

"You haven't had your rabies shot yet, Unicronia." Ratchet teased.

"I can get it now."

"What are we going to do about your aft in the Med bay?" Wheeljack asked.

"Ratchet can stare at it. I know he things it's cute."

"In its own sagging way." Ratchet smirked.

"Was that an old joke?" Unicronia pouted.

"I'm afraid so."

"Ratchet, you're older than Unicronia." Wheeljack pointed out.

Optimus chuckled. "How long until you guys can get her out?"

Ratchet shrugged. "I can't say."

Wheeljack frowned. "I'm sorry, Unicronia."

"For what? Did you make it go off when I was half way out?"

"What? No!"

"Then don't apologize. This isn't the first time one of our inventions fragged me up." Unicronia laughed. "But I swear, if I'm not out of here by the end of the week I'm offlining myself. No offense, Optimus. You are a kind mech."

Optimus smiled. "None taken."

* * *

Unicronia hung from the wall and let out a sigh. Optimus glanced over to her. "Would you like me to get you some energon?"

"No."

Optimus smiled. "I will be going to the rec room in a while. Tell me if you change your mind."

Unicronia sighed again, and let her helm drop so she was facing the wall upside down. She quickly shot up. "Who just touched my aft?"

Optimus glanced to her. "Excuse me?"

"Somebody just touched my aft."

::Unicronia to Ratchet::

::What?::

::Who just touched my aft?::

::Nobody::

::Don't say that! Who just touched my aft?::

::Sunstreaker::

::He's dead::

::Ratchet out::

"Sunstreaker just touched my aft."

Optimus smiled. "Ratchet told me to tell you that he is turning off his comm. and that it wasn't Sunstreaker."

"Afthole!"

"I will be leaving now. Are you sure you don't want any energon? I'm not planning to come back."

"I'm sure. Good night, Optimus."

"Good night Unicronia." Optimus turned the lights off as he left the room.

Unicronia sighed. "I can't recharge like this. I'm playing the Mind game!" Unicronia relaxed her body and let it fall against the wall. "Wheeljack. Explosions. Boom. Fragging. Fun. Exploding. In-elegant. Me. Stuck. Wall. Frustrated. Explode. PRIMUS FRAG IT!"

Unicronia sighed. "Let's try this again. How about a human nursery rhyme? Jack and Jill went up a hill so Jack could lick her fanny. Jack got a shock and mouth full of cock because Jill's real name was Randy." Unicronia stared at the wall for minute. "What?"

Unicronia frowned. "Let's try that AGAIN. Jack and Jill went up the hill to have some hanky panky. Silly Jill forgot her pill and now there's little Frankie?" Unicronia groaned. "This isn't working!"

Unicronia started wiggling, trying to get out of the wall. She suddenly received a ping. She opened it up, and frowned. "Funny Bumblebee. Ha. Ha. 'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men had scrambled eggs for breakfast again.' Fragging Ratchet sent out the video."

* * *

Optimus stood outside his office door, and listened to the hysterical laughter. He held the two cubes of energon in his servo, and slowly opened the door. "Unicronia?"

The laughter stopped. "Optimus. Welcome to your office. I was just looking at some human stuff. They are quite funny."

Optimus nodded. "Grapple said he could cut you out this afternoon. I brought you some energon."

"Thanks Optimus."

Optimus nodded. "Of course."


	12. Dear Minions

**A/N: Sorry for updating... I'm getting ready for my motorcycle class. It starts tomorrow, july 27th, and quite frankly. I'm not really ready. I might not update until monday or tuesday, but I will be writing, so don't worry. It takes ten times longer to update with my internet than it should, so I'm not going to try until my class is over. But on the upside, I got some REAL army boots!~ **

* * *

Unicronia sighed as Hoist and Grapple began cutting her out of the wall. "Will there be cement stuck around my waist?"

"No idea." Hoist answered.

"Is there something on my aft?"

"I don't know. It's on the other side of the wall." Grapple commented.

"Do you two think this wall makes me look fat?"

Hoist snorted. "A little."

"Thanks for being honest."

"No problem."

* * *

Unicronia stood in the Med bay. A circular piece of cement stuck around her waist. Ratchet had a huge smirk on his face. "I didn't know you wanted to be ballerina."

"You remember when you were young, and your creators told you that you could be anything you wanted?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that included an afthole."

Ratchet nodded with a smirk. "You obviously have never met my creators."

Unicronia snorted. "Obviously. Who touched my aft last night?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Nobody."

"Alright. I'll believe you because you are my doctor, and I should trust my doctor."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, and you should trust your doctor when he tell you that he's going to have to remove the cement slab around your waist."

Unicronia smiled. "I will."

Ratchet nodded, and pulled out a sledge hammer. Of course to the two of them, it just looked like an ordinary hammer. "I'm using this."

"Okay… Why?"

"Because."

Unicronia's smile faded. "You scare me."

Ratchet smirked, and had Unicronia sit on a berth. "I shall begin." He reeled back the hammer, and smashed it into the cement slab; Breaking off a huge chunk.

"This is going to take some time, right?"

Ratchet chuckled. "A little."

* * *

Unicronia sighed as the last chunk of cement fell from her waist. Tiny pieces were still stuck to her waist, but nothing too noticeable. She could always sand it off, and get a repaint. No big deal. "Thank you, Ratchet." Unicronia yelled as she ran out of the Med bay.

Ratchet snorted. "No, thank you."

Unicronia stopped, and stared at Ratchet. "You are making no sense. Are you sure you don't have a glitch?"

Ratchet smiled. "Yes. Now, run off. Go have fun doing whatever old bots do these days."

Unicronia rolled her optics. "As if you don't know." She retorted, and ran out of the Med bay. There was a not so closety closet that had her name written all over it.

Unicronia slowly made her way down the halls earning snickers, and laughter from people behind her. She slowly turned to look, but as soon as she made the motion the bots quit. She released a tiny huff, and came to a stop in front of the door across from the rec room.

Unicronia allowed the bots to pass her, and then snuck into the door. She felt her way through the dark room to the stair case. She slowly stepped down, pressed snuggly against the wall to keep her balance. She planted one pede on the next step, and continued down the stairs as slowly as possible.

Unicronia finally made it to the bottom and looked around. The strange group of mechs all stared at her. She looked around awkwardly, and waved. "Hi."

A black mech stepped forward, and copied her motion. "Hi."

Unicronia nodded. "I'm not imagining you guys, right?"

"No."

"Alright."

The mech nodded. "Can we help you?"

Unicronia shook her helm. "No." The mech awkwardly nodded his helm, and backed away into the group. Unicronia and the group stared at each other for a moment before another mech came forward. "Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell us?"

"Yeah."

"Will you tell us?"

"No."

The mech groaned. "Why not?"

"You guys are creepy. Plus, there's a stair case right over there. You could just go up it." Unicronia shrugged.

The mech stepped closer to her. "You're the first to go up, and come back."

Unicronia glance around. "Do you guys know what planet you're on?"

"Earth."

Unicronia nodded. "Do you know what fraction you're with?"

"Fraction?"

Unicronia smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun. "Well, you see, there are three major fractions, The Autobots, they fight to protect the Earth. The Decepticons, they fight to kill the Earth. And the Unicronians, they don't fight. You see Unicronians work for science, and good explosions.

"I am the leader of the Unicronians. My designation is Unicronia. My partner, the head engineer for the Autobots, Wheeljack, is very kind. You will like him. So, what do you say? Join the Unicronians?"

The mech backed away into the group of ten or so bots. They talked amongst themselves until the first bot stepped back out. "We have decided to join the Unicronians."

Unicronia looked shocked. "Okay. Wow, nice. So, first thing's first. We go up the stairs."

The bot chuckled, and waived his servos in front of his helm. "Oh no, no, no. We don't go up the stairs."

Unicronia frowned. "You don't?"

"No."

"Are you sure? No way I could bribe you?"

"No."

Unicronia began pacing. She turned her back to the mechs, and sighed. One of the mechs coughed. "Um, is it normal to have that thing on your aft?"

Unicronia turned back to the mechs. "What thing?"

One of the mechs stepped forward and turned her around. "It says ' Property of Wheeljack. Touch and die.'."

Unicronia stood still for a while. "That's it. Every single one of you are going to march up those steps, and you are going to frag a mech named Sunstreaker. Do you understand me?"

The black mech stepped forward. "Really?"

"Yes." Unicronia yelled.

The mech straightened up and saluted. "Yes, Ma'm!" The mech led the others up the stairs. Each one filed out until Unicronia was the only one left in the room.

"I need to redesign this room. It's too creepy for my tastes."

* * *

Unicronia sat in her lab, and began the finishing touches on her robotic dog. The circuits worked well, and the dog barked like a dog, walked like a dog, and pooped like a dog. It was hard to get that part right, but the man said he wanted it to be a realistic "poop shitting dog".

Wheeljack stepped into the room. "Unicronia, there's a group of strange mechs asking for you."

Unicronia perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, they looked like they had a… rough time?"

Unicronia frowned. Sunstreaker probably killed those guys. She slowly stood up, and sighed. "I'll be back." She walked into the hallway, and saw her group of mechs. Each one had scratched of yellow somewhere on their frames. "Okay, I give. What happened?"

"We did as you told us. We fragged Sunstreaker."

Unicronia sighed. "Yeah, I can tell."

A Dark blue mech stepped forward. "We should thank you for the lovely time. It was very refreshing."

The group smiled, and the leader stepped forward. "Lady Unicronia, please allow us to be your humble followers."

Unicronia smiled. "Yeah, but I want a secret lab in that old place of yours, okay?"

The mech nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of allowing our Lady Unicronia to go with science. I will have these guys set up the lab."

Unicronia nodded, and waved the mechs off. "I can get use to this."

Wheeljack stepped out of the lab. "Where did you get that sticker on your aft?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. I think Sunstreaker did it. "

Wheeljack nodded and turned around. Unicronia snorted. Right on the center of Wheeljack's aft was sticker. 'Warning: Love sick mech. Will talk endlessly about a certain femme, and not let you finish work. You have been warned.'

Wheeljack turned to her. "What?"

"Nothing, Wheeljack. Those mechs were weird."


	13. WHAT?

**A/N: A word of advice to people planning to do motorcycle school. Do not use SouthWest Motorcycle Training! The coaches there are rude. I hated it. They insult you, and quite frankly, they don't know how to teach people who have never been around motorcycles before. I barely passed, and they told me not to ride a motorcycle at all... Now I don't like when people insult me like that. Saying a passed, but I'm so sucky that I shouldn't ride at all... I take things to heart. I would have cried if I were a little younger, but as a teenager, I've learned to take things like that, and bottle it up into outward agression to a dart board. **

**That wasn't the only thing they did, but that was the only thing I really want to complain about, and or, feel comfortable complaining about. If you're going to take the class. At lease learn to ride the fucking thing first. The coaches don't have patients for beginners. If you don't anybody who can ride one, find one. I didn't even know the names of my coaches!**

* * *

Unicronia watched her new minions as they set up her new secret lab. "Put that lab table in the middle, Far Stop." She motioned to the middle of the room, and a completely black mech pushed the heavy table to where she required it.

He released a sigh and leaned against the table. "How is this?"

Unicronia turned her helm to the side. A bright smile spread across her face. "Perfect!"

A blue and green mech stepped forward. "Lady Unicronia, isn't that where it was to begin with?"

"I wanted to test my options, Mainframe." Unicronia shrugged.

The room, which use to be dark and gloomy, was now bright and white. The only dark parts of the room that was black were the slate tops of the lab tables. New light fixtures had been set up, and beakers had been moved to the room. Chemicals and other objects were placed in the cabinets.

Mainframe nodded. "Yes, Lady Unicronia."

Far Stop looked over to Unicronia. "Wheeljack seems to be looking for you. Cryfire was in the Rec room, and Wheeljack asked where you were. He said that you were wondering around base."

Unicronia shot a glance at him."Frag! Do I look okay? I don't have too many scratches do I?"

"No, Lady Unicronia. You look great, not that I was looking like that!"

Unicronia smiled. "Thank you, Far Stop!" She quickly sprinted out of the room and up the stairs. She stopped at the door, and prepared herself. She released a sigh, and walked out. Then, she promptly ran straight into Wheeljack causing both parties to slam to the ground.

"Unicronia?" Wheeljack shook his helm from the ground. "Did you just walk out of that closet?"

"No." Unicronia quickly shook her helm. "What would I be doing inside that closet?"

"I don't know." Wheeljack shrugged. "Better question. Why is all of your stuff gone from the lab?"

"I got a new one."

"What?"

"I got a new lab. I would invite you, but it's still being set up."

Wheeljack stared at her. "Um, okay?"

Unicronia glanced around awkwardly. "You can come, and work on expirements with me."

Wheeljack glanced away. "Nah, it's okay." He slowly lifted himself off the floor, and helped Unicronia up. "I have to go explode or something. I'll talk to you later."

Unicronia cocked her helm to the side. "Um, okay?"

Wheeljack nodded to her, and walked away dejectedly.

Unicronia watched him walk away as Far Stop stepped out of the door. "Ouch. Looks like a kicked cyber puppy."

"He looked hurt. Why would feel like that. I just moved out of the lab. It's not like we'll never see each other."

Far Stop shrugged. "To him it might. I guess. I really don't know him. I just met you yesterday."

Unicronia nodded. "You're right. You don't know him. I've got three more lab tables that need to be moved, and you sir, are going to move them." She smiled, and walked back in the door, and down the stairs.

Far Stop smirked. "That's what I'm here for, Lady Unicronia."

* * *

Ratchet sat at his desk, and slowly began filling out the medical reports of the day. Sideswipe came in with another disconnected arm, Hound's T-cog was pushed out of place, Optimus' servo became stiff, but surprisingly, neither Unicronia or Wheeljack had been there to visit him.

Ratchet stood up. He had a horrible feeling. He slowly made his way out of the Med bay, leaving First Aid in charge, and quickened his pace to Wheeljack and Unicronia's shared lab. He made a swift turn, and ran through the door. Wheeljack sat at a lab table beating a metal cube with a screw driver. "Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack turned around. His face mask was uncovered, and a frown stretched down his face. "Hi Ratchet." He mumbled.

Ratchet looked around. "Where's Unicronia?"

"Probably having a party because she got rid of me. She left, Ratchet."

Ratchet frowned. "What do you mean 'She left'? She loves science. She wouldn't leave this lab for the world."

"She got a new lab. I ran into her, and she was in the process of moving all her stuff into the lab. Look around! It's all gone!"

Ratchet stepped closer. "Wheeljack, Optimus didn't approve of a new lab, and I highly doubt Prowl would have."

Wheeljack slouched. "Then where did she move all her stuff? Even her recharging lab table is gone."

Ratchet thought for a moment. "Optimus mentioned that she asked if there were any bots in the closet across from the rec room."

Wheeljack looked at him with a blank face. "She told me that there were a group of strange mechs in the room across from the rec room, but there is no room, it's just a closet, just like you said."

Ratchet nodded. Unicronia walked into the room with a black mech. "Hi Ratchet! Hi Wheeljack!" She waved at the two then turned to the mech. "That box over there is mine. It has a bunch of unexploded, and unfinished inventions."

The mech nodded, and grabbed the box. "It won't explode, right, Lady Unicronia?"

Unicronia shook her helm. "It shouldn't, but no promises."

The mech frowned, but continued holding the box. He finally shrugged, and sighed. "That's as good as I'm going to get, isn't it?"

Unicronia smiled, and shrugged. "Probably."

The mech nodded, and walked out of the room. Wheeljack frowned. "Are you moving in with him?"

Unicronia shrugged. "Not really."

Ratchet watched the mech. "I've never seen him before. He had gold optics, much like Prowl."

Unicronia shrugged. "He isn't an Autobot." She quickly left the room.

"What did she mean by not an Autobot?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet waited a couple of seconds. "Alright, let's go."

Wheeljack looked surprised. "What?"

"Let's go. We're following her." He quickly left the room, waving for Wheeljack to follow. Wheeljack jumped off his seat, and ran out the door.

* * *

Unicronia walked beside Far Stop as they made their way to the new lab. Far Stop took occasional glances to Unicronia, and smiled. "That Wheeljack bot, he had a sticker on his aft."

Unicronia smirked. "He never took it off. I took mine off as soon as I could!"

"Do you not like Wheeljack?"

Unicronia stopped walking. "Well, it's not like I don't like him, but you saw his aft!"

"What was wrong with his aft. I thought it was very cute, Lady Unicronia."

Unicronia frowned. "He likes somebody else. Sure, Sideswipe tries to get Wheeljack to like me, but I think he likes Arcee. He sometimes talks about her a lot."

Far Stop nodded. "Maybe you should try to steal him away from this Arcee."

"Arcee, and I became friends. I couldn't do that. What if she likes Wheeljack?"

Far Stop Shrugged. "I've never had to deal with something like this, Lady Unicronia."

Unicronia nodded. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

Wheeljack and Ratchet watched the two walk and talk. Wheeljack frowned. "I can't hear them, Ratchet!"

Ratchet, behind Wheeljack, started laughing. "You still have that fragging bumper sticker on your aft."

Wheeljack turned around to Ratchet. "What bumper sticker?"

Ratchet laughed harder. "The one I put there!"

Wheeljack looked shocked. He thought back to the sticker on Unicronia's aft. "Does Unicronia really like me!"

Ratchet looked taken aback, and abruptly stopped laughing. "You didn't know?"

"No!"

Ratchet looked over to Wheeljack. "She told me the other day. I thought you two already knew, and were just too shy to admit it aloud to each other. I thought you were in a silent understanding."

"I had no idea! What does my bumper sticker say?"

"'Warning: Love sick mech. Will talk endlessly about a certain femme, and not let you finish work. You have been warned'."

"And she read that?"

"Probably."

Wheeljack turned away from Ratchet, and looked into the hallway. "She's gone! What am I supposed to do?" He groaned.

"Wheeljack, it's no big deal."

"It is! I didn't want her to know, so I used Arcee's name as a code word for when I was talking about Unicronia! I started doing that after Arcee and Unicronia started hanging out."

"Frag." Ratchet cursed.


	14. HEHEHEH

Unicronia sat at her new lab table. Three boxes sat beside it. The first labeled, "Good Inventions". The next, "Exploded Inventions", and the last read, "Inventions meant for Evil overlord work, and will most likely never be used.". Unicronia released a dramatic sigh, and dropped her latest invention in the last box.

Far Stop glanced over to her. "Lady Unicronia, are you alright?"

Unicronia gave another dramatic sigh. "No."

A purple and yellow mech walked up to her. "Is it about Wheeljack?"

Unicronia glanced over to the mech. "Mimic, if this was about Wheeljack, I would be sighing dramatically."

Mimic looked confused. "You are sighing dramatically."

"Then yes, it is about Wheeljack."

Far Stop looked over to Mimic, and shrugged. Mimic sighed. "Why don't you just tell him you like him?"

Unicronia flew dramatically off her stool, and hit the ground. "I CAN'T DO THAT!"

Mimic and Far Stop stared at the femme on the ground. Far stop sighed. "Lady Unicronia, if you don't mind me asking, why can't you?"

"Arcee!"

"You don't know if Arcee likes Wheeljack though." Mimic groaned.

"I know! What if she does though!"

"Ask her." Far Stop grumbled. "And get off the ground."

Unicronia groaned. "I CAN'T JUST ASK HER!"

Mimic sighed. "Lady Unicronia, listen to me."

Unicronia looked up to Mimic. "What?"

"Ask Arcee, or I will for you."

"Are you threatening Lady Unicronia?" Far Stop looked at Mimic with extreme concern for the mech.

"No, I'm promising."

Unicronia sat up off the ground, and began to stand up. "Fine, I'll ask her, but if she does, I'm not going after Wheeljack, and I will need a replacement mech!"

Far Stop smirked. "You could always go after Sunstreaker. He's a good frag."

Mimic nodded in agreement, and multiple of the other mysterious bots around cheered, and gave out their agreement. Unicronia slammed her help against a wall. "I wanted you guys to beat him up, not literally frag him."

Far Stop frowned. "Why didn't you say that then?"

"I didn't know you guys were glitches at the time!"

Mimic snorted. "You, Lady Unicronia, are very rude."

Far Stop laughed. "At least she isn't using us as interfacing slaves."

"Yeah, because Sunstreaker doesn't use you guys for that enough." Unicronia grumbled.

Far Stop shrugged. "I use him as MY interfacing slave, not the other way around. I have my mechly needs."

Mimic smirked. "Sunstreaker is too easy. You should try Prowl."

Unicronia's helm twisted to mimic. "What the frag?'

Mimic shrugged. "I can't help it. I like the tight wads."

Unicronia turned away from the wall, and leaned her back against it. "You, Mimic, have been trying to get Prowl to frag you?"

Far Stop smirked. "No, he succeeded."

Unicronia's optics brightened in surprise. "That is why Mimic is my third in command."

"Why am I your second?" Far Stop frowned.

"Because I like looking at you, you handsome specimen of a mech."

Far Stop snorted. "Please, you're making me blush."

"You have been hanging around the humans too much." Mimic smirked.

Far Stop shrugged. "I guess. That Lennox guy is pretty nice. He thinks he's imagining me though. I guess it's because I'm not an Autobot, and nobody else really sees me."

Unicronia snorted. "What were you guys doing down here anyways?"

Mimic shrugged. "I don't know."

Far Stop shrugged as well. Unicronia stared at the two. "Eh, good enough for me."

Mimic smirked. "So, when are you going up to your dismantlement."

"Now, because I know you aren't going to let it go." Unicronia smiled. "I'm telling everybody I know a mech who fragged Prowl."

Mimic snorted. "No, you aren't. You are going up there, finding Arcee, and asking her if she like likes Wheeljack."

Unicronia frowned. "Fine."

* * *

Unicronia, Mimic, and Far Stop glanced down the hall to where Arcee was giggling with a green and yellow mech called Springer. The three jumped when a voice behind them began speaking.

"There you are! Unicronia, please tell me you see two mechs beside you!"

Unicronia glanced down to the man. Lennox, he was the one who requested the dog. Unicronia glanced to each side of her. "I don't see any mechs, Lennox. Just you."

Lennox frowned. "You're lying."

"I'm not allowed to lie."

"I know you're lying now."

Unicronia backed away. She lifted up two digits. "I'm not the droid you're looking for!"

Mimic and Far Stop snorted. Lennox just blinked. "Whatever. Tell me why nobody knows about this mech." Lennox pointed to Far Stop.

Unicronia frowned. "He isn't an Autobot."

"Then what the hell is he?"

"Unicronian."

"What?"

"Unicronian."

"Fuck it." Lennox turned and walked away.

Unicronia sighed. "That was close."

Mimic and Far Stop burst into laughter. Unicronia looked down the hall. Sunstreaker was heading right for them. He walked right up to Far Stop and grabbed him by the scuff bar. Then he continued to drag the poor mech right back down the hall.

Unicronia and Mimic watched as the two went around the corner. "Kinky." Mimic mumbled. Unicronia smacked him upside the helm. Mimic rubbed his helm, and glared at the femme. "Just go ask, Arcee already! I want to go do that to Prowl."

Unicronia snorted. "Nice to know." She slowly glanced around the corner to where the two bots were still talking. "Well, here goes everything." She slowly walked up to Arcee and Springer.

Arcee turned and smiled. "Hey!"

"Um, hi." Unicronia gave a shy wave.

Springer smiled. "You must be Unicronia. Arcee told me about you."

Unicronia gave smile. "She told me about you too. Um, Arcee, can we talk in, " Unicronia glanced around and spotted a closet, "that closet."

Arcee gave Unicronia a strange look. "Does it have to be THAT closet, or can it be in THAT conference room?" Arcee smiled and pointed to the door next to the closet.

"I think THAT conference room would work."

Arcee giggled. "I'll be right back Springer!"

Springer smiled, and waved at the two. "I'll be waiting!"

Arcee gave a little giggle, and then pulled Unicronia into the conference room. As soon as the door closed all the way Arcee began talking like a cheap imitation of Blur. "OH MY PRIMUS! Did you SEE Springer's paint job! He was so HOTT! Not like Sunstreaker hot, but pretty slagging close, and he's waiting for me outside! Oh my Primus! Oh my Primus! Oh my Primus!" Arcee began jumping up and down excitedly. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Um, well, I was just wondering if you like like Wheeljack."

Arcee stared at Unicronia. "You aren't very sharp when it comes to others outward display of emotions, are you?" She asked with an amused smirk.

"No."

Arcee giggled. "I like Springer, Silly!"

"Springer?"

"Yes."

"REALLY?"

"YEAH!"

Unicronia released a sigh. "I was scared!"

Arcee released a wicked smirk. "So, Unicronia, you like Wheeljack, huh?"

Unicronia froze. "NO!"

"You can't deny it now! He is totally in love with you! You should tell him!"

Unicronia groaned. "I don't want to. What if he doesn't like me?"

"He does! He hasn't exploded at all since you left! Where did you go anyways?"

"He hasn't exploded?"

"No. Now, where did you go?"

Unicronia ran out of the door. "MIMIC! HE HASN'T EXPLODED! HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

Springer stared at the femme. Mimic, from down the hall, yelled back. "HE HASN'T FRAGGING EXPLODED? DO YOU STILL HAVE THOSE BOMBS?"

Unicronia ran towards Mimic, and the two ran back to her lab in a hurry.

* * *

Wheeljack sighed. He held a screwdriver in his servo, and started beating it against his lab table. Ratchet sighed. "I'll be back, Wheeljack. I'm going to go get us some energon."

"I'm not hungry, Ratchet."

"You either refuel, or I'll hook you up to wires and tubes." Ratchet threatened, and made his way out of the lab.

Wheeljack gave another sigh, and continued tapping on the table with the screwdriver. The lab was completely tidy. He hadn't felt the need to destroy it lately.

Wheeljack paid no attention when the doors opened. He quickly turned at the bot began talking. "It's okay, Wheeljack I'm here! You're going to be just fine!" A panicked Unicronia began messing with a dial on a giant round object.

* * *

Ratchet filled up the second cube of Energon. He had one for him, and once for Wheeljack. The Stupid mech was depressed about Unicronia leaving the lab. Ratchet had no idea why she left, but Wheeljack seemed to think it was because Unicronia thought he was in love with Arcee.

Ratchet sighed, and coved the two cubes.

_***BOOM***_

"PRIMUS FRAG IT!" Ratchet yelled as he sat the two cubes on a table, and ran out of the room.

* * *

Wheeljack and Unicronia lay on two berths beside each other. Ratchet looked at the two. "What do you idiots have to say for yourselves?"

Unicronia smirked. "Best H-bomb EVER!"

Wheeljack snorted. "Totally worth losing half of our frames; and half the base."

Ratchet groaned. "You two are hopeless!"

Unicronia giggled. "How long before you have my bottom half replaced?"

"Well, considering I don't have an engineer to help build the parts, it will take about ten earth years."

Unicronia frowned. ::Far Stop::

::Yes, Lady Unicronia?::

::You can help rebuild parts, right?::

::Mimic and I, yes::

::Awesome. Can you help me and Wheeljack. We kind of exploded::

::Med bay?::

::Yeah.::

::On our way. Well, I am. Mimic is having his fun with Prowl::

::Too much info. Unicronia out::

"How long would it take with two engineers?"

"About a month. I don't have two engineers though." Ratchet glanced back to Unicronia.

"I do. Far Stop and Mimic are some of my best."

"Who?"

"Soldiers that belong to my fraction called the Unicronians."

Wheeljack laughed. "What do you fight for?"

"We don't. We purely work for science."

Far Stop walked into the room. "Lady Unicronia! What happened to your lower half?"

"Wheeljack and I had some fun."

Far Stop's helm turned to the side. "Sunstreaker fun, or explosions fun?"

"Explosions."

Far Stop nodded, and turned to Ratchet. "My designation is Far Stop Second in Command of the Unicronians, and I'm here to help rebuild my leader!" Ratchet stared at Far Stop, and then fell over. "I think he glitched."

Unicronia shrugged. "Hey Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack glanced over to Unicronia. He was missing his left arm and leg. "Yes."

"I love you."

Wheeljack smiled. "I love you more!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"I beg to differ!"

Wheeljack smirked. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Frag it." Unicronia cursed.

Far Stop sighed. "Who fixes Ratchet?"


	15. Treaties

**A/N:You guys are going to hate me. I had this written, and I put it in the doc manager thinking, "Oh, I'll upload it tomorrow! It's late, and I'm sleepy." Here I am, a week later. I forgot to post the chapter... but, I REMEMBERED TODAY!**

** So, I just read this awesome story! It's called Diego diaries. There are two parts for reasons told by the author in the story, and It's 744 chapters so far, and it is awesome! It's worth the weeks it took me to catch up. Just saying. **

**My grandma just called me. It makes me upset because every time we get on the phone she hangs up on me! She doesn't say goodbye she just goes "Alright." *beep* It makes me sad…**

**My parents went out of town again. Everytime they go out of town I start pigging out on all sorts of unhealthy slag. It makes me feel fat. I know I'm not, but I still feel that way...THEY NEED TO STOP GOING OUT OF TOWN!**

* * *

Unicronia leaned against Wheeljack who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and watched sparks shoot up into the air, and spread out making a fountain of small embers. The night's sky was a beautiful background to the event, even with the soldiers running around trying to put out the failed invention that was spurting out flames and sparks. They had just gotten released from the med bay earlier that day, and teamed up to make a device that could go inter dimension. It didn't work out.

Wheeljack smiled as the invention started spinning and shooting fountains of sparks in different directions. "This is beautiful."

Unicronia smiled. "Yeah. It is."

* * *

Far Stop sat at the lab and watched Mimic who watched him. "Stop it."

"Stop it."

Far Stop gave a deep frown, and Mimic copied him. "Mimic!"

"Mimic!"

Far Stop groaned. "Primus! I hate you!"

Mimic groaned with a smile on his face "Primus! I hate you!"

Far Stop's helm smashed against the lab table, followed by the sound of Mimic's.

* * *

Unicronia frowned as the invention stopped sparking. Wheeljack and her stared for a moment until Optimus walked up to them. "You two were lucky none of the building caught a flame."

Unicronia frowned. "We would have been luckier if the invention worked."

Optimus sighed. "Wheeljack, Unicronia, I'm sorry about this, but from now on you must put in a request before you test any inventions."

Unicronia's mouthplates fell open. "What?"

Optimus frowned. "Unicronia, I apologize, but it is important that the base doesn't burn to the ground. We do not own this island."

Unicronia frowned. "I'm sorry, Optimus. I didn't want to do this, but I feel it is time I tell you that I am no longer an Autobot!"

Wheeljack sighed. Optimus raised an Optic ridge. "Really?"

"Yes, I belong to the Unicronians!" Unicronia stood up with a servo in the air.

Wheeljack groaned. "Unicronia."

Optimus smirked. "I highly doubt that, but if it is true, I believe we need to talk of treaties."

Unicronia looked at Optimus with suspicion. "Are you mocking me?"

Optimus shook his helm. "I am not. I am just saying, if you do have your own fraction then I do not wish for war." Optimus continued to smirk.

Unicronia frowned. "Fine. Challenge accepted. Officers only treaty meeting tomorrow. Twelve pm!"

Wheeljack sighed. "Unicronia. I don't think that is…"

"Shut up, Wheeljack!"

* * *

Unicronia paced in front of her "army". There were ten in all. There was:

Far Stop, her second in command. He's a black mech with a generally calm personality. The mech takes great pride in being the group's gossip commander.

Mimic, her third in command. He was a purple and green mech with doorwings. His mindset was of a fun mech, if not annoying at times.

Tiny, her physicist. He was the tallest mech she had. He is, more or less, a hopeless mech with a white and black color scheme, and a green visor.

Candid, he didn't really do anything, but he could really down his highgrade.

Mainframe, A blue and green mech with absolutely no imagination!

Cryfire, a dark gray mech with a car antenna coming out of his helm. He often uses it to smack mechs around, part of his psychological studies or some slag like that.

Solarking, A bright orange mech who wants to study the biology of humans

Bow Caster, a silver femme, the only femme in the group. Unicronia doesn't know what her issue is but she refuses to talk to her. Stuck up glitch.

Silvertint, A golden mech who doesn't enjoy the irony in his name. He works as the assistant in her lab.

Edge, a pink mech, one of the sweetest mechs in the group. He is the mech where you can have your cake and eat it too!

Unicronia looked at every single mech with an intense gaze. "well, well, well. Mr. Prime want's to make a treaty with us, huh?"

Far Stop sighed. "Lady Unicronia, this is uncalled for."

"NO!" Unicronia turned to Far Stop and glared. "You don't know what's uncalled for."

Mimic laughed. "Lady Unicronia, I think we should get whatever we can out of these Autobots." He got a dangerous glint in his optics. "Especially Prowl."

Unicronia scrunched her face up. "I don't want that kind of mental image in my processor."

"Oh, and you think we want the mental image of you and Wheeljack in our processors?"

Unicronia stared at Mimic for a moment. "I didn't even have that image in my processor... until now."

Groans echoed through the hidden lab.

* * *

Optimus and his officers sat in the meeting room waiting for these "Unicronians." Optimus sighed. It was already 12:15 They were late. The door slid open, and Unicronia walked in with two other mechs.

Prowl stiffened. Oh scrap. Mimic gave a wink and waved his digits. Unicronia smacked him on the helm. "Optimus."

"Unicronia."

Unicronia nodded at sat down across from him. Mimic sat across from Prowl with a huge smile on his face, and Far Stop sat across from Jazz. Ratchet sighed. "Unicronia, I didn't think you were serious when you talked about this in the Med bay."

"But I was."

Wheeljack's helm hit the table. Far Stop smirked. "Are you okay, Wheeljack?"

"No."

Unicronia snorted. "Alright, Prime. These are my demands. I want to keep my lab as my base. I want to be able to test stuff whenever I want, but just to make you feel better, I will ask permission for stuff I believe will explode, and might detonate the base." Mimic gave a slight cough. "And I want Prowl."

Prowl glared at Unicronia and Optimus raised an Optic ridge."You want Prowl?" Optimus shook his helm "That is a definate no." Unicronia looked over to Mimic and gave him an I-told-you-so look. Optimus leaned in to face Unicronia. "And you want to keep the lab with Wheeljack, both Autobot property, as your base?"

Far Stop snorted. "Not at all. We wish to keep our base as our base. Location will not be disclosed."

Prowl sighed. "We cannot have a new fraction's base in an unknown location."

Mimic crossed his arms over his chest, and propped his pedes onto the table. "It's not like we're going to fight. We strictly work for science. You can think of us as scientific consultants. Besides, we can't have you, so you guys have to compromise."

Optimus frowned. "How many of you are there, including Unicronia?"

Unicronia stared at him. "Eleven including myself."

Ratchet snorted. "Only eleven?"

Unicronia frowned. "Shut up! You came to Earth with only five!"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "There were only five of us because we were a scouting team!"

Far Stop rolled his optics. "What if we are the scouting team?"

Optimus sighed. "Unicronia, this is ridiculous."

Unicronia stared Optimus in the optics. "What are your demands?"

Optimus groaned. "We want to know the location of your base. We refuse to give you any of our energon, and you cannot test inventions on this premises."

Unicronia narrowed her optics. "We can just leave, and declare war."

Optimus rolled his optics. "Unicronia, your third in command just said that you don't fight."

"He said won't, not can't."

Optimus groaned. "Unicronia, where did you find these mechs?"

"In the basement."

Optimus frowned. "Let's write this treaty, and get it over with, but I have one condition. You need to have one with the humans as well."

"We can have energon?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes."

Unicronia smiled. "DONE!"

Mimic smirked at Prowl. "So, now that all this fun is over, how about we have some fun of our own?"

Far Stop stood up. "You guys have fun writing the treaty, and I'm going to go find a sexy yellow mech." He quickly ran out of the room.

Unicronia snorted. "I knew I chose the right mech for my second in command. He's a real go getter."

Optimus shook his helm. "I am warning you, Unicronia. I will not sign this treaty without knowing your base's location."

Unicronia stood up, and grabbed wheeljack who still had their face stuck to the table. "The basement!" She yelled, and ran off with Wheeljack in tow.

Mimic wiggled his optic ridges. "Let's go, Prowl."

Prowl sighed. "Mimic, I told you, not while I'm on duty."

Jazz shrugged. "You're officially off duty, Prowler."

Prowl's helm fell and hit the table. "Thank you, Jazz."


	16. Poor Prime

**A/N: Soo, Any of you know Honey Boo Boo now? I love her. If you don't know her, it really doesn't matter. She's from toddlers and tiaras, but her family and her got their own show, and it's hilarious! It reminds me of my family only a little bit.**

* * *

Unicronia stood in front of her lab table looking at the blue prints of the Diego Garcia base. "So, there really isn't supposed to be a basement down here."

Mimic coughed. "There might have been teleporting involved when we first arrived, and one building might be missing a basement."

Far Stop looked around awkwardly. Tiny chuckled. "There is no maybe! It really happened!"

Mimic rolled his optics. "Really?" he yelled at the tall mech.

"Yes, really. You were there."

Unicronia laughed as Far Stop sighed. "He wasn't asking really. He was using it as an expression of disbelief."

Tiny smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Mimic yelled.

"I wasn't asking. I was using it as an expression of disbelief." Tiny threw his nose in the air, and walked away.

Unicronia laughed harder. "I love that mech!"

Mimic sighed. "Sometimes I wonder about him. For a physicist, he scares me."

Unicronia smiled. "I'm going to go see Wheeljack. You guys find out what went wrong with the last invention!"

Far Stop and Mimic saluted. "Of course, Lady Unicronia." Far Stop called after her.

* * *

Unicronia sneaked through the hall heading to Wheeljack's lab. Oh, she was going to get revenge for scaring her in the med bay. REVENGE WOULD BE SWEET! She poked her helm through the doorway, and looked around.

The room was empty. Unicronia stepped into the room, and looked around. Absolutely nobody was in there. Strange. Wheeljack was always in his lab at this time. ALWAYS!

"Whatcha doin?"

"AHHH!" Unicronia jumped into the air, and turned around with her mouth wide open. "Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack smiled. "I followed you all the way here. What were you doing?"

Unicronia quickly got a hold of herself. "I WAS going to scare you!" Wheeljack began chuckling. "DON'T LAUGH!"

Wheeljack's mask covered his faceplates. "Sorry." He mumbled laughter still evident in his voice.

Unicronia pouted. "Yeah, whatever. I actually came here to talk about the inter-dimensional traveler."

Wheeljack's helm fell to the side. "Hmm. Well, out of the scraps we had from the prototype we could always make some other cool invention."

"No! I want to make this thing work! Haven't you ever wondered what it could be like in other dimensions? What if the Autobots are the bad guys? Or maybe there never even was a war!"

Wheeljack sat down on a stool. "Hmm. I have, but let's face it. That invention was never meant to work."

Unicronia shrugged. "Well, yeah, we just wanted an excuse to blow something up, but NOW I want to seriously try."

Wheeljack shook his helm. "We can try. It would be neat knowing, but if I find out that in any of these dimensions I don't like explosions, I'm coming home, and destroying the invention."

Unicronia smiled. "Fair enough, now open that mask so I can kiss you!"

Wheeljack shook his helm. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!

"Yes!" Wheeljack yelled. "Wait no!"

Unicronia smiled. "You forget, I studied processors for a while. Now open up!"

Wheeljack pulled back his mask. "I didn't forget. I messed up on purpose!"

Unicronia laughed. "On purpose? I don't think so."

Wheeljack stood up and put his servos on Unicronia's hip structures. "You must not think."

Unicronia snorted and wrapped her servos around Wheeljack's neck. "Watch yourself. When I was WAY younger I used to think Perceptor was the hottest mech alive."

Wheeljack brought his forhead down, and rested it on Unicronia's. "Really? Was it his blue face, or his red paint?"

Unicronia giggled. "It might have been his near perfect aft."

"Do you have a thing for afts?"

"No, I mostly love doorwings, but doorwingers are so difficult to get. I don't see how Mimic did it."

Wheeljack laughed. "May I have my kiss now?"

Unicronia got up onto the tip of her pedes and pecked Wheeljack on the lip components. "You'll get more when I get my inter-dimensional traveler."

Wheeljack smiled. "I guess we better get started then."

Unicronia hugged Wheeljack. "Can we stay like this for a minute? I don't want to go down to my lab yet. Far Stop and Mimic are probably trying to see who can come up with the best line to pick on me, and want this one to be a good one."

Wheeljack laughed. "If you say so."

Unicronia pulled away. "You know what? I haven't had any energon today. Let's go get some." She smiled and began walking out of the room.

Wheeljack stood where Unicronia left him. A frown evident on his lip components. "You don't like having energon in the rec room."

Unicronia shrugged. "You do, though. I'm sure you haven't talked to any of them today."

Wheeljack frowned. "Only if you don't mind."

Unicronia shrugged. "It's fine. Cryfire is usually in there smacking bots with his car antenna."

"You just want to watch mechs get slapped around." Wheeljack smirked.

Unicronia shrugged. "As the humans say, 'To each their own.'"

Wheeljack's mask snapped closed. "Let's go." He walked to the door where Unicronia was, and grabbed her servo.

Unicronia jumped. "W-what are you doing?"

Wheeljack smirked under his mask. "I'm holding my potential bond mate's servo."

Unicronia felt her cooling fans kick on to cool her embarrassed frame. "Jerk."

Wheeljack chuckled. "Well, come on, Love. Let's go." He pulled her out of the room, and towards the Rec. room. He glanced back to her, and smiled. Unicronia was looking down at the ground, and small frown on her lips. She always got that look when she was embarrassed.

Wheeljack let go of Unicronia's servo, and continued walking. "Hey!" Wheeljack turned to Unicronia's protest. "Why did you let go?"

Wheeljack smiled. "I was tired of tugging you around."

Unicronia walked up beside Wheeljack and gripped his servo. "I'll try to keep up then."

Wheeljack's smile reached his optics, and he laughed. "Alright then."

Unicronia walked right beside Wheeljack a small content smile on her face. The rec. room wasn't a far walk. Unicronia half wished it was longer, but the other half wished she had gotten to the rec room sooner.

Cryfire stood smirking in front of a well know yellow front liner. The yellow mech was pissed. Cryfire's smirk just grew with every growing second.

Sunstreaker finally punched the dark gray mech in the gut. Unicronia flinched and ran up to Cryfire who was holding his tank. "Are you okay?"

Cryfire groaned. "I see why Far Stop likes him."

Unicronia frowned as Wheeljack ran up to Sunstreaker. "Sunny, why'd you do that?"

"That idiot hit me with his fragging antenna! He scratched my perfect paint job!"

Unicronia stood up. "Look at my fallen soldier!"

Cryfire sat up. "Lady Unicronia, I'm not fallen. Oof!" He fell back to the ground when Unicronia kicked him in the face.

"He's even delirious!"

"That's because you just kicked him!" Sunstreaker yelled.

Cryfire sat back up. "Lady U- Oof!"

"See you just did it again!"

Wheeljack glanced between the three, not knowing what to do. "You guys!"

"I did not!" Unicronia yelled.

Wheeljack sighed. "Unicronia, I- Oof!" Wheeljack gripped his tank. "You just elbowed me!"

"You're right, Wheeljack. Sunstreaker should apologize for the damage he caused!"

"WHAT!" Sunstreaker yelled. "YOU CAUSED ALL THE DAMAGE!"

"You punched my poor mech in the tank, and repeatedly kicked his face! Not to mention what you did to poor Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack groaned. "I'm going over there." He pointed to the table where Jazz sat smiling at the whole fiasco. He slowly walked over to the table and sat down. "Hey Jazz."

Jazz smiled. "Femmes. Dangerous aren't they?"

Wheeljack groaned as Unicronia tackled the front liner. "I didn't see that. I didn't see that. I didn't see that."

Jazz laughed. "So ya two get ta the berth yet?"

Wheeljack jumped. "I didn't hear that. I didn't see that. I didn't hear that. **I didn't see that!" **Wheeljack's optics went wide as Unicronia had somehow grabbed a small table and chunked it at Sunstreaker.

Hound walked in and barely gave any notice to the fight going on. He smiled at Jazz and Wheeljack, then sat down at their table. "Femmes." He muttered as he shook his helm. "To think that one was stuttering, and shy when she first got here."

Wheeljack flinched as Unicronia was thrown into the wall. Jazz's smile disappeared. "She's not gonna be happy at tha one."

Cryfire got up off the ground, and punched Sunstreaker. Hound shook his helm. "Sunny isn't going to be happy about that."

Wheeljack's helm hit the table, as he offlined his optics. "I'm no watching!"

Jazz chuckled. "Ya know, Jackie here hasn't gotten her in the berth yet."

Hound looked over to Wheeljack. "Really? I thought after how long it took you guys to get together that you two would be at it like turbo-bunnies."

Wheeljack groaned. "I'm not listening!"

Jazz laughed. "Guess I better comm. Prowl."

Hound smiled. "That would be a good idea. Unicronia, Sunny, and the other mech don't look like they are going to stop anytime soon."

Wheeljack groaned.

* * *

Prowl stood in front of the three bots. "Fighting? In the rec. room?"

Unicronia lifted her servo. "Prowl, you can't hold Cryfire and I here. We aren't Autobots."

"But you were on Autobot territory! Two days in the brig. Sunstreaker after you get out you will help clean the med bay."

"What?" Sunstreaker yelled. "What about these two?"

"This is their first offense. If it happens again they'll get worse. Inferno, please take these three to the brig, separate cells, no visitors."

"Aww!" Unicronia yelled.

Inferno saluted the second in command. "Yes, sir!" He put his servo on Unicronia's shoulder. "It's not that bad. No visitors just mean that you get to bond with Sunny, and this guy."

"My designation is Cryfire."

"Yeah, him."

Unicronia snorted. "Yeah, him…"

* * *

Far Stop ran down the hall to Optimus Prime's office. He must say, when he heard about what happened to Lady Unicronia he laughed, and laughed, and laughed. It was hilarious. Then he realized he would have to watch the crew while she was gone. Mimic laughed and laughed and laughed at THAT!

Far Stop slid to a stop in front of the Prime's door. He rolled his shoulders, stood up taller, and tried to be as Prowl like as possible. He knocked at the door, and waited for the signal to enter. "Yes." Optimus called through the door.

Far Stop took one last deep breath, and walked into the office. "We need to talk."

Optimus looked surprised to see the Unicronian second in command. "About what, may I ask?"

"About the fact that my leader is in the brig!"

Optimus' helm turned to the side. "Excuse me?"

"My leader, Lady Unicronia, is in the brig with Cryfire, and Sunstreaker. Don't get me wrong the idea of Sunstreaker being locked up just heats me up, but Lady Unicronia shouldn't be locked in there!"

Optimus sighed. "I will Comm. Prowl about it." Far Stop stood there waiting for Optimus to finish the silent conversation. Optimus let out another sigh. "I'm sorry, but she must stay there."

"How long?"

"Prowl said two days."

Far Stop nodded. "I see." He slowly walked up to Optimus. "I'm not going to feel sorry about this." He reeled back his fist…

* * *

Unicronia sat in her cell, right next to Sunstreaker's. "Sunny, I-"

"Don't call me that!"

The door opened up, and Far Stop came walking down the steps. Unicronia smiled. "Far! You came to free me!" Far Stop walked pass her cell and into the one next to her's. "What are you doing?" She yelled.

"I found out you got put in the brig. I laughed at first, but then Mimic pointed out that if you were in the brig, I was in charge. I went to Optimus to let you out, but he said no, so I punched him."

Sunstreaker snorted. "_You_ punched Optimus?"

"Yeah, It was the only way to get out of being in charge."

"You mean you didn't do it out of frustration? You did it out of desperation of not wanting to be in charge?" Unicronia yelled.

Cryfire laughed from his place across to Unicronia. "I would do the same."

* * *

Mimic ran down the stairs, and into the brig cell next to Cryfire's. "What the frag is wrong with you guys?"

Unicronia looked both ways. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Far Stop leaned the wall in his cell. "So, what did you do?"

"I kicked Prime's interface panel."

"I punched Prime."

Mimic smiled. "Nice."

Unicronia snorted. "Poor Prime."


	17. Blobatron!

**A/N: I wrote a new one shot, but it's so cheesy, I'm not sure if I want to post it. When I say cheesy, I mean CHEEESSSSYYYYY!**

**I am not happy with this chapter. especially the moment with Wheeljack in there. Oh well. I tried re-writing it multiple times, but it never came out very well.**

* * *

Unicronia walked out of her brig cell, and smiled. "Thanks Inferno. I would have never gotten out of that cell if you hadn't of deactivated those energon bars."

Inferno snorted. "Please. You invented the energon bars."

"That's not true! I invented the energon bars' cousin. It was twice as dangerous, and very much fatal."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Yeah sure."

Cryfire shrugged. "I don't know. She seems pretty serious."

Unicronia ignored the two behind her. "So, how long until my Second, and Third are free?"

Inferno shrugged. "Technically they aren't supposed to be in the brig. Nobody sentenced them, they just went there."

Unicronia snorted. "What idiots."

The group stepped out into the hall. Inferno turned and faced them. "Unicronia, bot I don't know, you are free to go."

"My designation is Cryfire."

"Yeah, him." Inferno nodded.

Cryfire frowned. "Whatever. I'm going to base."

Unicronia shrugged. Inferno turned to Sunstreaker. "Sunstreaker, I am to escort you to Ratchet."

Unicronia followed the two down the hall. Inferno ignored her, and continued looking ahead. Sunstreaker finally cracked. "YOU'RE FREE! WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU WANT?"

"I want to see Ratchet." Unicronia frowned.

"What, are you cheating on Wheeljack with him?"

"Yes."

"Does Wheeljack know?"

::Unicronia to Wheeljack::

::Yesss?::

::I'm cheating on you with Ratchet::

::Okay, have fun!::

::Thanks. Unicronia out::

"He does now."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Whatever."

* * *

Unicronia sat on a med berth, and waved her peds back and forth. Ratchet began instructing Sunstreaker on what he was supposed to do. "You need to clean the floors, take inventory of the medical supplies, and last but not least clean all the medical tools. Any questions?" Sunstreaker raised his servo. "No, I don't care about your paint." Sunstreaker's servo fell. Ratchet turned his attention to Unicronia. "What do you want?"

Unicronia shrugged. "Nothing."

Ratchet gave a sigh. "Is that code?"

"No." Unicronia shook her helm. "I just want to watch Sunshine be tortured."

Ratchet nodded. "Fine, but stay out of my way."

Sunstreaker growled. "You have got to be kidding me! Why does she get to stay?"

Ratchet turned to Sunstreaker. "Because we are old friends, and she has knowledge of Medicine. This is a Medbay."

Sunstreaker growled before stomping off. Ratchet smirked. "Now, what do you want?"

"Wheeljack is impossible to seduce."

Ratchet stared at her. "Excuse me?"

Unicronia let out a frustrated groan, and sunk into the berth. "I can't seduce Wheeljack!"

Ratchet laughed. "You think I can help you with that?"

"You've seduced plenty of mechs! I've watched you! You were unstoppable, you know before you promised a certain mech you'd bond with him after the war ends."

Ratchet smirked. "I forgot I told you about that."

Unicronia smiled. "Well, you did!"

"Alright, listen. Wheeljack is pretty shy guy." Ratchet started. "So, what you have to do is be pretty bold about it."

"Slag that!" The two turned to Sunstreaker. "You need to get new paint. Buff a little, and shine like you're a pleasurebot."

Ratchet and Unicronia snorted. "I don't think so." Unicronia smiled. "You're trying to sabotage me!"

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "I am not. I'll tell you what, I'll even get Far Stop to help us. He's the master of seduction."

Unicronia raised an optic ridge. "Far Stop? My Far Stop?"

"I can argue about whom he belongs to until this planet dies." Sunstreaker countered.

"Oh, look Ratchet! He used proper grammar!"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Let's make one thing clear Sunstreaker. You heard nothing while you were in here."

"Relax. I already knew about you and Ironhide. I had the room next door to the old guy."

Ratchet gave a "Hmm." In acknowledgement. Unicronia frowned. "Me and Wheeljack are still trying to find a way to rebuild his body. Do the humans still not know about spark?"

"The humans have no idea." Ratchet grumbled.

Sunstreaker looked between the two. "What are you two talking about?"

Unicronia smirked. "We were able to save Ironhide's spark, but the problem comes where we have to fix his old body, which is practically rust."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"It's been officer only information with the exception of the occasional mech, like you." Unicronia shrugged.

"Well, can't you just build him a new body?" Sunstreaker shrugged.

Unicronia smirked. "We can rebuild everything except the spark chamber. It has to be the same Spark Chamber for a one hundred percent chance of success. A new Spark Chamber may be able to hold his spark for a limited amount of time, but it is almost certain that the spark will reject it."

Sunstreaker frowned. "So what are you doing about it?"

"Wheeljack and I are trying to find the old files from Cybertron about Cosmic Rust, and see if we can recreate the mixture that destroys it. After we clean the pieces, we can rebuild his Spark chamber."

"Well, what's holding his spark now?"

Unicronia smirked. "A Spark incubator."

"What?"

It is a machine specifically created to hold sparks and moniter them while the patient is going through Spark chamber surgery." Ratchet explained. "It might not last long, but we're hoping it lasts long enough."

Sunstreaker nodded.

Unicronia stood up. "Anyways, I'm just hoping Percy gets here. He's the one who has all of our files on that sort of thing. All me and Wheeljack have are the blueprints for different inventions."

Ratchet nodded. "Perceptor would be a great help in this situation."

"I'm going to go find Wheeljack. You two have fun!"

Ratchet nodded. Sunstreaker grunted, and continued mopping the floors.

Unicronia walked out of the med bay, and through the halls. She didn't really know where she was going. There were so many places Wheeljack could be. "I'll just start in the rec room, and check in with my men."

Unicronia skipped to the rec room, and peeked in. Hound was sitting at the table along with Jazz, and Sparks. Sideswipe was sitting on the couch laughing at the television along with Bluestreak. Unicronia walked in and over to Jazz. "Have you seen Wheeljack?"

Sparks glanced up. "He _was_ with Optimus, but that was forever ago."

Hound thought for a second. "I think I saw him running off somewhere."

Jazz snorted. "Pretty vague, Hound."

Hound chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Naw, it's okay. I'll go look around." Unicronia waved at the mechs, and femme before walking off. She looked around before she walked into the entrance of her base. Her mechs, and one femme, were on laying on the ground staring up at the ceiling.

"So, how do we get it down?" Mainframe asked.

"I don't know. Do we just wait?" Edge asked.

"It will fall eventually." Solarking shrugged.

Unicronia stepped down from the stairs to get a better view. There was a giant glob of green on top of the ceiling. Unicronia glanced around. "Alright. What's with the glob?"

"We decided to try to make silly putty, but that thing came out instead." Tiny explained.

The green blob moved, and slid across the ceiling. Unicronia shook her helm, and shuttered her optics. "Did that thing just move? Please tell me it didn't move!"

Candid snorted. "It moved."

Unicronia felt a shiver go up her spine. She walked up to the middle of the room, and laid down on her back. "So, are we just going to lie here, and wait for it come down?"

"It's not poisonous, so we are thinking it's just scared." Silvertint mumbled.

Unicronia nodded. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Bow Caster wants to keep it as a pet." Silvertint explained.

Unicronia looked over to the silver femme whose optics never left the blob. "Alright. I can live with that. Are we sure it's not dangerous?"

"Positive."

Unicronia nodded. "Okay. What are we going to call it?"

"Can we call it Blobatron?"

Unicronia shrugged. "Alright." She smirked and stood up. "I'm going to find Wheeljack, you guys have fun!" She quickly ran up the stairs and out of the base. "TO WHEELJACK'S LAB!"

* * *

Unicronia walked into Wheeljack's lab and saw him attaching a small power generator to some new invention. "Wheeljack! I found you!"

Wheeljack turned around. "So you did."

"I've been looking for you for forever!"

"Why didn't you comm. me?"

Unicronia stood silent for a while. "I don't know."

Wheeljack's mask opened up, a huge smile plastered to his face. "And you say you're smart."

"How could I?" Unicronia rolled her optics as Wheeljack stood up and walked over to her.

"I don't know." Wheeljack kissed her forehelm. "I haven't see you in two days."

"I've been in the brig!"

"I'm aware."

"Wheeljack?"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Unicronia smiled. "I missed you!'

"Yep!"

Unicronia frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I didn't miss you."

Unicronia's faceplates scrunched up. "Fragger!"

Wheeljack smirked. "I missed your hugs though!"

Unicronia smirked and gave him a hug. "Happy?"

"Very."

Unicronia smiled. "What are you making?"

"It's supposed to be a new energon dispenser for the rec room. Sideswipe broke that last one."

"I'll help." Unicronia sat next to Wheeljack and began helping building the new energon dispenser while secretly playing footsies under the table.


	18. Let's go!

**A/N: I wrote this, and at the end I'm all like. "Aw man, I don't have a place for them to go to!" So starting next chapter, I'll give everyone who can identify each "dimension" an energon cookie, or Sunstreaker. That's right! If you can guess, I'll give the pain in my aft, Sunstreaker! Order now before it's too late! XD**

* * *

Unicronia and Wheeljack watched the huge machine fire up, and spark. A purple glow expanded from the edge of the ring, and slowly made its way to the middle. The machine began smoking, and the sparks began flinging farther and farther away from the machine. "Shut if off!" Wheeljack yelled.

Unicronia began typing on the control panel. "Not working! It's gonna blow!"

"No, it won't! Not yet! Try the emergency shut off switch!"

Unicronia turned to Wheeljack, a priceless look of realization. "That's what I forgot!"

"What?"

"I forgot the emergency shut off switch!"

"How could you for-" _**BOOM!**_

* * *

"Maybe it's the flux capacitor?" Wheeljack shrugged.

Unicronia sighed. "That's for time machines dipstick!" Unicronia smacked him, and turned back to their newly fixed inter dimensional traveler.

Wheeljack chuckled and rubbed the back of his helm. "I need to quit watching _Back to the Future_."

Unicronia laughed. "You know what else you need to quit watching?"

"Hmm?"

"My aft."

Wheeljack shrugged. "If you can watch mine, I can watch yours."

Unicronia smiled. "Do you want to try this thing again? I fixed all the shorting wires, and raised the energy capacity on it, maybe it's just that there wasn't enough energy going through the reactors.I even put in an emergency shut off switch!"

Wheeljack's fins started turning blue. "Maybe. We still have to ask Optimus for permission to test this thing."

Unicronia sighed. "I'll go." She groaned.

Wheeljack smiled. "I'll miss you!"

"No, you won't." Unicronia grumbled.

"No, I really will. I miss you already!"

Unicronia frowned. "How can you miss me already? I'm right here. Wait. Are you ignoring me?!"

Wheeljack laughed sheepishly. "That one just flew right over your helm didn't it?"

Unicronia stuck out her glossa. "Just for that you don't get a kiss!" She smiled, and ran out Wheeljack's lab.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

* * *

Optimus sat in his chair staring at the two engineers in front of him. "How sure are you that this will work?"

Unicronia shrugged. "Ehh."

Wheeljack laughed sheepishly. "We aren't, but it's best for us to test it, and find out for sure!"

Optimus sighed. "Chances of this thing blowing up the base?"

"Less than forty percent! Chances of it actually exploding? Like eighty." Unicronia smiled.

Optimus put pressure on the bride of his nose. "Just test it away from the hangars. I'll have Ratchet chaperon."

Wheeljack nodded. "Thank you, Optimus!"

Optimus shook his helm. "Don't. Just…no."

Unicronia smiled. "Okay then. Come on, Wheeljack! Let's get this started!"

* * *

Wheeljack, Unicronia, and Ratchet stood on the pavement about fifty yards from one the hangars. Ratchet stared at the invention. "What exactly is this?"

"An inter dimensional traveler. The big circular ring will work to hold the energy, and create the tunnel to travel through. The big box at the bottom holds most of the circuitry, and the tower holds the energy supply." Wheeljack smiled.

Ratchet sighed, probably counting the ways this thing could explode. "Alright. Fire it up."

Unicronia ran up to the control panel, closing her blast mask, and began typing. "Firing the startup program!"

Wheeljack's mask snapped closed, and his optics narrowed, analyzing every tiny spark the machine released. Unicronia watched the purple portal start to expand from the edge of the ring, and slowly make its way towards the center.

Tension rose as the purple grew closer and closer to the center. "How's the power level?" Wheeljack asked.

Unicronia typed and brought up the power levels. "We're good! Still in the green!"

Wheeljack smiled as the purple portal finished morphing. "How does the wormhole look?"

Unicronia brought up a projection of a hourglass looking image. "We seem to be connected. Who goes first?"

Wheeljack looked at Unicronia. "Want to go together?"

Unicronia looked over to Ratchet. "Can you watch this thing?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "I'm not stupid. I helped Wheeljack with this stuff all the time before you got here."

Unicronia smiled. "Alright then!" Unicronia grabbed Wheeljack's servo. "In we go!"

Wheeljack smiled, and the two walked up to the portal. "Are you sure?"

Unicronia smiled. "I'm not going be a coward. I left Far Stop in charge just in case something happened, so, without any more stalling, let's go!" Unicronia leaped into the purple portal, pulling Wheeljack through as well.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Unicronia's optics onlined slowly. "Ow." Unicronia glanced around. "A desert?"

A groan sounded from below her. "Get off, will ya!"

Unicronia jumped off of whatever she fell onto. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Wheeljack stood up. "Ow."

"Oh, it's just Wheeljack." Unicronia stated flatly.

"Just Wheeljack?" Wheeljack groaned. "Don't I feel loved."

"I love you enough not to mention that I heard you scream like femme."

"Thanks." Wheeljack moaned.

Unicronia shrugged. "Where are we?"

Wheeljack tapped into his GPS. "Earth."

"Where exactly?"

"No idea. My GPS isn't working right. All I get is Earth."

Unicronia frowned. "At least we're on earth."

Wheeljack looked over to Unicronia. "There was no doubt we would be on Earth."

Unicronia shrugged. "Fair enough."


	19. I DO NOT PRAISE UNICRON

**A/N: Whoo! My parents are going back out of town this weekend. You know what that means! I get to watch four dogs, and have a party! Not really, I won't be having a party. FALL OF CYBERTRON IS COMING OUT ON TUESDAY! I already pre-ordered it, and I'm ready for non-stop play! WHOOP! **

**Answering some reviews, cause I got bored of thinking up boring subject lines!**

**Anonymous BW FG: I would choose the cookie too XD good choice! Well, for yourself. That just means I'm still stuck with the afthole. Blowing up does seem to be their quirk! Poor Wheeljack. Blackmail is great though! :D**

**Luna Prime- Awesomeness : Yep! That's exactly what I meant. I guess I should have said Universe, but I had a brain fart, and couldn't remember the word. XD I love these two! They are cute! Cuteness wrapped in a giant cute teddy bear!**

**Midnight Prime: Is it sad I've seen/read most of them?**

**Autobot-Mayday: Nope! I was thinking about putting them there first, but I decided not to, mostly because I couldn't come up with a proper plot yet.**

**Remember, if you guess where they are right, you can choose between SUNSTREAKER (Hint hint. Take Sunstreaker, he pisses me off!) or a lousy energon cookie you couldn't eat anyways. (It'll most likely kill you…)**

* * *

Unicronia looked around a bit more closely. "It looks like we're in a canyon."

Wheeljack stood up, and nodded. "Yeah." His mask slid open. "All the materials here are the same as the earth back in our dimension. Maybe a parallel universe?"

Unicronia leaned down and began writing equations into the sand. "So if we were on this side of the wormhole," She drew rough drawing of a wormhole, " and we went through it. It could have either just dropped us off in the same time in a parallel universe, or it could flung us through time, and space of another universe."

Wheeljack frowned. "Or we could have just made a ground bridge."

Unicronia's frown deepened. "Yeah, which would make this situation really depressing."

* * *

"Optimus." A human hologram popped up onto the red fire engine's monitor.

"Yes, T-AI?"

"There have been some disturbances in the same canyon where the old ruins are."

"The ruin's that Koji's father hid the picture and data chip?"

The hologram nodded. "Yes. I cannot tell if it's Predacon or Autobot."

"Understand. Get the Autobot brothers, and Space bridge us there."

The hologram nodded once more, and disappeared from the screen. Optimus turned his attention to the human male who was currently putting a fire hose back into one of his storage units. He closed the storage unit. "I am sorry. I will be back momentarily."

The human watched the fire engine drive off. He blinked a couple times. "I really need a new job."

* * *

"Come on babe! You don't have to ignore me! I'm the good guy!" A blue sports car with flames flew down the high way chasing a cherry red sports car. He drove up next to it. "We can go out on a date, or even, if you want to, have a drive around town. I know some really good highways we could cruise!"

"Side Burn!"

The car's attention turned to the hologram that popped up onto his monitor. "What's up, T-AI?"

"Optimus Prime has requested your presence. There have been some suspicious activities."

"Predacons?"

"We cannot tell."

"Alright then." Side Burn turned his attention back to the red car. "Sorry, babe. Duty calls!"

* * *

A police car chased a Volkswagen down the street. "X-Brawn you cannot climb the empire state building!"

The Volkswagen let out a laugh. "Come on, Prowl. It'll be fun!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Prowl, X-Brawn. We have suspicious activity. Please make your way to the nearest Spacebridge."

"Of course, T-AI." Prowl turned his attention to his older brother. "Come on."

"Aw. Okay."

* * *

Unicronia and Wheeljack continued to write in the sand different kinds of equations. "Wheeljack, you forgot to carry the one."

Wheeljack perked up. He had been trying to figure out what was wrong with his math for half an hour. "Oh! No wonder!"

"What's the tangent of a radical ninety-three?" Unicronia asked.

Wheeljack glanced up in the air. "negative 2.987."

"Is that rounded?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

Prowl glanced around the corner of a wall of the canyon. "What are they doing?"

"Looks like they're doing math." Side Burn snorted.

"They are definitely not Predacons. They seem to be way too smart."

"Ya never know. They could just be doodling." X-Brawn muttered.

Optimus looked down at the three. "I will confront them. You three stay back until I call you."

The three nodded in confirmation.

* * *

"I got it!"

Wheeljack looked over to Unicronia. "What?"

"We should have built a remote control for our Inter dimension traveler."

"Why?"

"How the pit are we supposed to get back?"

Wheeljack looked at all the equations. "We were only doing equations for a one way trip."

"Plus we didn't have a specific destination in mind, so we could be practically anywhere."

Wheeljack frowned. "Why do I feel like by the time we get home we'll be inter dimension experts?"

"Because we will." Unicronia smiled

"Freeze." Unicronia's optics widen as Wheeljack and her froze. "Servos up." The voice commanded. The two raised their servos. "State fractions."

"Autobot."

"Unicronian."

"Unicronia!"

"What? I am."

"Designations?"

"Wheeljack."

"Unicronia!"

"I am Optimus Prime."

The two turned around. A huge red bot stood holding an energon pistol. Unicronia looked him up and down. "I think he looks better with flames."

Wheeljack sighed. "I'm really sorry about her."

Optimus watched the two closely. "What is a Unicronian?"

Unicronia smiled. "We don't fight. We work for science! We create things your processor couldn't comprehend!"

Wheeljack sighed. "She found a group of mechs, and made her fraction out of boredom."

"I wasn't bored."

Wheeljack smirked. "You were too."

"Were not! Everybody kept on saying they didn't exist, so I was all like I think they exist, so I made my own fraction."

"She got bored." Wheeljack smiled.

Optimus turned around, and nodded. Three more bots walked out from behind the canyon. "The mech is Autobot, and the femme is Unicronian."

The blue bot snickered. "Does she praise Unicron."

"Oh, ha ha. I've never heard that one before."

The blue bot stared at her. "You haven't?"

Unicronia sighed. Wheeljack chuckled. The white bot moved forward. "I am Prowl, this is Side Burn, and the gray one is X-Brawn."

Unicronia and Wheeljack nodded. "I'm Wheeljack, and this is Unicronia."

Side Burn raised an Optic ridge. "Okay, now I know you praise Unicron."

Unicronia scowled. "Jerks."

Wheeljack laughed. "It's okay Unicronia. I know you don't praise Unicron. You make him fear for his life."

Unicronia punched him. "I do not!"

* * *

Unicronia and Wheeljack stood in the center of the Autobot's base in this dimension. Unicronia stood face to face with Optimus. "So, you're telling me, you don't have to deal with the human government?"

"No."

"I like this dimension. Let's stay here, Wheeljack."

Wheeljack sighed. "We can't."

"You keep mentioning 'this dimension.' Please explain." Optimus walked closer to the two.

Wheeljack stepped forward. "Unicronia and I were testing an invention for traveling through different dimensions, and we ended up here."

Prowl stepped forward. "So you are not from around here?"

Side Burn snorted. "Prowl, I don't think we're from around here either."

Prowl sent a glare at his younger brother. "I'll remember that statement when I have to chase you down a highway while you're trying to flirt with a nice red sports car."

Unicronia sent a strange look to Side Burn. "You know human cars aren't sentient, right?"

"Hey! Stop putting down my date!'

Unicronia stepped away. "Alright then. Anyways, no, we aren't from around here."

Wheeljack smiled. "We come from an Earth in a Parallel dimension. Cool, huh?"

"When do you go back?" Side Burn deadpanned.

Wheeljack and Unicronia gave out awkward laughs. "I don't think they know." X-Brawn answered for them.

Unicronia rubbed the back of her helm. "It's not that we don't know. It's more that we don't have a way back. If you'll just let us use some old scrap metal, and some other materials. We'll be out of your wires in no time!"

The four just stared at them. Side Burn started laughing. "I think they want us to hand over our equipment, and energy supplies!"

"No! We don't want your energon! We want your supplies!" Wheeljack smiled.

Unicronia slapped him. "We want your supplies that you can't use."

The four looked at each other again. Optimus nodded. "Fair enough. We will comply."

Wheeljack and Unicronia gave each other a highfive. "YEAH!"

* * *

Optimus and the other Autobots watched the new comers as they looked over the scrap materials. Prowl released a sigh. "They are insane. There is no way they actually come from an alternate dimension."

Side Burn shrugged. "I don't know, Prowl. They seem too insane to be from around here."

Optimus sighed. "We will watch them, and make sure they do not belong with the Predacons."

X-Brawn stepped into the room. The two had begun bending the metal, and welding it into shape. "Ya guys need any help?"

Unicronia smiled. "Do you know anything about preventing explosions?"

"Uh, no."

"then, nope! We're good!"

X-Brawn nodded, and walked out of the room. Prowl began freaking out. "Did you hear that, Optimus! They're going to blow up the base!"

"I do not think she meant that in that sort of way."

A Human hologram appeared. "Optimus, I have looked up the names that you asked. Wheeljack, is the name of a mech that is well known for sabotage explosions, and Unicronia is the name of one of the major Neutral commanders."

Optimus frowned. "I see. Thank you T-AI."

The hologram nodded. "Of course. If you need anything else please, do not hesitate to ask."

Optimus nodded. "I will have the Spy changers keep an eye on the two. If they are indeed who T-AI says they are, then there is need to be cautious. I will wait until the Spy changers get back."

"WHEELJACK! NOO!"

_**BOOM!**_

"Primus frag it!"

The four bots looked into the room. Everything was charred and black. The mech was sprawled out flat on his back, and the femme sat on top of him with her servos around his neck strangling him.

Optimus looked back at the three worried bots. "T-AI, contact the Spy changers and tell them to return to base as soon as possible."

"Yes, Optimus!"

* * *

Wheeljack and Unicronia sat on the ground staring at their already exploded invention. The giant ring was lying on the ground, and the base's front panel had flown off. Unicronia sighed. "Well…"

"Sooo."

"I'm sorry about strangling you."

"Nah, it's okay."

Unicronia stood up. "Time to get back to work."

Wheeljack nodded. "I promise to try to not make anything explode."

Unicronia smiled. "Well, back to work." She slowly made her way up to the charred machine and grabbed some wires. "Can you go and ask for some wire cutter. These wires are a bit too long."

"Make sure they aren't too short. They might short out."

Unicronia nodded as Wheeljack got up and walked out of the room. She began humming as she started to screw the giant ring into place. "What's the point of the ring?"

"To hold the actual por-" Unicronia stopped. She was in here alone, wasn't she? She started looking around. "Far Stop? If you're screwing with me, and actually ran into the portal while me and Wheeljack weren't looking, I'll murder you."

"Who's Far Stop?"

Unicronia screamed as a blue car with a white 'X' on the hood literally appeared out of thin air. "Get it away! Get it away! It's a ghost! A ghost!"

The car transformed into a mech. "I'm not a ghost! I'm a Spy changer. The name is Crosswise. The brains of the Spy changers."

Unicronia stared. "Do you know how to prevent explosions?"

The spy changers helm fell to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Wheeljack and I have a habit of exploding."

"Ah." Crosswise nodded. "I see."

"I don't think you do." Unicronia shook her helm. "Anyways, what's wrong with my ring?"

"Well, the ring gives you a limited area of being able to jump from space to space."

"We aren't jumping to another space, we are moving to another dimension. We need the ring to connect the wormhole."

Crosswise nodded. "Have Do you have any way to control where you go?"

"No."

"So the wormhole randomly sends you somewhere, and spits you out?"

Unicronia smiled. "Yep!"

"That doesn't seem smart."

Unicronia's smile fell. "It would be helpful to have a portable version of this, you know to bring with us, but we would need a lot of them."

Crosswire smirked. "Unless we make the wormhole swallow the other end, and take the protable machine with it."

Unicronia's smile reappeared. "I could kiss you."

"Not just yet." Crosswise smirked. "You can kiss me after this works."

"Actually I said 'could'. I would never actually kiss you. I have Wheeljack for that."

"Oh." Crosswise shrugged. "I'm okay with that as well."

"I'm back!" Wheeljack yelled holding a wire cutter. "Now we can cut some wire!"

"Wheeljack! This is Crosswise. Crosswise, this is Wheeljack!" Unicronia smiled. "Crosswire is going to help us!"

Crosswise looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"You are going to help, right?"

"Oh dear no." Crosswise began swinging his arms in front of his faceplates. "I really don't feel like exploding."

"Are we THAT bad?" Wheeljack asked.

Unicronia shrugged. "Don't know, but help me tear down this ring. Remember the shield I made when we had that little Kremzeek running around?"

"Hmm, yeah?"

"Well, This guy gave me an idea. Instead of constantly rebuilding this thing, we can make those orbs, and have them be sucked into the wormhole when we have these guys shut it. All we would have to rebuild would be a control unit."

Wheeljack smiled. "You, Unicronia, are a genius."

Unicronia shrugged. "I would like to thank Wheeljack, Crosswise, and the planet Cybertron for always being there for me. Wait. I take that last one, Cybertron, out. He dumped me to the side of curb when feeding my aft got to hard!"

Crosswise and Wheeljack gave Unicronia a strange look. "Is she alright?" Crosswise looked over to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack sighed. "She gets like this when her ego gets too big for the room."

Crosswise smiled. "I get it. I know a mech like that."

* * *

A week had passed, and Unicronia had just finished the small orbs. They would float in a circle, that would have originally been the ring. Wheeljack continued his work on the control program that would uploaded onto T-AI, which happened to be Teletraan-one's daughter.

"How far are you to uploading the program?" Unicronia stepped up next to him.

Wheeljack shrugged. "Forget uploading, I have to rewrite parts for it to be able to connect to your little orbs."

Unicronia smiled. "Indeed. It's all my fault."

"It's always your fault." Wheeljack stared at the computer as he continued to type away.

Unicronia wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's not true. Sometimes everything is your fault."

"Name the last thing that was my fault!"

"That last explosion."

Wheeljack smiled. "I put the fire out."

Unicronia laughed. "You tried to use some Nitroglycerin, which caused the explosion, and made the whole situation worse."

"Worse, or better?"

Unicronia smiled at the reference. "Better. But, on another sad note. You are no longer allowed to watch Invader Zim."

"I can live with that."

Unicronia got off of Wheeljack. "Need some help?"

"Nope. I'm almost done."

Unicronia nodded. "Did you know the bots in this universe call their Decepticons Predacons?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently they take the form of Earth animals instead of vehicles."

Wheeljack laughed. "Weird."

Unicronia nodded. "Yeah. Oh! T-AI?"

A hologram appeared by Unicronia's helm. "Yes?"

"I forgot to thank you guys for helping us."

T-AI nodded. "Of course. We are also glad that you did not turn out like you counterparts in this universe."

Wheeljack and Unicronia glanced at each other. "What?" Wheeljack finally asked.

"The Spy changers were asked to keep an eye on you, and they had determined that you two are not a hazard."

"I think Wheeljack was talking about the counterpart part."

Files popped up on a giant monitor. A gruff looking Wheeljack popped up. "This is Wheeljack. He is a dangerous saboteur who uses explosions as his main weapon."

Wheeljack smiled. "Looks like I don't have to kill myself." Unicronia laughed.

T-AI brought up the image of a Unicronia with a silver mask in place. "This is our universe's Unicronia. She is a well know member of the Neutral fraction. She a main officer."

"What's so bad about neutrals?" Unicronia shrugged.

"The neutrals are very violent, and use violence to try to end the war."

Unicronia face scrunched up. "Oh..."

Wheeljack smiled. "See, even in this dimension you're not an Autobot."

Unicronia laughed. "It seems so."

Wheeljack typed a couple of more lines before smiling brightly. "Done!"

Unicronia smiled. "So, it should work right?"

"Yep!"

"I will inform Optimus." T-AI nodded as her hologram disappeared.

* * *

Optimus stepped into the room. "You two are leaving?"

Unicronia smiled. "Yep! I guess we should hope we make it home on the first try."

Wheeljack smiled. "I wouldn't mind seeing a couple more dimensions before then. Give Ratchet a break from having to fix us every decajoor."

Unicronia laughed. Optimus smiled. He didn't know what the frag they were talking about, but he smiled underneath his mask anyways. "It was very nice to meet the two of you."

Wheeljack smiled and nodded sheepishly. Unicronia just smiled. Wheeljack walked over to the computer. "Ready? I already saved a copy of the computer code, so we should be ready."

Unicronia nodded. "I'm ready." She walked up to the orbs that sat on a table, and threw them up into the air. The orbs activated, and floated in a circle, and released a cord to connect them. "Orbs set."

Wheeljack started typing. "Activating energy supply." The same purple glow that appeared in the original invention began forming in the new design. The purple slowly made its way to the center.

Unicronia concentrated on watching the portal form. As soon as it made it to the center she smiled. "Portal formed!"

"Connection made!" Wheeljack yelled.

The two smiled. Then they both frowned. Unicronia shot her finger up to her nose. "NOSE GOES!"

Wheeljack frowned. "You just want to hear me scream like a femme again."

Unicronia laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, you sound like a cute femme."

"Truthfully, it does make me feel a bit better."

Unicronia laughed as the two walked up to the portal. Wheeljack took a deep breath. Unicronia gave him a hard shove. "AHHHHHH!"

"See? Cute femme." She gave Optimus one last smile as she disappeared into the portal, and the orbs released their connection, and flew through as well causing the portal to dissipate.

Optimus gave silent sigh. "Thank Primus our base is still standing."


	20. Two Wheeljacks?

**A/N: I changed my pen name! What? You can't tell? That's okay. I was tired of my poor grammar from Seventh grade, and just capitalized the first letters. I never noticed I had been on Fanfiction that long. Wow. I'm a senior now.. I feel old!**

**Wow, this turned out longer than it was supposed to be. Half the idea for the Wheeljack in this verse goes to Luna Prime- Awsomeness. We both thought of the same thing for the Wheeljack. Great minds do think alike ;)**

**Reviews!**

**Autobotschic: YAY YOU GUESSED CORRECTLY! And aren't these two just so… I can't describe them. They're weird.**

**Anonymous BW FG: They did, they did! That sounds marvelous! He deserves every second in there!**

**Luna Prime- Awsomeness: =( I feel that I butchered this Wheeljack. I tried, I rewrote this chapter ten times, but I couldn't get him right… Now I feel bad.**

**Autobot-Mayday- You're right! Of course you'll have to fight everybody else who wanted him.**

**Alright… -lures Sunstreaker out with Yellow paint- FIGHT FOR THE SLAGGER! –Runs behind bomb squad- I'm glad none of you wanted an energon cookie. =) You made wise choices!**

**I didn't have time to edit this chapter after the million times I re-wrote it. SORRY! Please put up with the horrible mistakes... My town is almost out of water because of this drought, It's about to storm, I'm scared of thunder...**

**Now choose! Do you want curtain number one, two, or three!?**

* * *

Unicronia laid on the ground and watched as everything spun. "The orbs didn't come through." She muttered. She released a sigh as she sat up and grabbed her helm. "Frag. That hurts." She slowly glanced around and sighed again. "A forest this time? Wait. Something isn't right. No, more like something is missing." Unicronia stood up and looked around.

"Take that stupid cons!" _**BOOM!**_

Unicronia froze. Explosions. "WHEELJACK!" Unicronia took off running through the trees, then crashed into something. "OW!" Unicronia hit the ground, and felt a weight land square on her chassis. "Oof!"

"Slag!" A voice cursed, and the weight was removed. "Jeez, are you okay?"

Unicronia onlined her optics and stared blankly at the sky. "Huh, those look like my orbs." The round objects fell through the sky, gathering speed as they fell. "Oof!" Unicronia groaned as the first orb hit her in the gut. "Ow!" The second pegged her on the leg.

"Sone of a glitch!"

Unicronia sat up and spotted a mech crouching, and holding his helm. A third orb not too far away. She shot up and crouched next to the white mech. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, just fine." The mech turned to Unicronia and froze. "Well, hello beautiful."

Unicronia's Optics widened. "Wheeljack?"

"I don't think I know you. I'd remember such a pretty femme as you."

"The Orb must have pegged your helm so hard you lost your memories!"

Wheeljack stared at her. "What's your name, Sweetspark?"

"Unicronia! Don't you remember? We blew up together more than you can possibly count!"

Wheeljack brought his servo up to his audio. "Hey, Doc, I could use a ground bridge."

Some shuffling came from their right. Wheeljack covered Unicronia's mouth, and backed up into some huge bushes. Two purple, and black bots came through the path with blasters, and looked around. Wheeljack pulled out a grenade, and pulled the pin before launching it.

The two bots blew up. "And that should be all of them." Wheeljack stood up and smirked as a green portal formed. Wheeljack stepped over to it, and gestured for her to go first. "Your carriage."

Unicronia grabbed the three orbs, and ran inside followed by Wheeljack.

* * *

"Jacky!" Unicronia was engulfed in a huge bear hug. She was shaken, and squeezed so hard she couldn't take intakes even if she needed to.

"Woah, Bulk! I'm over here!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Huh?" Unicronia was put down a green mech looked worried. "Oh Primus. I'm sorry! I thought you were Jacky!"

Unicronia waved from side to side. "I'm Unicronia! Leader of the Unicro-" Unicronia fell on the ground, and stared at the cement ceiling. "I think I'm going to purge."

Wheeljack laughed. "Isn't she cute?"

The green mech put his helm in Unicronia's field of vision. "The names Bulkhead."

"Oh great. Now I know the name of the mech who almost murdered me."

"Aw come on! He didn't mean to. Bulk just has trouble knowing his own strength." Wheeljack helped Unicronia up. "Where's doc?"

Bulkhead looked over to Wheeljack. "He was here right before you guys got here. He activated the ground bridge, and then told me to make sure you got through. He ran off to the Med bay."

"Who's Doc?"

"Ratchet." Bulkhead answered.

"Is he green?" Unicronia asked excitedly.

Wheeljack laughed. "He's white and orange."

"Oh. Well, Wheeljack you should really go see him anyways. You got hit on the helm pretty hard, and you don't even remember me! I need you to get back!"

"Um, I think you need to go see Doc."

"Don't call me Doc!" An orange and white mech, Ratchet, walked through one of the doorways. He took a look at Unicronia, and then froze. He stared at her in disbelief before shaking his helm. "What do you want Wheeljack?"

"Will check this femme's processor she thinks she knows me, not that I mind, but I think I'd remember a femme this gorgeous."

"Why are you flirting?" Unicronia cocked her helm to the side. "I'm usually the one flirting!"

"Jacky, ya sure you didn't sweet talk her while you were overcharged or something?"

Unicronia stared at Wheeljack for a moment. "Is there something wrong with your little fins on your helm? They aren't glowing."

Wheeljack gave Unicronia a worried glance. "Are you insane? They never glowed."

Unicronia's mouth fell open. "Ohhhh. You're not my Wheeljack are you?"

The three bots looked at each other. Ratchet stepped forward. "Alright. Follow me. We're going to the Med bay."

"No! Frag it! We need to find Wheeljack!"

"I'm right here!"

"MY Wheeljack!"

"I can be yours." The mech winked.

Unicronia though for a moment. "Can you help me write the code for inter dimensional traveler, and help me find out why it transported us to two different locations?"

"What?"

"You aren't my Wheeljack. You would have exploded by now."

Bulkhead walked up behind Unicronia. "So you aren't from here?"

Unicronia smiled. "Nope! I'm from a parallel universe. My Wheeljack and I got bored, so we made the Inter Dimensional Traveler, and became dimension nomads."

Ratchet stepped forward. "You are a Unicronia from a different dimension?"

Unicronia smiled. "Yeah! Do you know the Unicronia from this dimension?"

Ratchet frowned. "I knew her very well."

"The Ratchet from my dimension, and I are close friends, as well as my Wheeljack."

Wheeljack wrapped his arm around Unicronia's waist. "I can replace your Wheeljack."

Unicronia frowned. "No, you couldn't. My Wheeljack is the head engineer for the Autobots."

Ratchet snorted. "That is highly unlikely."

Bulkhead laughed. "Wheeljack may be good at using things around him, but he's no engineer!"

"Thanks, Bulk." Wheeljack said flatly.

Unicronia laughed. "Are you guys the only Autobots here?"

Ratchet started typing on the computer. "There are three more. Optimus Prime, Arcee, and Bumblebee."

"Is Arcee pink?"

Bulkhead started laughing. "You're talking primary pink?"

"Yes, my Arcee is girly, pink, and can't stay out everybody else's business."

"Our Arcee is quite the opposite." Wheeljack smirked. "You might even get offended when she arrives. She's in charge of Miko today, right?"

Bulkhead smirked. "Yeah, I had patrol today. I just got back, so she has Jack and Miko."

"Who?"

"They are children who found out about us."

"The whole world knows about us in my dimension." Unicronia muttered. "Then again, they only know about the Autobots and Decepticons."

Ratchet stared at her. "There is another fraction?"

Unicronia smiled. "My fraction, the Unicronians!"

Bulkhead and Wheeljack began laughing. "What do you fight for, Unicron?"

"We don't fight! We do science!"

Ratchet shook his helm. "Ridiculous."

* * *

Ratchet watched Unicronia pout in the corner. She was insistent to wait for Optimus to arrive, and when he did she didn't get the answer she wanted. Ratchet sighed and walked up to Optimus. "Optimus, perhaps we should help her find this mech."

"Ratchet, for all we know this mech could be with the Decepticons."

"Exactly!" Unicronia jumped up. "If Wheeljack is with the Decepticons, you guys are screwed! He has the blueprints for all Autobot weaponry he ever invented. The Immobilizer, Boom sticks; He even has the blueprints for that invention that made a Kremzeek!"

Optimus sighed. "I cannot put my soldiers on the line for a mech they don't know."

"Who said anything about your soldiers? I can get him, if you can locate him!"

Ratchet shook his helm. "We are working with Earth technology. It's not that easy."

"I've been working with Earth technology, and believe me, it's that easy."

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet watched Unicronia type away on the computer. "SLAG!"

Ratchet tried to jump up, but Optimus held him back. "I understand why you're so eager to help, Old friend, but she is not our Unicronia."

Ratchet clinched his fists. "Don't you think I know that? Her audios are different, her voice is a pitch lower, and the shade of blue she has is all wrong! That's just her appearance! Her personality is all wrong as well! She is loud, easy to anger, and violent!" Ratchet went silent for a moment to gesture over to Unicronia who punched Wheeljack in the face. "But no matter how much I tell myself that, I can't help but to want to do everything for her."

Optimus nodded. "It is understandable, but if the mech she is looking for, is in the hands of Decepticons, I will not allow you to go."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll go help with the computer."

Optimus sighed. "Good luck, old friend."

* * *

Wheeljack groaned and onlined his optics. His shoulders ached from the way his arms were placed, he was dizzy, and to make matters worse, his optics must have been out because he couldn't see a fragging thing. Wheeljack sighed, and finally tried to move his arms. He was greeted by the sound of rattling chains. "Unicronia? Is this some kind of joke?"

All at once lights came on, and forced Wheeljack to offline his optics. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Wrecker Wheeljack."

Wheeljack onlined his optics. "Woah, I always knew Starscream would make a pretty femme."

"W-what?" The mech/femme looked offended. "Listen here Autoscum I am a mech! It is ob-" The mech looked towards the door.

"I know I heard something in there!"

"Steve, there is nothing in there."

"Really! It could be a monster or something!"

"Steve! The only thing in there is an Autobot prisoner. Just to prove It. I'll open the door, and you can see."

The mech jumped behind a counter that had a bunch of tools on it. The door opened, and a standard Decepticon soldier walked in with another. "See, Steve, nothing."

"Actually th-"

"Shut up, Autoscum!" The soldier yelled, and slammed the door closed.

Wheeljack stared at the door. "I was just trying to help."

"As I was saying!" The mech

"It is obvious I am a mech! After all. I am Starscream! Lord of the Decepticons!" Starscream let out a creepy laugh."

"Then Why'd you hide?"

Starscream frowned. "It's a work in progress."

Wheeljack nodded. "I have a work in progress, but I'm not exactly sure how to continue. You see, I have this femme, and she's really nice, I really like her, but I don't know what to started dating, as the humans call it, but I don't know what to do after that. Not to mention we always explode, which cuts our time together in half."

Starscream stared at Wheeljack. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Wheeljack?"

"I am the real Wheeljack. I'm not from this dimension, but I'm the real Wheeljack."

Starscream sent a glare to the green, red, and white mech. "I'm serious. Where's that 'frag the world attitude'?"

Wheeljack looked around awkwardly. "I'm actually a generally happy mech. Well, not right now. Right now I feel kind of embarrassed. I mean, being chained up like this. Were you about to do something to me?"

Starscream looked taken aback. "Are you acussing me of trying to interface you while you were offline?"

Wheeljack made a disgusted face. "No, but now that you mention it. Were you?"

Starscream growled. "You can just stay here!" He turned and left the room.

"Wait! You weren't were you?" Wheeljack yelled after him. He sighed as the door closed. "I'm going to imagine you said that you weren't. I wonder where Unicronia is."

* * *

"So, you're saying you built this ground bridge?" Unicronia looked over to Ratchet skeptically as she continued working on the remaining orbs she needed.

Ratchet nodded. "I did."

"I don't believe you."

"You better. It was all Ratch." A blue femme shrugged.

"Arcee, excuse me for not believing, but a mech cannot be both the greatest medic on Cybertron, and bridging expert."

"HA!" Ratchet laughed. "I am far from being a bridging expert."

Wheeljack shrugged. "Yeah, Doc can barely run the thing."

Ratchet growled at Wheeljack. Unicronia smiled. "Sorry about the punch earlier."

Wheeljack smiled. "No worries, I'm a Wrecker. I can take a whole lot more than that."

Unicronia smiled as her battle mask closed over her face. "Really?"

"What? Are you going to fight me?" Wheeljack chuckled.

"Can you screw that in? I don't have a very steady servo." Unicronia passed the orb over to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack smirked. "Of course I can!"

Arcee backed up a little. Wheeljack grabbed the giant screwdriver, and began working. Unicronia stood right in front of him, waiting on the impending doom, or should she say boom?

_**BOOM!**_

Unicronia went flying into a wall while Wheeljack rammed straight into Ratchet. Ratchet's optics went wide as he pushed Wheeljack off of him, and ran over to Unicronia. "Primus! Are you okay!?"

Unicronia groaned at sat up. She gave a giggle. "I love when that happens."

Wheeljack sat up, and held up a nub where his hand should be. "WHAT THE FRAG?"

Unicronia laughed. "I though you said you should be able to handle it!"

Wheeljack stood up. "Where did my servo go?"

Unicronia laughed harder. She suddenly stopped. "Woah. Dizzy spell."

Arcee walked up to Wheeljack. "I found your servo." She pointed up. The servo was attached to a metal beam.

"Hmm. It seems when the orb explodes it makes things magnetic." Unicronia went to stand up. "Oof!" She pulled back to the ground as soon as her aft left it. "It makes the things closest to the epicenter magnetic." She corrected.

"You almost offlined!" Ratchet yelled. "What are you doing making observations?"

"I always blow up. This explosion was one of the few I don't require a trip to the med bay for."

Ratchet looked pissed. "If you explode again, I'll shove my pede up your aft!"

Unicronia frowned. "And here I thought you were different from my Ratchet."

Ratchet grunted. An alarm went off causing Unicronia to jump. Ratchet ran up to the computer and began typing. "It's an encrypted message."

Arcee walked up behind Ratchet. "Let me guess. Starscream?"

"Bring medical kit." Ratchet read.

Wheeljack's hand fell and pegged Wheeljack on the helm. Ratchet back at him and sighed. "It was a smooth break. Arcee, Please weld it back on. The nanites should take care of the wires."

Arcee nodded.

Unicronia stood up. " The effects don't seem to last long." She muttered. "Are you guys really going to go? Starscream is pretty dangerous. Well, mine was at least."

Ratchet grabbed a medical kit. "Bulkhead isn't here, so Wheeljack, let's go."

"Well, I'm usually up for crushing cons, but my servo just got welded back on."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Deal with it. I doubt you'll have to do any heavy lifting. Arcee, man the bridge."

Unicronia ran up to Ratchet. "I'll go too!"

Ratchet frowned. "No."

Wheeljack smirked. "Aw come on, Doc. Let her go. Look that adorable, kissable, sexy face."

Unicronia turned her helm slowly to Wheeljack. "Is this cheating?"

Wheeljack turned his helm to the side. "What?"

"To think about actually kissing you."

"Are you in a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

Unicronia frowned. "I'll just hit you instead, but remember. Behind my fist, is love."

"What? OOF!"

The ground bridge powered up. "Just go!"

Wheeljack jumped through the bridge first. Unicronia walked through beside Ratchet.

* * *

Starscream sat against a cliff, mouth wide open staring at Wheeljack. "You were… He was.. What is going on?"

Ratchet gave Starscream a glare. "What do you want Starscream?"

"Him!" Starscream pointed to Wheeljack. "How did you get him out of the Decepticon ship?"

Unicronia ran up to Starscream. "You've seen my Wheeljack?"

"What do you mean your Wheeljack?"

"He's goofy, in a cute sort of way, he worries about things he really shouldn't be worrying about, and he's slightly annoying. He looks like him!" Unicronia pointed to Wheeljack.

"I have. He is in the Decepticon war ship. Lucky for you it's still out of commission. Now fix me!" Starscream yelled the last part.

"Why should I?" Ratchet asked.

"I gave you information! I helped your little Autobot friend!" Starscream pointed to Unicronia.

"I'm not an Autobot." Unicronia smiled. "I'd fix you, but I'm not a medic. I'm just an engineer."

"What?" Starscream growled.

"Ratchet! I need a ground bridge to the Decepticon war ship!"

Ratchet kneeled down next to Starscream. "After I finish here."

Unicronia sat down beside Starscream. "Does it hurt." She pointed down to Starscream's leg.

"No. I just got shot, and it felt good." He mumbled lamely.

Unicronia smirked. "I am no stranger to sarcasm!"

* * *

Unicronia stood in front of the ground bridge inside the Autobot base.. She turned to Ratchet. "This will send me to the War ship right?"

"Yes."

"And when I need a lift back, I just…?"

"Comm. us. Here's my comm. frequency." Ratchet gave her the frequency.

::Ratchet?::

::What?::

::Just checking.::

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Get out."

Unicronia took a deep intake, and ran through. Ratchet sighed. "I hope she comes back okay."

Optimus walked up beside Ratchet. "She will be fine."

Wheeljack sighed. "She was so gorgeous."

Ratchet smacked him. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Fine, she was the ugliest femme I've ever seen!"

Ratchet smacked him again. "You know what I meant."

* * *

Unicronia gulped when she saw the ship. "I though they said ship. Not Trypticon." She slowly made her way to the ship. "How do I get in?"

"Hey! Autoscum!"

Unicronia turned around, and saw a purple and black Decepticon. "I'm not an Autobot!"

The mech stopped in front of her. "Decepticon?"

"No."

"Stop messing with me!" The mech pointed a blaster at her.

"I'm a Unicronian!"

"You mean like Unicron?"

"Why is that everybody's first assumption?"

The con shrugged. "I don't know. It sounds like Unicron I guess."

"Oh! Have you seen a white mech with green and Red?"

"He's an Autobot. Pretty talkative."

"Yeah! Him!" Unicronia smiled.

"Why do you need him?"

"Well you see. He has a bomb strapped inside him, and if I don't remove him from the ship then he'll destroy the whole fragging thing."

The con stared from Unicronia back to the ship. "Seriously?" Unicronia nodded. "Frag. If I do this, then Megatron will promote me to primus knows what rank!"

"Megatron is here?"

"On board. I'll lead you to the annoying mech."

Unicronia smiled. "Alright!"

* * *

The two snuck down the halls. Unicronia peeked around the corner. "Steve, if I get out of here, I'll kill you for taking me through all these crowded places."

Steve, the vehicon, shrugged. "What can I say? You blend in better if you're in a crowd, and act like you belong."

The two turned off to an empty hallway. "He's right down there. The third door to the left."

Unicronia smiled, and hugged the Vehicon. "You're my new best Decepticon friend!"

"Um, thanks?"

Unicronia released him, and ran down the hall to the specified door. The door slid open and Unicronia burst through. "Wheeljack! I came to save you!" Unicronia stared at the Red mech who held a Shock Rod. "I'll come back at a better time."

"Unicronia!"

"This is the femme you were talking about?" The red mech raised an optic ridge. He grabbed Unicronia's servo, and pulled her into the room. The door shut behind her.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do here. My name is Knockout, CMO of the Decepticons, and now your person relationship counselor."

Unicronia frowned. "I don't need relationship counseling!"

"I have one piece of advice. Frag."

Unicronia and Wheeljack stared at each other. Wheeljack looked embarrassed, while Unicronia smiled. "I like this guy."

"Wh-What?" Wheeljack struggled against the chains that held him up.

Knockout stepped closer. "Frag her."

"I-I d-"

"No!" Knockout pointed the Shock Rod at him. "Frag her."

Unicronia stared at the ground. "Can I have Wheeljack back?"

"Take him." Knockout shooed her towards the mech. "He annoyed the frag out of Megatron, and now Megatron wants me to get rid of him, but quite frankly, I just buffed."

"It looks good."

Knockout puffed up in pride. "I know."

Unicronia started undoing the chains. "I'm surprised you haven't exploded yet."

"I've been holding it in."

"Are you guys talking about fragging?"

"No. He has an exploding problem. I exploded earlier today, and blew the hand right off your counterpart!"

Wheeljack smiled as he rolled his shoulders and wrists. "You make me proud."

::Ratchet. Ground bridge, please!::

The green portal Unicronia had grown use to opened up in front of her. She smiled to Wheeljack as she pulled him through.

* * *

Unicronia pulled Wheeljack out of the ground bridge and bowed to Jacky, Ratchet, and Arcee. "I have conquered the Decepticons, and brought back my friend!"

Wheeljack frowned. "We're just friends?"

Jacky walked up and slapped Unicronia's aft. "Sexy as ever."

Unicronia's optics widened and Wheeljack stared at his counterpart. "Dude!"

"What?" Jacky shrugged.

"You just.. Her aft… You…."

Unicronia sighed. "Wheeljack! Fight for my honor!"

"What if he decides to do it to me? What am I going to do? I'm not all that good at fighting."

"He slapped my aft!"

"Mine's perfect though!"

Jacky stared at the two. "I'm confused."

Unicronia reeled back her servo, and brought forward. _**SMACK!**__ "OWWW!"_ wheeljack jumped, and began rubbing his aft. "Oh yeah! I have some of the orbs. How many were there?"

"Twelve, I think."

"I have eight."

"Slag. I only have three."

Jacky frowned. "You have five."

"What do you mean?"

Ratchet walked up to them. "You made three more, and blew one of them up."

"AWSOME!" Unicronia smiled. "Wheeljack! We can go home!" Unicronia grabbed Wheeljack and kissed him.

"Um, Unicronia? That's not-"

"AHHHHH!" Unicronia pushed Jacky away, and began spitting. "He, he, he used glossa!"

Wheeljack's face scrunched up. "Ew! That's my femmefriend!"

Jacky smiled. "I knew she loved me!"

* * *

Unicronia stood across the room from Jacky as Wheeljack began typing on the computer. "Starting run up program." The orbs rose from the ground, and the cords extended and connected to each other. "Power levels normal." Wheeljack smiled. "Wormhole connected."

Unicronia walked up to the portal, and waited on Wheeljack. He walked up, and grabbed Unicronia's servo. "Time to go."

Jacky frowned. "Unicronia, I'll miss you, and you're the best femme I've ever met. Not in the way I say to most femmes."

Unicronia pushed Wheeljack through the portal. "AAAHHHHHH!"

"I'm watching you." She mumbled as she jumped through the portal.

* * *

Optimus walked up to Ratchet. "They are gone."

Ratchet stared at the hologram lighting up his room. He stood there with his arms wrapped around an almost mirror image of Unicronia, smiling. Two younglings stood in front of them. One yellow, and one red. "I wish my Unicronia was still here."

Optimus stared at the picture. "I'm sorry, Ratchet. If I could have stopped the Praxus bombing-"

"It's not your fault." Ratchet shook his helm. "She wasn't meant to be there that day, but I urged her to stay and finish her work instead of going to an empty apartment."

"Ratchet-"

"Optimus, I am okay. She was my bonded, but I have the twins to lean on."

Optimus nodded. "I understand. When Elita-One offlined. I had to use Ultra Magnus for a while."

Ratchet nodded. "I better get back to work. Thanks Optimus."

Optimus watched as Ratchet terminated the hologram, and left the room in slow mechanical walk.


	21. Make it stop

**A/N: I was lying in bed, and I was thinking of how much I was thinking about the back ground for the Prime verse Unicronia. I was thinking about it in a lot of detail, and I don't really know why, so I decided to write a Oneshot about her and her Ratchet's life. I thought it would be fun! It is! **

**That is until I went to the store and got Fall of Cybertron today. AWSOME GAME! BUY IT! Unless you don't have War for Cybertron, in that case, BUY THEM BOTH! They are awesome games, I love them! And if you have them on the PS3 I would love to play online with some of you. I suck, but that's okay…. I might disappear a while, while I play the game…**

**My Mom just gave me a piece of homemade beef jerky, and should have felt paranoid about it, because she had an evil glint in her eyes. I took a bite, and screamed. She gave me a GHOST PEPPERED piece of beef jerky! GHOST PEPPER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW SHE GOT GHOST PEPPER! My dad's sitting on the couch just munching away on his like, "Oh no big deal, Weanie Ninja!" I'm crying tears of pain right now!**

**Anyways. REVIEWS!**

**Luna Prime- Awesomeness: You're too kind. There you go making my ego burst through my windows again! I'll just step out of my room for a moment. –que father making jokes about me- I'm back, and my ego is back down to size! XD **

**Anonymous BW FG: Poor Steve. I pick on him too much… (He has my dad's name, so it's hard not to. Revenge for how much he picks on me XD) I know! I didn't want to make the ending of that chapter end in a kinda down note, but I had to. I know! The twins for children are probably torture for any parents! **

**Autobot-Mayday: Yepp! TF:P My second, no wait, third favorite from the whole franchise! Unicronia doesn't really know much about the rules of fraternizing with the enemy. XD**

* * *

Unicronia landed on the ground with a thud, and rolled over with a groan. Wheeljack sat up beside her, and his optics widened. "What happened to you?"

Unicronia began laughing. "Oh Primus! You look like a cartoon!"

"You think you don't?"

Unicronia frowned. "No."

Ratchet rolled his optics. He sat up and looked around. "Um, Unicronia, I think we have company."

Unicronia looked around. They were surrounded by a lot of pissed off people. "Move it, people!" A blonde haired man pushed his way through the crowd. "What do you robots think you're doing?"

Unicronia frowned down at the man, and bend down. "What do you fleshbags think _you're_ doing?"

"Unicronia!"

Unicronia gave Wheeljack a side glance. "We are no more robots than he is a hamster. Robots insinuate that we are dr-" Unicronia was cut off as a ball of metal, and wires rammed into her helm. Unicronia fell to the ground with a crash.

Wheeljack tried to hold in a laugh as eleven more orbs crashed into Unicronia's frame one after another. By the time they all landed Wheeljack was rolling on the ground, and Unicronia was groaning. "_Shipping_ orbs!"

Wheeljack laughed even harder. "Stop it! I can't breathe!"

"What? Do you think I'm doing this on _porpoise_?" Unicronia frowned. "What did I just say?"

Wheeljack laughed harder. "You're offlining me!"

"I've had enough of your _crab_!" Unicronia looked devastated. "NO! Not Sea puns!"

"The orbs must have hit you harder than you think."

"Will you stop making fun of me? Can't you _sea_ I'm in pain?"

The human stared at the two. "Alright. Call the Autobots, and tell them to pick up their idiots."

Ten minutes and hundred bad puns later, Unicronia and Wheeljack sat on the ground staring up at six mechs. A comically old looking Ratchet, a young Optimus Prime, an army green Bulkhead, a ninja looking Prowl, and a smiling Bumblebee. Optimus walked forward and frowned. "Are you guys Autobot, or Decepticon?"

Wheeljack smiled. "Autobot! My designation is Wheeljack!"

Unicronia frowned. "Can't you _sea_? I'm Unicronian!"

"Unicronia." Wheeljack groaned.

"What in the pit is a Unicronian?" Optimus looked over to Ratchet.

Ratchet raised his servos in the air. "Don't look at me!"

"Feeling _crabby_, Ratchet?" Unicronia frowned. "I CAN'T STOP IT!"

Prowl backed up. "This isn't contagious, is it?"

"_Shorely_ you're joking." Unicronia groaned, and fell onto her back. "This is getting_ fishy_ with all these puns."

Bulkhead laughed. "I don't know. I think they're funny."

Bumblebee smirked. "You would big guy."

"Clam it, you two!" Optimus yelled.

Unicronia groaned. "I _fish_ this would stop."

Bulkhead laughed. "I _sea_ what you did there."

* * *

Wheeljack leaned against the wall laughing at Unicronia as she sat pouting on a berth. Ratchet couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, and she was still talking in puns. "Oh my _cod_! Make it stop!"

Wheeljack just laughed harder. "Wheeljack, if you keep laughing, I'll kick your _bass_!"

Ratchet snorted at that one, and Bulkhead laughed. "Will somebody fix her already?" Optimus yelled.

"You a little _beachy _for an Optimus Prime, aren't you?"

"You guys just suddenly appear out of nowhere! That guy claims to be Wheeljack, who is currently on Cybertron right now, and you claim to a Unicronian! I think I deserve to be…beachy?"

"My Optimus is way less _beachy_ than you. I man sure he can go_ overboard_ sometimes, but he means _swell._"

Wheeljack burst into a new set of hystarics. "Unicronia, just stop talking!"

"Wheeljack, these puns aren't funny. Sometimes I don't _undersand_ you."

Prowl groaned. "Turn her off!"

"That was just _shrimply _mean."

Prowl turned and left.

Wheeljack slowly stopped laughing. "Allow me to explain before miss. Pun does. You see, Unicronia and I are from a different dimension. The orbs that Unicronia have are part of a inter dimension traveling system."

Optimus sighed. "Let me get this straight. You guys are from another dimension, where everything is different."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"I think he is _gillty_ of copying you." Unicronia smirked. "I did that one on _porpoise."_

"Anyways!" Wheeljack continued. "We need to use some computers so we can run this data through it, and go on to the next dimension. We _arrr_ trying to get home." Wheeljack ended with a huge smile.

Unicronia laughed. "You're _krilling_ me!"

Optimus sighed. "Will it get her away from us?"

"Very far away from you." Wheeljack answered.

"Are you _shore?_" Unicronia smirked.

"Computer is that way." Optimus pointed to the computer terminal.

"Soo," Unicronia began, "For the ruler of Cybertron, you _shore_ are _shellfish._"

"What do you mean 'ruler of Cybertron'? I'm only a Prime?"

Unicronia's helm tipped to the side. "Water you talking about. Prime is the title of a mech who rules his people, and fights off any of the world's _anemones_."

"Is that how it is in your dimension?"

"_Whale, _yeah."

Bulkhead laughed. "I thought she would have run out of puns by now."

"I told you guys, I'm not doing this on _porpoise!"_

Ratchet groaned and walked off. "I give up!"

"I'm _currently_ bored." Unicronia sighed. "I need some _Kelp_!"

"You mean the seaweed stuff?" Bulkhead asked.

"No! Some psychological _kelp_!"

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it." Bumblebee mumbled.

"I'm being _searious!_"

The door to the base opened, and a teenager walked in. "Can this day get any worse."

"Did you have an _ex-salmon-ation?"_

The girl stopped and stared at Unicronia. "Please tell me this is a bad joke."

"Sorry, Sari. She got hit on the helm, and now she's talking in ocean puns." Bumblebee shrugged.

Sari giggled. "Thanks for letting _minnow_!"

"_Wave_ to go! I haven't had a chance at _herring_ that one!" Unicronia clapped for the teenager, and laughed along with her.

Wheeljack walked into the room. "Unicronia, the portal is up and functioning. Are you ready?"

"I can't _bait_!"

Wheeljack laughed. "I love you."

"Good _g-reef_! I love you too, for the last_ tide_!"

Unicronia jumped off the berth, and ran to where Wheeljack was waiting. "_Sea_ ya losers!" Unicronia jumped through first leaving Wheeljack behind.

Wheeljack smiled as he heard all the groans. "I'm sorry about that." He jumped through the portal. "AAAHHHH!" The small group of Autbots, and one human looked at the portal.

Sari smiled. "Did he just scream like a girl?"

Bulkhead nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"_Whale_, that was interesting." Sari smiled as everybody groaned.

* * *

Unicronia onlined her optics. "Unicronia, are you alright?" A green mech stared down at her in concern.

"Ratchet! You should have _sean _of all the places we went to! It was so cool, and I thought I was about to _drown_ with happiness when our invention worked! I thought the invention would be a pile of _ship!_"

Ratchet stared down at the femme, and looked over to Wheeljack. "What happened to her?"

"She got hit on the helm, and now she can only speak in sea puns. Punny, right?"

Ratchet frowned. Unicronia smirked. "You look _tide._" Ratchet pulled out a wrench, and brought it down on Unicronia's helm. The femme fell to the ground in a heap of metal.

Ratchet smirked at his work well done, and turned to Wheeljack. "You guys were gone for eight hours. Optimus and Prowl expect a report on their desks by next week." He grabbed Unicronia's legs, and dragged her back towards the hangar.

"Ratchet, is it cheating if Unicronia kisses a mech who is technically you?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"She did. She didn't mean to. I mean the guy did look exactly like me." Wheeljack shrugged. "I got love advice from a con."

Ratchet smirked. "How did that go?"

"He told me to frag her." Wheeljack smiled as Ratchet snorted.

"Good advice."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I just felt punny today... XD**


	22. Unicronia's Prime story

**A/N: OH MY GOD! WHY DID I WRITE THIS? I just finished it, and I'm bawling. I'm literally sobbing right now! I don't know if it's just because I'm a weakling, or this is actually really sad, or maybe it's because I'm so sad about starting my senior year tomorrow. I don't know.**

**This is the oneshot I was talking about the last chapter, just a break from the original story, you don't have to read it. **

**What the hell is this about Ninja? : Well, this is the oneshot I wrote about Unicronia from TF:P Universe. That's all...**

**REVIEWS!**

**Luna Prime- Awsomeness: Me and my brother have been on Minecraft, Hatventures server and we like to put sea puns on the chat XD That's what made me think to put the puns in there! Wheeljack should take Knockout's advice! The new oneshot is right here Silly! XD**

**Autobotschic: It wasn't my favorite either. I never actually finished it. I stopped watching after =SPOILER= they killed Blurr. I was sad. So very sad.**

**Autobot-Maday- Hee Hee! Wait. You don't have Sunstreaker? Slag. Where did that sociopath run off to! Thank you for the compliment! It means a lot, especially to my ego!**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD I sea what you did there! Yes it was, and who said I was done with the inter dimensionary travels!?**

* * *

Ratchet walked down the streets of Iacon slowly. The city was unusually silent for this time of night, but Ratchet knew better than to think something was wrong. Today was a holiday; The date of a huge festival to celebrate the alignment of Cybertron's moons. An occasion that only happened every thirty vorns.

The festival took place a little outside of Iacon, on the festival grounds. Ratchet would have been there, but his bonded was carrying, and didn't want to risk an accident happening when the Sparklings were supposed to be separated soon.

So, instead of going to the festival Ratchet was stuck in Iacon looking for a confectioner's shop that was open so he could get his bonded some rust sticks and other delicious treats.

Perhaps "Stuck" was the wrong word to use. Ratchet was happy to be helping his bonded, who insisted he not go out looking, and that her craving wasn't such a big deal. His bonded was kind, sweet, and caring. He didn't mind missing the festival, or even being in the middle of an almost empty Iacon for her. What he minded was how every fragging confectioner's shop in Iacon was closed! The only choice he had left was to go to one of the few general stores open, and see if they had any Rust sticks.

Ratchet sighed and walked back down the street and took a left. There on the corner of the road stood a huge sign. "Venture's general store" In smaller glyphs underneath it read. "Venture a glance"

Ratchet snorted. This was probably going to be the classiest place open. Ratchet made his way down to the store. The doors slid open, and a bored mech glanced to Ratchet from his place behind the counter. "Welcome to Venture's general store. Thanks for venturing a glance." He mumbled lamely.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "They don't pay you enough to say that."

The mech sighed. "You have no idea."

Ratchet smirked, and slowly made his way down the aisles, looking for what he needed. He occasionally stopped, and looked at a miscellaneous item, but got right back on track after setting the item back down.

He finally stopped in front of all the treats. The unhealthiest objects for Cybertronian consumption. The items his bonded had been craving and consuming since orn one of the carrying process.

Ratchet sighed. These weren't gourmet, but they were the best he could get for his bonded until the confectioner's shops reopened. He reached out and grabbed Rust sticks, energon cookies, sweet energon, taffied energon, copper energon bars, mini energon cakes, and the worst thing he, as a medic, could grab, a giant container of gold flavored frozen sweet energon.

Ratchet struggled down the aisles, and up to the counter. He dropped all the items onto the counter, and stared at the mech behind the counter. The mech stared back and smirked. "Dude, if you just got dumped, there are better ways to deal than drowning yourself in sweets."

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Ratchet stated, motioning with his servos for the mech to hurry up, and tell him how much he owed.

"Thirty-five credits." Ratchet nodded, and passed over his I.D card. The mech scanned it and gave it back. "Your remaining balance is one thousand seven hundred sixty-two credits. Thanks for venturing a glance, and a buy."

Ratchet subspaced the items and snorted. "They seriously don't pay you enough to say that."

The mech sighed. "Thanks."

Ratchet waved as he left the store. He slowly walked down the street and glanced up to one of the tall buildings. A smile graced his lip components. His bonded was on the top floor of that building. Probably sitting on the couch reading a data pad.

Ratchet opened up a comm. link. ::Sweetspark, I'm on my way home::

::Ratchet, I told you that you didn't have to go::

::I had to check on a patient anyways. Besides, for you, it was worth the venture::

Ratchet caught a hint of curiosity from his bond. ::Thank you, Ratchet. It means a lot::

:Anything for you::

::Ratchet, be careful on your way home. I'll be here waiting::

Ratchet smiled as the comm. ended. The venturing was definitely worth it for her. Murdering the Prime would be worth it for!

* * *

Ratchet typed in the code for his unit. It had a perfect view of Iacon from the top floor of a huge building. The door slid open, and Ratchet shuffled through. He walked through the small foyer, and went straight to the kitchen. He unloaded the goods from his subspace. The container of frozen energon was placed in the freezer, but soon forgotten.

"Ratchet, wh-what is all this stuff?"

Ratchet turned and smiled at the femme that stood in the kitchen's doorway. The cerulean that accented her silver frame sparkled under the kitchen's lighting. Her curved audio receptors twitched with curiosity.

"It's treats. I had to go to a general store instead of a confectioner's shop, and I didn't know what you'd like, so I bought the most expensive of your favorite treats. If you don't like them, it's fine. We can just throw them out." Ratchet shrugged.

The femme gave Ratchet a concerned look, and walked over to the pile of treats, and examined a package. "That would be a waste. Besides, you know I'm not picky. Anything sweet would have been fine."

Ratchet shook his helm. "It didn't cost half as much as I usually spend. If you're not happy with throwing them out, I can always pass them out to my patients."

The femme frowned. "There you go again. Assuming I won't enjoy what you got me." The femme turned with a package of energon cookies, and walked to the doorway.

"They were cheap. I wouldn't expect you to enjoy them."

The femme leaned against the doorway, and opened the package. She took out a cookie, and took a bite. A huge smile came across her face. "You spoil me."

"You need to be spoiled."

"I don't. You just enjoy spoiling me. You need to stop."

Ratchet frowned. "Who are you to take away the things I enjoy?"

The femme laughed. "I worry about how the twins will turn out if you spoil them as much as you spoil me."

Ratchet smirked as he began putting the treats in a cabinet. "They will cause trouble everywhere they go, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

The femme giggled as she pulled another cookie out of the package. "Ratchet, you may just be spot on with that."

"Unicronia, I _know_ I am." Ratchet smiled as he walked up to the femme, and kissed her. He pulled away, and licked his lips. "The cookies are good."

"They are." Unicronia took another bite of the cookie. "Twins. Can you believe it?"

Ratchet smiled and led the femme through the huge apartment, and into a sitting area. He helped her onto the couch, and sat down next to her. "How do you feel?"

The femme swallowed the bite of cookie she had in her mouth and smiled. "They are fluttering around right now. Sometimes it feels like they're fighting, but after they're done they continue on like nothing happened." Unicronia took another bite of her cookie.

Ratchet smiled. "They're becoming more active. It's almost time for separation." Unicronia nodded in agreement. "Percy said the protoforms were complete, and if we wanted to have a last minute look over, we could."

Unicronia licked her fingers, and Ratchet took the package of cookies away. She frowned at his action. "Did you tell Percy that we trust him fully with the protoforms?"

Ratchet nodded, and placed the package of cookies on the ground next to him. "I did."

Unicronia peeked over to the cookies, and repositioned herself to get a better view. "What else did you tell him?"

Ratchet gave a sheepish smile. "I told him I would be there tomorrow to correct any errors."

Unicronia sighed in defeat from the cookies. She turned to face Ratchet. "I will not be part of that."

Ratchet smiled, and picked up the package of cookies. "I'm sure you won't. Come. It's time for recharge." Ratchet stood up, and placed the cookies on the in table. He turned Unicronia and helped her up off the couch. He laced his digits with hers, and led her up to the stairs, though the hall,and into their room. "Do you want any energon beside the berth?"

"Ratchet, I'll be fine." Unicronia pulled herself up onto her side of the berth, and laid down. "Are you coming to recharge, or are you going to your office?"

"I have a couple of medical records to update, then I'll come to recharge." Ratchet bent down and kissed Unicronia's forehelm. "Have a good recharge."

"Good recharge, Ratchet."

Ratchet sent a smile to his bonded as the berthroom door shut. He slowly walked down the hall, and into his study. He glanced around silently. All of the data pads he had out the night before were neatly stacked; opposed to the messy pile he left them in. His styluses were put back in the small energon cube he was supposed to keep them in. His desk chair was neatly pushed in , and a cerulean data pad sat on the center of the desk.

Ratchet frowned. He picked up the data, turned it on, and read the neat, scripted lines of glyph.

_Ratchet,_

_Try not to work so hard, and try to keep everything neat._

_Unicronia_

Ratchet wanted to smile at the note, but it was a stressful job to clean his office, and a job a carrying bot shouldn't do. Ratchet sighed as he slid the data pad into his subspace. He pulled out his chair from under his desk, and pulled three data pads out from his subspace. He looked them over before placing them on the desk, and walking over to his shelves to pull out three more.

Ratchet had to update some of the patients files. They were coming in faster than he could treat them. The council was pushing the miner class bots harder than the bots frames could take. He lost seven patients yesterday. The six files he had were of the bots that were still online; Barely anyways.

The miner class didn't make enough credits to afford energon, and those who did make enough were fighting in the gladiator pits. Ratchet provided miner class bots, who called him to their homes, free medical care. He also worked for the Iacon hospital where he treated higher class castes who had enough money to pay.

Ratchet sighed, and signed off on the changes to one of his patients medical grade. He was hoping that by adding extra nanites to the mech's system it would boost the activity level of the other nanites, but it wasn't an absolute fix.

Ratchet pushed away from his desk, and threw the last data pad down. He stood up, and didn't bother pushing the chair back in. He walked through the door, and switched the lights out. He continued down the hall, and into his room.

Unicronia laid silently on her side of the berth. Her knees were bent towards her body, and her servos wrapped protectively around her chassis. Ratchet smiled, and walked to the small storage closet. He pulled out a thermo blanket, and draped it over the femme. His smile fell as he spotted an empty package of energon cookies on the berthside table.

* * *

"Ratchet… Ratchet."

Ratchet rolled over, and groaned.

"Ratchet."

Ratchet finally onlined his optics. "Unicronia?"

A rust stick hung from the femmes mouth, and her servos were wrapped around her chassis. She pulled the rust stick out of her mouth, and gave Ratchet a smile. "It's time."

Ratchet slowly sat up and smacked his mouth plates. "That's nice."

Uncronia smiled lightly at the living offlined mech on her berth. "Yes, it is. I've already contacted Percy to send the protoforms to the clinic, and I've called Skyrider and told him to be ready to transfer the sparks, so are you ready to go?"

"Hmm." Ratchet's optics offlined, and he slowly fell to back down to the berth. For a moment Unicronia thought he passed out, but a couple of kliks later Ratchet shot up, and his optics flashed online. "It's time?"

"Yes."

"It's time! It's time!" Ratchet jumped up, and ran out the door. Unicronia stood in place for a moment before giggling. She had enough time to pop the rust stick back into her mouth before Ratchet sprinted back into the room, and threw her over his shoulder. He then continued running to the clinic yelling, "It's time! It's time!"

* * *

Unicronia laid on the medical berth waiting to see her new sparklings. Ratchet sat on a chair next to her, and smiled. "Designations?"

"You'll see." Unicronia smiled.

Ratchet nodded. He leaned back and released a content sight. The medics were scanning the new sparklings, ad taking energon samples. The energon samples would be analyzed for the correct amount of nanites, and to see if any cosmic rust particles were present.

A mech walked into the room smiling. "You two are one lucky couple. The sparklings are healthy, and everything's is good. A nurse should bring them in for naming, and as soon as the proper forms are filled out, you may take them home."

Unicronia smiled. "I can't wait."

Ratchet smiled at his bonded. The medic nodded. "Any questions?"

Unicronia's optics dimmed in thought. "You can contact me exactly like you did today, if you remember them."

Unicronia smiled, and nodded. Ratchet stood up to shake the mech's servo. "Thanks Skyrider."

Skyrider nodded, and smiled. A nurse walked in with two sparklings in his servos. A red one with black accents, a black helm and audio horns; And a yellow one with a black helm, black lined finnials with a yellow center, and black accents.

The sparkling were holding each other's servos, and pushing in an ultimate power struggle. Unicronia smiled, and held out her servos for the sparklings. The nurse passed them over, and Unicronia's smile widened. "Ratchet, they're so adorable."

Ratchet scooted closer. "Can we keep them?"

Unicronia laughed at the joke. "Yeah, but if they lubricate on my floor, they are out on the streets!"

Ratchet laughed. "What's their names?"

Unicronia glanced at the red one, who was cheering and yelling for his victory. "This one is Sideswipe. I can already tell he's going to be a reckless one." Ratchet smiled as Unicronia turned the yellow one who had his arms crossed over his chest, and huge frown on his faceplates. "Sunstreaker. He seems sunny already."

Ratchet smiled. "Beautiful names." He complimented as Unicronia passed the sparklings to him. She accepted a data pad from the nurse, and began filling in the information on the two sparklings.

Ratchet stared down into the sparklings' optics. He smiled and looked over to Unicronia for a long enough period of time that Sideswipe had a chance to spit at his helm, and giggle manically. Ratchet's helm twisted to Sideswipe. Sunstreaker's faceplates scrunched up in disgust. "You're telling me." Ratchet mumbled to the sparkling as Unicronia laughed.

Ratchet frowned. "Will somebody wipe this stuff off my face. My servos are tied!"

Unicronia laughed harder.

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he walked into his unit. It was a long day. He got stuck with tall the idiot patients. One was an artist who was working on a statue and sliced his digit off with a sculpting laser. Another was a youngling who jumped off a the top of a huge jungle gym in some park as part of a fragging dare! The youngling injured part of his protoform, and had to have a minor surgery.

Ratchet shook his helm, and walked through the small foyer and into the living room. In a crib to the far right of the room two sparklings sat leaned up against each other in recharge. A little ways away Ratchet's most important bot sat in a chair with a sketching data pad out and her back facing him.

Ratchet stepped closer, and smiled at the picture the femme was now coloring in. Sunstreaker's arms were crossed over his chest, and his usual scowl was smeared across his face, while an eager Sideswipe had one of Sunstreaker's finials in his mouth, and his arms wrapped around Sunstreaker's neck.

Ratchet chuckled; breaking the femme's concentration. "Ratchet! You're home!" The femme stood up and kissed Ratchet. "How was your day?"

Ratchet smiled. "Not as fun as yours. I just had a bunch of idiot patients. How _was_ your day, Unicronia?"

Unicronia smiled. "Allow me to talk to you all about it." Unicronia sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her for Ratchet. As soon as Ratchet's aft hit the couch Unicronia was talking. "Skyrider said it was safe to begin feeding the sparklings things besides low grade, so I have Sides and energon cookie, and sunny got a rust stick."

Ratchet smiled and Unicronia continued. "You should have seen the sparklings go! Sides was crawling so fast I didn't think I'd be able to catch him, and Sunny was right behind him!"

"Were they a servo full?"

"No, but I have a feeling Sides is going to be a troublemaker."

"Why do you say that?" Ratchet asked.

Unicronia laughed at the skepticism. "The little mech loves picking on his brother, and any bot with in servo's grasp."

Ratchet smiled remember the sketch. "The sketch?"

"The sketch!" Unicronia confirmed. "Sunny doesn't take too lightly to bots on his paint. Oh! Sides said his first word!"

"Oh? And what was it?"

"Sire! Well, you know, in his own special way."

Ratchet sat there staring into space. "Sire?"

"Yeah!" Unicronia nodded. Her smile slowly faded. "I'm kinda worried about Sunny though. He hasn't even tried to speak coherently. All he does is sit and grump."

Ratchet frowned. "It's normal for sparklings to develop at their own pace. Some are slower than ohers."

"I know." Unicronia nodded. "It's almost time to enroll them into sparkling day care. I have to get back to work at the university."

"I don't think your students miss you that much."

Unicronia giggled. "I doubt they do as well, but we agreed. Six megacycles. It's been five and a half."

Ratchet nodded. "We did agree."

Crying came from the crib followed by another set of wails. Unicronia walked over to the crib and began cooing. Sideswipe began giggling and clapping, while Sunstreaker smacked him. Sideswipe stared at Sunstreaker for a moment before breaking out into wails again.

Unicronia bend down and tapped Sunstreaker's arm. "No hitting." Sunstreaker sent a glare to the femme as she looked over to Sideswipe. "That didn't hurt, and you know it. It surprised you more than anything."

Ratchet smiled and walked up to the crib. He picked up Sideswipe and began bouncing him and rubbing his back. "You're carrier doesn't know what she's saying, right?"

"Siwer!" Sideswipe yelled as his wails abruptly stopped, and his giggles began.

Unicronia crossed her servos. "Playing favorites are we, Ratchet?"

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "You have your own sparkling over there." Ratchet nudged his helm over to Sunstreaker who sat in the crib pouting.

Unicronia sighed and walked over to the closet on the far side of the room. "That's fine." She pulled out a paint kit, a small canvas made of white sheet metal, and an easel. She set up all of the stuff, and walked over to the crib. She picked up the yellow sparkling and sat him up with some pillows. "Sunny is going to watch me transcribe my sketch to canvas!"

Ratchet smiled. "Sides will help me clear a section of the wall."

* * *

Sideswipe looked between the smashed crystal tree, and his brother, Sunstreaker. "You did it." He pointed his digit.

They just got home from the youngling center, and Sideswipe got bored. They weren't allowed back outside until their Carrier or Sire got home. Sure, Sunstreaker could draw, but Sideswipe was more of a sporty mechling.

Sunstreaker crossed his servos. "Nu-uh! You were the one who threw the ball when you know we aren't supposed to play with it in the house!"

"That's a lie!" It was true. He didn't throw the ball. His homemade catapult did. What? He was bored. "You know it's a filthy lie! You filthy liar!"

"I'm not filthy or a liar!" Sunstreaker growled, and got ready to pounce on his brother.

Sideswipe looked at the clock, and then directly at his brother. "Stop!" His brother stopped and stared at the clock as well. "Carrier is going to be back any klik. Help me hide this!"

Sunstreaker put his nose in the air, and climbed onto the couch. "You broke it, you hide it. That's always been our rule."

"Come on! Sire got that crystal tree for Carrier on her spark orn while we were still Sparklings!"

Sunstreaker turned his back to his twin. Sideswipe gasped. "You- We promised to always help each other when we were in trouble!" The sound of the unit's door opening filled Sideswipe with dread and fear.

"Sunny, Sides! Are you here?"

Energon tears began running down Sideswipes face. "Sunny." Sideswipe pleaded.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!"

Sunny stood up and walked over to Sideswipe. He slowly began picking up the shattered pieces. Sideswipe hiccupped as the living room door opened.

"Sunny, Sides, Why didn't you answer me?" Their carrier frowned when she spotted the tiny pieces of the crystal tree. "What happened?"

Sideswipe froze as Sunstreaker stood up. He began shaking his helm at Sunstreaker; Almost pleading Primus for Sunstreaker not to tattle on him. Sideswipe offlined his optics, readying his audios for the crushing words to come out of Sunstreaker vocal processor.

"I did it."

Sideswipes optics onlined suddenly as he stood gaping at Sunstreaker. "I was playing with the ball, and it flew into your tree." Sunstreaker lied.

Their Carrier's frown deepened. She took a deep breath. "Go to your room!' She yelled pointing up the stairs.

Sideswipe cringed. Sunstreaker stood there shocked. He knew his carrier would be upset, but she never raised her voice to shouting. Never.

"Are your audios not working?"

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe and stomped off. Sideswipe watched as his carrier calmly picked up the small bits of crystal. "You would never do something like this, would you, Sides?" Sideswipe sniffed and shook his helm robotically. His carrier frowned. "Sunny won't be having dessert, and I bought his favorite treats, too."

Sideswipe felt his guilt rise up. "Carrier I-"

"No, it's alright, Sides. Sunny has to take his own punishment."

"But-"

"Sides, he won't be mad at you."

Sideswipe didn't understand. His carrier was usually ready to listen to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker whether they were bad mouthing some youngling, (which they got lectured about after they were done.) or telling a complete bogus story. But this time, when Sideswipe needed her to listen to what really happened, she completely ignored him.

His carrier silently picked up the shattered crystal, occasionally glancing up to Sideswipe or checking on Sunstreaker with their bond. She sighed, and picked up the pot and base of the crystal tree. "Ratchet won't be happy. Sunny might even have to buy a new tree with his allowance."

_Sunstreaker was going to spend those credits on art supplies! _Sideswipe directed his attention to Sunstreaker's side of the bond. ~Sunny, I'm telling carrier I broke it!~

~Idiot! If you tell her I'll beat you!~

Sideswiepe whined. He didn't want Sunstreaker to have to waste his credits because of him! On the other servo, he didn't want to get beat by Sunstreaker either. ~But Sunny!~

~Mute it! You heard what I said!~

* * *

As soon as Ratchet walked into the unit Unicronia called Sunstreaker to the living room. She and Ratchet sat on the couch with Sideswipe right between them. Sunstreaker stood in front of them.

The twins had been in this situation a lot, under the beaming gaze of their creators. They were required to say what they did wrong, and then Ratchet and Unicronia would dish out the punishments. This was the first time Sunstreaker stood in front of them without his twin by his side.

"Tell Ratchet what you did." Unicronia orchestrated the whole event.

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe who squirmed and held in the urge to scream that he broke the tree. "I played with the ball in the house, and broke the crystal tree you got carrier."

Ratchet frowned and looked to Unicronia. "The one I got you for your spark orn?"

Unicronia nodded. The room went silent as their creators started discussing the punishment through their comm. links. If Sideswipe were to shout it out now, Sunstreaker couldn't do anything without getting in trouble. He could do it! He just had to open his mouth , and-

"Sunstreaker, you aren't having dessert tonight, and after you are released from the youngling center you are to come to my office in the University for the Next Decaorn, do you understand?" Sunstreaker nodded. Sideswipe flinched as if it was his own punishment. The University was the most boring place on Cybertron! The twins usually came straight home and played. "Sides, you are free to come home and play after youngling school."

Sideswipe narrowed his optics in determination. He broke the crystal tree, and he would take the punishment! "Carrier I-"

"Mute it, Sides!" Sunstreaker yelled, stopping Sideswipe from going through with his plan.

Sideswipe frowned. Unicronia stood up. "Your energon is ready. I'll meet you three in the dining room."

"You went too far, Sunstreaker." Ratchet muttered standing up, and following their carrier out of the room.

Sideswipe frowned. "I want to tell them!"

Sunstreaker growled. "If you tell them, I'll offline you!" Sunstreaker stomped out of the room.

* * *

A couple of orns went by slowly. Sideswipe had stopped talking to anyone. He sat in the living room staring at where the small crystal tree used to sit. He lost his appetite, and didn't really feel like doing anything. If Sunstreaker was going to have a horrible time, he would have to have a worse time.

Unicronia had received a call from the youngling center. One of the twins' instructors were worried about Sideswipe. Unicronia agreed that he was acting unusually, and that she was planning on confronting him about it today. She looked down at Sunstreaker who sat grumping in his little area inside her office. Her doo hissed open and one of her students walked through.

"Sorry, I was just having issues with this question." The femme looked over to the corner. "Aww! He's cute! Is this one of your younglings?"

Unicronia smiled. "This is Sunstreaker. He's upset because he is being punished."

The femme giggled. "What did he do?"

"He lied."

Sunstreaker looked up to his carrier. "I did not! I broke a crystal tree!"

Unicronia leaned back in her chair. "Sideswipe broke the crystal tree."

Sunstreaker looked surprised. He frowned, and looked down at the ground. "I broke the crystal tree."

The femme looked between her professor, and the youngling. "Sunstreaker, let me give you some advice. Your carrier, she's not stupid. All carriers know when their younglings are lying."

Unicronia smirked at her student. "Know by expirence?"

"I do."

Sunstreaker scowled. "Why isn't Sideswipe getting in trouble then?"

"He is. He's tried to tell me Primus knows how many times that he broke the tree, but I won't let him. His guilt is eating him alive, and I was going to end that today."

"What about your tree?"

Unicronia shook her helm. "That's not important." She turned her helm back to her student. "Now, which problem did you need help on?"

* * *

Unicronia walked into the unit with Sunstreaker in tow. She stepped into the living room, and spotted Sideswipe. "Sides." She called gently. She frowned when he ignored her, and his helm angled downward to stare at the ground instead of the wall.

Unicronia tried to get his attention through the bond, but she was ignored once again. She walked up to the youngling, and tapped his shoulder. "Sideswipe." Sideswipe turned his helm towards her. His optics were dull, and a distinct frown was on his faceplates. "Are you okay?" Sideswipe just turned his helm back to the floor.

Unicronia pressed her forehelm to his, and reeled back. "Sides, you're burning up!

Sunstreaker stepped closer. "Is he okay?"

Unicronia glanced down at him, and picked up Sides. "I don't know. I'm going to take him to Ratchet. Do you want to go?" Sunstreaker nodded his helm furiously. "I thought so."

* * *

Unicronia walked into Ratchet's clinic. Ratchet stood behind the counter talking to one of his patients. "Remember, only drink it once an orn."

The mech nodded and walked off. Ratchet turned to Unicronia. "Bring him back." Unicronia stepped through the halls, Sunstreaker hot on her heels. Ratchet pointed to a room, and Unicronia turned into it.

Sunstreaker sat in the corner of the room with his face tucked into his knees as his sire examined his brother. "It's just a stress induced flux in temperature. Put him to recharge, and keep him home tomorrow."

"Sunny," Sunstreaker looked up to Ratchet. "Stay home with him tomorrow, and help take care of your brother, okay?" Ratchet smirked at Sunstreaker nodded.

Unicronia picked up a gloomy Sideswipe. "I'll see you when you get home, Ratchet." Ratchet nodded and waved as his bonded left the room, and then the building.

* * *

Unicronia sat on a chair next to Sideswipe's berth. Sunstreaker sat next to her playing with a new paint set. Sideswipe rolled over onto his side, but didn't wake up. Sunstreaker frowned. Unicronia glanced down at Sunstreaker. "His temperature is back to normal. He's just sleeping, Sunny."

"He's on my side of the berth now." Sunstreaker frowned.

Unicronia chuckled. "It's fine, you aren't using it." Sunstreaker grunted. "Don't start grunting like Uncle Ironhide!"

Sunstreaker scrunched his face up in disgust. Ironhide was a friend of his sire's. He belonged to a military family. Sunstreaker didn't like Ironhide. The mech was grumpy, messy, and didn't know how to touch a paint job without screwing it up. He refused to call mech "Uncle". It was stupid.

Unicronia sighed at her grumpy youngling. "How about we paint?"

Sunstreaker looked down at his painting kit. "Can we paint Sides? I want proof of him on MY side of the berth."

Unicronia smiled. "Sure. Set up your stuff while I go get mine. How about we skip sketching today?"

Sunstreaker frowned. He didn't like not sketching. Sketching was important to a novice like him. He could get all the kinks out of his drawing, and then transfer it over to a canvas to paint. That way his painting would look decent at least. If he didn't sketch there would be all kinds of mistakes!

Unicronia stood up. "Don't worry. You'll do fine." She kissed his helm, and glided out of the room.

Sunstreaker stood up and walked over to his storage closet. He grabbed an easel, and a middle sized canvas. He chose the angle he wanted, and then pulled a chair up. He set up his paints, and paint brushes.

A couple of kliks later his carrier walked in with all of her supplies. She opened a beautiful crystal chest, and took out all the different sizes of brushes. "You may use my paint. I have more shades than you do."

Sunstreaker looked down at his twenty tubes, then over to his carriers hundreds. "For a hobbyist, you have a lot of paint."

Unicronia shrugged and smiled. "I like painting."

"Why don't you do it professionally?"

Unicronia smiled. "Sunny, do you like painting?"

"Yeah."

"Then promise me you'll never do it for credits."

Sunstreaker stared at his carrier. "Why not?"'

"It stops being fun, and becomes a chore."

Sunstreaker though about his carrier's words as she began placing paints between them. She stood up and smiled. "I forgot the cleaning solution. I'll be right back." Sunstreaker nodded as his carrier ran out of the room.

Sunstreaker grabbed the thinnest brush he could find, and began making the black outline of Sideswipe's helm. He soon moved on to the silver outline of the peaceful face, and then to the red and black of the frame.

Sunstreaker stretched and jumped when he saw his carrier sitting there painting on her own canvas. When had she gotten there? It must have been before he finished the helm's outline, because he had to change colors, and use the cleaning solution.

He turned his attention to his carrier's painting. The helm and face were completely finished. There was small dream bubble over Sideswipes helm. The bubble had Sunstreaker looking grumpy, and pointing at his side of the berth. Sunstreaker had smiled at that part. His carrier started painting the different shades of red onto his brother's chassis.

Sunstreaker glanced at his basic outline of the scene in front of him, and then to his carrier's interpretation of it. His carrier's was almost perfect, only the slight smudge of red or black where the canvas hadn't been painted on, easy mistakes to touch up and fix.

Sunstreaker frowned as his carrier looked at him. His tank gurgled, and his carrier smiled. "Would you like to take a break for lunch?" Sunstreaker nodded. She smiled, and walked up to the berth. "Sides, get up. We're going to have lunch."

Sideswipe's optics onlined, and he slowly propped himself up with his arms. Sunstreaker frowned as he opened his side of the bond. Sideswipe's guilt rushed over him. Sunstreaker growled. "She knows idiot. She knew from the beginning."

Sideswipe turned to their carrier for confirmation. "Did you?" His voice was full of static from just waking up.

Their carrier nodded. "I still have to talk to you two about it."

* * *

Unicronia set three cubes of energon onto the table. Sideswipe sat with a frown on his face. He glanced down at the energon, but otherwise ignored its presence. Sunstreaker took a sip as Unicronia sat down. "Sides, you aren't in trouble for breaking the tree."

"I'm not?" Sideswipe asked, hopeful optics looking up to his carrier.

Unicronia shook her helm. "No, but you are both in trouble for lying. I'm aware you tried to tell me, Sides, but it should have never been an option to lie."

Sideswipe frowned. "Yes, Carrier."

Sunstreaker took a sip of energon before slowly placing the cube down. "Carrier?"

"Yes, Sunny?" Unicronia asked before taking another drink of energon.

"Why did you lie to us about knowing who broke the tree?"

Unicronia choked on her energon, and it went all over the table. "I, um, I did it to, um, show you how it feels to be lied to!"

Sideswipe laughed, not believing his carrier for a second. "I think she's lying."

Unicronia leaned back in her chair as the two younglings giggled and laughed together.

* * *

Unicronia smiled as she sat greeted yet another mech into the celebration party held by the university. The officials from Praxus University had offered her a job as a professor at their institute. Praxus University was top of the line. Only the best professors taught there! This job meant the world to Unicronia; something she had been working towards her whole life. She wouldn't mind if she offlined doing it.

Ratchet and the twins walked through the doors. "Ratchet!" She gave her bonded a hug. "Thank Primus you could make it."

The twins were frowning. They were upset about the job offer. Their carrier would be leaving, and they would be stuck in Iacon doing training with the other new recruits. Unicronia turned to the twins. "Please be good tonight. This is important to me."

Sunstreaker scowled. "We told you what we do if you left."

Unicronia stared at Sunstreaker. They had threated her that if she left to Praxus, they were going to Kaon, and joining the gladiator arenas. She frowned and shook her helm. "You two are grown mechs now. You can't be threatening bots with hollow threats."

Sideswipe looked offended. "It's not hollow! It's a threat full of promise!"

Ratchet pushed the two forward. "I'll watch them."

Unicronia nodded as Ratchet escorted the twins into the room. She sighed. A mech walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Do you need a break from greeting the guests?"

"Yes, please." She nodded, and walked off to the Iacon University garden. She walked through the crystal trees. Occasionally letting one run over her digits. She walked over to a bench and sat down. She smiled as she watched her reflection on her leg armor.

Sunstreaker made a big deal about his family looking good. He said if she was going to turn down their offer, she might as well let them watch their reflection on her aft. She told him time and time again that she was not going turn down their offer. She was going to Praxus. She was going to live her dream.

She heard footsteps walk down the path. A hug red and blue mech gazed at the crystal trees. Unicronia smiled. He seemed like it was the first time seeing them. "Pretty aren't they?"

The mech jumped and spotted her on the bench. "I apologize. I was not aware anybody was out here."

"It's fine. I was just thinking of stuff. Have you ever seen them before?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh!" Unicronia giggled. "The crystal trees. Have you ever seen them before?"

The mech glanced up at the trees. "This is my second time, but they never lose their beauty."

Unicronia smiled. "No, they don't. I've been here hundreds of times, and I still can't help but lose all my troubles when I look at them."

The mech nodded. "I understand."

Unicronia's smile widened. "Unicronia."

The mech looked at her with a blank look. Almost unsure how to reply. "Optimus."

Unicronia heard that name before. "Oh!" She jumped up after a moment of thinking. "You're the new Prime!"

The mech rubbed his neck. "That is what the council has been telling me."

Unicronia smiled. "HA! Don't listen to them! Listen to the Matrix."

Optimus seemed slightly confused. "Excuse me?"

Unicronia laughed. "The council. They aren't above you. I suggest you don't listen to them, and instead follow your spark."

Optimus thought for a moment. "You are a wise one, Unicronia."

Unicronia laughed again. "I try. This whole party is for me actually. I told them I didn't want one, but they pushed it on me anyways. I'm going to teach for Praxus University. My creations aren't too happy about it. I wouldn't be surprised if they do something stupid tonight."

"Younglings become attached to their home, and don't like change." Optimus nodded. "It is understandable why they would be upset."

Unicronia laughed. "It would be understandable, if they were younglings." Optimus looked confused. "They are full grown mechs. They shouldn't be acting like this."

"I-I see."

Unicronia laughed. "I should go back in. Did you get an invitation to the party."

"I don't really party."

Unicronia smiled. "That's fine. If you want to come, feel free."

Optimus nodded as Unicronia walked off, a huge smile plastered on her face. The new Prime was going to be good one.

* * *

Unicronia tore through the ball room of the University. Pushing bots out of the way. The twins would not ruin this for her! She slid to a stop when she saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker standing on a balcony right above the Praxus officials. Sideswipe pulled up a container of red paint.

::You wouldn't:: Unicronia to her creation.

::Try me::

::Sides, I'm taking the job, and if you ruin this-:: It was too late. The paint container was turned upsidedown, and the paint sailed through the air. Ratchet pushed his way through the crowd, and froze as the paint hit the officials.

Unicronia looked at the officials, her mouth wide open. All of a sudden yellow paint came crashing over the red. Sunstreaker. The officials looked around, and spotted Sunstreaker and Sideswipe up on the balcony.

"That was from Unicronia!" Sideswipe yelled before running off, right behind Sunstreaker.

Unicronia began tearing up. She quickly turned and ran out of the building. "Unicronia!" Ratchet yelled after her, chasing her through the crowd and out of the building. She finally stopped running, and stood on the sidewalk waiting for Ratchet to catch up. "Are you alright." Ratchet huffed.

"I want to go home."

Ratchet gave Unicronia a sad glance. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Just take me home."

Ratchet wrapped a servo around Unicronia's shoulder, and pulled her close. "Alright." The twins had gone too far. Way too far.

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat on the couch laughing. Sideswipe was holding his tank. "Did you see the old mech's face when I yelled it was from Carrier?"

Sunstreaker snorted. "I don't think she's going to get that fragging job now."

"Oh, there is no way!" Sideswipe glanced at the door as it opened. Their carrier and sire walked through the door. Sideswipe glanced over the couch. "Hey guys! Have fun?" He threw a smile over to the couple.

Their carrier looked over to him, energon tears running down her face. Sideswipe's smile faded. "Carrier?" She gave a stray glance before walking up the stairs.

This wasn't what they were expecting. Usually when they pulled a prank like this, she would walk into the house, and lecture them. They would all laugh afterwards. That was how it was supposed to end tonight. Their carrier was supposed to come home, and lecture them. They would all laugh at the officials faceplates, and they would be happy, together.

Their carrier was crying through. She wasn't supposed to be crying. Why was she crying? Sunstreaker stood up, and made his way to the stairs where he was stopped by his sire. "Back to the couch." Their sire's voice echoed through the silent room.

Sunstreaker looked down to the ground, but did as he was told. Their sire walked in front of the couch. "What were you idiots thinking?" Sideswipe opened his mouth, but was interrupted before he could talk. "I don't want to hear your smartaft remarks Sideswipe! You ruined every chance your carrier had at getting that job!"

"She didn't need it!" Sunstreaker yelled. "She didn't need it. She needs to be here with us. She was leaving you too! You should have been upset!"

Ratchet shook his helm. "We would have been separated for lengthy amounts of time, yes, but I would be happy to give up time with her to know that she was happy, fulfilling her dreams!"

"That's ridiculous! She is your bonded! You're supposed to want her near!" Sunstreaker yelled. "You're supposed to love her! You aren't even trying to follow her!"

Ratchet glared at Sunstreaker. "you don't think I love her?" Sunstreaker was surprised by how quiet the question was. "I was letting her go because I love her, and I want her to be able to do what she dreams about. I would follow her, but I got a job under the Prime."

Sideswipe looked between the two. "What kind of job?"

"I am the new CMO." Ratchet announced. "With you guys in the boot camp, and me in my new position, you're carrier would be here alone on the days she didn't have classes. She doesn't like being alone, so we decided that she would apply for the job in Praxus." Ratchet sighed, and sat down on a big chair. "Praxus University has classes every day, and it would keep your carrier busy."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other. Their carrier must have hated them. Sideswipe stood up, and walked to the stairs. "Sideswipe! Sit back down!" Ratchet ordered.

"It's my fault, so I'm going to apologize!" Sideswipe yelled stomping up the stairs.

Ratchet sighed. "It's best to leave her alone."

Sunstreaker stood up, and followed his brother up the stairs. The two of them walked down the hall, and knocked on their creators' door. "Go away."

"Carrier we wa-"

"I said go away, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe froze. She didn't use his nickname. Sunstreaker knocked on the door. "Carrier ple-"

"I said go away, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. I'm not in the mood."

The two looked at each other, and slowly walked down the stairs. Their sire sat on the chair where he was before. "I warned you guys. She's not in a good mood. That job meant everything to her."

* * *

Unicronia woke up the next morning looking around. Ratchet laid in recharge next to her. She slowly stood up, and walked out of the room. She kicked something, and looked down. A data pad was lying on the ground. She slowly bent down and picked it up. "This is one of Sunny's." She unlocked it and read the contents.

"RATCHET!"

Ratchet rolled off the bed and landed with an "Oof!"

"Ratchet! They left! They went to Kaon! Pack your stuff!"

"What?" Ratchet asked groggily.

"Sunny and Sides ran off to Kaon!"

Ratchet flew straight up. "They did what?"

"Ratchet, I am not repeating myself! We are going to Kaon, and we are getting them!"

Ratchet shook his helm. "We can't. They are full grown mechs. We can't just go and grab them. They can take care of themselves." Ratchet stood up and rubbed Unicronia's shoulders.

"It's my fault they left though." The data pad that was clinched so hard in Unicronia's servo fell to the ground.

Ratchet gave her a sad glance. "We will have some morning energon, alright?"

Unicronia nodded, energon tears welling up in her optics. "I wonder if they're having energon."

Ratchet sighed.

* * *

Ratchet and Unicronia stared at the Praxus University data pad that had come through a delivery service. Praxus University wanted a meeting with Unicronia to welcome her to staff. "I'm not going." Unicronia shook her helm.

Ratchet gave her a glare. "You are going!"

"I can't! Sides and Sunny didn't want me to go!" Unicronia shook her helm.

Ratchet rolled her optics. "They are tough bots. They will come home in one piece, and you will be at your new classroom in Praxus."

Unicronia nodded. "Alright."

Ratchet smiled. "Good. The meeting is in two decaorns. Let's relax until then."

* * *

Ratchet sat in his new Med bay typing in a computer. He would locate those fragging twins if it was the last thing he did. He will offline them!

Ironhide walked through the door. "Hey Ratch, can you-"

"No."

"I didn't even ask ye-"

"No."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran off to Kaon to fight in the gladiatorial arena. I'm trying to locate them and bring them back before Unicronia gets back from her meeting with Praxus University."

Ironhide stared at the computer. "I have some men down in Kaon, I can just see if they have seen the two glitch helms."

Ratchet turned to face Ironhide. "Really?"

"Well yeah." Ironhide shrugged. "Those two glitch helms are technically under my command anyways. They are part of my boot camp anyways."

Ratchet nodded. "That would be a great help, Ironhide. I'm heading down to Kaon myself to get them."

Ironhide nodded. "How's Unicronia taking it?"

Ratchet started grabbing things and stuffing them into his subspace. "She left for Praxus this morning. I sent somebody with her to make sure she didn't go off to locate the twins by herself. She isn't taking this whole situation too well."

Ironhide nodded. "Understandable. Have you told Optimus that you are leaving?"

Ratchet glanced up at Ironhide. "Prime is having enough issues with the council. He doesn't need to add his CMO into them."

Ironhide sighed. "I guess I'm covering for you, huh?"

Ratchet smiled at him. "That would be very welcome, but you don't have to."

Ironhide sighed, and rubbed the back of his helm. "Slag. I better not get into trouble for this. I just got my dream job, and I better not lose it cause of you."

Ratchet laughed. "You don't have to."

"But I want to." Ironhide walked off. "Good luck."

* * *

Kaon was a dark place. It was located at the bottom of a huge set of canyons. Ratchet transformed, and walked into the city. Miner class mechs watched him closely as he walked towards the gladiator area. A mech stood in front of an energon bar. He ran up to Ratchet and nodded. "They're inside, sir."

Ratchet nodded, and stepped inside. Yelling and hollers filled his audios. A big mech was slung across the room and hit the wall opposite from where he sailed through the air. Ratchet glanced around, and spotted Sideswipe sitting with a group of mechs.

"You should have seen the bots arm sail! It landed somewhere in the crowd! Somebody went home with a…hefty… Oh slag." Sideswipe spotted Ratchet. "You know what you guys. I have to run!" Sideswipe jumped up, and ran to the back of the bar.

Ratchet calmly walked to the back of the bar, and followed in Sideswipes footsteps. He shoved his way through groups of mechs following the red mech.

Sideswipe ran out of places to run. It was about this time he wished he had stayed in the small apartment with Sunstreaker instead of going out with the mechs who lived across from them. He glanced back and saw Ratchet shove his way between two big mechs. _Oh Primus! Anybody but them!_

Ratchet tried to shove his way through two big mechs. One of them pushed him back. "What the frag? Are you just going to shove your way through?"

"I don't think this mech has any manners."

Ratchet scowled. "You do not want to mess with me right now."

"Ha! This old mech thinks he take me down! I'm a gladiator, old mech!"

Ratchet stood up taller. "I came here prepared to slit energon cables. Do not make them yours." He warned.

The two mechs looked at each other, and laughed. One of them stopped abruptly and tried to swing a punch in Ratchet's direction. Ratchet quickly moved out of the way, and put pressure on one of the mech's energon lines. "If I continue to put pressure here, do you know what would happen?" Ratchet asked.

The mech fell to his knees. Ratchet looked at the mech. "You'll first begin to lose strength. You'll begin to feel light headed and dizzy, eventually, you'll pass out. If I continue to put pressure after you pass out, your processor will be unable to get energon. Soon after you will go into shock, and eventually you will be terminated."

The mech gulped. Ratchet released him. "I am in a hurry, and do not have time to continue this medical lesson. If you feel the need to talk to me, I will be in the Prime's med bay." Ratchet pushed in his way through the crowd that had gathered, and looked around for Sideswipe. "Slag. I lost him."

* * *

Sideswipe pushed through the apartment's door. "Sunny, you'll never guess who is here!" He froze when he spotted a familiar mech. "Oh, Swindle."

Swindle looked at Sideswipe. "I just came here to make sure that my little mechs were safe, and healthy. I have credits on you two you know."

Sideswipe gulped. "Uh, yeah. I'm good."

Swindle smirked. "That's good. I'll be taking my leave now." Swindle nodded to Sunstreaker, and walked out of the room.

Sunstreaker sighed. "What were you talking about Sideswipe?"

"You know, you really need to tell me when that creep is here. I don't like him."

"Sides! What did you want?" Sunstreaker growled.

"Oh! Sire was at the energon bar!"

Sunstreaker sat up. "What?"

"Yeah! He ran into Greasetrail, and Firestorm. So, I took my chance, and ran."

Sunstreaker stood up. "You left him there?"

"Uh, yeah!" Sideswipe yelled as if it was the most obvious decision.

"You left our SIRE at the energon to get pumbled?"

"Oh." Sideswipe fidgeted. "Oops."

The two shot out of the apartment, and ran into somebody. The bot fell to the ground. "Primus frag it!"

"Sire?" Sideswipe yelled.

Ratchet looked up to the two bots. He calmly stood up. "What the frag were you two thinking, running away like that?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other. "Um," Sideswipe stepped back.

Ratchet glared at the two and brought out a wrench. Sideswipe smiled. "You're here to fix us?"

_**CLANG**_

"Oww! Di-did you just hit me with a wrench?" Sideswipe yelled holding his helm.

Ratchet glared at him. "If I have to beat some sense into you two, I will."

Sunstreaker backed away. "Sire, you know I don't like my paint tou-"

_**CLANG**_

"Don't you dare start with me!" Ratchet yelled. "You two will transform your afts, start your way to Praxus, and wait for your carrier to exit the university. When she walks out, you two will apologize, and congratulate her!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker held their helms and looked at each other. "Sh-she got the job?" Sunstreaker questioned.

Ratchet sighed. "The officials determined that your prank was just some of the university student's prank, and held no offense to Unicronia."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smiled. "So, she doesn't hate us?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "No, why would you think that?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "She seemed like she did."

"She could never hate you two. Neither of us could hate you two. Just never pull a stunt like this again." The twins nodded. Ratchet sighed. "Good."

* * *

Unicronia followed the Paxian representative through the university's hall. The school was beautiful. It was magical even. It almost allowed Unicronia to forget all her troubles. Almost.

The twins weighed heavily on her processor. She shouldn't have come to Praxus. She shouldn't have agreed to take the job. She most definitely shouldn't have made her first friend, but she did.

The representative smiled at her. "Have you already met your roomates?"

"Hmm? Oh. I heard I was going to have some, but I haven't met them yet."

The representative nodded. "They are a family that offered to allow you to live with them. They are kind, well, one of them at least. The other is kinda, I don't want to say stuck up, more like forever professional. They have a creation named Bluestreak. Cutest little thing."

"They sound wonderful."

The representative laughed. "How about we go meet them, and then I'll show you to your classroom?"

Unicronia nodded. "That would be great."

* * *

The twins drove as fast as they could, their sire right behind them. They had seen lots of things while in Kaon, some not so great, while others were things they would only see in their nightmares.

Ratchet sped behind the twins. They had been oddly silent. They were either moping that they were found, or they were talking silently to each other, and planning. Ratchet would happily beat them with a wrench again.

* * *

The representative took Unicronia as far as the building. He told her where the room was located, and what the room's number was. He had some other things to do, and said he would comm. her to meet him back at the building's lobby.

Unicronia knocked at the door. The door slid open and grey and red youngling opened it. He smiled. "Hi! I'm Bluestreak. What's your designation? Are you the bot that is going to be staying with us? Do you like to play games? What kind of games do you play? Are they fun? Or are they boring? I don't really like boring games, but I'll play them if I have to. I have to play boring games at the youngling center all the time. Sometimes we play a fun game, but that's only after we finished ou-"

A mech walked up and put a servo over the youngling's mouthplates. "Blue, Please calm down." The Black and white mech nodded at Unicronia. "I am Prowl. My bonded isn't here right now, but he should get here soon. You are Unicronia, correct?"

Unicronia smiled. "Yes. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able introduce myself from Bluestreak's chatter."

Prowl nodded. "Understandable. He sometimes has vocal processor glitches."

Unicronia giggled. "He is very cute. He reminds me of how my creations used to be."

Prowl raised an optic ridge at her use of past tense. He shrugged it off, as a taboo subject, and gestured for her to enter the unit. "Please, come in. I can give you a tour, and show you around. I have duty in a joor."

"What do you do?" The question came out naturally for Unicronia. She quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. That was rude. It's none of my business."

Prowl looked back at her. "The question was not rude at all. I am an enforcer."

"An enforcer?"

"Sire makes all the criminals run, and then he puts them in traps, and catches them! My sire is a superhero! I want to be like my Sire, but my carrier is way more fun, and I want to be like him too! I'm not-" Prowl covered the youngling's mouth again.

Prowl sat the youngling on the ground, and stared at him. "You have a room to clean."

"But Sire!"

"Do not be a snob like your carrier."

Unicronia giggled. "It's important to keep things tidy. If you don't, you might lose something dear."

Bluestreak frowned. "Okay." He frowned and walked off.

Prowl nodded to Unicronia. "Would you like to see your room?"

"That would be nice. I'm not officially moving in until next decaorn, but it's never to early to see where I'm going to be staying."

Prowl nodded. "This way." He led her down a hall, and stopped in front of a door that read "Bluestreak's room." In tiny glyphs it read, "Enter if you feel your audios can take it." Prowl frowned. "I'll have to talk to Jazz about that."

Unicronia held back a smile. Prowl opened the door, and Bluestreak sat on the bed with a data pad. "Bluestreak, clean."

In Unicronia's opinion the room wasn't all that messy. There were a couple of toys laying on the ground, and some stray data pads, but nothing compared to how the twins' room looked everyday. Unicronia smiled as Bluestreak jumped. "AH! Sire! I was cleaning! I was just checking to see what this data pad was so I could put it in the right place."

"There is a label on the back. Remember? Please do not lie."

Bluestreak sheepishly apologized, but got back to work on cleaning

"I am sorry for that." Prowl apologized.

"Oh! Don't apologize." Unicronia waved her servo's in front of her. "I know how much attention you have to keep on your younglings. Mine were especially bad."

Prowl nodded, and continued down to the next door. "This is your room. You may reset the lock code if you want. The current one 1456."

Unicronia nodded. "1456. Got it." Unicronia typed in the code, and walked in. The room was perfect. There was a desk, some shelves for her data pads, and the berth was magnificent. "Wow. It's so pretty."

Prowl nodded. "I'm glad it's to your liking."

"Prowler! I'm home!"

"Carrier!" Bluestreak ran down the hall, and disappeared around the corner.

Prowl sighed. "Jazz, is back. I'll introduce you."

Unicronia nodded and walked out of the room. The door slid closed behind her, and the two made their way down the hall. A silver mech stood tossing Bluestreak through the air, and catching him as he made his descent. As soon as Bluestreak was caught he would erupt in giggles.

"Jazz, this is Unicronia the new professor at the university."

The silver mech glanced up at her. "Hey! The names Jazz. Ya like the crib?"

"Polyhexian accent." Unicronia noted aloud. "My sire was Polyhexian."

Jazz smiled. "It's a nice play if ah do say so mahself!"

Unicronia laughed. "I had only been there once."

"Ya should go there more."

Unicronia nodded. "I'll have to."

Prowl frowned. "You are going to take the glyphs off Bluestreak's door, right?"

"Blue likes his name on the door!"

"I don't mind the name, Jazz, but the other part has to go."

"But sire!" Bluestreak looked up to Prowl. "I put that part there! I like it! In my art class we were talking about ourselves, well I talked about myself, and my teacher said I should come with a warning, so Carrier gave me a warning and I put it on my door! Carrier took a picture for me, and we showed it to my teacher!"

Prowl sighed. "Do you really want it to stay there?"

"I do."

Prowl nodded. "Alright."

Bluestreak smiled. "ALRIGHT! Unicronia did you hear? I get to keep it on my door! I get to keep it! Whoo!"

Unicronia smiled. "I heard! I heard!"

A loud beep rang through the unit. Prowl walked up to a monitor and typed in some codes. A video call appeared on the screen. Unicronia stood up when she saw Ironhide appear on the screen.

"Ironhide?"

"Unicronia. Just who I wanted to talk to. Ratchet went off to Kaon to get Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He told me to-"

"He did what?"

"Um, he told me to tell you that he is on his way to Praxus."

Unicronia walked up to the monitor. "Ratchet did what?"

"Alright, I passed his message. Sorry for calling Prowl. Optimus said that you were letting Unicronia stay with so I thought i-"

"RATCHET DID WHAT?"

The monitor flashed black. Jazz smirked. "I think he said Ratchet went ta Kaon."

Unicronia turned to Prowl. "How do you know Ironhide?"

"I met him while the Prime came to offer me a job."

Unicronia nodded. "Well, excuse me, I have to go find Ratchet before he makes it to Praxus."

A knock came from the door. "Ah got it!" Jazz jumped up, and disappeared though a hall that led to the door.

Unicronia walked to the door, but was tackled to the ground. "AH!"

"Carrier we're sorry! We didn't mean to run off, and make you worry! We though you hated us, so we ran off, and-"

Unicronia covered Sideswipe's mouth. Now she knew why Prowl did it. It was highly effective, well it was, until Sideswipe licked her servo.

"EW!"

Sunstreaker smiled. "We're really sorry."

"I wasn't mad at you guys, more like disappointed." Unicronia said. The twins looked kind of depressed for a moment. The climbed off her, and helped her up.

Ratchet walked up to her smiled. "I told you they would come back."

Unicronia frowned and smacked him. "Ironhide called a couple of kliks ago, and told me you went to Kaon."

"He wasn't supposed to tell you that part."

"Well, he did." Unicronia crossed her servos. "But, thanks. I would have been worrying this whole time."

Ratchet smiled. "You're welcome."

::Unicronia, It's time to finish the tour.::

Unicronia frowned. ::On my way:: "I have to go. I have a tour to finish. You two have an Ironhide to apologize to, and hope you can continue your boot camp, and you," she pointed to Ratchet, "have a med bay your supposed to be locked in."

Ratchet smiled. "I do." He gave Unicronia a kiss, and waved her a goodbye.

* * *

Unicronia looked out the window of her classroom. Her classroom had the perfect view of the Praxian crystal garden. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She wrote a ping to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker about it once.

Unicronia had woke up this morning with a feeling that today was going to be a big one. The war with the Decepticons was declared after the Decepticons bombed the youngling center in Iacon. The world was bleak when she heard about what happened.

Prowl's unit in the enforcers had control over the investigation to see if there were any spies. He left a couple of orns ago.

Unicronia's class slowly began filtering into the room. They were laughing and talking, much like any other morning, but all Unicronia felt was the morbid, overwhelming feeling of melancholy. She released a sigh as the last student walked in and took a seat. "Where did we leave off yesterday?"

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he finished patching up the last youngling. It was horrible. Iacon had lost hundreds of younglings. Many creators terminated their own lives. Many more had tried, Ratchet being the one who was forced to repair them.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sent to help Ironhide train the new sharpshooters as punishment for their last prank. He was surprised when he heard that the not-so-youngling-anymore Bluestreak was among the sharpshooters.

Prowl was in Iacon inspecting the youngling center's bombing, and Jazz had come along with him, so he could surprise Bluestreak, he hadn't seen him yet, but he was pretty set on seeing his creation.

* * *

Unicronia finished writing the equation on the board. "Copy that into your notes, and then we'll continue on." She smiled at her class as they all wrote down the fairly easy equation.

Unicronia's smile faded as she looked out the window. A seeker was flying awfully close to the buildings. "What is that idiot doing?" She mumbled.

One of her students looked up to see what she was looking at. "Why's the seeker so close to the-" The mech stopped. "There are more over there." He pointed to the opposite direction.

Unicronia's optics widened when she was a small black dot drop from one of the seekers. An explosion rocked the building soon after. "They're Decepticons! Get to the shelter!" Unicronia ran to the door, and helped filter out her students. When the last one went out the door Unicronia turned back to the room.

"The holocube!" Unicronia ran to her desk, and watched as the seekers got closer. "Where is it?" She shouted. She opened the last desk drawer and smiled. "Found it." She whispered. She looked out the window and jumped when she saw a seeker hovering in front of the window.

"Too late, Autoscum!" The seeker yelled as he flew straight up.

Unicronia's optics widened as she watched the bomb fall. The structure below being hit. The building began to tilt dangerously before falling , and collapsing in on itself.

* * *

Ratchet froze as he walked across the med bay to grab some medical grade. He received a ping from Unicronia. That was unusual. Ratchet opened the ping. "I'm sorry." He barely had time to read the glyphs as pain ripped through his spark.

Ratchet let out a yell of pain, and fell to his knees. Within a few seconds he was surrounded by medics. He held his spark as the pain continued to ripple from Unicronia's side of the bond. The pain vanished as a feeling of him sinking reigned over his bond. His optics flickered for a moment before offlining.

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran to the Med bay when they received a Comm. from First Aid saying that something was wrong with their sire. The ripped through halls, and sprinted through the Med bay doors. "Is he okay!" Sunstreaker yelled.

First Aide looked at the twins with sad optics. "Yeah. He, um, I don't know how to say this. He, um." First Aid turned away from them.

Sunstreaker stomped over to First Aid. "What's wrong with him?"

Sideswipe peaked from behind Sunstreaker, and saw Ratchet hunched over on a berth. His servos covered his faceplates, as tremors wracked his frame. "Carrier." Sideswipe ran up to Ratchet. "What happened to Carrier?"

Ratchet shook, and with the shake a sob was released. Sideswipe backed away. "No." Sideswipe shook his helm. "No, no, no, no!"

Sunstreaker Stared straight ahead. "Wh-what happened."

Footsteps came up behind them. "The Decepticons bombed Praxus."

Sunstreaker turned around and spotted Optimus in the doorway. His face seemed down, and worn. "I'm sorry Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ratchet."

Sunstreaker stomped out of the med bay. Sideswipe fell on to his aft. "Carrier is fine. She's fine, right Sire. She just blocked the bond. She was-" Sideswipe was cut off by a sob. "She'll be fine!"

Ratchet stood up, and bent down next to Sideswipe, energon tears flowing freely from his optics. "Sideswipe, sh-she's not," a sob wracked through Ratchet, "She's not co-coming back."

Sideswipe's let out a sob of his own. "She has to! She said she wouldn't leave us!"

Ratchet pulled Sideswipe into a hug. "I know."

Sideswipe pushed him away. "No! You don't!" Sideswipe pulled himself off the ground, and ran out of the med bay.

Ratchet watched Sideswipe run off. Optimus bent down next to him. "Ratchet, you may go to your quarters if you want."

Ratchet took a shaky breath, and wiped his faceplates. "No, I'm fine." Ratchet forced himself to his feet, pushed past First Aid. "Who was next on the list, First Aid?"

First Aid gave Ratchet a sympathetic look, and then turned to Optimus. Optimus walked up to Ratchet. "Ratchet, ignoring what happened is not-"

"I know!" Ratchet yelled, throwing his fist at a shelf. All the contents scattered, and some shattered when they hit the ground. "I know." Ratchet whispered shakily. "Unicronia was my everything! She's gone! I have to- I have-" A sob escaped Ratchet. "I promised to keep going if anything happened to her."

Ratchet shook his helm, and bent down, beginning to pick up the broken pieces of bottles, and other container. "I promised, but now that she's gone, I don't know if I can keep it."

* * *

Sunstreaker ran down the halls of the base. He was going to Praxus. His sire and Optimus were just playing around. It was revenge for all the pranks he and Sideswipe pulled. Their carrier wasn't offline. She was sitting in a classroom teaching all of her students. Like she did every day, and the exact same time.

Sunstreaker kept running as bots shouted at him, and finally stopped when Ironhide grabbed him around the waist. "You aren't going anywhere." The gruff voice ordered.

"Let go! I get it! The jokes we played were cruel, and we need to stop. I have to go see Carrier!" Sunstreaker struggled against Ironhide's grip.

"It's no joke! If you go there, you'll just be faced with more pain!" Ironhide struggled to keep the mech in his grip.

"Let me go! I have to go see Carrier! She's fine. I know she is!"

"If you believe that so much then try to find her bond!" Ironhide yelled.

"I don't believe the bonds! I have to see her! I have to prove she's okay!"

Ironhide let him go. "Then go." Ironhide pushed him forward. "Go, and rip your spark out when you see the great city of Praxus flattened by the servos of Decepticon seekers."

Sunstreaker ignored Ironhide as he ran forward out of the building, and transformed.

* * *

Sideswipe slowly walked through the building. The pain in his spark sending throbs of pain through his frame. Energon tears ran down his faceplates silently as he concentrated on keeping his legs moving. Left. Right. Left. Right. Carrier use to say that when he was learning to walk.

She would cheer him on, and laugh when he fell. A new rush of tears began falling again. Left. Right. Left. Right. Sideswipe stopped walking and leaned against the wall. His carrier was the greatest bot in the world, No, the universe. She was the greatest bot in the universe.

"Why her?" Sideswipe mumbled. "Why her? It could have been anybody. " Sideswipe stomped his pede. "Why the frag MY carrier?"

* * *

Ratchet worked on the newest patient. Another creator who felt the need to end their life. They failed. Much like many more before them. He could have helped them. This mech in particular tried to jump off a building. The said building was not quite tall enough. If he had jumped from where Ratchet's unit was located, the mech would have passed out, and offlined on impact.

Ratchet finished the final weld on the patient, and sent him off. Ironhide walked in. He stared at Ratchet, and sighed. "You can't overwork yourself to termination."

Ratchet flinched at the word 'Termination'. "That was not what I was planning."

"But it is what you were doing."

Ratchet looked over to First Aid. "Next patient."

First Aid nodded. Ironhide rolled his optics. "First Aid, send the patient to another medic."

First Aid looked between Ratchet and Ironhide. "Next Patient, First Aid!" Ratchet shouted.

"No, first Aid!" The two mechs glared at each other.

First Aid looked completely swamped with pressure. He had already tried to get Ratchet to stop, but all that got him was a wrench lodged up his- well, he'd rather not talk about that. "I'll go get the next patient." First Aid jumped when a plasma blast hit the ground right in front of him.

Ironhide's cannon was out, and pointed at the ground in front of First Aid. "You will send the patient to another medic."

"Th-that's what I meant. I-I was going to g-go get the patient and t-take him to another medic." First Aid stuttered.

Ironhide nodded. "Good."

First Aid ran out of the room. Ratchet sighed, and laid down on a berth. "What am I supposed to do now? The tears will just keep coming if I stop working." Ratchet covered his face with his arm.

"Cry." Ironhide answered the question. "When a bot's bonded offlines, a bot has two options. Follow, or stay." Ironhide sat down next to Ratchet. "Following isn't an option for you. Sunstreaker ran off to Praxus. He doesn't believe what happened, and I haven't spotted Sideswipe yet."

Ratchet just laid there in silence. "You have two creations to worry about, and lean on." Ironhide stood up and walked off as Ratchet soaked up his words.

* * *

Sunstreaker hit his brakes when he spotted the first sign of damage. Windows in a small unit had been blasted out. The next unit over was crushed. The closer to Praxus he went the more damage there was. Autobots were starting to appear, Sunstreaker had to get past check points. The mechs seemed to know he was coming, because they just let him pass, and told him the direction to the university.

Sunstreaker froze when he saw the huge University in rubble. Metal had been ripped to shreds by the bombs, and bent in on each other. The huge tower where his carrier's classroom was was nowhere to be found. Autotbots carried offlined frames out of the massive pile of metal.

A mech walked up to Sunstreaker. "If you're the one here for Unicronia, her frame is over there." The mech pointed to the rows of lifeless frames.

Sunstreaker's fists balled up. It was true. His carrier wasn't coming back. She was gone. He wouldn't be painting with her when they saw each other anymore. She wouldn't be there to teach him, or help him through life. She was gone, and it was all the fragging Decepticon's fault.

"Come on." The mech led him to the frame of his carrier. A small bag was on the ground above the empty frame's helm. "She had the item in the bag gripped in her servo. It seemed important." The mech nodded to Sunstreaker, and walked off.

Sunstreaker's carrier was offline. Lying in heap on the ground. Her right arms was missing. Her left servo was missing three digits. Her left pede was missing. Both of her optics were cracked. Her Audios were bent out of shape. Her frame's beautiful cerulean was now a disgusting pale color. The beautiful silver was a dull gray.

Sunstreaker felt to his knees. He forced a sob down his throat. He wiped the tears away from his optics before they fell. He bent down, and gave the frame a kiss on the helm. "I wish our prank would have crushed all hope of you getting this job." He grabbed the small bag above her helm, and opened it.

A holocube. He turned the cube over, and saw the engraving.

_To our carrier. We love you! Make sure you don't lose this. It has a lot of important memories on it._

_Sunny and Sides_

A sob escaped his mouth. She was holding it in her servos. That meant she had gone back to grab it. She didn't have it in her subspace when the bombs went off. She wasted time by going back and grabbing the fragging holocube!

"It's my fault." Sunstreaker let the energon tears fall. _I killed my carrier._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about any mistakes. I didn't want to read through it, and start to cry again. I just stopped. Yes that was the ending! I might do a second part, but I highly doubt it. I don't like crying...**_  
_


	23. Please tell me you're joking

**A/N: I had a weird freakin dream. I was in Autobot base, and the alarm was going off. Optimus was in front of me, and bent down to press a button, when he did, the alarm stopped. I waited until he stood all the way back up, and I pressed the button causing the alarm to go off again. He bent back down and turned it off. I waited again, and turned it back on, and he bent down, and turned it off. That all that happened, over, and over, and over again. **

**Oh! I got Ancient Autobot glyph font! Yay!**

**My college is going to take up a lot of time. I get out at lunch, but I have Math models, Calculus AP, AP Biology, College Economics, College English. Way Too much for my senior year!**

**There is a poll up on my profile for your favorite pairing! If yours isn't up there, then PM me! I'm planning on writing stories about TF pairings, any at all! =D I don't write graphic interfacing scenes though…. Just a warning.**

**My parents are fighting again, and my dad just walked out the door. He'll be back. He always comes back. Oh, there he is. See, I told you he always comes back.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobotschic- I hate crying! It's not because it ruins my make up or anything ( I rarely wear make up anyways) but I don't like how my nose starts running, and I end up hiccupping, and making weird sounds XD. I want to give them hugs too, but Sunstreaker doesn't want my oily hands to touch him! Jerk.**

**Anonymous BW FG – Indeed they aren't, lets just say there might be STUFF wrong the machine. –nervous stares- Stuff… Indeed he was spot on with it! I quite like uncle Ironhide. I don't know why… Well, Sunny can, when he wants to be. Unfortunately, that's not often. The word was doomed from the beginning! Poor first Aid. I'm always mean to him! I completely understand the whole slash thing. A lot of people don't like it. I try to keep the slash kind of, for lack of better word, light, but sometimes when I write it comes in really strong. So, I'm sorry if in the future it turns out like that. And Thank you!**

**Luna Prime- Awesomeness- You're too sweet! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (insert massive ego here)**

**Autobot-Mayday – most signs point to maybe a sequel to that chapter, but some point to yes, in the far, or near future, it depends on school, and any extra time I have not writing on my other stories. (which are highly neglected because of this one. I just have a lot of muse for this one right now, and if I don't use it, I lose it.)**

* * *

Unicronia sat up and looked around. Her helm hurt. She expected a lot more than her helm to hurt. The building had collapsed on top of her. She should have been offline. "Glad to sea you're up!"

Unicronia turned to the white, red, and green mech that spoke in a strange language. "What?" she asked in cybertronian.

The mech frowned. "It's a pun. It was punny!" He smiled as he spoke in the strange language again.

Unicronia shook her helm. "I really don't understand."

The mech looked confused. "Unicronia, you're not funny." The mech switched to Cybertronian.

Unicronia's helm fell to the side. "I'm not trying to be funny."

"Ratchet! What did you do to her?"

"Ratchet's here?" Unicronia jumped up. "Is he alright! What about my students?"

The mech stared down at Unicronia. "Students? Unicronia, you have no students. You're an engineer, leader of the Unicronians!" The mech made wild servo gestures.

A neon green mech walked into the room. "What, Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack turned to the green mech, glaring. "What did you do to Unicronia? She doesn't know anything!"

"That's not true! I know I'm Unicronia, bonded to Ratchet, carrier of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I am a professor at Praxus University, and am staying with Prowl and Jazz."

The neon green mech stared at her. "You are not my bonded, and the twins would, and will never be my sparklings, you have never worked at Praxus, although you did attend school there."

"You are not Ratchet." Unicronia glared.

"Wheeljack, did you bring back the wrong Unicronia?

"What? No! She was saying the sea puns earlier, remember?"

Ratchet nodded. "I do."

Wheeljack, and Ratchet stared at Unicronia intensely. The femme squirmed under their stares. "Are we in Iacon?"

Ratchet looked over to Wheeljack, then back to Unicronia. "We are on a planet called Earth. It is in a very distant solar system."

Unicronia nodded. "I see." Her servo went up to her chest. "I can't feel any of my bonds."

"You don't have any." Ratchet answered going up to his computer terminal, and connecting a data pad.

"I do to!"

Wheeljack shook his helm. "Really you don't!"

Ratchet brought the data pad up to Unicronia. "This is your file."

Unicronia took the file, and began reading. "I am not a Unicronian. I don't even know what that is. I don't explode, that would be ridiculous. Are all of these accounts of me being in the med bay from my own stupidity?"

Ratchet looked at Wheeljack. "Yours and his."

Unicronia stared at Wheeljack. "You make me explode?"

"Well, we mostly enjoy it. I think it's more of a hobby than stupidity." Wheeljack shrugged.

Unicronia stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Well, it's more of a sub conscious desire to explode, I think, anyways. In other words, I think we're just addicted to the feeling of us exploding, and want to keep on doing it."

"You mean we have a glitch in our systems that makes us want to explode?"

"No!" Wheeljack shook his helm. "Everybody else has a glitch that makes them not want to explode."

Unicronia gave him a worrying glance. She slowly turned to Ratchet. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. More importantly, I don't think you're our Unicronia."

"What do you mean?"

"Wheeljack, and our Unicronia were conducting an experiment on a dimensional traveling system, a-"

"Inter dimension traveler." Wheeljack corrected.

"Whatever. They had just returned, and I hit Unicronia over the helm with a wrench, and when her systems started up, you were her."

"You hit me?"

Ratchet groaned. "Yes, I hit you."

"Why?"

"That's not the important thing."

"Do you and I not get along here?"

"No, we ge-"

"Then why did you hit me?"

"I di-"

"If you were –"

CLANG

"RATCHET!" Wheeljack yelled. Unicronia's frame fell back to the berth.

Ratchet stood calmly inspecting his wrench. "Why the frag would I bond with a femme like that?"

Wheeljack looked between Ratchet and the femme. "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine." Ratchet began digging around in his medical supplies. "More importantly, shouldn't you be figuring out what went wrong to cause this?"

Wheeljack smiled sheepishly. "I guess. I'm bit more worried about Unicronia though."

Ratchet shook his helm. "She isn't your Unicronia. Something went wrong, and you have to figure out what."

Wheeljack frowned. "Right." His face mask snapped closed, and he walked down the hall with ambition in his steps.

Ratchet nodded his helm. "Good. I'll work on my end as well."

PG

Unicronia's optics onlined. She released a small groan. "Ow." Her helm hurt three times as much as before. She sat up slowly and glanced around. She was still in the same place as before. The neon green mech who claimed to be Ratchet was standing in front of a silver mech with wheels as feet.

"-the frag were you thinking?" He yelled.

Unicronia didn't understand what he was saying. He had reverted from Cybertronian to that strange language the primary mech was speaking. The silver mech just smiled and waved at her. "Chronie, come over here!"

Unicronia gave him a strange look. Does nobody speak Cybertronian anymore? Ratchet rolled his optics, and slammed a wrench down on the mechs helm. Unicronia jumped and looked at Ratchet with disbelief. "Speak Cybertronian!" He yelled something in the strange language with a commanding tone.

"Jeez! First we have to speak English because of the humans, and now I have to speak Cybertronian! Make up your mind!" The mech yelled in Cybertronian.

Ratchet growled. "Shut up, Sideswipe!"

Unicronia perked up. "You're Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe gave her a strange look. "Yeah. Remember? We met like the third or fourth day you got here. After you went on the date with Mirage, I think."

"I would never cheat on your sire!"

Sideswipe slowly stood up. "Um what?"

"I said I wouldn't cheat on your sire."

"Ratchet, what is she talking about?" Sideswipe turned to the green mech.

"Wheeljack and Unicronia's invention went wrong somewhere. I think she has the processor of another Unicronia. She says she's my bonded and that Sunstreaker and you are her sparklings." Ratchet explained in English. Unicronia gave him a strange look. "She can't understand English."

Sideswipe backed away slowly. "I don't think my arm hurts anymore." Sideswipe whispered in English.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Let me finish welding the fragging thing back on!"

Sideswipe groaned, and walked back over to Ratchet. "Fine, but keep her away from me! She's being creepy!"

Ratchet smacked him with a wrench. Unicronia glared at him. "Stop hitting my sparkling!"


	24. Oh Dear Primus

**A/N: Hee hee. I love reviews. I read one, I can't remember who said it, I'll find out when I go through and answer them, but one of them asked what happened to the other Unicronia, which I stupidly didn't think of, and then I was like Ohh! Since this is a cross over arc already, why not bring one of my other stories in on this. So I did. I brought in **_**"Oh Primus!"**_ **You don't have to read it to understand this chapter, but I recommend it. (Of course I do! I wrote it!) I'm sorry, self-advertising here~! XD You really don't have to. It won't keep you from understanding anything.**

**MY MOTHER IS TRYING TO FORCE WINE ON ME! Tell her to stop! I don't wanna drink… Not yet anyways. XD Some eighteen year old I am. I do have a soft spot for strawberry daiquiris though.**

**REVIEWS~ (from the what? Last hour since I updated? XD It's my weekend, I'm out of it.)**

**Autobot-Mayday- Hello again! XD I know I would be yelling that if Ratchet was trying to give our Babies brain damage! (which reminds me, did you know that Diet cocacola is directly linked to mental retardation? My AP Biology teacher told us, and if it was kept at the right temperature for so long the chemical changes, and turns into another one that undertakers use to preserve bodies. –shivers- Shut up Ninja! Nobody wanted to know that!)**

**Anonymous BW FG (She's the one who made me think a litte!) - Hello again! XD all shall be explained! I can't believe I didn't think of what happened to her! No wonder I dropped out of Ninja School! Well, that and apparently the words Oops and I'm sorry are heavily frowned upon….**

* * *

Unicronia onlined her optics to a blinding white. "Ow. What the frag?"

"Shut up, femme."

Unicronia sat up and saw a pissed off pure white femme. "Who are you?"

The femme looked at her with wide optics, and an open mouth. "Does none of my children know of me anymore?"

A red mech walked up to the white femme and sighed. "I'm sure that's not the problem."

"Shut up! You got a freaking faction named after you!."

"It wasn't named after me. It was named after her." The red mech pointed to Unicronia. He rolled his optics. "Now calm down, and explain to the poor femme what you did."

The white femme sighed. "I blame you." She glared to the red mech.

"I didn't do it!" He objected.

The white femme smirked. "I didn't say you did it. I said I'm blaming you."

Unicronia stared at the two as they bickered. "Alright." She slowly stood up. "Who are you, and what am I doing here?"

The white femme gave a shout of aggravation. "I am Primus!"

"You're kidding." Unicronia laughed. The white femme gave her an unamused glance. "Oh frag." Unicronia sighed. "I would like to apologize now for all the wrong stuff I did in my life. I'm sorry for punching that priest. I'm sorry for offlining that turbo puppy when I was a sparkling. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry for using your name in horrible ways. And I'm sorry for threatening to torture you with acid."

"You know that barely scratches the surface of what you did, right?" Primus lifted an optic ridge.

"That's all the stuff I remember off the top of my helm."

Primus nodded. "You're not offline. There was just slight confusion."

Unicronia glared at Primus. "Slight confusion? What do you mean slight confusion?"

"Well, you see. I didn't do it. It was all him." She pointed to the red mech.

The red mech glared at her. "I'm sorry about the fragging metal shaving castle, okay?" He yelled.

"What about the sand castle?"

"That one wasn't my fault!"

"Did you crush it?"

"Yes, but I-"

"Then it's your fault!" Primus shouted.

Unicronia stared at the two. "What did one or the other of you do?"

"Unicron sent the wrong Unicronia to Earth."

"What?" Unicronia shouted. "What is Unicron doing touching me?"

"That's hurtful." The red mech mumbled. "Besides, it wasn't me, it was Primus!"

"Gods don't make mistakes."

"Lies!"

"Gods don't lie."

"More lies!" Unicron shouted.

"Wait. Am I in the well of Sparks?" Unicronia shouted.

"Not. We have to find a way to get the other Unicronia back here, and you back there." Primus sighed.

Unicronia shifted uncomfortably. "So, how did whoever screw up?"

"When a bot loses consciousness their soul goes into the grey world, as I call it. The in-between life and offlinement, but it is also used by bots whose other halves haven't offlined yet. They use the pool to watch over them.

"You're counterpart is in the grey world. Pretty much what happened was you came in, she fell out, Unicron thought she was you, and put her back into your body." Primus explained.

"So, this grey place, It is used for all dimensions?" Unicronia asked.

"It is. There is only one Primus and Unicron. And it was Primus not me." Unicronia explained.

"How do I get back?" Unicronia asked.

Primus shrugged. "Beats me. I'm not the scientist here. And it was Unicron!"

"You made science!" Unicronia shouted.

"I also made up aftholes. It doesn't mean I understand 'em!"

Unicronia nodded. "Good point."

* * *

Sideswipe stared at Unicronia from across the med bay. She glared at Ratchet as he finished welding Sideswipe's arm into place. "Done." Ratchet announced. Sideswipe jumped up and skated out of the room as fast as he could.

"Look ! You traumatized the poor mech!" Unicronia shouted in Cybertronian.

A purple and yellow mech walked into the med bay whistling. "Oh! Lady Unicronia, You're back!" He smiled as he shouted the words in English.

"She doesn't know English, and she isn't your Unicronia." Ratchet mumbled bluntly.

"Oh." The mech switched to Cybertronian. "Would you, fine femme, like to join me in the berth." He gave quick wink.

Unicronia jumped. "Um, no. I'm bonded."

"He can join in too. Pit, I can probably get Prowl in too."

"Mimic!"

The mech jumped and turned to a white and black mech. "Prowl!" Unicronia yelled.

Prowl turned his attention to his Cybertronian name. "Unicronia, you have to speak English."

Ratchet growled and stomped up to the femme. He began mumbling curses under his breath as he uploaded the files for the English language. "There. Now she can understand you!"

Prowl gave Ratchet a confused glance. "Unicronia, you have to speak English." He repeated himself.

"Is this right?" She asked in English.

Prowl nodded. "What happened to her, Ratchet?"

"She is the wrong Unicronia. I can only guess where the other one is."

The femme sighed. "You keep saying I'm the wrong one, but I'm the same one I've always been."

The purple and yellow mech laughed. "The designation is Mimic. I am Lady Unicronia's Third in command." Mimic gave a bow. "I have also been looking for you so I can ask when Far Stop and I can leave the brig."

Unicronia stared at him. "That makes no sense. You already left."

Mimic frowned. "This one is no fun. Blobitron got out, by the way." Mimic turned on his heel and left.

Prowl watched the mech go. "Why was Mimic in the brig? I didn't send him there. And what is a Blobitron?"

Ratchet shrugged. Unicronia turned her helm to the side. "Better question. Why did he call me Lady Unicronia?"

"Because Unicronia, is the leader of the Unicronians." Prowl answered.

"Do they submit themselves to Unicron?"

"It's Primus you should be worried about." Prowl answered bluntly as he followed the yellow and purple mech out of the door.

Unicronia blinked a few times. "I'm confused."


	25. How hard can it be?

**A/N: Sorry, it's short. I know. Kill me later! In a big hurry! Hurry Hurry hurry hurry! I have twenty minutes before I have to go, so I'm putting in up now! **

**Reviews!**

**Autobotschic: I'm sorry for confusion! A lot of people were confused, and I don't know where I went wrong! I'm planning on going back to edit that chapter!**

**Luna Prime- Awesomeness: I know! I'm not usually very nice to my characters. Just saying. TF:P Unicronia will probably stay offline after this, and Movie verse Unicronia will be happy to have her body back. Probably….**

**Minimus Prime: You DISAPPEARED! For like ever! I finished it in a week, and my mom is mad at me for not letting her have the huge TV.**

**Autobot-Mayday: Well, if you insist! –Huggles- Heh I always picture gods as thinking they are better than everybody, and like, "I control you." –wiggle eyebrows-, so I made her like that. Unicron is such an underappreciated bot. XD **

* * *

Ratchet growled as Unicronia stood in front of Sideswipe protectively. "Stop trying to wrench our Sparkling!"

Ratchet pulled back his wrench, "Tell me to stop one more time. That thing just painted me to look like Unicron!"

"And he did a lovely job!" Unicronia shouted. Ratchet stomped closer, Unicronia and Sideswipe backed up.

"You will surrender the spawn of Unicron, and I won't wrench you too!"

"No! He's my sparkling, and I won't let you hurt him!"

A black mech pushed his way through the med bay. "Lady Unicronia, I ran here as soon as Mimic told me what happened."

"You were fragging with Sunstreaker." Sideswipe snorted.

"Okay, I ran here as fast as I could when I finished with what I was doing at the moment! Stupid twins."

"Is he dating Sunstreaker?" Unicronia asked Sideswipe.

Sideswipe nodded. "That's Far Stop, a very trusted mech of yours, Carrier." Sideswipe smirked at Ratchet. "Isn't that right, Sire?"

A wrench flew through the air, and pegged Sideswipe. Unicronia glared at Ratchet and picked the wrench up. "I told you no hitting the Youngling!" She reeled the wrench back, and missed Ratchet by at least five feet." She frowned when the clang of the wrench hitting First Aid rang through the med bay.

Ratchet raised an Optic ridge. "Are you trying to kill my medics?"

"No! It was an accident! I'm so sorry!"

First Aid sighed. "It's okay, I'm used to it."

Ratchet smirked. "Good job taking it like a mech."

"I'll probably go and cry in my quarters later." First Aid sighed and walked off.

Unicronia frowned. "I said I was sorry."

* * *

Primus stared at the femme in front of her. "So, Unicronia…"

"Primus…." Unicronia nodded.

"It is clear that Unicron did this, right?" Primus asked.

Unicronia gave Primus an unconvinced glare. "I want my body back, and that femme back up here."

Primus stood up. "Well, we don't all get what we want now, do we?"

Unicronia stood up as well. "Not all of us, but I do!"

Unicron walked in and watched the two femmes glare at each other. He quickly turned around t leave. "Uni, tell her that she will go to the pit for eternity if she doesn't stop!" Unicron sighed.

He turned to stare at two femmes. "Pri Pri, I love you, I really do, but she does have a right to be in her body again. You're the one who fragged up, not her."

Primus glared at the red mech. "Alright, you're right. You screwed up, so you fix it!" She quickly turned and sunk into the ground.

"Primus is a real glitch." Unicronia mumbled.

"Aren't you glad you were named after me and not her?"

Unicronia stared at the mech. "I wasn't named after you."

"Sure, that's what Megatron said when Megatronus told him to stop using his name."

Unicronia nodded. "Alright, you have a point. Now, since she is leaving us to fix her mess, let's get started. I'm not one of the best engineers for nothing!"

"Really, all we need to do is wait for her to get hit on the helm, and pass out, just like you did before." Unicron shrugged. "Then I'll send you back, and keep her here where she will wait for her bonded."

"Alright then." Unicronia nodded. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

Far Stop lead the "New" Unicronia through the halls. "This is the Rec room. Neat huh?"

Unicronia stepped forward just in time to miss getting hit by a falling lighting system. The two stood there silently for a while. Far Stop looked up to Unicronia who had a shocked expression on. "Does that…usually happen?"

Far Stop shook his helm. "No. Not at all. This is a first."

* * *

Unicronia crossed her arms and glared at Unicron. "You missed! You and Primus control the laws of physics, and not to mentions HER, and you missed!"

Unicron crossed his arms. "What do you expect? Primus is probably working against us! You're the one who pissed her off!"

"What? You pissed her off for taking my side!"

"Frag, I don't know who pissed her off." Unicron cursed.


	26. It can't be that easy

**A/N: I have just realized how horrible of a procrastinator I am. First, I decided to Procrastinate on my Math Model's homework. (fifty vocab words. Why the hell does a math class have vocab! This is my filler class, too!) So, I write a chapter of , LTFIS, then I decide, "Hey, let me write a chapter of Explosions Happen, too!" Then I stare at a blank word document for thirty minutes and go, "Screw it! Let's do Math Models!" So, not only did I write a chapter of LTFIS, but I also finished all 50 vocab words, which isn't due for another two weeks, and I wrote a chapter of this. I have been more productive today, than in my whole life.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobot- Mayday: I am mean to First Aid, and I don't know why. I just am. It's like this voice in the back of my head that goes, "How can we torture First Aid today?" I like my Unicron too! He's awsome! I'd marry him, but he's bonded to that glitch Primus. XD**

**Autobotschic: I love those two together, I can have so much fun. Don't worry, your book is coming along very well! Just thought I'd insert that!**

**Luna Prime- Awesomeness: -Banging hands on keyboard- I wish typing like this really worked! Awhuiorfhiouaghiuohio But as you can see, it doesn't XD Yay! A new friend!**

**Brooke Witwicky- TransformerFan: Thank you! They will probably do that occasionally. (then again who doesn't?)**

**Anonymous BW FG: (From chapter 24) XD But it is why I'm call Ninja School Dropout! Everybody calls me Ninja Dropout, but they always forget the School part! It could be because we're at school though...**

* * *

Unicronia looked into the pool and growled as Unicron missed her alternate half again. "Will hit me just once?" She shouted.

Unicron growled. "I'm a pacifist by nature! No, I cannot just hit you!"

Unicronia turned away. "Wuss."

"Glitch!" Unicron tried once more to hit the femme on Earth, but the huge wrench the twins pasted to Ratchet's ceiling missed, and hit Wheeljack instead.

Unicronia's mouth went wide, and her helm snapped to Unicron. "You hit him on purpose!"

"I did not!" The mech shouted. "Maybe we should apologize to Primus." Unicron suggested. "She holds grudges, and with that move she just used, she obviously hates you."

"You can't blame everything on Primus." Unicronia mumbled as she sighed.

"Believe me, I can."

* * *

The Unicronia on Earth looked around. "Why have things been falling all around me lately?"

Wheeljack rubbed his helm. "Ow. That really hurt." He sniffed and looked around. "Why me?"

Unicronia laughed. "I guess you just have bad luck."

"I don't have bad luck. I haven't died from explosions yet!" Wheeljack smiled as he rubbed his sore helm. "I think I'm going to go figure out what went wrong with the interdimensional traveler. You can wait on Ratchet here, right?"

Unicronia nodded. "Of course. I will also try not to get hit with stray wrenches!"

Wheeljack smiled. "Good!" He turned and causiously walked out of the room, only to get pegged with another wrench. "OW!"

* * *

Uncironia growled at Unicron again. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, I just liked how he squeaked like a femme when he got hit."

Unicronia sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"That's not true." Unicron grummbled. "Have you decided to apologize to Primus yet?"

"Yes." Unicronia sighed. "Let's go."

Unicron smiled. "Atta femme!" He slapped her on her back. "Apologizing to Primus is fun! I promise."

Unicronia pouted. "Why do I not believe you?"

"Because I'm a horrible liar."

"That might be why."

Unicron smiled as he led the femme to a huge set of gates. "This is the entrance into the city that Primus built for those who stay and wait for their loved ones."

"So, translation would be, 'She built it for mechs and femmes to praise her glorious nature.'"

Unicron nodded. "Now you're getting it. It's all about Primus. Even when it isn't about Primus, it's about Primus."

Unicronia smirked. "Got it."

"Good. You'll need it."

* * *

Primus watched the two Cybertronians in front of her. She repositioned herself on the huge throne. "So, you have come to repent?"

The huge mech rolled his optics. "Pri Pri, nobody is repenting. There is nothing to repent for."

Primus glared. "Fine, Unicron. Are you here to apologize then?"

Unicronia smiled. "Yep! I'm sorry for... um.. being mean to you?"

Primus rolled her optics. "Really? Is that the best you have?"

"I'm sorry for making you upset, and I wish for us to be friends, and I wish to be able to get back to my dimension!"

Unicron sighed. "Just help us."

Primus sighed. "Fine." She snapped her digits. "There. The femme is down by the pool. I'm having my bots bring her here."

Unicronia stared at Primus. "It's that easy?"

Primus nodded. "I'm Primus." She shrugged. "What did you expect?"

The doors to the huge room slammed open, and an almost exact copy of Unicronia was dragged through. Unicronia stared at her alternate self. "Frag am I sexy."

The alternate Unicronia looked at herself. "Thanks. I guess."

Primus rolled her optics. "Yeah, yeah. Get over it. Ratchet's bond, Look at me."

The alternate Unicronia looked up to Primus. "Yes?"

"You should stop jumping into the pools, and this will probably never happen again."

"I didn't jump into a pool." The alternate Unicronia mumbled.

Unicronia rolled her optics. "Primus, you made a mistake, own up to it."

Primus glared at the femme. "I could offline you right now."

Unicronia covered her mouth.

"I heard that thought!" Primus yelled.

Both Unicronia's jumped. Primus rolled her optics and sighed. She raised her servo, and snapped her digits.

* * *

Unicronia groggily sat up on the Med berth. "Ow my helm. What the frag happened?"

"Ratchet hit you with a wrench when you wouldn't stop talking sea puns."

Unicronia turned to Wheeljack. "Why the frag would he do that?"

"I don't know." Wheeljack shrugged.

Ratchet walked through the Med Bay door. "You're awake?"

"Yes."

"That's too bad." Ratchet muttered. "Wheeljack seemed to be having fun staring at your chest plates."

Unicronia shuttered her optics. "Really?" Unicronia looked over to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack laughed awkwardly. "Of course not. I was just thinking of what that Con said."

"You mean about fragging?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna?"

* * *

Primus threw a stone into the pool in front of her. "Disgusting. Nobody wants to know what those two are going to do in their quarters, or labs for that matter."

Unicron sighed. "Was it necessary to reset the time line?"

"I don't make mistakes Unicron, and when I do, I erase them from exsistance." She smiled, and walked off.

Unicron shivered. "Glad to know the whole war wasn't a mistake." Unicron fell to the ground as a giant boulder formed ontop of him. "Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Get it off!"

"You're the god of destruction. Get it off yourself!"


	27. Armorless

**A/N: Gosh! It's been a long week. I took senior pics today. Awkward. I made a 65 on my economics quiz... Super awkward... And I got literally no writing done... Extremely awkward... So, this was written on, 9/22/2012 at 9:01 PM or if you really like army time, at 21:01 hours. Yepp.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobot- Mayday: =D Thank you! I do like my versions of Primus and Unicron, so I had to put them in there just one more time.**

**Anonymous BW FG: They are back where they belong... for now... You had candy? You didn't share?! How could you? Here I am writing this awesome story and you're sitting there eating candy without sharing?! -Eats a Twix- I am so offended. XD If somebody thought I was I dropout I probably wouldn't mind, but my town is so small (Less than 800 people) that it spread so fast, and before you would know it, the school would even think I was planning to drop out! LOL That would be funny.**

**Luna Prime- Awesomeness: What if they are actually building a machine designed to turn brussel sprouts into candy? I would want to know... then again... They probably weren't doing that...**

**Autobotschic: He could, but for some reason I think if he did, Primus would just drop a bigger one right onto him.**

* * *

Unicronia rolled over and froze when she felt the warmth of another frame. She slowly wrapped her servo around whatever was next to her. She groped part of the frame and earned a moan. Her optics brighted and her mouth plates formed an "o". She groped again causing the frame to rollover, and servos wrap themselves around her.

Unicronia jumped at the sudden motion. All at once the lights in the room flashed on. Odd objects began twirling, flashing, and wailing. The frame that was pressed against Unicronia groaned as their optics onlined. As soon as the orbs of blue flashed on the objects went silent. The bot's optics shuttered for moment. "Unicronia?"

"Wheeljack?"

"Why are you in my berth?"

"Why do you think I'm in your berth?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you since we're dating. I had this dream that we interfaced and it was as great for you as it was for me. " Wheeljack answered.

Unicronia stared at him. She nodded. "It was, I guess."

Wheeljack jumped out of the berth with wide optics. "That wasn't a dream! Oh Primus! It really happened!"

Unicronia sat up and laughed. Wheeljack smiled. "I have to go tell Ratchet!"

* * *

"...and he ran out of the room without putting any armor on." Unicronia finished the story.

Arcee and Springer laughed. Arcee held her tank as she fell out of her chair. Unicronia laughed as Springer bent down to grab Arcee off the ground.

Arcee accepted the help and quickly calmed down. "So, you guys had fun last night, huh?"

Unicronia nodded.

"Woah! Unicronia had "fun" last night? Without me?"

Unicronia looked up to Mimic. "Why do I need you to have fun?"

"I'm just saying. I'm the fun mech."

"She got Wheeljack in the berth!" Arcee yelled.

Mimic's optics brightened in surprise. "You're kidding!" He looked over to Unicronia. "Next time you have "fun" with Wheeljack, call me. I've never been in a berth with that mech."

"Pleasure bot." Unicronia insulted.

He raised an optic ridge. "Never been in a berth with you either."

"Are you trying to insinuate that you've been in a berth with Springer and I?" Acree crossed her servos.

"Well, maybe not you, but Springer? Yeah."

"Primus! Do you hear my Third in command? Have you slept with almost everybody?"

"come on! I'm nowhere near everybody!" Mimic yelled. "Only Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Hound, Mirage, Springer, Far Stop, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Jazz, Bumblebee, Inferno, Hot Rod, Blurr, Tracks, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus, Sk-"

"Woah!" Unicronia interrupted the bot. "You got into Optimus Prime's berth?"

Mimic shrugged. "Not that hard. Prowl, was the hardest, and not to mention the second best, but nobody can beat Red Alert's -"

"You got into Red's berth!" Arcee yelled.

"He was one of the more difficult."

Unicronia stared at Mimic. "You are my hero."

Mimic shrugged. "Not that hard, you just have to find what makes them tick."

"It took a Decepticon from an alternate dimension telling us to frag before we ever did it."

Mimic stared at Uniconia, "You're joking?"

"No. His name was Knockout, and he said he was our relationship counselor."

Mimic nodded. "Good thing you guys listened to him."

Unicronia smiled. "How's Blobatron?"

"We lost him."

"Did he offline?"

"No, we just lost him." Mimic shrugged. "I have no idea where he went. Bowcaster is pretty upset though. She really liked him."

"I will get that femme to talk to me." Unicronia growled.

Mimic snorted. "Never."

* * *

Unicronia looked around the corner before she walked into the Med bay. She jumped when a hand pressed against her shoulder. "Why did Wheeljack run into my med bay this morning without armor on?"

"Ratchet, that isn't my fault. He just got excited. You know how he is."

Ratchet glared. "I had a human in there. You try explaining what that poor human saw."

"A complex circuitry?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "You're joking, right?"

"No?"

"Unicronia, that human male is still in there, exactly how he was when Wheeljack ran in there! He hasn't moved, spoke, I'm not even sure he's still in there!"

"Humans can glitch?"

"Primus!" Ratchet yelled. "Humans don't know about our anatomy. It's one of the things Optimus wants to be on the down low!"

"Hey, Optimus isn't the boss of me!"

Ratchet sighed. "That's it! I'm reprograming you into a toaster!"

"Ratchet, that's not physically possible. I've tried."

Ratchet looked over to Unicronia. "What?"

Unicronia shrugged. "I've tried to reprogram a Cybertronian into a toaster. I was going through a... phase?... where I wanted to try. It's not possible."

Ratchet stared at the femme for a minute. She shuttered his optics before walking into the med bay. Unicronia followed after. Ratchet stepped over a zoned out man, and sat down at his huge desk. "Who did you try this on?"

Unicronia narrowed her optics. "Not telling."

Ratchet nodded. "Fair enough."

Unicronia nodded. "Where is Wheeljack? I haven't seen him since we woke up."

Ratchet pointed to the closet. "He's in there. He still doesn't have any armor on, and he won't for another orn."

"Why?"

"Because, nobody wants to see his bare aft."

"I do."

Ratchet groaned. "Nobody besides you!"

"Mimic does."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me." Unicronia shrugged. "Did you know he really gets around on base?"

Ratchet's helm cocked to the side. "What?"

"Well, he gets around from berth to berth. He got into Red Alert's berth!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Ratchet repositioned himself at his desk where his helm was propped up against his servos, and the upper half of his frame leaned closer to Unicronia. "Sit. Tell me more."

"I don't know anymore than Red Alert was second best, and Prowl is first. He's also gotten into Optimus' berth."

"No!"

"Yes!" Unicronia nodded as she sat down.

Ratchet leaned back in his chair, and shook his helm. "You have one talented Third in command."

"Right?"

"You sure can pick em."

Unicronia laughed. "You know? I remember in the academy when you were the gossip champ!"

Ratchet laughed. "I knew all the newest rumors. Who was with who. Who broke up with who. Who was a fragging glitch, and who owned the school."

Unicronia giggled. "Don't forget! You also knew who blew up, and when."

Ratchet chuckled. "You and Wheeljack were something. Your best explosions happened during and right after the academy."

"Yeah. Those were some explosions. Earth just doesn't have those kinds of catalysts."

Ratchet nodded. "No, it doesn't. Thank Primus."

"Are you sure I can't just bring Wheeljack some armor?"

"He is armorless until tomorrow."

"Fine. I'm going to go see who else Mimic has interfaced with."

Ratchet smirked. "Tell me."

"Oh, I will." Unicronia ran out of the med bay as she waved to Ratchet.

"Ratchet! Was that Unicronia?"

"Shut up, Wheeljack!"

"Okay..."


	28. How do you lose a Cod piece?

**A/N: You can skip all the bold italics. It's just me bothered and ranting. Nothing important =D. Infact, it might offend some people, but I'm putting it anyways, because as I said, it's been bothering me.**

**_I don't know sometimes... This has been bothering me for awhile, but I read stories where in the authors notes you read and it says stuff like how they just want to be popular on fanfiction, and how they only write for that popularity. It really bothers me. I mean I personally think if all the famous authors only wrote for popularity, they wouldn't really be popular. _**

_**People should write because it's entertaining. You know, because they like doing it. I write because I like it. I don't plan on going into a writing career. (I'm planning on going into genetic engineering.) Writing is fun for me, and I post on fanfiction because I want to share my work, and mingle with people who have the same interests as me. I live in a super small town, and not a lot of people are super nerds like me (no offense to anybody, that's just me.) I don't do it because I want attention or want to be popular. It's fun, and entertaining. I couldn't care less about how many reviews I get. ( The kind words I get make my ego burst.) though, I do enjoy reading them. I got onto fanfiction in seventh grade, I had been writing since sixth, and I never posted until I was in 10th or 11th and that was just because it took me a while to build up the courage. I like writing, and even if I never get a review again, I'll continue. That's right, you're stuck with me.**_

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobotschic: I have a story for them, but they really one shots. I do kinda miss writing my glitchy character for Primus, and I was thinking about writing some more of her and Unicron, so I might write some oneshots for them, but that will probably be after I finish some of these stories. (I have three or four, and some are highly neglected.) Mimic is one persuasive bot, that or he just has a way of sneaking highgrade into bot's energon. We may never know... He probably hasn't gotten Ratchet yet, but he is aiming for the whole base, so he'll probably get there ;)**

**Autobot-Mayday: XD Mimic should be everybody's hero, that or everybody's personal slut coach... They had to do it sometime, especially with the awesome words of encouragement from their couple counselor. JAZZ DO CPR! Jazz: Why? Me: What do you mean why? Revive the reader or I'll never let you come back into this story! Jazz: Alrigh' Alrigh' ah was just kiddin' -Revives you- Me: Oh thank Primus! I'm not going back to prison! XD**

**Anonymous BW FG: If the pede armor fits! XD I'm not going to lie to you, senior pics aren't that great. I spent two hours getting ready, and it took ten minutes.. I was so upset. I only got two one with the gown, and one with a cover up shaw thing. I don't play sports. I'm surprised I haven't gotten fat from sitting on my aft all the time. My mom sits there and looks out the window going. "Let's go play tennis, or maybe basketball. We can walk the dogs." I'm just like "Naw, lets watch T.V." XD**

**Luna Prime- Awesomeness: Yeahhhh, that chapter was just crazy. I don't know where it came from. (That's a lie. It came from my brain. I just don't why...)**

* * *

Unicronia stared at the giant television that was placed in the middle of one of the rec room's wall. Two robots were going at each other, boxing. Unicronia's helm fell to the side as the human man decided to control the robot through mimicry.

"What are you watching?"

Unicronia glanced up at her second in command. "A movie called Real Steel."

Far Stop nodded. "Those bots are weak." He sat down on the giant couch next to his leader.

"You're telling me. One explosion and those guys are done for."

Far Stop looked over to Unicronia a huge smile on his face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends. Are you thinking that we should build a dimensional traveler that will specifically take us to that dimension so we can beat the scrap out of those robots, and take the winning money, and then come back to this dimension so we can spend the money on a giant playground?"

Far Stop gave his commander a worried glance. "No."

"Then we probably are not thinking the same thing."

Fat Stop nodded. "I was thinking we should hold a boxing tournament for the bots on base."

"No. That would never be a success. My plan on the other hand..."

"Lady Unicronia, we are not building a machine to take us to a dimension pictured in a human movie!"

Unicronia glared at her SIC. "Fine. Be that way. Crush my dreams."

"When is Ratchet letting Wheeljack out of the closet."

"Wheeljack was allowed to leave two hours ago, but the humans keep making jokes about him coming out of the closet, and that he was still in the closet, and I was just a coy trick. He refuses to leave."

Far Stop laughed. "Your mech is a freak."

"Hmm, you're telling me."

"Did you know that Mimic is plotting to get into yours and Wheeljack's berths."

Unicronia laughed. "I was aware. He was laying on my recharge lab table this morining when I woke up in one of those poses the humans call 'sexy'."

Far Stop snorted. "You're lucky you don't share a room with him. I had to recharge with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe last night."

Unicronia shrugged. "And."

"It wouldn't have been so bad, if we didn't actually recharge."

Unicronia shrugged again. "What's wrong with recharging?"

Far Stop gave Unicronia sad look. "You poor femme. How many times have you interfaced?"

"If you're trying to say Wheeljack was my first, you are sadly mistaken."

"Seriously?"

Unicronia laughed. "You are sadly mistaken, my friend, but unfortunately, I refuse to tell you anything more!"

Far Stop pouted. "Meanie."

Unicronia stood up. "Well, I have to help Wheeljack out of the closet. I'll see you later. Oh, and the female humans were screaming in their waste room. I think Blobatron is in there. Get him out."

Far Stop scowled. "I just got out of the brig yesterday!"

"You know, nobody ever sent you to the brig, right?"

"I found that out when Inferno asked when I was going to stop bunking in there."

Unicronia laughed as she walked out of the rec room.

* * *

Unicronia slipped into the Med bay, and crossed her servos at Ratchet. "Do you see what you did to my poor mech?"

Ratchet snorted, and looked over to the closet where Wheeljack stood. "I do. It's highly amusing."

Unicronia smiled. "It is." She quickly straighted up her face. "But seriously. Tell the humans to leave him alone. This coming out of the closet thing technically can't apply to us. We have no genders, therefore, we can't be what they call, gay."

Ratchet smirked. "I'm amused though."

"You're amused by smacking people around with your wrench!"

"And you are amused by blowing up, and making evil inventions."

"Both of those may be true, but I would like Wheeljack back."

Ratchet looked over to Wheeljack. "He is free to go. I'm not keeping him in here. He just doesn't want to leave. Have you thought that he just likes me better than you?"

Unicronia's mouth plated hung open. "Are you challenging me?"

"No. I'm just saying. You may have scared the poor mech with your rough interface tendencies."

Unicronias lip components fell open. "How would you know?"

"Please. I'm a doctor. I don't disclose information of my patients."

"I did not hurt her! She did it to herself!" Unicronia shouted.

"Hey, whatever gets your ships off the ground."

"Ratchet!" Unicronia yelled.

"What was that femme's name again?"

"Ratchet!"

Ratchet smirked. "I'm done."

Unicronia sighed. "Thank Primus."

"For now."

"Ratchet!"

"Sorry, sorry. That was as amusing as Wheeljack." Ratchet flashed an innocent smile to Unicronia.

Unicronia pouted as she walked across the med bay to Wheeljack. "Let's go."

Wheeljack shook his helm. "I can't."

Unicronia frowned. "What do you mean. I brought you your armor. Why can't you leave?"

"You forgot the cod piece."

"I forgot the cod piece?"

"Yes."

Unicronia stared at Wheeljack. "I forgot the..." Wheeljack stared at her. Unicronia frowned. "...cod piece."

"Yeah."

Unicronia snorted. "Oops."

Wheeljack frowned. "Go and get it!"

"Right." Unicronia laughed. "Stay there, Wheeljack! I'll be right back!"

Wheeljack waved.

* * *

Unicronia burst through the Med bay doors. "Wheeljack! I can't find your cod piece!" she screamed from the entrance.

"Unicronia!" Wheeljack yelled.

Chuckles were heard from around the corner. Unicronia peeked and smiled. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, Prowl, and Optimus stood there. The twins' chuckles turned to cackles, and Ratchet smirked. Optimus and Prowl looked to each other with awkward glances.

Unicronia giggled. "Oops." She ran over to Wheeljack. "I couldn't find your cod piece."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Wheeljack sighed. "Where did you throw it?"

Unicronia shrugged. "I don't remember."

"What am I supposed to do? Walk though base with a piece of scrap metal around my waist until I get back to my room?"

* * *

"I hate you."

"It was your idea."

"No, I mean the part where you painted on the scrap metal."

Unicronia looked down at Wheeljack's waist. The scrap metal had careful glyphs drawn across it. "It's not like the humans can read it."

Wheeljack sighed. "But I can."

"It's only a warning, Wheeljack."

"Unicronia, it says, and I quote, 'Wheeljack lost his codpiece in an amazing experiment. Do not pull on scrap metal.'"

Unicronia shrugged. "It was an amazing experiment."

Wheeljack stayed silent. "Yeah, I guess it was."

* * *

Unicronia sighed as she dug through Wheeljack's room. "Wheeljack, I don't see it."

Wheeljack groaned from searching under the berth. "I don't either."

"Where all did we interface?" Unicronia thought for a moment. "There was your lab, this room, did we go in my room too?"

"I don't remember. We got into the twins high grade after my lab, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well at least nobody lost a servo."

Unicronia stared at Wheeljack. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. Listen, my interface panel is getting cold, can we hurry? Maybe Red has us on footage."

Unicronia raised an optic ridge."Wouldn't mind having that video."

"Unicronia!"

"What? Oh. Did I say that aloud?"

"Yeah."

"Oops."


	29. Why

**A/N: I'm so happy. I skipped a day of school. I had to take a make up test, but it was so worth it! I got so much done! I took about an hour to look up writing challenges, and I found a lot that I want to try, but -sigh- I have to get some of my stories done. I started writing on here saying I would only have one story at a time, and here I am, with three or four, or maybe five. I don't know...**

**REVIEWS!**

**Anonymous BW FG : Unicronia gets that from me. I always like to give my OC's something about myself. It makes them easier to write. It just so happens Unicronia got to be a little bit of a perv. XD I actually had to cut out some of the more awkward moments. They just weren't working, and I felt they went a little over the top... Sometimes I wish I would get fat. I need some motivation to work out. I don't want to do it, so I just don't. I'm so out of shape. I can't do any push ups, I have no endurance. I'm a little weakling.**

**Autobotschic: XD I'm glad it makes your day! I like to come back and read it sometimes, and I sit there like "How the pit did I come up with stuff?" A little egotistical, maybe, but I crack myself up! I think when anybody first starts something they think they're going to be great and awesome at it, and that's just natural, but it just urks me when it's people openly saying that the popularity is the only reason they're writing. RAWR. XD okay, I'm not going to rant. I promise. There is this program in U.S. (Don't know if you live in this country.) It's called the National ****resources Conservation Service. They do a lot of stuff that has to do with biology, and water conservation. Stuff like that. They do internships, and stuff. It's pretty cool. I'd check it out for the Wildlife Biologist thing. And THANK YOU!**

**Autobot-Mayday: She's so weird! I like some of their songs, My library consists of two One Direction songs. My library also consists of 865 other songs. XD I love music. My itunes recently deleted all my music, so I have start all over. You're welcom! I'd hate for somebody to die on my watch! Hmm. Sparkling Unicronia? Bunnies come jumpin! XD I might just use that one of ****these days ;) I laughed my aft off from thinking of Mimic in Unicronia's berth. He'd just be sitting there like "Hey" and doing a little head nod with a smirk on his face XD**

**MESSAGE FROM NINJA DROPOUT'S FRIEND!**

**The Big B( AKA: Jazz) : I helped with this chapter, just saying. Ninja couldn't have done it without me, or google documents for that matter. Prowler had a stick called writers block right up her aft.**

**Ninja(Jazz: AKA Prowl or Prowler) : Okay then, that's all for Jazz on keyboard. Seriously, no more. (besides that last part.)**

* * *

"The one time we need Red Alert, and he isn't inside the security room!" Wheeljack huffed, holding a new piece of scrap metal over his waist.

Unicronia shrugged. "He must have more important stuff to do than sit inside a room. Maybe he's fragging Mimic again."

"What? Mimic got into Red's berth?"

Unicronia nodded. "Apparently."

"Wow, you've got a pretty good Third." Wheeljack nodded his helm. "Really good Third."

"Wheeljack, are you imagining what happened between Mimic and Red?"

"No?" Wheeljack asked. Unicronia raised an optic ridge. "Yes?"

"There's no wrong answer."

"Yes, I am."

"Thank Primus. Me too."

Wheeljack laughed. "If I wasn't holding up a piece of scrap metal, I'd hug you."

Unicronia shrugged. "Let's search your lab before we go after Red. We might be able to avoid the whole Red Alert issue."

Wheeljack nodded. "Sure. I'm starting to think that, maybe, high grade isn't so good." Unicronia froze. Wheeljack turned to the femme and gave her a questioning look. "What?"

Unicronia smacked Wheeljack across the face. "Never say that about highgrade again."

Wheeljack shuttered his optics. "Okay."

Unicronia hugged Wheeljack. "I'm sorry for hitting you, but you crossed a line."

"It's okay. I would have hit myself too."

* * *

"Do you see it?" Wheeljack dug under his lab table.

Unicronia picked up a data pad that had a strange liquid dripping off. "Maybe I should come down here, and clean it up every once in a while."

Wheeljack looked up at her. "What's wrong with it?"

"Um. Nothing." Unicronia dropped the data pad. "Except it's disgusting."

Wheeljack began screaming. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! WHAT IS IT! EW! IT'S SLIMEY!"

Unicronia quickly turned around. Wheeljack was jumping around trying to get a giant green blob off of him. "BLOBATRON! NO!" Unicronia yelled. The green blob slowly made it's way down Wheeljack's back, and up to Unicronia's pedes. The green blob made a high pitched squish sound.

"Blobatron, you know better than that! First of all, you should have never left the lab! Second, You know better than to ambush Wheeljack! He could explode at any moment! Third, Bow Caster misses you. Go back to the lab, and tell her you're sorry!"

Blobatron made another high pitched squish before slowly sliding out of the room and down the hall.

"What. Was. That?" Wheeljack's optics were bright with shock.

"That was Blobatron. Some of my Unicronians made it. I've been working on training him, but he just doesn't listen."

"You call that not listening?"

"Yes."

Wheeljack shook his helm. "I seriously don't think it's in here."

"Should we try Red Alert again?" Unicronia kicked a piece of arm armor across the ground.

"Sure. Can we comm him first? I really don't want to have to walk around with that metal around my waist."

::Unicronia to Red Alert::

::What?::

::Are you in the security hub?::

::Why? Are you looking for the opprotune moment to offline me? Are you working with the Decepticons? YOU DECEPTICON!::

:: Um no. Wheeljack and I are looking for something very... sensitive, and I need to know everywhere we were the night before last night.::

:: Wheeljack's room, Wheeljack's lab, Prowl's office, Optimus' office, the rec room, The closet across from the rec room, and your room.::

::Wow. Okay then. Thank you!::

::Stupid Decepticon::

"So?" Wheeljack leaned up to Unicronia as her optics lit up.

"We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

The two searched Unicronia's room, her lab, and the rec room as well as they could. No sign of the fragging cod piece. "There's only two places left." Unicronia glanced over to Wheeljack.

"Break it to me. How overenergized were we?"

"Prowl and Optimus' offices."

"WHAT?"

Unicronia shrugged. "We got around."

Wheeljack stared at Unicronia. "Yeah. I guess we do. How are we going to get in there? It's not like we can just start banging on the door."

* * *

"I wish I never asked." Wheeljack mumbled as Unicronia started banging on Prowl's office door.

"Prowl! We need to look for something!" Prowl's door opened, and Unicronia smiled. Prowl sat at his desk a data pad in one servo, and a broken stylus in the other. Unicronia shuttered her optics. "I think you need a new stylus."

Prowl growled in one of rare bouts of anger. "If one more bot bothers me today I will offline somebody!"

"Have you seen a cod piece in here?"

Prowl stared at Unicronia before quickly stand up and backing away from his desk. "You didn't."

"I may or may not know what we did." A look of horror crossed Prowl's face plates. He shuttered a moment before sparks flew off his helm, and he landed with a crash upon the floor. Unicronia laughed. "That's was great. Let's get searching."

"Do you think we're so disgusting he just coulnd't sit at his desk anymore?"

"Well, we found a new way for him to stop overworking himself. We should tell Ratchet." Unicronia began crawling around the floor, and looking under objects.

Wheeljack nodded. "True. I wonder what we did that night."

Unicronia looked up to one of the corners in the room. "Red Alert has cameras in here."

Wheeljack looked down at Unicronia. "You aren't planning on watching them, are you?"

"Pit yes! I want to know if really did get hot on Prowl and Optimus' offices! I mean don't you want to know if we did it in the rec room in front of all the bots who were in there?"

Wheeljack froze. "I didn't think of there being bots in there."

Unicronia shrugged before she sighed. "It's not here."

Wheeljack groaned. "Can we just go look at the footage first so we don't have to go to Prime's office?"

Unicronia frowned. "I guess." She sighed. "Fun sucker."

* * *

Unicronia knocked on the security room. "What!" Red Alert yelled through the door.

"Wheeljack, and I want to see the footage of us! We need to know what we did!"

The door slid open, and Ratchet stood there smirking. "It's hilarious."

Unicronia frowned. "Ratchet, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to help find Wheeljack's cod piece. I really don't want to have to make a new one."

Unicronia shrugged as she walked in. Red Alert sat in his giant chair with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. "I guess you want me to play it again."

"Please." Ratchet smirked.

_Wheeljack's room door opened for Unicronia and Wheeljack to fall out of the room. _

Unicronia paused the footage. "Did we go to your lab first?"

"Yeah, then my room, but that's all I really remember." Wheeljack rubbed his helm.

Red Alert began the video again.

T_he two stood up off the ground, and Unicronia looked to be laughing. She stood up and pointed down the hall. The two ran down the hall, falling over a couple of times, and stopped in front of the rec room. Bots stared at them as Wheeljack filled up cube after cube of energon, and leaving them on the table. _

_Unicronia grabbed Hound and pulled him to the table. She said something before Hound started waving his servos in front of his face in a refusing manner. Unicronia said something else, and Hound tried to get up, but Unicronia pushed him back down._

_Wheeljack grabbed one of the cubes, and balenced it on Hound's helm, only for it fall off onto Hound's lap seconds later. Wheeljack frowned before he snapped his mask closed. His fins lit up signaling him talking._

_Unicronia jumped up and down smiling. Hound started shaking his helm. Unicronia jumped and started panicking. Wheeljack began panicking as well, and the two ran out of the room. Seconds __after Mirage appeared, and started laughing._

_The camera cut back to Unicronia and Wheeljack. They ran into the closet, and disappeared. Minutes later they came back out. Blobatron in Unicronia's servos. She placed him on the ground and pointed towards the rec room shouting something. Blobatron began slowly making his way forward before Unicronia began giggling._

_Unicronia said something before the two ran off down the hall towards Prowl's office. Unicronia began messing around on the lock, and the door opened. Unicronia smiled, and pointed inside. _

_The camera cut to inside Prowl's office. Unicronia ran over to one of the filing cabinets, and began taking data pads out, and placing them in a random spot. The two brought their servos up to their faces and began giggling. __They quickly ran out of the room, and tore down the hall._

_Unicronia and Wheeljack stood in front of Optimus' office. Unicronia opened the door, and the camera quickly cut to the inside of the office. Optimus was hunched over his desk, and Unicronia tip toed closer. She made rabbit ears over his helm, and laughed. Wheeljack grabbed a trinket, and set it ontop of Optimus' helm, where it balenced, and stayed unmoving. _

_Unicronia giggled, but quickly stopped. She glared at Wheeljack and punched him. Wheeljack fell to the ground, and she quickly grabbed his cod piece. She dashed out of the room, and left Wheeljack there. _

_The camera cut to Unicronia as she laughed and stuck the cod piece into her subspace. Wheeljack tumbled out of Optimus' office, and Unicronia hugged him, before the two went back into Wheeljack's room._

Unicronia and Wheeljack stared at the screen while Ratchet laughed, and laughed.

Unicronia dug through her subspace and pulled out Wheeljack's cod piece. She silently passed it over, and Wheeljack graciously accepted it. Wheeljack looked down. "What the pit were we thinking?"

Unicronia shrugged. "I don't know, but we looked like we were having fun."

Ratchet smiled. "Come on. Red Alert might offline us if we stay here much longer." He pushed the two out of the room, and held back more laughter.

Wheeljack rubbed his stomach where Unicronia had punched him. "Why did you punch me?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I get this feeling to just punch somebody."

Ratchet laughed. "Alright, Wheeljack, go put your cod piece back on, and Unicronia, apologize to Hound."

"Okay." The two mumbled as they went their separate ways.


	30. Chunky Funky Monkey

**A/N: Hello. I'll admit. Last chapter was more of a crack thing. It was fun! Now! More fun!**

**REVIEWS**

**Luna Prime- Awesomeness: HAHA thank you! I don't know. I'd love to be in a situation like that. **

**Anonymous BW FG: Ratchet's got a sense of humor! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**I don't mind people telling me stories like that. I like to hear about other peoples religions. I like to hear about them since I haven't really decided on a religion for myself. (Something my parents think is important are for me and my brother to choose for ourselves.) I warn you. People get hurt when they poke my ticklish spots. (My friends are proof.)**

**Autobotschic: XD Good! I shall suffocate you with the force of the funny! That program actually came to my school and talked to us about water conservation since My county is going through a huge water shortage.**

**Mayday200: I like picking on Prowler! Your new username makes you sound important. Like somebody going "May Day! May Day! We got a 200 over here!" XD I think it's cool! A cod piece is crotch armor! XD Which transformers game did they give you? I'd kill them if they did that to me. On the day Fall of Cybertron came out. I was at the game stop as soon as they opened and I had been in there so much to pay off my game that the guy looked at me and was like "Transformer Fall of Cybertron, right?" and I was like "Hand it over!"**

* * *

Unicronia as sighed as she climbed onto her lab table berth. The rest of her mechs climbing onto their own berths. "Good night, empty base." Unicronia sighed. She clapped her servos, and the lights went out.

Unicronia awoke to her internal alarm. It was noon. Too early. She snuggled into the metal frame laying next to her. Wait. Frame? Unicronia quickly onlined her optics, and screamed. "Mimic!"

"What? Is this not appealing to you?" Mimic wrapped his arms around Unicronia and pulled her against his bare unarmored chassis.

"No!" Unicronia pushed herself away from Mimic only to fall off the edge of the lab table.

Mimic peeked his optics over edge to glance down at Unicronia. "So, I take that as I ruined the mood."

"What mood?"

Mimic climbed off the berth lab table. "The interfacing mood."

Unicronia stood up. "Are you stupid?"

Mimic reached over, and gave Unicronia hug. Unicronia jumped back, and tripped over something. Her optics widened as she heard the hum of a familiar machine, and felt a familiar sensation."

* * *

Unicronia onlined her optics as she glanced around. Mimic laid on the ground next to her. "I fragging hate you."

Mimic groaned as he sat up. "I don't know what you're talking about." He glanced around. "I also don't know where we are."

Unicronia stood up and gave Mimic a kick. "We're in another dimension!"

"Is that what that ring thing was?"

Unicronia took a deep breath, and released it slowly. "Yes."

"Scrap." Mimic stood up rubbing his tank. "I thought it was something kinky Wheeljack made."

Unicronia snapped her helm to Mimic. "What the frag is kinky?"

"A term used to refer to a playful usage of sexual concepts in an accentuated, and unambiguously expressive form"

"Did you just read that word for word from your internal dictionary?"

"Yes." Mimic nodded. "Is that a cheet-" Mimic was tackled to the ground by a giant robotic cheetah.

"Yes." Unicronia nodded, as she stepped back in time to dodge a tackle from a rhino. "And that was a rhino."

The rhino did a wide turn and came stampeding towards Unicronia again. She took another sidestep as the rhino ran past. The cheetah stood on top of an unconscious Mimic laughing. "Come on Rhinox! You can do better than that!"

The rhino growled, and transformed into a mech. "Primus! You're huge!" Unicronia smiled. "My designation is Unicronia! Leader of the Unicronians, and all around a fun femme, but sadly I'm taken, and cannot interface with you. Thanks for offering though!"

The mech stood there, frozen from shock. "W-what?"

"I said-"

"I heard!"

"Then why did you want me to repeat?" Unicronia smirked. "OH,Was that only supposed to be between us?" Unicronia's smirk only grew as she heard a metalic clank. She turned around and saw the metal cheetah on the gound. "There. Now we are even. My mech is passed out, and your mech fainted."

The rhino mech glared. "What's your fraction?"

"I told you! Unicronian!"

"That's not real. Maximal, or Predicon?"

"I'm Unicronian."

The rhino mech pointed a blaster. "Answer!"

"I did!"

The two glared at each other. Neither wanting to give up. Unicronia jumped as she felt a shortage go through her arm. "What the?" Another one went through her back. "Ow!"

The rhino mech transformed. "Better answer me before you turn to scrap from all those shortages."

"I did answer you!"

"Lies!"

"Your face is a lie!"

"What?"

Unicronia fell over. "You...heard me." The mech gave her a strange look right before she passed out.

* * *

"So she fainted?"

"Pit no! You fainted."

"I didn't faint! I..."

"You fainted. I got knocked out!"

"Shut up!" Unicronia sat up with a splitting helm ache. "I'll make you both faint!"

"You can't make me faint." Mimic glanced down at her.

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

Unicronia nodded."I hope you're cold from lack of armor."

Mimic smirked as he rubbed his bare chassis. "I'm quite comfortable. Thank you."

A gorilla walked up to the berth. "Unicronia, right?"

"Wait!" Mimic yelled as he blocked the gorilla's view of Unicronia. "You're going to get a kick out of this." he looked back over to the gorilla. "Alright, she's all yours."

The gorilla sighed. "I am Optimus Primal."

Unicronia covered her mouth, trying her best to hold in the laugh. "N-nice to meet y-y- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Unicronia burst out into hysterics causing Mimic to start laughing as well.

Optimus sighed. "Not again. What is so funny?"

"You're a gorilla!" Unicronia just started laughing harder. "A funky monkey!"

"Chunky funky monkey!" Mimic yelled.

"That's a good one!" Unicronia pointed and laughed at Optimus.

"He is kinda chunky isn't he?" A smaller red mech walked up.

"RATTRAP!"

"What? He is."

Unicronia finally calmed down. "That's gold right there."

Mimic sniffed. "Right?"

Unicronia stood up. "Did you explain everything to them?"

"Explain what?" Mimic shrugged.

"Alright. So, mister Optimus. We are from another dimension. This guy," Unicronia shoved Mimic, "pushed us into a portal. I'm going to need to barrow some supplies."

"No."

"What?" Unicronia jumped.

"No."

"Is it about the chunky thing? Honestly you're not that big."

"It's still no."

"YOU FAT AFT!" Unicronia turned her helm.

"We have no extra supplies to give." Optimus sighed. "Please allow me to finish next time."

"No." Unicronia grumbled.

Mimic smiled. "Remember that duplicator I was working on?"

Unicronia shrugged. "Yeah."

"I brought it! We can use that!"

"You have a problem." Unicronia groaned.

"What?" Mimic shrugged. "It's a great idea."

"Your machine doesn't duplicate though. It cuts stuff in half." Unicronia rubbed her faceplates.

"Oh yeah. Maybe we shouldn't use those."

"Good idea." Unicronia groaned as she fell back onto the berth. "Let's think this through. We have a halfinator -"

"Can we not call it that?" Mimic interrupted.

"What? Why?"

"That's what Inferno calls my...Never mind."

Unicronia's lip components fell open for a moment before a smirk settled on her face. "Maybe we should call you Tiny, and let the real Tiny choose a new designation."

"SHUT UP! I get more than you do anyways!" Mimic looked away.

Unicronia giggled. Groans echoed around the room. Optimus face palmed. "What exactly do you need?"

Unicronia looked around. "Well, truthfully, we need enough metal to make- Hang on a sec." Unicronia pulled out a round metal orb. "We need enough metal to make twelve of these." She put the orb down. "And we need to barrow your computer to download a program so you can activate the portal."

"Lady Unicronia?" Mimic sighed while he picked up the orb. "How many of these orbs do you have?"

Unicronia shuttered her optics. "Oh..." She let out a laugh. "Twelve."

"And do you actually have this computer program that we need?"

"No."

"So, how are you going to download it?"

"We have to completely rewrite it, don't we?"

Mimic smirked. "Yes, we do."

"Frag."


	31. Ninja

**A/N: I'm sick. It literally just started about an hour ago. I can't breath through my nose ( thats been going on for a couple of days.) I'm sneezing. (again, a couple of days.) I'm coughing ( an hour ago) and My throat hurts ( an hour ago.) Next I'm going to start puking up all my dinner! Okay, you guys didn't need to read that part. I seriously feel horrible though.**

**Reviews ( It's lower case cause I can't yell.)**

**Mayday200: XD yes, they are! Losers! They shouldn't make those kinds of mistakes! They'll piss off a lot of people by doing that! I can't run a mile at all. I may be thin, but I am not in shape... People tend to get those two mixed up. Especially all the athletic coaches. (I'm not in athletics, but I have to take the freaking athletics test every year! BOO!)**

**Anonymous BW FG: Rattrap is my favorite too! He's so... what's the word for it? I don't know. I can't think right now. XD I told you I wasn't done yet! **

**Autobotschic: XD yes. Mimic and Unicronia needed some time together!**

* * *

Unicronia sighed has a half armored Mimic worked on the computer. "How long?"

"I'm a software engineer, not computer program writer!"

Unicronia stared at the mech. "Those are the same thing."

"Oh." Mimic looked away. "It takes time to write a software!" Mimic turned back to the computer monitor.

Unicronia sneered at him. "I'm thinking about terminating you."

"You need me!"

"What for?"

"Writing this software, and being impressive by getting into bot's berths."

"Fair enough." Unicronia turned to the sound of footsteps. The brown mech, Rattrap walked into the room.

"So, you guys working nice and hard in here?"

"Yes, We've already downloaded three viruses into your system. I'm quite impressed with myself. Aren't you Mimic?"

Rattrap's optics widened. "WHAT?"

"I said we're doing well. Thank you. What did you hear?" Unicronia smirked.

"Don't mess with me!" Rattrap sat down. "I'm watching you two!"

"Wonderful. Stalker." Mimic mumbled as he typed away on the computer.

"You know what else is wonderful?" Unicronia asked.

"What? Slag!" Mimic cursed as he typed the wrong glyph.

"Not waking up to a freak cuddling next to me."

"Really. I don't know of anybody that had a situation like that happen to them."

Unicronia glared. "I dislike you. I hope Wheeljack grows a pair of ballbearings and punches you."

Mimic snorted. "I already slept with him. He cuddled up to me, and whispered, 'Unicronia.' I didn't mind. I just pretended he was mumbling my designation."

"You pleasure bot!"

Mimic flashed Unicronia a smile. Rattrap sat there and stared at the two. "What is wrong with you two?"

"I like to explode, and he likes to interface with every mech he meets." Unicronia answered blandly.

"That's it! You two are out!" Rattrap grabbed Unicronia's servo, and began pulling.

"I'll short out if you kick me out! I don't even have an Earth vehicle mode!"

"You don't, do you?" Mimic mumbled.

Unicronia magnetized her pedes to the ground, and nodded. "Wheeljack has one, but I don't see a need for one. I'll never leave base. I'm too explosive."

Mimic nodded. "Understandable." He leaned into the computer, and a glazed look washed over his optics.

"He's weird." Unicronia mumbled. Rattrap continued pulling on Unicronia's servo. "Will you stop it?"

"Not until you're out!"

"Rattrap!" Optimus Primal walked in with a glare. Rattrap growled at Unicronia before eventually letting her go. "How is your progress?" Optimus asked.

"Well, nobody's exploded, which is always a good, or bad sign. Mimic is working on the coding, and I have the orbs calibrated. All should work when everything is ready."

Optimus nodded. "Good. I want you out of here. I don't need anybody else getting pulled into this war."

"We're already in a war of our own. Only with Decepticons and Autobots. The Decepticons haven't striked since I've been on Earth though." Unicronia smiled.

Mimic looked over his shoulder. "When did Chunky Monkey get here?"

Optimus sighed. "Just tell me when you're ready." He walked out of the room, and Mimic smirked. "We're ready!"

Unicronia laughed. "Genius!"

Optimus growled as he walked up to the computer. "What do I press?"

"Nothing yet. Mimic, did you copy the program into your processor, so we can just copy it over onto another computer if needed?"

"Yeah, that's what I was doing a couple of seconds ago."

Unicronia nodded. "Good." She grabbed the orbs, and threw them into the air. The orbs connected, and Unicronia smiled. "Now, activate the wormhole."

Optimus nodded as he pulled a lever. The purple portal grew and Unicronia smiled before she chunked Mimic through. "Goodbye! Enjoy the complementary viruses!" Unicronia jumped through. The wormhole began closing the twelve orbs were sucked in.

Optimus and Rattrap stared at the place the portal once was. "Get Rhinox, and check for bugs in the system." Optimus glared. "Add Unicronians onto the list of threats."

Rattrap saluted. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Unicronia screamed as she fell from the air. "You have got to be kidding me!" She began turning and shifting in the air. Mimic was right below her with his arms and legs spread out making him look like an 'X'

"What are you talking about? This is so much fun!"

"Says the bot who only has half his armor on!"

"SCRAP! I'M GOING TO OFFLINE!"

"SO AM I!"

_**SPLASH!**_

Unicronia and Mimic rose up to the surface of the water. "Oh, you're kidding me." Mimic sighed. "All that drama for a little bit of water."

Unicronia sighed. "My life flashed before my optics. All those unexploded inventions."

"My only regret is Ratchet refusing to interface with me!" Mimic sighed as pulled himself up to the surface.

"He probably would have called you halfinator." Unicronia laughed as she climbed onto the land.

"SHUT UP!" Mimic yelled pushing Unicronia back into the water.

"Jerk!" Unicronia grabbed his leg pulling him back in as well.

The two glared at each other as they climbed out. "I think I found the malfunctioning robots."

Mimic and Unicronia looked down to see a human firefighter talking into a communicator. His fire truck transformed. "Not robots, Kade."

Unicronia stared at the bot in front of her. "Primus. Are you a rescue bot?"

The bot looked down at her. "I am Heatwave, and yes I am." Heatwave made a heroic stance as Unicronia circled around him.

"I thought you were all extinct. Mimic, come over here, and take a sample of his metal."

"W-what?" Heatwave pushed Unicronia away. "Nobody is taking any samples of my metal!"

"Why not?" Unicronia nodded her helm for Mimic to continue.

Heatwave punched Mimic in the tank. "especially not half armored mechs!"

"I told you it was creepy!" Unicronia yelled.

"Whoa! What's going on?" The red haired human yelled.

"Like I know!" Heatwave yelled back.

"Requesting back up." The human mumbled into his communicator.

Unicronia rolled her optics. "My designation is Unicronia. This," She pointed at Mimic, "is Mimic. May I please talk to your leader?"

"I am the leader." Heatwave growled.

Unicronia made a disgusted face. "No Optimus here?"

"Not here. Maybe somewhere else on earth, but not on this island."

Unicronia smirked as Mimic took a sample of metal, and gave her a thumbs up. "That's too bad."

A helicopter flew overhelm, and landed letting out a female. It quickly transformed into a yellow and white mech. He smiled and waved at Unicronia and Mimic. "Hi!"

Unicronia stared at him. "Hey."

Mimic hid behind Unicronia. Unicronia winced as the orbs began raining down on the yellow and white mech. "Ow! Ow! That one hurt!"

Mimic smirked. "It feels like home."

* * *

As it turned out, they weren't back home, obviously. They were with the Burns family, and group of Rescue bots. Unicronia and Mimic were taken back to the base.

Heatwave glared at Unicronia, and Mimic. "This is Boulder." He pointed a green mech who waved. "This is Chase." A blue police mech nodded. "And this is Blades." The helicopter from earlier waved enthusiastically.

Unicronia's optics widened. "I have been washed over with the feeling to hug that adorable mech."

Mimic snorted. "Really, cause the blue one is mine. I am so interfacing that aft."

Unicronia looked over to Mimic. "Not very surprising."

"I'm cody!" A blond headed boy yelled up at them.

Unicronia stared down at him. "I am Unicronia. Leader of the Unicronians."

"I'm Mimic. Lady Unicronia's Third in command." Mimic bowed to the blue bot. "And your future berthmate."

"What's he talking about Chase?" Cody cocked his head to the side.

Unicronia smiled at him. "Nothing to worry about. Hey, do you know where there's a computer so we can, oh, I don't know. Leave."

Cody frowned. "Why would you want to leave? You just got here."

"Well, we're not exactly from this dimension."

Heatwave crossed his servos. "What do you mean?"

"That idiot pushed us into the inter dimensional traveler!" Unicronia growled at Mimic.

"I just wanted a hug! You're the one who violently attacked me!"

Unicronia gave an offended huff. "I did not attack you!"

"Close enough!"

"You pushed me in!"

"You wanted me!"

Unicronia snorted. "Not even one itsy bitsy bit!"

A white haired human walked in. "Please stop yelling. I'm chief Burns. Optimus wants to speak with you on the communicator."

Unicronia turned to the red mech, Heatwave. "I though you said there was no Optimus here."

"I said on this island."

Unicronia snorted as she followed the human.

* * *

Unicronia stared at the monitor. "Oh, you're kidding me."

"Unicronia."

"Optimus."

"Hey Sexy!"

"Jacky." Unicronia sighed. "So, this place is in the same universe as you guys?"

"Which guys?" Mimic walked into the room, and froze. "Woah. Who is that mechly bot?"

"Optimus, or Wheeljack?"

"Optimus, of course! He looks awesome!" Mimic waved at Optimus.

"Optimus, Sir, I am so honored to be talking to you!"

Unicronia turned to face Blades. "YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. "Why can't my universe have a Blades! We could have been best friends!"

"I thought Wheeljack was your best friend."

"He's my sexy mech. Blades can be best friend or he can even be my secret lover!"

"W-whoa! I-I can't be your secret lover!"

"Why not?" Unicronia drawled. "You're so cute Wheeljack might even let you become part of a trine with us!"

"I will send the program you left behind." Optimus nodded.

"Seriously? You didn't delete that?"

"We kept it for safe keeping. Just in case."

"Thank you!" Unicronia smiled. She turned to Mimic. "Wheeljack's code is better than yours!"

Mimic glared. "Lady Unicronia, I hope you know that this means war."

"Oh, no. My third in command is going to call war on me. Oh dear, whatever should I do?" Unicronia mumbled robotically.

Mimic rolled his optics. "Bring it, Glitch."

"Oh, shut up." Unicronia snorted.

"The code has been sent. It was nice seeing you again, Unicronia. Please let your Wheeljack know we said hello."

Unicronia smiled. "Oh, he'll know. Tell knockout thanks for the advice! It worked!" Unicronia caught the strange glance Optimus gave her before his image shut off. The computer beeped, as a string of binary started scrolling on the computer. "We got it!"

Mimic snorted. "So we can go now. I hope we go somewhere interesting."

Unicronia smirked. "I hope we go home so you can put some armor on, and I can make a dress code for Unicronians."

Mimic huffed. "You want me." He immediately began typing on the computer, and sighed. "There. It's ready."

Unicronia smiled at Heatwave. "You mind pressing a button?"

"Whatever."

Unicronia set up the orbs, and nodded for Heatwave to press the button. As soon as the portal was up Unicronia jumped through. Mimic gave a wink to Chase before jumping through as well.

* * *

Unicronia landed on something plush. "What the frag? Oof!" Mimic landed with a crack right on top of her.

"Ouch. Where are we." Mimic fell off of Unicronia as orbs fell right on top of them

"OW!"

"My room."

The two looked around for where the voice came from, but couldn't find anything. Unicronia began grumbling. "Whose room?"

"Mine. Up here."

The two looked up and Mimic froze. Unicronia's helm fell to the side. "Aren't humans supposed to be smaller than us?" The human girl they were staring up at was sitting at a glass L desk with her hands on a laptops keyboard. Her black hair was up in a bun, and she sat cross legged on a black spinny chair.

"Unicronia?"

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Ninja! I made you!" The human girl looked down at them. "Oh, and you're in my bag full of snotty tissues."

Unicronia pushed Mimic under her, and jumped out of the bag in disgust. "What is wrong with you stuffing a bag full of snotty tissues?"

"I can't help it. I'm sick."

"You're telling me!"

Ninja stared at the tiny Transformer. "Don't make me kill you."

"You don't have the guts."

"I'm typing your story right now. I can do it."

"Do it!"

"No."

Mimic tried to climb into the bag only to fall back in. "Ew! There's slimey stuff on me!"

Ninja reached into the bag and pulled the small mech out. "I'll clean you off." Ninja grabbed a damp rag that sat beside her computer and began wiping off Mimic.

"Where has that rag been?"

"On my forehead." Ninja answered.

Unicronia nodded. "My third better not get sick!"

"He won't."

Unicronia nodded at the human. "So, can we barrow your computer?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"It's my baby."

"humans can have computer babies?" Mimic asked.

"Shut up, Mimic." Unicronia growled. She jumped up onto the keyboard of the laptop, and read the screen. "What the pit is this! Wheeljack and I have never done that!"

"Yet. I haven't uploaded this chapter yet. You know what? Barrow my laptop. I'm starving. You have until I get back to be gone!" Ninja stood up and walked out of the room.

Mimic began his work, and work and started typing on the keyboard. "Take that, femme." He grumbled as he started to upload the program. "Oh, Unicronia, It's ready!"

Unicronia nodded as she set up the orbs, and Mimic pressed the button for the portal to start. They both jumped in.

* * *

Unicronia landed with groan. "Ow."

"Unicronia?"

Unicronia jumped as she turned to face Wheeljack. "Wheeljack!" She wrapped her arms around the mech. "Let's never use the inter demension traveler again!"

Mimic fell from the sky and landed on a lab table. "Ow. I think I may need medical assistance."

"Shut up, Mimic!" Unicronia yelled. "Wheeljack, I think we should destroy the fragging machine."

Wheeljack smiled. "Okay, then this may not be much of bad news."

Unicronia frowned. "What?"

"We got some new recruits, and they destroyed the Inter demension traveler."

"How did they get into my base?"

"Well. One of them got confused, and walked inside."

"Who?"

"A newbie named Blades."

Unicronia smiled. "Is he adorable?"

Wheeljack looked confused. "Um, yes?"

"Can we form a trine with him?"

"Um... I don't know how to answer that."

"It's okay. You don't have to. I met my creator today. She was kinda.. weird."

Wheeljack smiled as he wrapped an arm around Unicronia's waist. "Really?"

"Yeah." The two walked out of Wheeljack's lab.

"I really need some medical attention!" Mimic groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Did you know that Rescue bots and Prime are in the same universe?**


	32. Inspiration

**A/N:Wow. I am impressed. I already wrote the next chapter, and it isn't even Saturday yet! XD**

**REVIEWS**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD right! Chunky Monkey will always remember the day he met those two, and he will never forget that they should be feared! XD I LOVE Blades! He is so freaking adorable! I love the episode where he gets scared and he jumps into Chase's arms (My other favorite character.) Chase was just like "We never speak of this again." and Blades was like, "Agreed." XD **

**Rattrap is awesome! My favorite line of his was. "Give me a break! The guy was dead!" It was after O.P came back to life, and told him to move all his stuff out of his I don't really like Dinobot... I think I'm in the hyper part of my sickness routine. I always get sick, then hyper, then end up on the couch groaning about how sick I am with a bag of ice on my forehead... Joys...**

**Autobotschic: I was thinking the same thing, but after looking it up and stuff it kinda sort of made sense. Like the reason Rescue bots took place on an island is where it could be a relatively controlled setting, and it wouldn't be easily dragged into the war. They didn't really want the war in a small childs show. I got the idea for the to fall in my tissue bag while I was playing around with my Wheeljack action figure, and in he went... Poor guy had a good scrub just to make sure he wasn't icky. My computer's my life. It's sad, but it is... My family is all technology. We have four computers, and there is only three of us in the house... I'm gonna call Unicronia that from now on. Miss Explosions XD Love it!**

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness: RIGHT! He is so cute! I just want to shove him in my closet!... Too much? Naw...**

**Mayday200: HE IS ADORABLE! Him and Chase both! I'm glad. He might squish you if you do XD When the Mimics attack! I'll cheer! They don't belong in my room! They might destroy my brand new record player! I'm naturally a lazy person. One time when I was younger, I was with my grandparents, and I wanted my grandpa to put my shoes on for me before we went out to eat, and he said that I had to put them on, or he was taking me home, I told him, "Take me home then." I went home after that...XD wasn't I cute? XD Where I am there's a cold going around, and I just so happen to have fell victim to it... I hope you feel better tooo !**

* * *

Unicronia peeked around a corner, and watched the new bot "Blades", if that was his real designation. This bot looked nothing like the adorable mech she saw in the last dimension. He was helicopter, sure, but he was a nasty green color the humans on base seemed so fond of.

The mech turned to look behind him, and Unicronia quickly pressed herself against the wall, counted to ten, and then peeked back around the corner to find the mech speaking to Wheeljack. "What is Wheeljack doing?"

Wheeljack laughed at something Blades said, and Unicronia frowned. "He can't just go up to him and start talking!"

Unicronia jumped when somebody tapped her shoulder. She quickly balled up her fist and threw a punch.

"Oof!" The black mech crouched over holding his tank. "Jeez. That hurt."

"Oh my Primus! I am so sorry, Far Stop!"

Far Stop nodded. "Sure." He slowly stood up. "I'm sorry to bother your daily stalking session, but have you seen Mimic? He's been missing for a couple of days."

"Wheeljack's lab. Crying about needing medical assistance, or something."

"Let me guess, he's still there."

"Yeah. I saw him this morning. May I continue to watch my future trine mate from a distance while learning everything I can about him?"

Far Stop sighed. "Yeah, I'll go take care of Mimic, because that is obviously my job."

"You can just leave him there."

"No I can't. He was in the middle of doing something before he snuck off to slip into your berth, and ended up doing some kind of crazy slag with you in another dimension."

"Are you upset about something?"

"He left Prowl chained to his berth, and didn't tell anybody the unlock code."

Unicronia stared at Far Stop. "You're kidding, right?"

"Primus, I wish I was." Far Stop shivered. "I don't think I can look at Prowl the same way ever again."

Unicronia made a disgusted face. "More details than I needed. I'm just going to stalk Blades some more."

Far Stop shrugged. "Carry on."

Unicronia peeked around the corner, and cursed. "He's gone."

Wheeljack spotted Unicronia and waved. Unicronia smiled and waved back. Wheeljack motion for her come over, but Unicronia shook her helm. Wheeljack frowned before walking over to her. "What are you doing? Are you stuck to the wall or something?"

"No. I'm following Blades."

"Why?"

"He's adorable."

Wheeljack cocked his helm to the side. "What about me?"

"You're smexy. Blades is adorable."

"Um, okay. Anyways. I finally perfected the solution so we can get to work on rebuilding Ironhide's..." Wheeljack slowly stopped talking when he noticed Unicronia staring past him. He turned around and sighed. Blades was talking to Sideswipe. "Did you act like this with me?"

"No. I never hid from you."

"Go talk to him."

"No!"

"He's not bad. I kinda agree with you, he is adorable." Wheeljack shrugged.

Unicronia sighed. "What if he isn't like the super adorable one I know?"

Wheeljack snorted. "How long did you know the other one?"

"About an Earth hour."

"Must not have known him very well."

"Shut up!" Unicronia grumbled. "What if I end up liking him more than you?"

"Please, he doesn't have an aft this perfect!" Wheeljack turned around and started wiggling his aft. Unicronia began laughing. "Besides, it took us half a million years to get together. If you're like this with him, it'll take you guys billions of years. Plenty of time for me to snatch you back up."

Unicronia laughed. "I guess. What were you saying?"

"Oh! I finished the solution to get rid of the cosmic rust on the pieces of Ironhide's spark chamber, so we can start rebuilding it, and Ratchet can start rebuilding the rest of his frame."

Unicronia smiled. "Awesome! Have you told Ratchet?"

"No. I got distracted."

"By what?"

"Promise you won't be jealous?"

"Swear."

"Blades' aft. It's kinda like what a human would call, a bubble butt."

Unicronia snorted. "You have what the humans would call, the hot tamale."

"Sounds fitting, you know since it's on fire most of the time."

"Oh, how I wish you weren't being literal."

The laughed as they walked down the hall.

The green helicopter looked around from his conversation. Sideswipe raised an optic ridge. "What?"

"I've been feeling like somebody's been watching me lately. It's really weird."

Sideswipe snorted. "Don't be a Red Alert, dude.

* * *

Wheeljack and Unicronia smiled as they walked into the Med bay. "Hi Ratchet!" Wheeljack yelled.

Ratchet turned and sighed. "Wheeljack. Unicronia."

"Why the gloomy face? We have good news!"

Ratchet raised an Optic ridge. "What?"

Wheeljack smiled. "I finished the solution to get rid of Ironhide's cosmic rust."

"So, you can begin the process of repairing his spark chamber?"

Unicronia smiled. "Yep!"

Wheeljack began smiling as well. Ratchet smirked. "I have to admit, you two did better than I expected."

Unicronia and Wheeljack gave each other a look. Ratchet continued to smiled. "I thought you would have blown up the whole base while trying to fix that thing."

"Well, we didn't! Get started building his frame, cause Ironhide's comin' back!" Unicronia yelled.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Right away."

The three laughed. Wheeljack sighed. "I'm glad. Now, I don't even have to consider letting Ratchet in on our bond."

Unicronia started at Wheeljack. "You were thinking of forming a trine with... Ratchet?"

"Yep!"

"Oh pit no."

_**CLANG**_

_**CLANG**_

"I'm right here!" Ratchet yelled as the writhed in pain from their newly acquired injuries.

* * *

"I can't do it anymore! It's like a giant jigsaw puzzle, and not the kind your carrier made us do either." Unicronia threw the sliver of sparkchamber back into a huge stack of them.

Wheeljack laughed. "Carrier's jigsaw puzzles were the best."

"She was experimenting on us to see if the electric shocks would cause us to become weary of where we put the piece."

"It didn't work."

"Yeah, we still put them where ever the frag we wanted, even if it did send us a huge electric shock." Unicronia smirked.

The two laughed at the memory. Wheeljack smirked. "I remember when your carrier created the talking ball."

"Everytime it bounced it was like 'Oof! Ouch! Stop it glitch!' He decided it wasn't very youngling friendly."

"He inspired me."

The two continued laughing as they began on the long journey of rebuilding the spark chamber.


	33. She Just Wanted the Energon Sweets

**A/N: Dooo Dooo do dooo dodo doooo! That's my awkward humming trying to forget that I have started neglecting this story. I quickly wrote this in like thirty minutes, nothing spectacular, just a nice one shot for Halloween tomorrow! I'm going to be Finn from adventure time! My friends and I decided to go and do it old fashioned with pillow cases and stuff!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobotschic: Oh my gosh, right! I would love a swearing ball! Only, I would feel sorry for it if it started crying... Haha! Who wouldn't want to meet her carrier? I haven't actually thought of a character for him, but I have a feeling he would end up being like Gru from Despicable me XD. **

**Anonymous BW FG: XD Blades would make a great Red Alert! Rattrap is amazing! Go watch it! It's meant for younger kids, but frag that! It's freaking amazing! I've only seen bits and pieces of Beast Wars, Mostly only what's been on Netflix, it looks better on my television than my tiny computer screen XD Aww.. =( we all have losses. I played basketball in fourth grade, we won one game, and it was the game I failed to show up on. There was only five of us including me... I hit the ref in the face with a basketball once.. Yeah. My older brother recorded it, and kept rewinding it just to make fun of me. **

**Mayday200: XD It's not getting better. I feel like it's getting worse! I really do! I try to experiment with different writing styles, especially trying to describe more, but I always end up going to more of a dialog based kind of story. AUGH! It aggrivates me a litte. XD I always seemed to be stinker to my grandpa when I was small. He told me that one day he was laying on the couch and I walked up to the couch layed down on his chest, looked up to him with the most innocent face, and said one word. "Move." XD That story always cracks me up when he tells it. Why are human hands so hard to draw?! I hate them! Why can't we have flippers! Are you sure it was a horrible experiment? It sounds pretty awesome to me! XD**

* * *

Unicronia smiled at the line of mechs, and femme, in front of her. "I have the first mission to you from me, Leader of the Unicronians, Lady Unicronia."

Far Stop sighed. "Lady Unicronia, no offense, but we've been here for like three months, and you haven't given us a mission yet, so why start now?"

"Do not question me infidel!" Unicronia shouted.

Far Stop sighed. "Okay. I give up. Just tell us."

Unicronia smiled. "The humans have a holiday they celebrate."

A servo flew into the air. "Can I ask a question?"

"Candid, you just asked a question." Unicronia pointed out.

The mech smirked and took a swig from his energon cube. "So I did. May I ask another?"

"You did."

Candid frowned. "May I ask as many questions as I want?"

"No, your limit is three." Unicronia smirked as Candid went to start his next question. "But, alas, you just used your third question."

"Scrap!" Candid cursed.

Unicronia smiled as she pointed at the next servo that went up. "Edge!"

"Um, what is this human holiday?"

"What the scrap, Pinky? You stole my question!" Candid yelled.

Unicronia glared. "You used your questions! Now, to answer you question, Edge, the holiday is Halloween!"

The room was silent as Unicronia stood smiling creepily. Far Stop finally sighed. "What the frag is Halloween?"

"I thought nobody would ask, Far Stop. Halloween is a holiday Humans have to scare the slag out of each other by dressing up as evil creatures."

"You mean Decepticons?" Edge asked.

Unicronia frowned. "My couple counselor is Con, don't hate."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's cool. Anyways! The humans dress up as creatures like something called a vampire, or Satan, or a skeleton. Whatever those are."

"Lady Unicronia, those are monster from Earth mythology, or religions." Far Stop groaned.

"Oh, so now little Far Stop is the boss."

"That's not what I- Wait. Is our mission to scare the slag out of humans?"

"No." Unicronia snorted. "There's a thing humans do called 'Trick or Treating'."

"Frag no." Far Stop glared. "I heard Lennox talking about his daughter doing that. No."

"Do you want to be my second in command?"

"You're trying to humiliate us by putting us in costumes, and making us get you energon goodies from other mechs!"

"No! I wasn't going to humiliate you!"

Far Stop glared. "As your second in command I believe you are getting out of hand. I'm sorry, Lady Unicronia, but we are going to have to lock you up."

"What?" Unicronia huffed. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" She threw a metal sphere onto the ground and smoke dispersed.

A bright gold mech looked around. "Well frag."

Far Stop looked over to him. "Silvertint, you know what Lady Unicronia's been working on. What was that?"

"It transported her to the storage closet over there." Silvertint snorted. "She forgot to fix it."

The group of mechs, and femme looked over to the door. "Frag you, Silvertint!"

Far Stop smirked and turned to the lone femme that wasn't locked in a closet. "Bow Caster, please make sure Lady Unicronia doesn't get out of that closet until November first."

"YOU WILL PAY, FAR STOP!"

The small femme nodded. She made a whisle noise, and Blobatron slimed through the room, and sealed the doors outline working like a glue to keep the door shut. Far Stop raised an optic ridge. "He can do that?"

Bow Caster Smiled and nodded.

Edge looked between the two. "Should we tell somebody where she is?"

Far Stop frowned. "No. She might be more upset we told people where our base is exactly than us locking her in a closet."

Candid smirked. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'd made a fragging sexy Dracula! I'M HERE TO SUCK YOUR ENERGON!"

"Do us all a favor and lay off the highgrade! And for the love of Primus has anybody seen Mimic?" Far Stop yelled.

Candid raised his servo. "He's still in Med bay. Something about being safer there from the wrath of Prowl or some slag like that."

Far Stop groaned. "Excuse me while I go beat the scrap out of Optimus."

"You'll be thrown in the brig if you do that!" Edge yelled.

Far Stop glanced back at the mech. "That's the point."

"SOMEBODY GET ME THE FRAG OUT OF THIS CLOSET!"


	34. Brig

**A/N: My bestest friend came over today to celebrate my early birthday. I personally can't wait! I turn 18 on wednesday, and I get to go get my motorcycle license! WHOO!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD poor Unicronia. I dressed up as Finn from adventure time, and went trick or treating. My friend and I did it old fashioned with pillow cases XD We beat the crap out of each other with the bags after they were full. My mother was ref. I have watched beast wars on You tube, but I get distracted by the pixels on the screen, and I can't concentrate on what's going on in show. DAMN MY SHORT ATTENTION SPAN!**

**Mayday200: I just Self criticize myself I guess. It's a habit. A bad one. So my teachers have told me, along with if I keep thinking about transformers, I might actually one day build one, and then be upset that it didn't turn into optimus prime. XD Teachers what do they know? XD If I was your grandma I'd throw a pillow at you. 5 a.m is too early! Especially too early for Oatmeal! RUN MEGATRON! RUN!**

**Autobotschic: Right! XD I love that movie. I can't wait to see the new one!**

* * *

Unicronia let out a cheer as Wheeljack and her finished the huge metal cube. Wheeljack's helm fins began flashing with his laughter. "I missed Ironhide." Unicronia admitted.

Wheeljack's face mask opened, and he smiled. "Who hasn't?"

Unicronia smiled as she turned to Wheeljack. "I want to go out on a date tonight!"

Wheeljack seemed surprised by the statement. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to take me to watch the stars. I have a new invention! A super powered telescope that will allow me to view Cybertron from this planet!"

Wheeljack shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Did you have something else planned?"

"Not really. Jazz was going to come by and pick up his new visor, but he can just come by and get it sooner."

Unicronia smiled. "Awesome! Meet you out on the beach tonight! No complaining about sand in your gears!"

"Alright!" Wheeljack gave Unicronia a kiss. "See ya tonight!"

Unicronia laughed as she ran out of the room.

PG

Unicronia peeked around the corner. "Primus! How long is that mech going to stand outside the entrance of my base?"

The green frame of Blades stood right in front of the fake closet whistling. He occasionally stopped and waved at somebot or human, but he never moved. "That's it." Unicronia pulled out a chunk of metal. She took a deep breath and began running down the hall. "EVERYBODY MOVE IT'S GOING TO-" _**BOOM**_

* * *

Unicronia awkwardly laid on a berth next to Blades' own berth. Ratchet glared at the two. "What the frag?"

"In my defense, it wasn't actually supposed to explode." Unicronia frowned. "It was just a chunk of metal!"

"That's what you say about everything!"

"No! I didn't say that about the atom bomb!"

"What atom bomb?" Ratchet glared.

"Don't worry. It didn't work."

"You expect me to believe that the one thing that was supposed to explode didn't? You know what? Forget it." Ratchet sighed. "Why did you blow Blades up?"

"I told you! I didn't mean to!"

"Um, It's okay, I mean I'm fine." Blades awkwardly sat up.

"You're missing a leg." Ratchet deadpanned. "And a rotor."

"And an optic!" Unicronia shouted.

"Unicronia, I swear if you say one more word, I will offline you and make sure you and Wheeljack will never have sparklings."

"I don't know if I'd trust us with our own sparklings." Unicronia muttered.

"Unicronia!"

"Can I go?" Unicronia asked.

Ratchet sighed. "Apologize to Blades!"

"Blades, I'm leader of the Unicronians, and as such I would like to formally ask you to join my ranks as my new third in command."

"Unicronia! I'm way over here!"

Unicronia looked over to the other side of the Med bay where Mimic sat on his own berth. She stuck her glossa out at him, and turned back to Blades."Are you in?"

"Um, no?"

"Alright. Can I go now, Ratchet?"

Ratchet groaned. "Fine. Tell Wheeljack I need a new rotor for Blades."

Unicronia stood up. "Yes, sir! Oh! Wheeljack and I finished the Spark chamber!"

Ratchet nodded. "Good, I set up the frame simulator for it, so bring it up as soon as you can."

"Potassium!"

"What?"

"Arcee taught me that humans say 'K' when they really mean 'Okay' but the element 'K' is potassium, so me and Wheeljack started saying that."

"Just get out."

"POTASSIUM!" Unicronia smiled as she skipped out of the med bay. "I have enough time to to my lab, grab my telescope, and get back to the beach!" Unicronia smiled as she happily skipped down the hall. She smiled at the occasional bot, but frowned when she noticed Optimus standing in front of her false closet. "Frag me now."

Optimus glanced over to Unicronia and made a come here motion. Unicronia waved at him and put a smile on her face. "Optimus!"

"Unicronia, I am sorry for this."

"Wha-" Unicronia was cut off by stasis cuffs going around her wrists. "What the frag?"

"Two weeks in the brig. You cannot just blow up a mech in the hallways."

"I didn't mean to blow him up! He's too cute to blow up!" Unicronia yelled.

Optimus sighed. "Just go." Optimus shooed the mech holding her wrists away.

* * *

Wheeljack sat on a tarp that was spread over the sand of the beach. He sighed as he checked his internal clock. Unicronia was supposed to be there over an hour ago. She ditched him. She was never this late. Something about there being fashionably late, and a there just no point going late.

Wheeljack sighed again as he stood up. It was obviously clear Unicronia either forgot, didn't want to go, or in Med bay. It didn't really matter where she was, she obviously wasn't there.

Wheeljack closed his blast mask and began folding up his tarp. He looked up at the starry sky, and shook his helm. "Wonder what our counselor would have said about this?"

Wheeljack subspaced the tarp and slowly made his way back into the base. He paused in front of the rec room and took a glance around. Jazz sat at his usual table with Prow, and Sparks. Hound was with Mirage talking animatedly about something. Bluestreak sat on the giant couch watching a huge television.

Jazz looked up and waved for Wheeljack to come in. Wheeljack sighed, but soon walked in and sat down at the table. Jazz smiled. "Ya look down."

"Not really."

Sparks smirked. "You're so sad!"

"I'm not sad!"

"You know what you should make? You should make a machine that sucks away all your sad feelings." Sparks continued smirking. "Then again it would explode and just make you sadder."

"I'm not sad. I'm just disappointed I guess."

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "About what? May I ask?"

"Nothing." Wheeljack stood up, and walked over to the energon dispenser. He grabbed a cube, and slowly stalked out of the room. Leaving the group staring.

"Wonder what's got Wheeljack down?" Sparks mumbled.

Jazz shrugged. "Probably nothin'."

* * *

Unicronia sighed as she sat on the floor of the brig. "I have a date tonight!" She whined. "What the frag is wrong with Cybertronians these days! First a closet, and now the brig? Do we a have a thing for locking bots up or what?"

Unicronia groaned as she realised her shouts were getting her nowhere. "Just two weeks. No big deal."


	35. Fight

**A/N: I do this every once in a while, I'll go and check all the reviews my stories, just because I'm curious, and I almost had a heart attack when I saw this one. I had 99 freakin reviews! OH MAH GOSH! I wasn't expecting that at all! Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews! It means a lot (and expands my ego to an incomprehensible amount)! I know you guys probably read that a lot, but I seriously mean it! When I first started writing on here I though, wow, it's going to be easy to get reviews, and after you write for a while your like "Is anybody even reading this?" XD but seriously, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! =D You guys made my day!**

**My calculus AP teacher told my class of five that if he could go back to school that he would go and study peoples brains. He said he wanted to especially examine mine and another boy's brains to see what we were thinking. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a compliment, so I took it as one...**

**Reviews!**

**Autobotschic: I liked to use it in chemistry, and physics, since my teacher taught me both years. It hilarious! **

**Mayday200: XD I'm hurrying! Whoo! Exploded Megatron! PARTY! It will happen! I'm becoming a genetic engineer, and my friend is becoming an electrical engineer. XD We have it all planned out! I'll work on the energon, and sparks, and crap like that, while she works on the mechanics of it. XD **

**I Am Blueberry: AWWW Thank you! Don't worry! I'm with this fic till the end! XD **

**Anonymous BW FG: Never go to college! XD JK! But seriously, It's a lot of work. XD I hated Basketball. I was always a point guard, and I could never do my job... I want to make too! I just never remember to keep any boxes to make them. XD That would be amazing! Thank you! (I don't wanna grow up!)**

* * *

Wheeljack sat in the rec room, and slid his energon cube around on the table. He sighed as Jazz walked up. Jazz stared down at him and smirked. "Still no sign?"

"It's like she completely disappeared. She's been avoiding me for two weeks now. All of our plans, ditched. All of our usual meeting times, ditched. I haven't seen her at all! She reminds me of Mirage sometimes. Only seen when she wants to be."

Jazz sat down next to Wheeljack. "Sounds like the two of ya are having ya first fight."

Wheeljack frowned under his mask. "Fight?"

"Ya know, when two bots have a disagreement."

"Oh, you mean a creative discussion."

"Naw. Ah mean ya two probably won't be talkin' for a while." Jazz shrugged. "Sparks sometimes gets pissed with me, and it might be days 'fore Ah hear from her."

"It's been weeks Jazz."

Jazz nodded. "Maybe ya two just weren't made for each other."

Wheeljack shot up. "But! No, that can't be! I really like her!"

Jazz shrugged. "There was a mech back in the day. Ah thought ah really liked 'em too, but as soon as we got tagether, had our lovey dovey time, moved in with each other, ah realized I couldn't live with the fragging fragger."

"Are you talking about Prowl?" Wheeljack's helm fell to the side in curiosity.

Jazz went stock still and began looking around before he glared at Wheeljack. "Shh! Sparks don' know about that!"

Wheeljack smiled from under his mask. "But Unicronia and I have barely.." Wheeljack cleared his vocal process for a couple of seconds.

Jazz chuckled. "Nothing ta be embarrassed 'bout Jacky."

"Don't call me that."

Jazz snorted. "Why not?"

"I met me from another dimension. He answered to Jacky. Can't stand him. Trying to steal Unicronia from me. He even kissed her! He used glossa!"

Jazz struggled to hold back his laugh, but he couldn't. His laughs filled the rec room, and eventually he fell out of his chair. The other occupants of the rec room looked over to Jazz with curiosity. Wheeljack frowned. "Jazz. Bots are staring."

Jazz continued laughing until sound stopped coming, but his body still shook. Wheeljack frowned. ::Wheeljack to Ratchet::

::What?::

::Is it possible for a mech to offline of laughter?::

::YOU ARE NOT TESTING THAT!::

::Too late::

::What the frag are you doing?::

::Jazz just started laughing. He won't stop::

::I'm coming. Ratchet out::

Wheeljack stood there awkwardly while Jack continued to shake with laughter. Eventually Ratchet did show up, only to kick Jazz in the tank. Jazz's shaking was immediately replaced with rolling in pain.

Ratchet glared at Wheeljack. "Fixed." Ratchet turned on his heel before stomping out of rec room.

Wheeljack stared at Jazz again. "I'm sorry."

Jazz groaned as he sat up. " 'so kay."

"What?"

"AH SAID IT'S OKAY!" Jazz yelled. "Oh, my tank."

"You probably shook it too much with all the laughter. Oh, and Ratchet kicked you."

Jazz glared at Wheeljack. "I didn't notice."

Wheeljack took a step back. "I said sorry."

Jazz shook his helm as he stood up. "Ah'll see ya later, Jacky." Jazz waved as he walked off.

Wheeljack frowned again, and sat back down to continue to play with his energon. Soon he was joined again, this time by Hound. Hound stared at Wheeljack for a moment before he smiled. "I heard about you and Unicronia. Are you two really breaking up?"

"What?" Wheeljack looked around before his optics landed on Hound again. "Who told you that?"

Hound shrugged. "Just heard it around. So, are you?"

"She's been reclusive lately, that's all."

Hound gave a knowing nod. "Happens with Mirage a lot. I mean we're just friends, but the reclusive thing."

Wheeljack snorted. "Yeah."

* * *

Unicronia sat in the brig waiting for Prowl to show up and release her. "Prowl! Prowler! ProwProw! Prowl! Prowl! Prowl! Prowler! Prowler! Prowler! ProwProw! ProwProw! ProwProw!"

"I will not answer simply because of your constant shouting."

"You answered."

"But I did not do it because of your constant shouting." Prowl retorted as he stood with his data pad. "Has your stay been decent?"

"No, the service sucks."

"That's nice." Prowl scribbled some things down on his data pad. "Did you enjoy the energon?"

"No, It tasted weird."

Prowl nodded scribbling more down on the data pad. "And how exacltly do you feel?"

Unicronia glared. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm fine. The brig is kind of cramping. I didn't have enough space to pace, or run. I didn't have any tools. Oh, and I started growing what the humans call a fungi garden under the berth."

Prowl started scribbling more down on the data pad with a frown. "You still have ten earth seconds left."

"WHAT? Down to the seconds?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"What was with the questions?"

"Perceptor is on his way, and sent down a new low grade formula. He told me to test it in the brig, so I did."

The energon bars dissentigrated. "Seriously? Has anybody ever called you a sadistic glitched out fragger?"

"Jazz actually."

"He knows what he's talking about."

Prowl's doorwings twitched. "You are free to go."

"Right!" Unicronia smiled as she ran out of the brig. She had a certain mech she had to see, and not even Perceptor's pretty aft could keep her away!


	36. counselor

**A/N: I'm on a roll! I just got my Motorcycle license today! YAY~ I got four Transformers comics! I got the marvel "The Best Of..." The first four! woot! Megatron, Optimus, Grimlock, and Starscream! I also got the Transformers Prime game! Out of Airachnid, Starscream, and Knockout's battles. I was surprised that Knockout's was the hardest to beat! It kind of confused me.**

**I haven't really done alot of editing on this chapter, so it's kind of raw... **

**Reviews**

**I Am Blueberry: He does! Bumblebee's is cute, but it's all about perceptor! XD Oh, Wheeljack. Poor mech. XD I like the think that Mimic has slept with everyone exept Unicronia, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and maybe Megatron, but I'm not to sure about that last one... XD**

**Anonymous BW FG: It is! It's the prettiest aft I've seen! Wheeljack's and Ratchets are the exceptions! XD I just don't want to... Growing up. It's scary. I'm graduating this year, I'm trying to procrastinate on scholorships as much as I can. XD weren't we all! XD He's an old marine veteran, and he reminds me alot of Kup! Today he was talking about Calculus, and somebody asked where somthing in the math problem came from, and he was all like "I don't give a shit where it came from. It's there now!" He later told us that it was a mistake, and it wasn't supposed to be there...**

**Autobotschic: I tried for three yesterday, but... Transformers Prime Video game. So... Pretty... couldn't.. control...self! XD It's taking all my will power to do this now... I don't know who doesn't, but we'll find them, and we will take them out! XD**

**Mayday200: XD that's awesome! College is hard. I'm just saying! It's my dreaded classes XD It's all worth it though! XD Maybe we can get Ratchet to just teach you everything he knows... of course it would be for cybertronians... and it wouldn't help you... but it would be a... interresting event! XD **

* * *

Unicronia ran down the halls and froze. "Wait. Where is Wheeljack?" She glanced around the empty hall, and perked up at the sight of a certain bot. "Blades!"

Blades froze as he looked over to the femme. "Oh no..." He quickly turned and began to run away.

Unicronia watched the green bot sprint out of the hallway. "Blow a bot up once and that's how he treats you? Jerk."

::Unicronia to Wheeljack::

::I'm not talking to you::

:What?::

:I'm not talking to you. Wheeljack out::

Unicronia stood in the hallway stunned. What did he mean "Not talking" to her? What did she do to him? She sighed as she walked towards her base.

PG

"Lady Unicronia. If he's not talking to you, perhaps you did something wrong." Far Stop tried to help his leader after she stomped through the room, and demanded advice.

"Wrong? I can't DO wrong!" Unicronia shouted as she paced the room.

"Beg to differ." Mimic mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I was in the med bay for a while because of you."

"I think it's because you interface too much."

Mimic looked offended as he backed away. "There is no such thing as too much interfacing!"

Far Stop sighed. "With Sunstreaker there is."

Mimic and Unicronia glanced at the mech. Both began speaking at once. "We're not talking about you!"

Far Stop glared. "Fine. Work it out by yourselves!"

Unicronia perked up. "You're right!"

Far Stop frowned. "What?"

"I should use the inter-dimensional traveler to find Wheeljack and mine's couple counsler!"

"I didn't say that."

Unicronia smirked. "All I have to do is see if I can get the dimensional traveler lock on to that specific dimension. If I can do that then it would be a piece of cake!"

"Lady Unicronia, I really didn't say that!"

Mimic smirked. "What are you talking about, Far Stop? Of course you did! It was all your idea!"

Unicronia ran around the lab shouting random spouts of information that could help her formulate a coordinates system. Far Stop and Mimic sat at the back of the lab watching with mild interrest.

Mimic perked up, and Far Stop frowned. They both looked at each other. "No." Far Stop answered.

Mimic frowned. "But Sides asked nicely."

"Sunstreaker told me to tell you no."

"Sunstreaker. He ruins everything."

"Sorry, but at the moment our relationship went serious. I can't do random threesomes with you anymore."

Mimic frowned. "I'll ask Prowl."

Far Stop rolled his optics. "I'm going to talk to Wheeljack. I want to know what's up with him. Knowing Unicronia, it was something she did."

Mimic frowned. "Prowl said no! Can you believe it? He told ME no!"

"EUREKA!" Unicronia shouted as she ran up to Mimic. "Bring me Wheeljack, or bring me DEATH!"

Mimic stared at her for a moment. "no."

Unicronia frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Far Stop sighed as he walked up the big ring of the inter-dimensional traveler. "Listen, Unicronia, when we go get Ratchet while you're acting stranger than usual, or when we lock you in a closet because you wanted to use us as energon treat generators, just remember, we do it, because we love you." Far Stop leaned up against the ring.

Mimic smirked and nodded next to Far Stop. "Yeah, we'll call it love."

Unicronia glared. "Fine." She ran up to her computer, typed in some symbols, and smirked as the ring began to for the worm hole.

Far Stop jumped and began to back up, only to be tackled into the portal by a certain femme. Mimic looked around before smirking. "They don't want to frag me, fine!" He waved as he jumped into the wormhole after the previous two.

* * *

Knockout liked to think he was sane. Yes, beautiful, sane, and fraggable. Though he soon learned that sane might quickly be scratched off that list. Then again, what did sanity mean if he was beautiful, and fraggable?

It was a nice day, The med bay was silent. He had just finished his buff. His armor wash shining. No. It was gleaming! He was majestic. A sight that everybody should see! Then, IT happened.

Something fell ontop of him out of nowhere. It slammed him into the ground, scrached HIS beautiful paint, and worst of all, it laughed as it sat up.

* * *

Unicronia laughed as she sat up. "That was fun." She stopped when she heard mumbling under her. "What?"

"gert roff!"

"What?" Unicronia was flown forward.

"I SAID GET OFF!"

Unicronia smiled as the wormhole opened again, and Far Stop flew through the air, and hit the red mech again. She burst out laughing as the red mech, Knockout stuggled under Far Stop. "I hate you, Lady Unicronia!"

Unicronia continued laughing as Far Stop was kicked off Knockout much like she was. "WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON?" Knockout shot from under Far Stop, and ran to the other side of the room. He quickly began checking himself for scratches.

Unicronia raised an optic ridge as another wormhole opened. Mimic went flying right into the red mech, much like Unicronia and Far Stop. Far Stop snorted as Unicronia burst out laughing.

Mimic sat on Knockout torso, One leg on each side. The two stared at each other for a moment before Mimic smirked. "Hello gorgeous."

Unicronia stopped laughing. "Hey! Get off my counseler! You can have him after he helps me!"

Knockout smirked. "I like this bot."

Unicronia frowned. "Hello! Over here! I landed on you first!"

Knockout glared. "Thanks for the scratches!"

"Your welcome! Now I need help!"

Knockout pushed Mimic off him before wiping any little grain of dirt off his already ruined paint job. "You're?"

"Lady Unicronia!"

"Oh, yeah. You and the other one needed a good frag, huh?"

Unicronia frowned. "We had a frag, but now he's not talking to me!"

Knockout nodded. "Understandable."

Mimic smirked. "Can we bring this guy back with us?"

"No." Unicronia answered as she pulled herself up onto a berth. "Where are we anyways. Last time we were in a brig or something."

"We're in the Med bay. I am the medic after all."

"No wonder Mimic likes him. He hasn't gotten Ratchet in the berth yet, so he goes after the next medic he sees." Far Stop smirked.

"Hey!"

Unicronia's helm fell to the side. "Wouldn't that be First Aid?"

"I'm right here!"

"First Aid is bonded."

Unicronia's optics went wide. "No!"

"Yes. It was part of my most recent gossip column!" Far Stop nodded. "It was an amazing column."

"I'm sure. Anyways!" Unicronia smiled over to Knockout. "How do I get Wheeljack to start talking to me again?"

Knockout sat down on another berth. "Hmm. I suppose you could always beat the scrap out of him until he does."

Mimic smiled. "I like this one." Mimic got up close to Knockout. "How bout a frag later?"

Knockout smirked. "Why wait till later?"

Unicronia glared at the two. "NOT UNTIL AFTER YOU'VE SOLVED MY PROBLEM!"

Knockout snorted. "Who are you, their boss?"

Far Stop snorted. "Actually, she is."

Mimic laughed. "We're her second and third in command."

Far Stop frowned. "Wait, if we're both here, who's in charge?"

"Blobatron." Unicronia answered.

Far Stop went to say something but quickly shook his helm. He learned a long time ago not to question Unicronia.

"Look, Unicronia, if Wheeljack doesn't want to talk to you, maybe you should just break up." Knockout shrugged. "Go after a young mech with a charm that says 'Frag me, I'm beautiful!'."

Unicronia glared. "I love Wheeljack."

"Love isn't real sweetspark."

"Yes, it is. I proved it in one of my experiments not to long ago. I also determined it was highly explosive."

Knockout frowned. "How did you- Nevermind. I don't want to know." Knockout shook his helm. "If he doesn't want to talk. Apologize. Say how sorry you are, just in general. Don't put any specifics out there. If you do, he might realize how much of a horrible mate you turned out to be."

Mimic rubbed Knockout's helm. "Do you know that from experience?"

"Close enough." Knockout quickly stood up and pulled Mimic up close to him. "We have a date."

As soon as the words left Knockout's vocal processor the two were gone. Unicronia frowned. "What now? Do we wait?"

Far Stop shrugged. "We can't leave him here."

"Now this is awkward because we both know they're fragging in there." Unicronia frowned.

Far Stop shrugged. "I walked in on stranger."


	37. Fragged up

**A/N: I had to run a full system restore on my computer, and lost everything I had written. I proceeded to lay down in my bed and weep like the depressed person I was….. COLLEGE FINALS ARE OVER!  
**

**REVIEWS!**

**I Am Blueberry: He finds that very offensive. He is not a little slut. He is a big one! XD Unicronia just has nobody else to turn to! Knockout is the last resort! XD Not the best, but the last. XD Prowl just likes to torture people. Especially when said people blow up base on a regular basis. XD I can't either!**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD I'm not really against hunting. (Not my thing, though.) I don't mind if people hunt, I just don't want to have to eat it. I start to feel bad, and think of the poor things family, and then I start crying cause what if that was Bambi's mommy! And then I start thinking Disney is psychic, and it doesn't end up well. I'm vegetarian, but If I know the person who killed it, it bugs the crap out of me! I don't care that they do it, just don't feed it to me. XD**

**Autobotschic: XD there would be nothing left on earth if those to met. Shadow Stalker would probably challenge Unicronia to make some impossible invention, and then Unicronia would be all like "Challenge accepted." And it would not turn out very well at all...**

* * *

Wheeljack would usually be working to his sparks content on the new project Ratchet had assigned to him. It was the first time Ratchet had even given him permission to do anything, at all. He didn't even give him permission to drink energon in fear of his internals exploding. Wheeljack couldn't even get a chance to tell Ratchet he had his tank explosion proofed after Unicronia tried to make energon treats. The femme was cute, but couldn't cook for scrap.

This time was different though. Not just the importance of what he was building, but the fact he didn't want to build anything at all. He was depressed, and Ratchet's attempt to cheer him up by having him build a medical drone wasn't helping.

Wheeljack attached the medical scanner to the drone. Unicronia had fell off the face of the earth. She hadn't even tried to contact him since he told her he wasn't talking to her anymore.

* * *

Unicronia pouted as Far Stop swung his legs back and forth on the berth. "Mimic needs to hurry." He grumbled.

As if on cue the door opened and Unicronia shot up off the berth, and tackled the bot. As soon as she made contact with the bot she knew it wasn't her Mimic. He was big, and barely budged when Unicronia tried to tackle him. She shuttered her optics as her servos remained wrapped around the mech.

"Dreadwing, remove this…thing from my being."

Unicronia frowned as she groped the mech's aft. "This isn't Mimic."

A growl resonated through the room. Unicronia pushed herself away from the mech, and sprinted behind Far Stop. Far Stop jumped off the berth, and hid behind Unicronia. "What the frag?" Unicronia pushed Far Stop in front of her. "You're the mech."

Far Stop jumped behind Unicronia. "You're supposed to be the fearless leader!" He whispered in her ear roughly.

"Not against Megatron! I'm just a poor scientist!"

Far Stop glared. "What do you think I am?"

"I don't know! You appeared randomly in a nonexistent basement!"

Megatron watched the two with a raised optic ridge. "Dreadwing, take them to the brig."

* * *

Unicronia frowned deeply at the huge blue and yellow seeker. "What is your designation?"

Unicronia stared at the mech as he stared back, waiting for the response to his question. "I demand to speak with Steve!" The mech simply continued staring. "Where's Far Stop?" The seeker continued Staring. "My designation is Unicronia!"

"Dreadwing. Why are you here?"

Unicroia shuttered her optics. "Wait. Is this an interrogation?" The mech stared blankly at her waiting for the answer he wanted. "I can go all day without answering." Dreadiwing casted an intimidating glace at her. "I'm here for relationship advice!"

"From Knockout?"

"Yes."

"The Decepticon Medic?"

"Yes."

"You, an Autobot?"

"No."

Dreadwing raised an optic ridge. "No?"

"I'm not an Autobot. I'm Unicronian."

"Unic-"

"No! We do not praise Unicron!"

"Who is your leader?"

Unicronia frowned. "I'm not the drone you're looking for." She tried to move her servo, but it didn't work. "Scrap."

Dreadwing remained unamused. "There's actually three of us on board your ship."

"Where's the last of you?"

"Last time I saw him, he went to get a nice frag from Knockout."

Dreadwing pressed his digit up to the side of his helm. "Lord Megatron, there is one more intruder… They were last seen with Knockout… No, sir. Not Autobtots. Unicronian… I do not know sir… Yes, sir." Dreadwing brought his servo down. "Who are you allied with?"

"Nobody. We have a treaty with the Autobots, but really we just use their energon, and blow up their base."

"I will assume this third bot is the leader. Good day, Unicronia."

Unicronia scowled as Dreadwing left the room. "What kind of idiot would assume Mimic is the leader?"

* * *

Mimic smiled like an idiot as he and knockout exited the small closet. "That, my friend, was the best frag I've ever had, well, in this dimension anyways."

"More where that came from." Knockout wiggled his optic ridges.

Mimic raised an optic ridge. "Really?" Knockout's smirk fell. Mimic's helm fell to the side. "What?" He rubbed his cheek. "Do I have a scratch on my cheek? Frag! Don't tell me you got your paint on this lovely face!"

"No."

Mimic froze at the unexpected, deep, sexy, arousing voice behind him. Knockout grabbed Mimic's shoulders, and turned him to face the mech. He jumped at the creepy face that greeted him.

"Tell me, Knockout. Do you make it a priority to frag every intruder?"

"O-of course not, Lord Megatron!"

"Then Primus tell me. What is going on?"

Mimic looked around nervously. "Rape?"

Megatron glared as his servo shot out, and Mimic soared across the hall. "Take him to the brig. Prepare him for interrogation."

Knockout nodded as he scrambled to get Mimic to the brig.

* * *

Wheeljack sighed as he activated the medical drone. The circulare drone rose into the air, and a blue beam shot out hitting one of Unicronia's cleaning drones. The Drone's optics flashed on and immediately began grabbing Wheeljack's inventions, and tossing tghem down the garbage shoot.

"NO! No! No! No!" Wheeljack switched the medical drone off before he quickly tackled the cleaning drone, and clicked the emergency off switch on its aft. Wheeljack sighed in relief as he stood up. He grabbed the medical drone, and slowly made his way for Ratchet's Med bay.

* * *

Unicronia swung absent mindedly from the chains she hung from. A big bug like creature stepped in and chained aother bot next to her. "Hello!"

"Lady Unicronia."

"Far Stop." Unicronia sent back.

"I hate you."

"I know."

The big bug left only to be replaced by a faceless bot. Unicronia smiled in greeting, but the bot did nothing in return. Far Stop frowned a voice began playing. "_Soundwave, find out exactly who these bots are, and what they wanted._"

Far Stop sighed. "Listen, we're Unicronians. We don't fight. We're just scientists.

Unicronia smiled at the mech. "Good, no Amazing scientists. We can build anything. We can make stuff that explode with the same amount of force as an exploding star. I haven't been able to build a functioning H-bomb yet, but I'm working ont it."

"Unicronia!"


	38. Lord Mimic!

**A/N: JUST A RANT! DON'T HAVE TO READ! **

**I don't like bullying. I just read an article that came out today about another teenager who commited suicide because of a bully. Me, being somebody who has been bullied pretty much my whole life, (I can name three times today.) am somebody who knows what it feels like, and I know for a fact they the people that bully other people are just jerks, and idiots who do it to show off. I'm sick and tired of all this crap going on, and nobody really doing anything about it besides just saying "Don't bully." Just saying stuff like that doesn't help anything. It just makes it worse. SO, I'm taking my stand and I'm beating the crap out of them. XD Naw, I won't do that. I'm going to effectivly ignore them, and pretend like they don't exist. It's what I've done for the past 11 years, and I'll continue doing it, cause it works for me. =D**

**REVIEWS!  
**

**I Am Blueberry: XD I couldn't leave poor Soundie out. He's just so I think Knockout is. He's just so fragging fragable. XD  
**

**Anonymous BW FG: Xd He is! XD Texas is still 80 so it's wonderful here! XD except today it was a freezing 70 XD I have never taken an ACT I've taken a SAT and a pre SAT and a pre ACT, but that's about it. I suck at standardized testing.  
**

**Autobotschic: Forget South America! They'd blow up the southern hemisphere! XD Mimic will frag anything almost willing. XD  
**

* * *

Far Stop glared at Unicronia as she typed away on the computer. "Why did we agree to this?"

"Because I wanted to get into their mainframe, and the science behind this ship is AMAZING! Tell me you see these programs. They're almost like this ship is alive, only in a deep stasis, or something."

"Here are some more important questions to be thinking about. How are we going to get out of here, and where is Mimic?"

"I wouldn't talk like that. Soundwave is recording everything we say right now; Probably submitting it to Megatron."

Far Stop frowned and turned to the faceless bot. "Weird."

Unicronia laughed. "Yep. You know, when I was an Autobot, I was never in battle. I never actually learned to fight. I mean I learned to fight when my Sire decided to build this kind of sparring bot, but I have never actually fought in this war."

Far Stop stared at the femme. "Really?"

Unicronia shrugged. "Nope." She slowly turned to Soundwave. "Did you know you have a virus?"

The mech just stared. Unicronia smirked. "Oh, you didn't. Very nice." She turned back to the computer. "In return for that information, I'd like Lord Mimic back."

Far Stop frowned. "Lord Mimic?"

Soundwave just stared. Unicronia frowned. "You have no intention of giving us Lord Mimic."

Footsteps echoed down the hall, growing closer every astrosecond. Far Stop concentrated on the door as Unicronia began typing again. "That's fine. You can keep him. He's really no use."

"L- Unicronia!"

Unicronia turned to face the huge grey mech that entered the room. Megatron glared at the femme. "What kind of virus?"

Unicronia shrugged. "Nothing life threatening. It was designed to take information of a certain kind, and send it directly to another computer. Really it's more of a bug than anything. It seems to have been dormant for a while."

"Soundwave, locate the virus, and destroy it. Insecticons, take these two back to the brig. Let them see their beloved leader."

Unicronia frowned. "Alright. I see how it is, but I'm warning you. Lord Mimic has over 5000 scientists ready with any kind of weapon you can think of. We'll all be dead before this is over."

One of the Insecticons pushed Unicronia and Far Stop forward. Unicronia tried to hold her ground. "ALL OF US!"

* * *

Far Stop and Unicronia was shoved into a cell. Far Stop turned to Unicronia. "Convincing act."

"Thanks. I wasn't kidding about the virus though. I did get our program installed though. I also set the coordinates, so it should be ready. I programmed the orbs to appear in my subspace. Let's see if it worked."

"You didn't test it?" Far Stop yelled.

A groan came from the corner of the cell. "Oh, good, Lord Mimic really is in here too."

Far Stop turned to a beat up Mimic. "What the frag happened to you?"

"They thought I was the leader of the Unicronians. It hurts."

Unicronia frowned. "That's stupid. I'm the leader." Unicronia reached into her subspace pulled out the orbs. "Let's see if these babies work."

* * *

Wheeljack sighed as he handed the drone over to Ratchet. Ratchet let out a growl. "Alright!" He shoved Wheeljack onto a berth, and held him down by sitting on him with one leg on each side of his body. "Listen here mech. You will tell me what's wrong, and you will take my advice!"

Wheeljack stared up at him with huge optics. "Unicronia left me on the beach about two weeks ago. We planned to meet, but she didn't show up!"

Ratchet glared down at him. "She was in the brig for two weeks."

"What?"

"She got put in the brig for blowing up Blades. She disappeared soon after getting released. I think she's just locked away in her new base, but who knows."

Wheeljack stared blankly at Ratchet. "But…"

"Wheeljack, You're a pain in the aft. Thanks for the medical drone, but I think you should go look for Unicronia."

Wheeljack smiled.

* * *

Unicronia walked through the wormhole with Far Stop and Mimic. "Funny. It seems the coordinate system sorta changed the wormholes physics. Usually it would just spit you out, but now it uses force you used to go in, to push you. Like last time we went in by jumping, so it used the momentum to push us through, but this time, we walked through, and we can just walk right through the wormhole." Unicronia turned around to examine the vortex they were in. "Reminds me of the Spacebridge."

Mimic shrugged. "Eh."

The three walked out and Unicronia froze. Ratchet was sitting on top of Wheeljack, and Wheeljack was staring at him with cloudy optics. He smiled as he looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet, I love you."

Far Stop looked around awkwardly, as Mimic's mouth fell open. Unicronia shuttered her optics, and looked around. "WRONG DIMENSION! WRONG DIMENSION! WRONG DIMENSION!"

Wheeljack and Ratchet turned to Unicronia. Ratchet quickly scrambled off Wheeljack. "Unicronia, it's not-"

"WRONG DIMENSION!"

"Wheeljack stayed on the berth frozen letting it sink in on how wrong it might have looked.

"Unicronia!" Ratchet shouted.

"WRONG DIMENSION!"

"WHEELJACK! HELP ME HERE!"

Wheeljack slowly stood up. "Unicronia, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"WRONG DIMENSION!"

"I was mad at you, and I didn't know you were in the brig, I thought you were ignoring me, and I was upset, so I told you not to talk to me!"

"WRONG DI- Wait, you didn't know I was in the brig?"

"No."

"So you aren't mad at me."

"No." Wheeljack shook his helm.

Unicronia smiled as she ran, and glomped him. "I'm not mad at you either! I love you!"

Wheeljack laughed. "I love you too! Where did you go?"

"I went to see our counselor. I got caught by Decepticons, and they had mistaken Mimic as the leader of the Unicronians."

"Oh."

"You weren't really going to let Ratchet frag you, right?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Good, I might of been forced to blow up Diego Garcia. Did you know that Percy is coming?"

Wheeljack shook his helm as he got up. "No."

He offered his servo to Unicronia, who accepted. "Prowl told me."


	39. Fun Sucker

**A/N: Sorry for any typos, like I said in one of my other stories. I'm working on an AWSOME new desktop, and I'm not used to a real keyboard. Anyways, anybody else see Yahoo's front newws page? Josh Duhamel got himself right on there for defending Tebow, some quarterback. I just read the article cause I saw Josh's name XD. **

**I saved my friend today. we were going to a store, but we had to go down this slope, and she started to slide, and I though she was going to fall! So I grabbed her to steady her, and I took the fall for her. My knee was all torn up, my elbow has scraps, I have road rash on the side of my hand from sliding across the pavement, and there was blood EVERYWHERE! My official story is that there was an assassin, and they were going to kill my friend so I saved her by creating a distraction, but sadly, I took an arrow to the knee... (Energon cookie for anyone who gets the reference!)**

**reviews!**

**Minimus Prime: XD Ratchet and Wheeljack are my second favorite slash pairing! I love Mimic. He's my big slut! XD I'm updating now.. XD \**

**I Am Blueberry: XD Thankies! Unicronia is so funny. Merry Christmas to you too! (Even though I'm late.)**

**Mayday200: Yes they are! I couldn't keep them away for long. Wheeljack gets kind of needy.**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD I would too! I think bullying can be in all different forms. verbal, physical. I mostly get the verbal kind. Names, being harassed. Stuff like that. It's mostly from kids younger than me who don't know me. I like to express myself through my clothes really. I like the style of casual gothic lolita. (Google it! It is beautiful! I love it!) and that's the way I dress, so people who don't really know me, make fun of me in different ways. I don't really care, but it just makes me mad that some people can't be a little bit more nicer instead of driving people to kill themselves. XD A lot of people would go the physical way. I probably would, but I can't even do a pushup, so I'm pretty sure I'd get the crap beat out me. XD It was seventy something today, and yesterday it like fifty. XD **

**Sounddrive (Ch 1): RIGHT! he is a little demon!**

**(Ch5): RIGHT! he is a little demon!**

**Autobotschic: XD thank you! If I wasn't a weakling I'd probably beat them up too. My friend actually punched the crap out of a girl because her and her boyfriend were being jackasses to her. She earned respect from the whole school, because she did it right in front of the principal. XD She got supsended for three days. The other girl did too, but it didn't go on their permanent records, because if it did the other girl would have gone to jail for being on parole. EWW! Oh my gosh! No! I don't! My friend smashed her finger on some weights, and its all purple, and nasty! I can't even look at that!**

* * *

Unicronia laid next to Wheeljack on his berth, holding his servo. Both were staring up at his ceiling with smiles. Unicronia leaned up to Wheeljack's helm. "When you said your invention exploded and caused a miniature universe, I didn't think you meant, a miniature universe."

Wheljack simply smiled. The the black void that floated overhelm never left his sight. "I think I want to give it to you."

Unicronia shuttered her optics. "You want to give me the mini universe?"

Wheeljack's smile grew. "It's yours, if you want it."

Unicronia rolled on top of Wheeljack, and straddled him. "Of course I want it." She leaned down, and pecked his lips. "I also want you to go to med bay." She raised his severed servo up, and made it wave at him. "I think I like you better in one piece. Less to keep up with."

Wheeljack laughed as he grabbed his servo away from the femme. "I thought I'd give Ratchet a break tonight. He's been so busy between rebuilding you, me, and Ironhide, that I doubt he's been getting much recharge."

Unicronia rolled off of Wheeljack, and turned her attention back to the small Vacuum above them. "Do you think we'll be like Ironhide, and Ratchet someday?"

"What do you mean?"

"They were planning on bonding. Do you think one day we'll be wanting to bond with each other?"

Wheeljack remained silent for awhile. He finally rolled over on his side to face Unicronia. "I don't know. It doesn't sound like such a long shot, but I haven't been able to build an invention to predict the future yet."

Unicronia smiled. "Neither have I, but I think Time machine is next on my invention list."

"Remember the list of inventions we promised Ratchet that we'd never make?"

"Yes."

"What was number one?"

Unicronia laughed. "Time machine!"

Wheeljack smiled. "Time is complicated. It's not something so simple that we can just mess with it."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Unicronia and Far Stop finished getting the mini Universe out of Wheeljack's room. It was being stored in a plexiglass sphere, and being set up in her lab for observation.

Mimic stared at the orb along with Far Stop, and Tiny. "Wheeljack went too far this time! A universe? Really?"

Far Stop shrugged. "It's sweet. Right Bowcaster?"

Bowcaster glanced over from Blobatron, and nodded before turning back to the green blob. She was slowly peeling off the dried shriveled pieces of goo from the blob.

"See? It's sweet."

Mimic frowned. "He's making the rest of us look bad! He's just being a show off, that's all!"

Far Stop snorted. "Okay."

Tiny glanced away from the orb. "You guys think it will sprout new tiny organisms?"

Realization hit Far Stop and Mimic as they both looked at each other. "We're gods!" They both yelled at the same time.

Tiny frowned. That didn't sound too good.

* * *

Prowl sighed as he leaned back in his chair. His work was piling up. He groaned as his door slid open. "Jazz, I am no-"

Prowl jumped as the mech, which certainly was not Jazz, slammed his fists against Prowl's desk. "I want you right now, Prowl."

"Mimic, I am on duty."

"But I'm a god!"

Prowl raised an optic ridge. He slowly stood up, and walked up to the door to close it. "You are no god, Mimic."

"I am too!"

Prowl sighed as stepped up to Mimic. "I give you free reign to frag who you like, but I'd like to let you know," Prowl placed his servo on Mimic's chest, "If you were god, I wouldn't be allowed to do this." He pressed his lips against Mimic's.

Mimic pulled away. He licked his lips and smiled as he forced Prowl against his desk. "No, I'm pretty sure I'd still be god."

* * *

Unicronia slowly glanced around the hall, until she spotted the mech she was looking for. "WHEELJACK!"

Wheeljack turned from his conversation with Mirage, and smiled at Unicronia. "Unicronia!"

Mirage smirked. "I shall leave the two love birds alone."

"No, it's okay, we'll be leaving, well, Wheeljack will be leaving to pick Perceptor up, along with Optimus, and a few others."

Wheeljack went stiff, before he quickly began running down the hall shouting, "I FORGOT!"

Unicronia smiled. "That's my mech!"

Mirage shook his helm. "Any plans yet?"

"Huh?"

"Bonding?"

"We spoke about it, but we're not sure."

"I see."

Unicronia smiled. "My Mimic senses are tingling."

Mirage raised an optic ridge. "Excuse me?"

"I think Mimic is doing somet- Far Stop too?" Unicronia turned on her heel, and quickly power walked down the hall.

* * *

Far Stop leaned against the hallway's wall. He smirked as stomping sounded down the hall. Soon Sunstreaker came around the corner, and slammed his servo against the wall beside Far Stop's helm. "What the frag is your problem? I am not a mech you want to leave sitting alone waiting."

Far Stop smirked. "Don't like being stood up, do you?"

Sunstreaker glared. "I told you what happened, and if you don't like it I can just shove it up your tailpipe!"

Far Stop glared right back at Sunstreaker. "It's not my fault I'm god. A busy god at that."

Sunstreaker leaned away from Far Stop, and crossed his servos. "Really, you're god?'

"You heard me, or are your audials not working."

Sunstreaker growled. "You're just lucky I keep you around!"

Far Stop stuck his glossa out. "Frag you."

Sunstreaker pinned Far Stop against the wall. "You rile me up on purpose, don't you?"

Far Stop smirked. "Guess I do."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Keep this up, and I might keep you around a little while longer."

"Don't you dare touch my second in command you Golden Chicken Nugget!"

Sunstreaker's helm turned to the silver and blue femme before he growled. "What the frag do you want, Unicronia?"

"My Far Stop, and Mimic senses were tingling, and it's never good for them both to go off at the same time!"

"Lady Unicronia!" Far Stop pushed himself off the wall, and stomped up to Unicronia. "I was about to-"

"I know what you were about to do! You were going to climb right onto Sunstreaker and -"

"Mute it!" Sunstreaker glared. "I'm going. I'll see you later, Far Stop." Sunstreaker shoved past the two before stomping down the hall.

"Lady Unicronia! I was about to rock his wold!"

Unicronia covered her mouth. "I thought you were going to punch his face!"

Far Stop groaned. "Mimic is with Prowl. Go ruin his fun too."

"Ew. I know what Mimic is doing." Unicronia made a gagging motion. "Not interested."

"What?" Far Stop groaned. "What a fragging rip off!"

Unicronia shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, I doubt Mimic can get into Perceptor's berth. That guy is bonded to science." A delighted look crossed Unicronia's face. "I wonder if he'll join the Unicronians."

Far Stop sighed. "That's nice. Why don't we go look over your mini Universe now?"

"Oh, and by the way." Unicronia smiled. "You and Mimic are not the god of that Universe." Far Stop stiffened. "I am." Unicronia finished as she walked ahead of Far Stop. "Only me!"


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I am sorry! I know it's been awhile, but I got writers block, and I decided to start writing on something else to see if it helps, but it didn't and I ended up getting more muse on the other story, which isn't even on here, and then crap happened...**

**I am ashamed of this chapter. It sucks, mostly because it is me forcing myself to think of something. I am so SORRY!  
**

**On a lighter note. My new college teacher enjoys talking about porn during class. My classrooms moderator, was freaking out the whole time.  
**

**REVIEWS  
**

**Anonymous BW FG: I was eating Mc Donalds, and it was delish. So, he turned into a Golden nugget. XD It's not a lot of peoples style. It's not exactly mine either, but it's pretty close. I wear tights year round, and long sleeve shirts. I usually won't wear make up. And when I do, it's basics. Base, powder, lip gloss, mascarra, and eye liner. That's it. It all fits in a little bowl. XD  
**

**Mayday200: Oh there is no way he can. Perceptor is taken. BY SCIENCE! XD I actually did that once where I was like "My idiot senses are tingling." and my friend walked into my house seconds later. You know they're your best friends when they don't even bother knocking, or calling. XD  
**

**Autobotschic: XD yepp! Wouldn't it? I think it would be cool to make one, just to prove if the big bang theory is right or not. XD I could see her going back in time to do something, and mess up creating the shattered glass universe XD  
**

**Minimus Prime: Red probably was watching. The Damn pervert!  
**

* * *

Unicronia frowned as she onlined her optics. She glanced over her lab table, and sat up. She fell into recharge in her lab again. She slowly climbed off the table, and stepped over her fellow Unicronians. She jumped as she stepped on somebody, and quickly looked who it was. She glared down at Mimic as she purposefully stepped on his servo.

Unicronia smirked as she ran up the stairs, and out of the pseudo-closet. Jazz jumped as Unicronia stared at him. "Good morning, Jazz."

Jazz smirked. "Ah'd ask why ya came out of a closet, but ah think ah'd rather not know."

Unicronia laughed. "That's about right." She sent a smiled Jazz's way as she made her way down the hall.

Jazz stared at the door and, slowly reached for it.

"Touch my door, and frag you up!"

Jazz smirked as he poked it.

"Jazz!" Unicronia yelled.

Jazz laughed. "Just foolin' with ya!"

* * *

Unicronia peeked into Wheeljack's lab, and frowned at the mess. He wasn't in there, well, not that she could see. He could be buried anywhere. "I haven't been in here for a while, and this is wha-" Unicronia frowned when she spotted a servo sticking out of a huge heap of metal.

Unicronia quickly grabbed it and yanked. Primus be fragged if a certain gray and red mech didn't pop out. "Bluetreak?"

Bluestreak groaned as he rubbed his helm. "Hey Unicronia."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I came in here a couple of days ago to see Wheeljack, but he wasn't in here, so I decided to leave. When I went to leave I guess I hit something, and all that metal fell on me. I couldn't get out. I tried calling out when Wheeljack got back, but he ignored me!"

Unicronia nodded. "I see. Did Wheeljack leave again?"

"Yeah, he said he had to go pick somebody up."

"PERCEPTOR!" Unicronia sprinted out of the room. "PERCY'S COMING! PERCY'S COMING! PERCY'S COMING!"

"WHO FRAGGING TOLD HER!" Ratchet's voice echoed from the med bay.

"Good morning, Ratchet!" Unicronia smiled as she ran past.

"Shut the frag up."

Unicronia laughed. "Blades, how are you?"

"I'd feel a bit safer if you'd show me your hands."

Unicronia frowned as she raised her servos up. "You just can't forget that, can you?"

"No."

"It's not good to hold grudges."

"It's not a grudge. Just trauma."

Unicronia smiled. "If you say so." She shrugged as she walked past, and right into her base.

* * *

Mimic rushed through the Unicronians' base. He slid to a stop in front of Unicronia who held a test tube carefully measuring out the correct amount. "UNICRONIA!"

Unicronia jumped, and dropped the whole test tube into a beaker. "Frag it! What?"

Mimic grabbed Unicronia's shoulders. "Remember how you told me I was a pleasure bot, and that sooner or later I'd catch some interfacial virus?"

A huge smile spread across Unicronia's face. "Yes!"

"Well, I didn't."

Unicronia's smile fell. "Frag."

Mimic frowned. "Really?"

Unicronia shrugged. "Well, yeah, I have a bet on that."

Mimic glared. "I don't like you. Anyways, I just wanted to liven up the conversation in here. It was getting too quiet. Did you know Prowl has a thing for gods?"

"Shut up before your cooling fans kick on." Far Stop grumbled as he walked up.

"Why?" Mimic smirked.

Unicronia shook her helm as she set back up her experiment. "Because when you're cooling fans kick on you end up like a turbo-rabbit. All you think about is multiplying."

Far Stop snorted. Mimic smiled. "And multiply I shall."

Unicronia rolled her optics. "You're stupid. You can't multiply until you have a bonded, or you get a sparkling granted to you by the well of All Sparks."

Mimic frowned. "I thought you were talking about multiplication, not reproduction."

Unicronia glanced up at Mimic. "Don't make me beat the scrap out of you. I have a friend coming, and if you look like you just got beaten up, it'll make me look bad."

Far Stop frowned. "Oh, you're talking about that Perceptor guy."

Unicronia nodded. "Yeah. You should see his aft. And dat microscope!"

Mimic slid next to Unicronia. "Microscope you say?"

"Yeah, powerful enough to even see your –"

"Say it, and I'll offline you!" Mimic yelled.

Unicronia laughed. "So uncomfortable in your own frame. You should flaunt what Primus gave you, even if it is small…"

"I hate you."

Far Stop smiled. "Yeah, just like you hate Prowl."

"I love Prowl!"

Far Stop and Unicronia stared at Mimic. "Did he just say the L word?"

"Yeah." Far Stop nodded.

The two looked at each other, and began speaking at the same time. "They're going to get bonded!"

"No we're not. We have a nice system going. I get to interface with anyone I please, as long as Prowl doesn't want me first. We already have the next ten interface sessions scheduled."

Far Stop and Unicronia stared at Mimic. "All of a sudden the romance is gone."

Far Stop nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Gone."

Mimic glared. "It doesn't have to be romantic to be hot!"

"Hey Unicronia!" Wheeljack's help peeked around the corner. "There you are! Perceptor is in the med bay if you want to see him!"


	41. We'll see

**A/N: Whoo!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Miss MayD2: He's getting old. Not the fine mech he used to be. That and Prowl is a pretty possessive lover.**

**N1ghtshad3: XD I was pretty surprised when I found out!**

**Havbot: Thank you! O/O I don't think I could write something like that! I can read it, but I don't think I'll ever write interfacing scenes. **

**Anonymous BW FG: MCDONALDS! Give me a mcnugget any day. My one of my one true weaknesses. XD Truthfully, my lipstick is colored chapstick XD Yay for Nivea! I'm a democrat, my whole family is republicans, so I get bunch of crap for it, but I think Obama is doing fine. The health care stuff, I could do without, but Romney was going to do Romney care anyways.**

**I Am Blueberry: He does! It's hilarious because our facilitator is really conservative, and she cover her ears and start shaking her head. XD Thank you! I thought it turned out like crap cause I didn't read through it, and it took me like an hour to write it. Your review actually inspired me to go for a picture of her. I put it up on my facebook page. There's a link on my profile for that!**

* * *

Unicronia sprinted through the halls along with an excited Mimic. Both shoved their way through the bots, and slid into the Medical bay. "Perceptor!" Unicronia launched herself at the blue faced mech.

Said mech reached out, and caught her before she could land on her face. "Unicronia?"

"Oh my Primus! Dat aft!" Mimic shook his helm. "What I wouldn't give to tap it!"

"There will be no tapping of anybody's aft." Prowl glared over to Mimic. "Especially not Perceptor's."

Mimic flinched.

Perceptor sent an analyzing glance at Mimic. "You've corrupted another one I see."

"He came like that." Unicronia shook her helm as she pulled Perceptor into a hug. She sneakily lower her servos down to his aft and gave a hefty squeeze.

Perceptor jumped. "Unicronia!"

Unicronia pulled away. "Couldn't help it?"

Mimic ran over to Unicronia. "Tell me how it felt!"

"No!" Unicronia turned her helm away from the mech. "Perceptor is my glitch!"

"What?" Perceptor backed away.

Ratchet walked into the room and froze. He glanced over the crowd. A peeved Prowl. A smug Unicronia. A pleading Mimic. An offended Perceptor. Ratchet glared at the crowd. "Get out!"

Unicronia smiled. "It was just a reunion!"

"Get out!"

Unicronia jumped as Ratchet pulled out a wrench. "TAKE MIMIC INSTEAD!" She shoved Mimic in front of her, and sprinted out of the room.

Prowl stared at where Unicronia once stood. He turned his attentions to a shaking Mimic. "Mimic and I will be leaving now. We have business."

Ratchet snorted. "I suppose this business includes a berth."

"Berths are for chumps." Mimic snorted.

Prowl glanced over his shoulder to Mimic. "He's right. Berths are for chumps, but the brig is for lowly cheaters."

Mimic froze. "Oh, we're playing that game."

Ratchet's face morphed into disgust. "I don't want to know."

"And you won't." Prowl countered as he dragged Mimic out of the Medical bay.

Perceptor stared with wide optics. "That was unusual."

"For Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, yes, but that wasn't necessarily what I was thinking."

"Unicronia then?"

Perceptor nodded. "She was out and about. That is unusual."

"The base is small, and she doesn't have that many places to hide out in. She'll start appearing less and less as you get boring to her."

Perceptor frowned. "I suppose Wheeljack is in his lab?"

Ratchet shrugged. "He went to go get Unicronia. There's no telling what happened to him."

* * *

Wheeljack smiled as the green blob crawled all over him. "Blobatron is cute! I can't believe I was scared of him!"

"Her." Far Stop corrected.

"It's female?" Wheeljack frowned.

"Well, technically she's an it, but Bow likes to think of it as a her."

Wheeljack glanced over to the femme who was concentrating on a fairly small piece of equipment. "I see."

"Wheeljack, stop looking at Bow Caster's aft! You should be looking at mine!" Unicronia smiled as she walked down the stairs.

"I wasn't looking at her aft! Besides, I know you did stuff to Perceptor!"

"I only gripped his aft once."

Wheeljack smirked. "I got two grabs!"

"I used both servos!"

"I used both servos and a camera!"

Unicronia gasped and dramatically flung herself backwards. "No!"

"Yep!" Wheeljack stood with pride.

Unicronia's shocked face turned to a smug glance. "I got a complete scan from my new servo scanner mainframe!" Unicronia slowly peeled off small wires from her servo.

Wheeljack's optics narrowed. "Trade you a copy of the picture for a copy of that scan?"

"Deal!" Unicronia smiled as the information was exchanged. "Frag! That aft!"

"Wow! I didn't know it was made of soft metals." Wheeljack smiled.

Unicronia frowned. "It's no-" Unicronia stopped. "That one is mine."

Wheeljack looked over to Unicronia. "Oh."

"It was a practice scan! It was for science!"

Far Stop sighed at the two. "You can only imagine how awkward it was to walk in here and see her groping her own aft."

Unicronia looked away from the two. "Frag you guys."

"Mimic would be jealous if I did. Sorry." Far Stop smirked as he walked away.

"Just name a place." Wheeljack winked.

"I didn't get to ask Perceptor if he'd join the Unicronians before Ratchet kicked us out."

Wheeljack shrugged. "I doubt he would. You know he loves to share a lab with me."

Unicronia's optics narrowed. "Perceptor is mine!"

Wheeljack sneered. "I was friends with him first!"

"He likes me more!"

"You lie!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Fine. We'll see who Perceptor likes more! Me," Unicronia made an innocent pose, "or you." Unicronia pointed at Wheeljack lamely.

Wheeljack frowned. "Fine. Are we going to seal this with a kiss?"

"No! We're going to release exhaust on each other! Yes, we're going to seal it with a kiss, Lugnut!" Unicronia smiled as she and Wheeljack kissed.

Unicronia licked her lips as the two pulled apart. "Now get your aft out of my lab! I have work to do!"


	42. BOOM

**A/N: I DID IT!**

**Fight the Fighter: Have you ever seen that aft? He's far from innocent! Far from it! Leave me alone! Why are you so mean to me? XD I got lazy. Use your imagination! Love you! XD  
**

**Anonymous BW FG: It's not offending! It's your opinion, and it's awesome you're willing to voice your opinion! I'm not the kind to shoot your opion down, and tell you I'm never going to talk to you again! I think you're awesome! Without everybody's opinion, there wouldn't be a need for elections. We wouldn't really have personalities!  
**

**I personally think think that this country was founded on the belief that religion shouldn't be a big issue. Whether a candidate is christian, islamic, Morman, Scientologists, Hindu, or Jewish, it shouldn't really matter. A person can be atheist, and still have what's best for the country at heart. America is already a huge melting pot of different kinds of people, religion, and traditions. I feel that our the different presidents should reflect that. I personally don't feel abortion is right. My friends just adopted a baby that a girl couldn't keep, and instead of abortion she had it anyways, even though she got kicked out of her house for it.  
**

**I Am Bluebery: XD Ratchet is a piece of work! Perceptor's probably used to it. Unicronia and Wheeljack touching that perfect aft of his. XD Mimic is my main slut! I love him! At least 87 percent. He would farther up, but Prowls pulling the noose around his neck! Can anybody else see bonding in the future! XD  
**

**Miss MayD2: You'll have to get through Unicronia's explosions first! Mwuahahahaha XD  
**

**Autobotschic: For Science doesn't work on everything. Certainly not that last one XD  
**

* * *

Mimic pulled Far Stop up to his face. "You have to help me!"

Far Stop shoved him back. "No, when you ask for help, it's usually about fragging somebody, or the occasional thing."

"I get over energized one time, ask you to help me frag the couch, and I never hear the end of it!"

"It was a couch!"

Mimic huffed. "I only did it once."

"You only fragged it once. You asked several times!" Far Stop turned away from the mech.

Mimic frowned. "That doesn't matter! Do you know what Prowl did?"

Far Stop raised an optic ridge. "Prowl? Aren't you two going steady, but he's letting you frag anybody to keep you off his back?"

"Yes."

"What's the problem? At least you don't have to re-paint the scratches you caused after fragging."

"Sunstreaker still doing that?" Mimic held back a laugh.

"Sadly."

Mimic snorted. "Poor mech. Anyways, back to me! Prowl locked me in the brig for trying to touch the new bot, Perceptor's, aft! I mean his aft looked like it was perfectly shapen for servos just to grab it!"

Far Stop sighed. "You know you'll have both Unicronia and Wheeljack to fight over him with."

Mimic frowned. "I don't want to explode."

"You're telling me. Their fight has only been going on two days, and I'm scared to open the door anymore. I've been blown to pieces three times!"

"Really? Why?"

"Wheeljack has been sending packages."

_Far Stop stared down at the box in front of the base's door. A label across the top read: Not explosive! :D_

_Far Stop shrugged, and opened the box. A small round orb sat in the middle of the box. "Frag." Far Stop sighed. The orb began beeping. "Goodbye, cruel world." BOOM!_

Mimic snorted. "And you didn't think to run?"

"Run? Frag." Far Stop groaned. "I've become so accustomed to not getting a chance to run, I forgot I could."

Mimic laughed. "Oh you poor bot."

"Back to your problem. Maybe you should just stop trying to do stuff in front of Prowl."

Mimic jumped onto one of the lab tables, and sat cross legged in the center. "Naw, you know I can't control myself."

Far Stop smirked. "Why don't you do to Prowl what you want to do to the other bot?"

Mimic perked up. "Woah. You're good. How do you think of this?"

"It's what I do to Sunstreaker."

Mimic frowned. "Oh, so it works?"

"As long as I don't scratch his paint." Far Stop shrugged. "I've never met a vainer mech in my life. It's so hott."

Mimic laughed. "That is gold, my friend."

"I'm not your friend."

Mimic looked offended. "What?"

Far Stop shook his helm. "I'm not your friend."

"Oh come on!" Mimic groaned.

Far Stop sighed. "Frag. Come her fragger! Hug me!"

Mimic snorted. "Ew."

"Not friends anymore."

"No! I was kidding!"

* * *

Unicronia peeked into Wheeljack's lab. He was humming as he continued mixing some chemicals. Unicronia smirked as she let her new invention loose. The small mechanical spider crawled into Wheeljack's lab. It slowly sneaked up behind Wheeljack, and made a chirp.

Wheeljack glanced down, and his helm fell to the side. "What are you doing here little guy?"

The spider pulled out a blaster.

"Frag! Don't shoot!" Wheeljack's servos shot up into the air.

The spider's blaster shot off, and a sign popped out. "GOTCHA! – Unicronia. P.S. The spider explodes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wheeljack muttered. _BOOM!_

Unicronia giggled as shot off down the hall.

"UNICRONIA!"

Unicronia peeked behind her and frowned. A small mechanical bird flew behind her. "Frag."

The small bird quickly caught up with her. "Tweet!" _BOOM!_

Unicronia flew forward. She watched her servo as it flew past. "Frag." Her frame landed with a thud. A leg hit her helm. "Ow."

Unicronia laid on the ground staring up at the ceiling. "NOSE GOES!"

"Frag!" Wheeljack's voice called from the lab. "Do we have to call Ratchet!"

"Um, I'm pretty sure if we don't, I'll bleed out."

"Oh. Do I have to call Ratchet?"

"Preferably. He likes you more!"

"No, he doesn't!"

Unicronia moved her helm, and stared at the scorched the wall. "Okay then."

"Can Mimic fix us?"

"I lost a leg and arm. What did you lose?"

"A pede, servo, four digits, and a audial fin."

"So you can't protect yourself from rape?"

"No."

"Then, no, Mimic cannot fix us."

"I'll call Ratchet!" Wheeljack yelled.

Unicronia smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

Ratchet glared down at the two as they were wheeled into the Medical bay. "I expected you two to be a little more mature about this. At least this time around."

Unicronia smiled. "But his aft! I could stare at that thing all day!"

Wheeljack smirked. "No, you can't! He'll be in my Lab."

Ratchet sighed. "This isn't the academy! You two are not fighting over a lab partner!"

"No, we're not." Unicronia agreed.

"We're fighting over the perfect aft."

"Well, the perfect natural aft. Wheeljack's would have been the most perfect aft, but he's had work done." Unicronia smiled.

"I know, I was the one who did it." Ratchet sighed.

Wheeljack shrugged. "At least I did't send an exploding spider at my partner!"

"No, you opted for the bird." Unicronia sighed.

Ratchet groaned. "I'll have you two know, as soon as I'm done fixing you, I'm beating both of your afts!"

"No! Don't dent it!" Wheeljack yelled.

Unicronia laughed. "Can you make Wheeljack's shaped like a cone?"

Wheeljack frowned. "I'd look stupid!"

"I don't care what you'd look like. I'd still love you! You gave me a miniature universe after all!"

"Oh, so you only love me for the stuff I give you?"

"No, I love you for your cute pout too! Well, it's less cute with only one audial."

Ratchet snorted. "She's right." Ratchet locked the wheels of the berths in place as he walked over to his tools. "Which one of you wants to be fixed first?"

"Unicronia!" "Wheeljack!"

Ratchet frowned as they both yelled out each other's name. "Femmes first."

"Frag!"


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: GEEZ! I'm on a roll with this story! XD**

**REVIEWS  
**

**I Am Blueberry: XD Don't know. Depends if they can ever get over this Perceptor issue. XD Would you want to be fixed Ratchet first? I would want a little time to prepare for the dents. XD  
**

**Autobotschic: I wouldn't want to go first! XD Mimic would take advantage so fast you wouldn't have time to yell "RAPE!" XD  
**

**Anonymous BW FG: The world would be gone! XD It's only as cheesy as one makes it out to be. Hate is just something that happens. I mean it's really part of life, and I think it's more of the way people decide to deal with it that really makes things messed up.  
**

**Havbot: He gets around. XD Thank you!  
**

**Fight The Fighter: Dat aft! It's like having a house made of diamonds! XD I just pulled it out f the gutter one day, and slapped it right on perceptor. He does have certain qualities of a person we know. You'll know after this chapter, I promise.  
**

* * *

Unicronia stood up rolled her shoulder. "Thanks Ratchet."

Ratchet glared at the femme. "Your aft is mine as soon as I'm done with Wheeljack."

"Sure it is! But while you're working on Wheeljack. I'm going to go play with Perceptor!"

Wheeljack looked at Unicronia with huge optics. "No!"

"He's fair game now, Jackie!" Unicronia laughed madly as she sprinted out of the Medical bay.

Wheeljack glanced at the entrance with envious optics. "I want to play with Percy too."

Ratchet snorted. "Jokes on Unicronia. Perceptor is in the back working on Ironhide's wiring."

Wheeljack's face lit up. "Good! I LOVE YOU, PERCEPTOR!"

Perceptor peeked around one of the corners. "I expect a formal apology for your aft grabbing. If you don't I'm not returning to our lab."

"You two sound like a bonded couple." Ratchet commented.

Perceptor glanced over to Ratchet lamely. "I don't like you trying to match me and Wheeljack up. I'll find my own mate, thank you."

"Why keep looking. Science seems to have already found you."

"Science can't fondle me, Ratchet." Perceptor rolled his optics as he walked back into his room.

"He wants to be fondled, huh?" Wheeljack smirked.

Ratchet sighed. "Why do you and Unicronia act like this everytime. Your game is getting old."

Wheeljack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Trying to freak Perceptor out with bold flirtatious actions."

Wheeljack laughed. "It's fun."

* * *

Unicronia smirked as she raised the boomerang like object up. "It's complete!"

Mimic frowned. "Complete? What's it supposed to be?"

"What does it look like, my little pleasure bot?"

"First of all, you won't let me pleasure you, so I'm obviously not YOUR pleasure bot. Second of all, it looks like the Star Trek symbol."

Unicronia huffed. "No, it doesn't!"

Mimic grabbed it out of Unicronia's servos. "If you hold it at this angle it does!"

Unicronia smirked. "Not bad."

Mimic laughed. "Seriously though, what the frag is it?"

Unicronia shrugged. "I don't know. I was just feeling creative. Throw it in the evil invention pile, and don't let anybody touch it."

"Can I touch you?" Mimic wiggled his optic ridges.

"Um, no." Unicronia walked away from the lab table and up to the huge glass globe. "How's my universe doing, Far Stop?"

Far Stop shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not the god of the fragging globe."

Unicronia smirked. "No, I am."

Far Stop sighed. "You know, I think Gods turn Prowl on."

Unicronia turned to Far Stop. "I'm not god anymore!"

Far Stop snorted. "I meant Mimic. Have you noticed ever since he told Prowl he was god, Prowl has been all over him."

Unicronia frowned, and looked over to Mimic who was doing pelvic thrusts in the air. "The amount of respect I had for Prowl, has decreased dramatically."

Far Stop snorted. "I don't know. It's kind of increased for me. Mimic hasn't slept with another mech in a week."

Unicronia gasped. "A week?"

Far Stop nodded. "A week."

"Are you sure he isn't going through withdrawal? That might be what he's doing right now, and if it is, I don't want to stick around and watch the ending."

Far Stop laughed. "No, he always does that. It's normal. For Mimic anyways."

Unicronia sighed in relief. "Thank Primus. I'd hate to have to move Cryfire into my Third in Command position."

Far Stop shook his helm. "You worry me."

"I worry a lot of people."

"I am aware. By the way, Ratchet is standing in front of the entrance, and is demanding I give you up."

Unicronia frowned. " You wouldn't."

A sinister grin crossed Far Stop's face. An electrical shock ravaged through Unicronia's systems, and soon she was laying on the ground. Mimic glanced back at Far Stop. "Traitor!"

"What?"

"That was supposed to be my job!"

"Yeah, well stop humping the air, and then we'll talk."

Mimic crossed his servos and looked away. "Prowl enjoys a show, I can't help it."

"Go into the closet and do it or something."

"Why? So you guys can make a closet joke about me?"

Far Stop lifted Unicronia's frame off the ground, and sighed. "We technically don't have genders, so the joke would be wasted."

Mimic shrugged. "Good point. Hand her over to Ratchet. He promised next time I come in for testing, he wouldn't hit me!"

Far Stop snorted. "Just the next time."

"I don't care. A break is a break."

Far Stop smirked. "Sure."

* * *

Unicronia groaned. She felt something probing around in her chest. "What th-" Her servo shot up smacking her in the face.

"My apologies."

Unicronia went to sit up, but a servo pushed her helm back down onto the berth. "Don't move."

"Perceptor? What the frag is going on?"

"Well, Ratchet has kindly donated you to be my guinea pig for re-wiring Ironhide's frame."

Perceptor prodded something in Unicronia's chest causing her leg to fly up, and nearly peg him in the shoulder. Perceptor released the pressure, and the leg went down. "How strange. It seems your wiring is extremely sensitive."

"I have to be able to quickly dodge explosions." Unicronia nodded.

"I see." Perceptor closed her chest plates, and opened up her stomach plates. "Is it safe to have the wiring so close to your tank?"

"Probably not, but nothing's exploded so far. Well, not from that."

Perceptor frowned. "You keep on exploding, and you won't have one original piece in your body." Perceptor applied pressure to another wire.

Unicronia's help lifted up, and slammed back down on the berth. "OW!"

"My apologies." Perceptor smirked. "I will not apply pressure to that one again." Perceptor pressed down on the wire again, and his smile grew as he heard the metallic slam. "That will never get old."

"Owww!"


	44. That's New

**A/N: Like I promised on Facebook, the first of my major updating of stories for the weekend. By major, I mean, I'm going to try and update most of the ongoing stories.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Havbot: Unicronia deserved it! XD**

**Anonymous BW FG: Perceptor is amazing! I love him! I love him like wheeljack loves explosions, and Unicronia I guess. XD**

**Autobotschic: A kid in my class was doing it in biology, and my teacher was like, "What the hell are you doing? I breath that!" That's what gave me the idea to have Mimic do that! ( By the way, I'm really sorry about your dog. I've lost two pets this year from having to put them down. I know the feels.)  
**

* * *

Unicronia led the blue faced mech around her lab. "And this closet is for Death Rays."

Perceptor frowned. "You're insane. Why would you need more than one Death Ray?"

"What if one breaks?" Unicronia shrugged.

"Why would you even need _one_ Death Ray?"

Unicronia frowned. "I don't know. What if I, Leader of the Unicronians, decide Decepticons and Autobots are holding back the progression of science?"

Mimic walked up to the two bots. "Who's holding back the progression of science? I like science."

Unicronia motioned to Mimic. "Maybe I need the Death Ray to get rid of pesky beasts."

"You shouldn't talk about Far Stop like that." Mimic frowned.

"I was talking about Blobatron."

Perceptor sighed. "Alright, Unicronia. I've seen enough. Your lab is nice and everything, but I really don't think I can share a lab with you. Wheeljack and I have been sharing a lab for years. We have a working system."

Unicronia smiled. "I wasn't asking you to move into my lab. I was showing you the stuff you'll never be able to use because you refused my offer to become a Unicronian."

"Well then, if that is all, I'll be leaving." Perceptor nodded before he walked off. That was the last time anybody saw the poor bot.

Not really. He was seen around base quite frequently, unfortunately.

Mimic turned his gaze to Unicronia. Unicronia turned to Mimic. "What?" Unicronia quirked an optic ridge.

Mimic shook his helm. "Nothing." He continued staring.

"WHAT?" Unicronia shouted.

"Wheeljack." Mimic stared.

"What about him?" Unicronia narrowed her optics, and crossed her servos over her chest.

"I might have been testing my new shape shifter. You know the one I'm using to test whether or not appearance of an interfacial partner affects the intensity of the overload?"

"Carry on."

"Well, I might have used your appearance when I saw Wheeljack in the rec room, and I might have said some things. I also might have done some… things."

Unicronia growled. "What things?"

"Well…" Mimic shifted on his pedes. "We had a romantic dinner. We talked. He went in for the kiss, and I couldn't stop."

"Mimic, what the pit did you do?"

"Not what. Who."

"Mimic!"

"In my defense. I was in character! In Wheeljack's defense. He didn't know I was me in character!"

"I'm not mad at Wheeljack. You on the other servo, have one breem to hide, and I will find you! But before that. Why did you do it to Wheeljack? Just curious."

Mimic pursed his lip components. "He took off that face mask, and those lips! They just make me sooo…"

"GET OUT!" Unicronia pointed to the stairs. Mimic looked down at the ground and slowly made his way out of the room. "Mimic." Unicronia called back. Mimic turned back to her in hopes she decided to forget about the whole event. "Leave the shape shifter."

Mimic frowned, and pulled the shape shifter out of his subspace. He placed it on a lab table and slowly began walking away again.

"Run!" Unicronia screamed.

Mimic began sprinting up the stairs as Unicronia began setting the alarm for the end of the breem.

* * *

Prowl quickly glanced up as his door slid open, and Unicronia stomped through.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Mimic!"

Prowl frowned. "He is not here."

"Yes, he is!" Unicronia growled. She stomped up to the closet, and opened it up. She froze as restraining devices of all sorts fell out. She slowly turned to Prowl, a look of horror adorning her face. "I've never seen you use these on mechs before."

"They are generally not used on other mechs."

Unicronia's optics widened. "EW! EW! EW! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THESE HAVE BEEN!"

"By your reaction you do."

"OH MY PRIMUS!" Unicronia sprinted out of the room.

Prowl glared down at the floor, and pushed his chair away from the desk, creating an awkward looking gap between him and the desk. "Stop touching me there."

Mimic licked his lips. "Would you rather licking?"

"I told you we're not doing this today. Why is she after you?"

"Well, I was playing with my shape shifter for my experiment, and I changed into her. Me and Wheeljack hit it off, and stuff happened."

Prowl frowned. "With Wheeljack?"

"Uh, yes."

Prowl nodded. "I see."

Mimic remained on the floor. "Prowl! I love you!"

"Your empty words mean nothing to me, and I'm still not going to do anything with you."

"Really. I do!" Mimic smiled. "You're the only mech I keep going back to!"

Prowl frowned. "Really."

Mimic perked up, and pulled Prowl's chair back towards the desk. Prowl's door opened, and Jazz walked in with a smirk. "Ya lover got in trouble again."

Prowl nodded. "It seems so, yes."

Jazz looked over to the open closet, and all the items laying on the floor. He glanced back up to Prowl with a smirk. "Prowler, I had no idea!"

"Neither did Unicronia. What can I do for you, Jazz?"

"Just checkin' on ya. Seein if ya having fun with your mech friend." Jazz smirked.

Prowl sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jazz."

Jazz shrugged. "Ya don't have ta! Wheeljack seemed pretty out of it this morning. Ah talked ta him, and he was going on about the best night of his life."

Prowl pursed his lips. "Really?"

"Yep! Well, better get back ta work!" Jazz gave a smirk as he left the room.

Prowl kicked under his desk.

"Ow!"

"Best night of his life?"

"I didn't even put my all into it!" Mimic groaned.

Prowl gave a second kick. "You better hope it wasn't your best. I expect your best tonight." Prowl stood up. "Would you like some energon for your over heating system?"

Mimic slowly crawled out from under the desk. "Only if you call me master."

Prowl glared. "You will be the one yelling my name tonight." He quickly turned and left the room.

Mimic's smile grew. "That's new."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I was surprised on my report card to see a 91 in my AP biology course. I swear, I hadn't made over a 75 on anything my teacher had given us! I'm in heaven right now XD **

**Sorry this is a sucky chapter today, but an update is an update. I'll do better next week, I promise!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Havbot: Oh, he did! ;)**

**Autobotschic: My favorite kind of dog is the Great Dane. I'm barely 5' 5, and the dog probably grows taller than me, but I don't care! XD I want one really bad!**

* * *

Mimic spawled himself across the rec room couch. "I'm in pain."

Prowl sat at the table behind him. "I wonder why?"

Mimic growled. "It's your fault! If you had-"

"Do not blame me. I was doing everything correctly."

Mimic pouted as Prowl crossed his legs. The almost empty room filled with silence as the two bots quit talking.

* * *

Wheeljack peeked into the rec room. He smiled when he spotted Prowl and Mimic. "Hey you guys!"

"Good evening, Wheeljack." Prowl nodded.

Wheeljack smiled. "Good evening to you too, Prowl! I'm just happy to have my old lab partner back! Percepter and I are going to start re-building Ironhide!"

Prowl nodded. "I am surprised you did not invite Unicronia to help."

"He did!" Mimic cut in. "But that was when Unicronia was still upset at Perceptor for messing around with her wiring."

Prowl frowned. "I've been hearing that he is also questioning humans about strange topics."

Wheeljack gave a nervous chuckle. "He's a mech of science. He can't help it."

Mimic looked over the couch. "Is Unicronia still mad at me?"

"Why would she be mad at you?" Wheeljack's helm fell to the side.

"Because I've been naughty." Mimic purred seductively.

Prowl sighed, "And you have already been punished."

Wheeljack backed up. "Are you two having a moment? Because I can leave."

Prowl shook his helm. "He was talking to you, Wheeljack. Apparently the other day he was disgui-"

"NOOOO!" Mimic leaped over the couch, and covered Prowl's mouth. "He's insane! He has no idea what he's talking about! Don't listen to him!"

Wheeljack frowned. "Okay then, I'm going to go get some recharge. You guys have fun." Wheeljack slowly backed up out of the rec room.

Prowl looked over to Mimic the servos were slowly removed from his mouth. "Touch my face again, and I'll make sure you do not have the ability to do so ever again."

* * *

A wicked smirk crossed Unicronia's face. "I'VE DONE IT!"

A few helms turned to her. Far Stop raised an optic ridge. "What did you do?"

"I created a Mimic replacement!" She smiled down at the small box. She passed a red button over to Far Stop. He frowned. "Press it!"

"Do I want to?"

Unicronia slammed her servo over the button, a tiny spark flew off it, and a metal helm popped out the box. "FRAG ME!"

Far Stop snorted. "Really?"

Unicronia pushed the helm back in, and closed the box. "Press it again!"

Far Stop pressed the button, a spark zapped out, and the help extended out of the box. "FRAG ME!"

Far Stop went into hystarics. "OH PRIMUS! This is perfect!"

Unicronia smiled at her acheivement. "We can take it anywhere!"

Bow Caster frowned. She shook her helm, and walked away. Far Stop smiled. "She likes it."

Unicronia glared at the other femme. "I don't like her. She's creepy."

"You know, she's quite the chatter box when you're not around."

Unicronia frowned. "Glitch!"

Far Stop smiled. "You want to piss Mimic off?"

"Yes." Unicronia answered bluntly.

"Let's go show hiim this."

Unicronia smiled. "Oh please! Can we?"

"Yeah." Far Stop smirked. "By the way, what did he do to piss you off?"

"He slept with Wheeljack while under the disguise of me!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Unicronia nodded. "I would have never known if he hadn't of told me, so he gets points for honesty."

"How many?"

"One out of a thousand."

Far Stop smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, he did it to Sunstreaker too."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

Far Stop shrugged. "It didn't make Sunstreaker feel very well either. He was pretty upset that Mimic scratched his paint and didn't fix it."

Unicronia frowned. "You have to fix Sunstreaker's paint?"

"Sometimes." Far Stop shrugged.

Unicronia grabber her box, and the button. "I'm going to go piss Mimic off now."

Far Stop laughed. "Alright. Have fun!"

"I will!"

* * *

Unicronia smiled evilly as she stood in front of the rec room. She pulled a small packet out of her sub space, and opened the button up. She pressed the packet in, and sealed the button up. She smiled as she walked into the rec room. "Mimic!"

"Lady Unicronia!"

"Shut up. I made something for you! Just press the button, and a surprise will pop out of the box!"

Mimic looked down at the button, and shrugged. He smashed the button down, and- _**BOOM!~**_

Unicronia and Mimc both laid in the center of the rec room. The small box landed between them. "FRAG ME!"

"Hey, Mimic?"

"Yes, Lady Unicronia?"

"Is my lower half over there?"

"By the energon dispenser. Do you see my arm?"

"No."

_**THUD!**_

Mimic cursed. "Found it."

"one, two, three!" Unicronia's digit was pressed against her nose in a millisecond. "NOSE GOES!"

"That's no fair! I don't have any digits!"

Unicronia laughed. "Too bad!"

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he stared at the two. "Unicronia, do you know how lucky you are that you didn't offline?"

"No, inform me please, Ratchet."

Ratchet glared. "I will rip your face from your body!"

Unicronia frowned. "Is that- Is that possible?"

"Yes." Mimic answered.

"You!" Ratchet pointed to Mimic. "Shut up!"

"In my defense, Ratchet, " Unicronia started. "I had no idea black powder was that explosive."

"Black powder?" Mimic asked.

"I stuck it in the button, so that the friction would cause an explosion."

"You were trying to kill me?!"

"In my defense, you did sleep with Wheeljack, the mech I had been trying to get since the academy."

Mimic glared. "You- You Decepticon!"

Unicronia's mouth went wide. "If I had my legs, I would kick you right in the interface panel!"

"Joke's on you, I wear extra armor there!"

"Not like you need it!"

Ratchet groaned. "I quit. That's it." He walked out of the med bay, leaving the two yelling insults at each other.


	46. The Newbie

**A/N: Whoo! A super long chapter in exchange for the piece of crap I put out yesterday!  
**

**Shadow Stalker belongs to Autobotschic!**

* * *

Unicronia frowned as she walked into the meeting room. She was always forced to come to these meetings. All because she "Has a responsibility being leader of the Unicronians, and all." Bullscrap. They just missed her so much they wanted her to visit from time to time.

Optimus stood in the center of the room, and nodded to Unicronia. "Good You're here."

Unicronia smiled sweetly. "Sure. If there's a bomb under your berth, it wasn't me!" She threw herself on a chair and sighed.

Optimus rolled his optics. "Alright. First of all, we have an incoming bot. They are Autobot, for sure, and should be landing tomorrow."

Ratchet snorted. "I thank you for including me on this one."

Unicronia turned to Ratchet. "I don't understand."

"They decided it would be a good idea to wait to tell me you were coming until the day before."

"Oh, wow. What a glitch move."

Optimus sighed.

Realization dawned on Unicronia. "Wait a sec. If you waited until the day before to tell Ratchet about me, why are you waiting until the day before to tell us about this new bot?"

Ratchet frowned. "Optimus?"

"I do know who it is." Optimus answered.

"Who?" Ratchet demanded.

"Shadow Stalker."

Unicronia frowned. "I don't know them."

Wheeljack snorted. "You were a shut in on Cybertron. Who do you know?"

"I know Mimic. I also know Prowl, more intimately than I would like to know him."

Prowl rolled his optics. "Perhaps you shouldn't have opened the closet then."

"Perhaps not." Unicronia frowned.

Ratchet glared at Optimus. "I quit."

Unicronia perked up. "Didn't you quit yesterday?" Unicronia shrugged. "Whatever. You can join me, and the Unicronians!"

Ratchet turned back to Optimus. "Is the position of CMO still open?"

Optimus smirked. "I am afraid the job has been taken." Ratchet pulled out a wrench. Optimus backed away. "Allow me to finish. It has been taken by you."

"Nice save." Ratchet muttered.

Unicronia frowned. "What is so bad about joining the Unicronians. We have death rays."

Helms spun to Unicronia. "Death rays?" Prowl asked.

"No." Unicronia shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Did I say Death Rays? I meant Rays of Death?"

Wheeljack snorted. "How is that any better?"

"I don't know."

Optimus leaned back. "That is all I have to say. You are all free to go. Unicronia, please dispose of the Death ray."

"Sure!" Unicronia smiled. "I'll dispose of the Death ray." Unicronia stood up and left the room.

Ratchet glared at Optimus. "The two femmes are not to meet under any circumstances. I mean none!"

"May I ask why, Ratchet?"

"I can see it now. Nothing but destruction would lie in those two's paths!"

Optimus frowned. "I see. I will try my best."

Ratchet huffed. "You better." Ratchet stood up, and stomped out the door.

Optimus sighed. "Perhaps Earth isn't ready for both femmes in the same room yet."

* * *

Unicronia sighed as she pulled out the schematics for her new invention. "Alright, Mimic, just stand still, and maybe the neuron waves won't obliterate your processor."

Mimic jumped. "What? When I agreed to this, there was no mentionings of probably losing my processor!"

"Did I not mention that?" Unicronia shrugged. "I meant to. Oh well. Too late now. You already agreed to do the experiment, and you promised you wouldn't back out."

"The promise was a lie!"

"Yeah, just like the cake?"

Mimic frowned. "Slag it."

* * *

Unicronia frowned when she received the data from her experiment. It was a success, but Mimic was sadly still online. Not so successful. "You're free to go."

Mimic sighed. "Thank Primus I'm still alive."

"Oh suck it up! If you had gone vegetable, I would have brought you back!"

"Doubt it!" Mimic yelled back.

Unicronia rolled her optics, and turned around. She froze. There in the entrance stood a frame. Unicronia glared at the femme in front of her. "Who are you supposed to be?"

The green, black and gold femme's optics stared at Unicronia. "No, I should be asking why the frag there is a lab in disguise as a closet."

Unicronia frowned. "Um, I need you to leave."

"Leave? Why the frag would I leave? This seems like a nice place to hang out." She smiled as she walked over to the small universe that Wheeljack gave Unicronia. Her arm was reaching out. Oh, Unicronia knew what was going on.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Unicronia yelled.

The femme glared at Unicronia. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Who are you to question me?"

The two stood at dead lock before they burst out laughing. "Shadow Stalker!"

"Unicronia."

Shadow Stalker smiled as she took a look at the lab. "So, this is your place?"

"My base. I'm leader of the Unicronians. We fight for science."

Shadow Stalker frowned. "You're not an Autobot?"

"I used to be, but then Optimus tried to repress my ability to test whatever I wanted!"

"Optimus did?"

"Yep."

"Unicronia, I'm out of Mendelevium, and if I don't get any soon, I'm going to frag the first thing… I…" Mimic froze when he spotted the femme. "Well, hello, beautiful." Mimic walked up to Shadow Stalker, and smirked. He grabbed Shadow Stalker's servo, and twitched his optic ridges.

Shadow Stalker gripped Mimics servo, pulled it behind his back, and brought an energon dagger up to his throat. "Touch me, and I'll make sure you never touch anything ever again!"

"Okay." Mimic squeaked.

Shadow Stalker pushed him to the ground. "Run."

And oh boy did Mimic run. Unicronia half expected never to see him again. "That was my third in command."

"He seemed like a nice guy." Shadow Stalker smirked.

"He's fragging Prowl."

Shadow Stalker jumped. "No!"

"Yes!"

* * *

Mimic ran through the halls, and into Prowl's office. "Prowl!"

"Mimic." Prowl answered calmly.

"A femme beat me up!"

Prowl frowned. "Green?" Mimic nodded. "Black?" Mimic nodded again. "Gold?" Mimic sniffed, and nodded.

"Where was she?"

"She was with Unicronia!"

Prowl stood quickly from his desk. "Take me to your base Mimic, Now!"

"I can't! It's Unicronians, Wheeljacks, and Perceptors only!"

"Mimic, I will give you the night of your life if you take me there." Prowl purred.

* * *

Unicronia opened her special room. "This holds all my Death Rays. I've never told anybody, but each one kills you a different way!"

"Really?" Shadow Stalker walked into the room.

"Shadow Stalker, do not touch that death ray!"

Unicronia turned to Prowl. He was huffing and puffing while leaning against the wall. Mimic stood behind him with a frown. Unicronia glared. "Why is Prowl here?"

"He tempted me! You know I can't resist temptation!"

Unicronia grabbed the bridge of her nose, and sighed. "Mimic, I worry about you."

"Not as much as I do." Prowl looked over to Shadow Stalker. "What are you doing here?"

"I was exploring." Shadow Stalker looked away from the cop bot.

"In a closet?"

"Well, as you can see, this isn't a closet."

"Yeah, this is my lab, so get your aft out!" Unicronia glared at Prowl.

"I suppose you want Shadow Stalker out as well, seeing she's an Autobot."

"Nope, she's cool. She can stay." Unicronia turned to Shadow Stalker, and nodded to her. "Let me show you my life beams!"

"Life beams?"

"How do you think I tested my Death Rays without life beams."

Prowl face palmed. "Kill me now."

* * *

Optimus sat at his desk, and stared up at Prowl as he slammed a data pad down on his desk. "Level five importance."

"Level five?"

"Unicronia and Shadow Stalker have met up."

Optimus jumped up. "No."

"Yes. Our plan has failed." Prowl sighed. "We need to start Operation Alpha thirty."

"Alpha thirty?" Optimus frowned. "Can't we use Delta four?"

"Unicronia's already shown the Death Rays."

Optimus frowned. "Alright then. Begin operation Alpha thirty!"

PG

Shadow Stalker leaned back in her new place in the rec room. She frowned when a pink femme smiled down at her. "Hey, I'm Arcee! Oh my Primus, you're so cute!"

Shadow Stalker cringed. "That's nice."

"Are you waiting on somebody? Can I sit?"

"You can, but I'll be leaving as soon as your aft hits the chair."

Arcee frowned. "I'll be leaving."

"Good Choice." Shadow Stalker smiled.

Arcee quickly walked off, and activated her comm. ::No go, Prowl::

::Thank you, Arcee.::

* * *

Shadow Stalker glared at the next bot that walked up. "What?"

"Just came by to meet the new femme!"

"And you are?" Shadow Stalker raised an optic ridge.

"Huh, Oh, I'm First Aid."

"Get out." Shadow Stalker pointed to the door, and smirked as the bot ran out of the rec room. "Prowl, you're going to have to try harder than that."

Unicronia peeked into the room. "You having fun?"

"Yes, I'm kind of upset you haven't pressed the button yet."

"I like First Aid and Arcee."

"You never told me what the button does." Shadow Stalker sighed. "I'm dying to know."

"Oh, you're dying alright."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Unicronia smiled. She quickly left the room, and smiled from the place outside the door.

Sunstreaker walked into the room, and stomped over to Shadow Stalker. She slammed the button down, and smirked as the count down began.

3

2

1

_**BOOM!**_

"What the frag!?"

* * *

Unicronia laid in the berth in between a glaring Sunstreaker, and a pissed off Shadow Stalker. She turned to Shadow Stalker. "Did nobody tell you I like Explosions."

"No!"

"Did anybody tell you I'm going out with Wheeljack?"

"Did anybody tell you I'm bonded to Optimus Prime?"

Unicronia frowned.

"Did anybody tell you guys, you're both fragged when I get out of here?" Sunstreaker growled.


	47. Chapter 47

**PG: Autobotschic is responsible for this idea. She was nice enough to message me with the idea, and I thought it was a gold mine!**

**REVIEWS**

**Anonymous BW FG: I think those two really will destroy the Earth!**

**Autobotschic: XD you must wait no longer! Good! What they even doing sleeping at a time like this! The world might be ending! XD He'll touch who he wants! XD **

* * *

Mimic smirked evilly as he steadily made his way over to Unicronia's "Box of objects not to touch". He smirked as he pulled out what he was looking for. No longer could the evil femme ignore him! No longer would she attack him as he tried to flatter her! He would get what he wanted. He would frag the lights out of that femme, or he would offline trying!

* * *

Shadow Stalker watched as the blue and silver femme tested out her new arm. "You out did yourself Ratchet."

"Get out. If I see you or Wheeljack here in the next week, I'm giving you to Perceptor, and letting him dissect you to his spark's content!"

"Have fun, Shadow!"

"Don't call me that! You're just lucky I can't get up right now!" Shadow Stalker yelled.

"Yeah, it's hard to do that without pedes."

Shadow Stalker glared. "You have a lot more than Sunstreaker to worry about when I'm out of here!"

"Sure!" Unicronia waved as she walked out of the room. "Shadow!"

"AAUUUGHHHH!"

"Shadow Stalker, are you alright?"

Shadow Stalker's helm fell to the side. "Optimus? What are you… wearing?" She smirked as she sent amusement through the bond.

Optimus smirked. "Do you like it?"

Shadow Stalker frowned. "No, no, it's…. nice?"

Optimus smirked as he showed off the huge bodice he had on. "I used Perceptor's growth beam to allow it to fit. Do I look sexy?"

Shadow Stalker sent a purr through the bond. She frowned when she received confusion from Optimus's end. "What's wrong, shadow Stalker?"

"Oh, nothing." Shadow Stalker smirked. "So, Optimus, You want to go a few rounds?"

The Optimus with her smirked. "Hmm." He leaned in for a kiss before Shadow Stalker pushed him away.

"What are you doing? You know we don't kiss."

"Wha- I mean of course. Why don't you remind me what we do?"

Shadow Stalker smirked. "It's kind of hard to do when I don't have pedes, but it's kind of like this. Come closer."

Optimus leaned forward. Shadow Stalker let out a battle cry as she tackled the optimus to the ground. She brought her fist up, and stopped when it was at it's peak. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to fight back? It's not as _exciting_ if you don't join in."

"Umm." Optimus gave a weak shove back.

Shadow Stalker frowned. "What was that? We'll never frag if you don't get me _excited_ enough."

Optimus got a serious look on his face as he shoved her to the ground, and rolled on top of her. "Is that better?"

Shadow Stalker kneed his guts earning a groan. "Oh, are you ready?"

"No." He grunted.

"More?" Shadow Stalker punched his helm. "Come on! We're getting nowhere!" She forced Optimus back under her, and glared. "I'm going to beat the slag out of you, and you'll wish you were never on-lined!"

"Shadow!"

Shadow Stalker glanced up and smiled at the real Optimus standing in the doorway. "Hi Optimus, excuse me as I finish beating the scrap out of this kid!"

"No! Stop!" The figure of Optimus under Shadow Stalker phased away, and Mimic's form took his place. "Just stop! You Psychopath!" He shoved Shadow Stalker off him, and ran out of the room.

Shadow Stalker sat on the ground with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Wow, I didn't expect that?"

Optimus stared down at Shadow Stalker. He sighed as he walked up to her, and picked her up. "What were you doing?"

Shadow Stalker was placed on her berth, and she smiled at Optimus. "I wanted to teach him a lesson. I actually thought he was a Decepticon."

Optimus nodded. "Of course." Optimus sighed ."I don't want you hanging out with Unicronia."

Shadow Stalker frowned. "What? Why not?"

"She's insane. She blew you up! She could have killed you. Did I mention she's insane?"

"You did, but I like to think I'm a little insane as well."

"You two are on two completely different levels. There's a fine line. You're on the good side. Unicronia's on the 'Might destroy the universe if I didn't like it so much' level." Optimus sighed. "Shadow, I know you two might have hit it off, but I'm worried you might blow up, and I'll be the one to have to gather your pieces."

Shadow Stalker nodded. "I understand. I'm not going to listen to you, but I understand."

Optimus sighed. "Just run if Unicronia and Wheeljack are in the same room."

"I'm insane, not stupid." Shadow Stalker laughed.

* * *

Unicronia stared at Mimic as he curled himself in a ball, and stowed himself away in the darkest corner of the lab. Which happened to be where Unicronia kept her Genetically modified Koalas. Unicronia sighed as one of the Koaloas crawled onto Mimic's helm, and began chewing on his audio receptors with the new set of insanely sharp teeth it had.

"Mimic, get up."

"No." Mimic glared at Unicronia. "I don't want to, and you can't make me."

Unicronia raised an optic ridge as she walked into her new favorite closet. She grabbed one of the guns, and walked out. She cocked the gun, and pointed it to Mimic. "Get out of the fragging corner. If my Koaloas get sick because of your nasty aft metal, I'll never let you rape Wheeljack again!"

Mimic's optics widened. "Is that-"

"Old age, Carrier fragger"

"No! I can't die old! I'll lose my sex appeal and the dream of Prowl having fun time with my frame will be over!"

Unicronia brought the death ray down. "You're kidding. Your dream is for Prowl to interface with your offlined frame?"

"Well, I want to be sent away in peace. I'm only at peace after I interfaced." Mimic shrugged as he ripped the Koala off his audio receptor, and stood up. "If I could die from an overload, that would be nice too." He set the Koala on a tree.

Unicronia made a disgusted face. "EW. That's disgusting. What the frag is your problem? Sick fragger!" Unicronia aimed her death ray again.

"STOP!"

Unicronia and Mimic turned to the entrance where Shadow Stalker now stood with both of her pedes in place. "Shadow Stalker!" Unicronia smiled. "How are you?"

"That glitch is gonna die! He tried to frag me while disguised as Optimus."

"He fragged Wheeljack while he was disguised as me."

"I've also fragged Optimus!" Mimic smiled.

Shadow Stalker glared. "Excuse me?"

"He said he's fragged Optimus." Unicronia opened a path to Mimic. "Sick him!"

Shadow Stalker glared at Unicronia. "Crossed a boundary."

"Oh, sorry." Unicronia smiled. "I meant, 'Your mission has begun, don't let me down Agent Shadow Stalker."

Shadow Stalker nodded. "You can count on me!"

Mimic frowned as Shadow Stalker slowly stalked closer to him. "NO! No! No! Nooooooo!"

* * *

Unicronia brought out a silver and blue gun. "Well, I have to bring him back now."

Shadow Stalker stared at the broken form below her. "Do you have to?"

"Yeah."Unicronia shot a huge glowing orb out of the gun. The orb struck Mimic's frame, and engulfed him in light.

Mimic shot up. "Oh Primus! Please tell me Prowl and I had an amazing interface session."

"No." Unicronia answered.

"NNOOOOO!"


	48. Sparklings happen

**A/N: I was supposed to have this up forever ago, but the first draft of this sucked so bad, I had to completely change everything around. Most of this never happened in the original version. I'm kind of sad I couldn't work with the original version though.**

**REVIEWS**

**Zrexheartz: =D Thank you!**

**I Am Blueberry: XD She is insane! She only enjoys killing people who pretend to be her precious Optimus. She hasn't even found out Mimic slept with him already! XD Oh he will.**

**Anonymous BW FG: -6 monthes later- DOOOM DOOOM DOOM DOOM DOOOM DOOM DOOM  
**

**Autobotschic: We don't want to give him a spark attack do we? Okay, maybe we do... XD**

* * *

Unicronia ignored the blaring alarms that sounded from above her. It wasn't everyday she had time to herself in the lab. Usually, there was Mimic, Far Stop, and all the other annoying mechs bugging her.

Unicronia frowned at the sound of footsteps jumping down the stairs. She slowly turned around and smiled. "Far Stop, if that's you, can you bring me some of the rust sticks you helped me hide?"

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Men came from the entrance, and made a circular formation around Unicronia. Their weapons pointed to the small places between her armor.

Unicronia frowned at the men that were circled around her. "How did you get down here?"

"You're the best engineer in this place?" One of the men yelled up.

Unicronia shrugged. "Well, yes. If I had to say something. I mean my inventions have a thirty percent less chance of blowing up than Wheeljack's."

The man glanced over to the others. "Get her."

"What?" Unicronia backed up. "You get me? You're so... so tiny!"

The man didn't seem very impressed with Unicronia's insult. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Unicronia answered suspiciously. Before she knew it, she writhing on the ground from an electrical surge to her helm. "Frag."

* * *

Unicronia groaned as she sat up. "Ow." She glanced around at the dark room, monitors laced the walls. Humans were typing on the computers, and some held clipboards.

"It's up, sir!" A voice yelled.

"Good. I am Silas." The man from before smirked.

"That's a strange name. Have you ever thought about changing it?"

Silas glared. "How about this? Fix that, and we'll talk about letting you go."

Unicronia looked behind her made a disgusted face. "What is that?"

"The better question is what it will become." Silas smirked at the sloppily formed pieces of mechanics that laced the ground. "This is all the materials you'll have to build me a mecha."

"A mech?"

"Yes, a mecha."

Unicronia frowned. That seemed like an odd request. "So, what do you want him to be like?"

"What?" Silas frowned.

"Nevermind." Unicronia stood up. "What happens if I don't finish it?"

"You die."

"That seems... fair?" Unicronia sighed. "Not like I'll fail anyways." She grabbed a huge leg shaped chunk of metal. "Do you guys have something that will help me shape these scrap pieces?"

Silas frowned. "Are you not going to refuse or?"

Unicronia shrugged. "Nope. As far as I see it, it's going to be fun building a nice mech for you."

"Mecha."

"Yes, a mech."

Silas sighed. "Whatever."

Unicronia smiled as she got what she needed. "Thank you!"

* * *

Shadow Stalker hummed as she opened the false closet's door, and walked in. "Unicronia! I'm bored, let's blow something... up?" She frowned as she glanced around the empty lab. "Well, that's disappointing."

Shadow Stalker walked over to one of the lab tables with some chemicals setting in some test tubes. "This looks flammable." She smirked as she grabbed the green liquid and ran upstairs.

* * *

Unicronia turned her helm to the side as she stared at the two fully formed legs. "Mmm. I'd tap those legs." She giggled to herself as she walked over to the place on the wall she was using to draw out her blueprints with a giant piece of chalk.

Unicronia rubbed her chin as she added another part to the chassis. A huge blob. "I would do Blobatron proud. I'm actually glad we decided he would be our mascot. Who wouldn't want a giant blob as a mascot?"

Unicronia turned back to the metal she had left. That wouldn't be enough. "Hey! I need more metal!" The people above her ignored her. "HEY!" She screamed. The building vibrated, and people tried to regain their balance. Now that she had their attention. "I need more metal."

One of the men nodded before he ran off. Unicronia smiled. She loved bossing humans around.

* * *

Shadow Stalker held the test tube above a welder, the closest thing she could find to a flame. "Three, two, ONE!" She dropped the test tube and frowned when the thing actually started to catch aflame. "Frag." She went to run, but it was too late. The explosion caught up to her and she was engulfed in the smoke and flames.

* * *

Optimus froze as the floor and walls around him rumbled from an explosion. "Not again." He turned around and quickly headed for where the epicenter of the explosion was. "Why would Unicronia start an explosion in the femme wash racks?"

Optimus knocked on the door. "Unicronia?"

No answer.

"Do you need Ratchet?"

No answer still.

"I'm coming in." Optimus opened the door and coughed as smoke bellowed out. He waited a second before the smoke cleared. He glanced around before he slammed his faceplates shut to hide the shutter of laughter.

A small Shadow Stalker sat on the ground staring up at Optimus. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and optics narrowed in a heated glare. "Shut up!" Her voice came out in a raised pitch which only made Optimus work harder to hold in the laughter.

"Sparkling suits you." Optimus successfully pushed out without releasing his laughter.

"I'll murder you!"

"I'm sorry if I don't take you," giggles came out of the huge leaders mouth, "Seriously."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Unicronia froze in her work. "Somebody touched my stuff." She glanced down at one of the humans who was in the process of reaching out to touch one of the legs. "STOP IT!" The man fell over in shock. "Don't touch my legs, Pervert."

Unicronia grabbed a piece of tubing, and a welder. She walked over to the shell of the chassis she had, and began using metal braces to hold the tubing in place. "This mech is going to be so sexy."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: OH MAH GOSH! I AM SO SORRAY! XD I didn't mean to leave this story for so long. (I didn't forget about it, I just have an awful sense of time.) OH MAH GOSH! This thing has been ROTTING! I SWEAR I DID NOT MEAN TO!**

**REVIEWS**

**Zrexheartz: XD she's so cooky!**

**I Am Blueberry: XD Shadow Stalker is going to be one hell of a sparkling**

**Autobotschic: You should really teach her not to dig in Unicronia's stuff. She keeps some weird things. XD She's probably not. It's probably a sex slave or something for Mimic.**

* * *

Shadow Stalker glared at Optimus as he carried her against his chest. He smiled at her, and shut his mask. Shadow Stalker glared. "Don't you dare!"

Optimus opened his mask quickly. "Peek-a-boo!"

Shadow Stalker's face lit up with joy, and giggled wracked through her body. They quickly stopped her face filled with anger. "Creation of a glitch!"

Optimus smirked. "It's funny."

"Shut your lip components. Fine Unicronia and have her fix this!"

"I did warn you to stay away from Unicronia, did I not?" Optimus glanced down at Shadow Stalker, I told you so written all over his face.

"You did, but in my defense Unicronia was not around."

"So you stole it?"

The tiny Shadow Stalker frowned. "No!"

"And you lie. You make an awful sparkling."

* * *

Unicronia stared at the helm in front of her. She half way done molding it, and was very pleased with the outcome. "Maybe I should have been a mad Decepticon scientist!" She laughed as she slapped her knee. "I crack myself up."

The femme began humming as Silas walked out onto a metal balcony. "Is that the Mecha?"

"The mech?"

"The mecha!"

"Alright, seriously." Unicronia glared down. "It's pronounced mech."

"Mecha."

Unicronia groaned. "I just have one last part. Do you have a spark, and energon?"

"Spark?"

"You can't have a mech without a spark! I mean, if you wanted a lover or something, then you'll need it to have a –"

"Lo-lover?"

Unicronia frowned at the man. "Ohhhh. This is awkward now. You wanted a MECHA!"

Silas glared at the femme. "Yes. A mecha that I could pilot!"

Unicronia turned to the silver machine. "This is embarrassing. I thought you wanted a living mech. HEh. Wow. My bad."

"You can build a mech?"

Unicronia snorted. "Pshh! No."Unicronia turned back to the mech she built which looked oddly like Perceptor. "I'm going to need to melt this fragger down."

* * *

Shadow Stalker stared up at Perceptor as he used his alt-mode to examine her energon, and a metal sample. "Wow." Perceptor transformed, and frowned. "Whatever you got into really did a number on your systems. It seems everything in your frame has shrunk." Perceptor sighed. "Your parts still have all their age, but they are just smaller."

"What about my Processor?" Shadow Stalker asked looking very worried.

Perceptor frowned. "I'm still waiting for Ratchet to send the scans from before. From what I can tell, your mentallity is shifting back. I think it's best if you find Unicronia."

"I haven't seen her." Shadow Stalker frowned. "She wasn't in Wheeljack's lab this morning, and she wasn't in her lab either. Those are the only two places I know to look."

Optimus sighed. "Perceptor, do you know where she might be?"

Perceptor shook her helm. "No, those would be the only two places that I can think of. She was planning on testing a new telescope enhancement. She would only test that at night though."

Shadow Stalker frowned. Her face scrunching up in thought. "I haven't known her long enough to guess where she might be hiding."

Optimus sighed. "Fine Wheeljack, and you might find her as well." He picked Shadow Stalker up, and began walking.

"Hey! Put me down, Slagger!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Optimus's face mask closed, and then opened. "Peek a boo!" Shadow Stalker burst into giggles, and Optimus smiled. He could get used to this.

* * *

Unicronia frowned her enery levels dropped below 43 percent. She couldn't think straight when she ran out of energon. "Hey! I need fuel."

The man she was calling out for ignored her as he watched a monitor.

"Hey." She mumbled. "I said I need FUEL!"

The man jumped and turned around. He took an ear bud out of his ear and smiled. "Yes?"

"I need fuel."

"Unleaded or Diesel?"

Unicronia stared at the guy. Her optics driving into his very soul. "I have a death ray."

"I have a goldfish." He smiled.

Unicronia frowned. "I have a whore!"

"I have a wife."

"I have a life beam!"

"I have cash!"

"I... I... I dislike you." Unicronia frowned. "I need fuel."

"I asked you if you wanted unleaded or Diesel?"

"I don't use your slagging gas!"

The man frowned. "Oh. Wow. This is awkward. I think you'll have to starve."

Unicronia a deep breath. "Autobots don't hur- What the frag am I saying? I'm not an Autobot." Unicronia stomped forward, she leveled herself with the human. "Tell your leader I'm not working unless I get fuel. GOOD fuel."

* * *

Wheeljack laid on the medical berth smiling as Ratchet dug around in his chassis. "There's no internal damage. You're really lucky this time, Fragger. Why would you try and build a grenade launcher with explosives anyway?"

"I ran out of smart sounding reasons to blow up."

Ratchet slammed the panels closed. "Rot in the pit."

"Wait! Ratchet, I can't move! You immobilized me!"

"Good! You can rot in the pit!"

Wheeljack frowned. "since when is the pit your med bay?"


End file.
